Perigos da Paixão
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: A paixão é um fogo intenso que pode ser tão viciante e prazeroza quanto perigosa... Harry vai se lembrar disso enquanto tenta proteger sua família e reencontrar a felicidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu voltei, tentarei atualizar nos fins de semana. Aproveitem e me digam o que acharam. **

**Harry Potter e seu mundo não me pertencem, são da tia JK, eu os pego para brincar sem ganhar nada por isso além de diversão. **

**Esta é uma continuação de Destinos Entrelaçados. **

Onze anos depois...

A plataforma 9 ¾ causava algo de nostalgia tanto em Draco quanto em Harry, os dois olhavam pelo vapor com esperanças de visualizarem o pequeno de cabelos vermelhos inconfundíveis que tinham vindo ver, claro que também se despediam da pequena Cassandra, que altiva como uma princesa esperava o momento de partir ao lado de seus dois pais.

– Ele está atrasado. – Draco disse.

– Os Weasley geralmente se atrasam amor, você sabe disso.

– E suponho que sua calma se deva aos aurores que colocou atrás dele, certo?

Harry deu de ombros, ele era chefe dos aurores agora e seu filho era prioridade de segurança, ele não gostava nem de pensar no quão perto tinha chegado de perder seu filho alguns meses antes.

– Eles chegaram. – Draco murmurou.

– Ótimo, vamos lá. – Disse Harry segurando a mão do loiro e puxando-o.

– Não é uma boa ideia Harry, sabe que ele me odeia agora. Não é implicância, ele está realmente traumatizado, força-lo só vai piorar as coisas.

Harry franziu o cenho ao reconhecer a dor que essa constatação causava em seu marido. James tinha crescido nutrindo certa implicância e antipatia por Draco tudo graças a Ginny e seu veneno claro, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos o menino simplesmente não podia estar no mesmo local que o loiro sem que sua magia atacasse ao veela.

– Eu ainda discordo disso.

– Vamos lidar com isso calmamente, ok? Agora, vá ver se ele está melhor.

Harry se afastou sorrindo, amava o jeito autoritário de Draco, amava tudo nele, com mais intensidade do que antes. E foi por esse amor e pelos seus instintos bem treinados que ele foi capaz de se lançar contra Draco e impedir que o loiro fosse atingido por um feitiço, os dois estavam no chão quando uma série de explosões se fez ouvir. A plataforma havia se transformado num caos e o casal só tinha uma coisa em mente no meio da confusão: James.

- Onde está James?! Vá buscar nosso filho agora mesmo seu inútil! – Esbravejou o veela empurrando o moreno de cima dele.

- De nada amor, sempre pronto para te salvar. – Disse Harry sarcasticamente enquanto se levantava.

Quando olhou a seu redor viu que a plataforma estava um caos, Lucius empunhava sua varinha com Severus atrás de si segurando uma assustada Cassandra. Seus olhos voaram para onde estavam os Weasley e ele correu para lá soltando feitiços nos magos encapuzados que ainda aterrorizavam a estação. James olhava ao redor com seus olhos verdes cheios de medo, Harry segurou o menino e ergueu-o no colo, James agarrou-se ao pai e enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele. Harry lançou um protego aumentado em torno dos dois e se concentrou, e a próxima coisa de que o menino foi consciente era de que estava em Malfoy Manor.

- Fique aqui, os elfos vão cuidar de você até o papai voltar.

Os elfos apareceram quase imediatamente, mas James se encolheu no sofá e não olhou para eles. Não demorou muito para que Lucius e Severus chegassem à mansão, Cassandra parecia mais calma e perguntou franzindo o nariz:

- Por que ele está aqui? Ele não é um bom menino.

James fuzilou-a com seus olhos verdes, mas não disse nada. Ele odiava estar ali, onde sabia que nunca passaria de um intruso. Severus revirou os olhos quando viu o menino tão amuado, Draco teria ataques quando percebesse que ele parecia mais magro e assustadiço do que antes.

- Você está bem James? – Lucius perguntou.

O menino balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele olhou para Lucius e corou antes de perguntar:

- Meu pai já vai voltar?

- Temo que não, ele tinha muitos homens maus para derrotar.

- Hum... e, seu filho, vai vir?

Lucius se sentou ao lado do menino e olhou diretamente para aqueles olhos verdes assustados.

- Sim, Draco vai vir para cuidar de você.

- Eu não posso ir com a vovó Molly?

- Não, você não pode. Esta é a sua casa, você fica aqui conosco até seu pai voltar e permitir sua ida para Hogwarts. – Disse Lucius firmemente.

O loiro desejou que o menino se irritasse e gritasse como fazia antes de ser sequestrado, mas James só abaixou os olhos e olhou para suas mãos.

- Sim, senhor. – Disse se afastando mais ainda para o canto do sofá.

- Não seja estúpido seu protótipo de gryffindor! Meu pai não vai te machucar se você brigar com ele. – Disse a menina que ainda olhava feio para James.

- Ele poderia, eu não sou da família, ele não tem obrigações comigo e...

Cassandra detestava fazer coisas muito gryffindorescas, mas é que seu antigo amigo estava agindo como um idiota e ela se viu obrigada a bater na cabeça dele com seu pesado livro de poções.

- Cassandra! – Seus pais protestaram horrorizados.

Mas a menina estava interessada em James que ficou vermelho, e não foi de vergonha, ela tinha conseguido, ele ia explodir.

- Sua pequena víbora loira! Isso doeu, eu vou deixar seu cabelo vermelho igual à bandeira de gryffindor!

Os dois adultos não sabiam se seguravam os dois meninos ou se riam. Cassandra tinha crescido para se livras dos truques de James e fugia com desenvoltura do ruivo em fúria atrás de si, até que a pequena se cansou e derrubou o amigo no chão com um golpe que o próprio Harry tinha ensinado a ela e que tinha custado ao moreno um feitiço persistente de furúnculos por parte de Lucius.

- Viu só seu idiota? Você está seguro aqui, deixe de agir como um Hufflepuff ou vai acabar na casa dos texugos, sabe perfeitamente que eu não posso ser associada a um Hufflepuff.

- Já disse para perder suas esperanças sabe-tudo, você vai para a Ravenclaw. Nada de princesa das serpentes.

Cassandra quase desistiu de bater nele quando viu o sorriso genuíno de James, mas se ela não o castigasse não seria filha de seus pais, por isso, ele ganhou outro golpe do livro de poções na cabeça antes de começar a espernear debaixo da menina. Severus revirou os olhos e tirou a filha de cima do menino, que continuava a fuzilar a loira com olhos.

- Eu vou me vingar.

A menina fez uma cara teatral de espanto.

- Eu estou chocada James Sirius! Leões não se vingam, isso é coisa de serpentes.

- Lei os meus lábios sabe-tudo: Geminialidades Weasley.

Draco olhou para a cena com o coração batendo rápido de felicidade. Essa era a primeira vez em meses que James voltava a ser ele mesmo, uma confirmação de que ele estava certo, e de que o menino precisava continuar sua terapia e de tempo para curar.

H D

Harry se orgulhava de ter montado em sua gestão um corpo de aurores eficiente e letal como um exército. Quando voltou a estação, seus homens já tinham evacuado os civis e neutralizado o ataque, tinham dois prisioneiros feridos e um morto, mas para seu desgosto um deles tinha fugido. Ele mandou os homens para a Central e deixou que John cuidasse dos interrogatórios, seu antigo parceiro tinha um talento natural para conseguir informações. Sem demoras ele incorporou seu melhor sorriso tranquilizador e foi ajudar seus homens a acalmarem os pais e crianças reunidos no local seguro, eles tinham várias rotas de evacuação e a eficiência de seu sistema resultou em ninguém ferido. Os mais assustados eram os pais trouxas que traziam seus filhos pela primeira vez, perto desse grupo ele encontrou Hermione, que os acalmava com presteza e docilidade.

- Confiem em mim, este foi um incidente isolado. – Ela dizia quando Harry se aproximou.

- Se parece muito com um ataque terrorista, que tipo de gente ataca crianças? – Perguntou uma jovem mãe segurando seu filho como se ele fosse desaparecer.

- Eu admito senhora que existe um grupo em nosso mundo que se assemelha aos terroristas do seu mundo. Aqui, eles não usam bombas, mas feitiços, são igualmente perigosos, mas temos um excelente sistema de segurança, ninguém se feriu e temos vários presos. Eles serão neutralizados.

- Eles ainda vão embarcar? – Perguntou um pai do grupo.

- Claro que sim, estamos providenciando que o embarque seja feito e conforme planejado para uma ocasião como essa um destacamento de aurores vai acompanhar todo o trajeto e deixar as crianças em Hogwarts, se quiserem poderão seguir com seus filhos e deixa-los na escola. Acreditem em mim, aquele é o lugar mais seguro do mundo mágico, meu filho vai entrar esse ano também e eu garanto que é seguro ou ele não iria para lá.

Os pais e filhos começaram a se dispersar levados pelos aurores de Harry rumo ao trem. Harry soltou um suspiro cansado e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Rose está bem?

- Sim, está assustada, mas bem. Ron aparatou com ela nem bem ouviu o primeiro feitiço ser lançado.

- Isso significa que meus meninos estão bem treinados, acabaram com os feitiços anti-aparição bem rápido.

- Isso teria sido útil na guerra contra Voldemort. – Hermione resmungou enquanto os dois se dirigiam ao trem.

- Eu não era chefe dos aurores naquela época e convenhamos, nossa defesa era uma bagunça.

- Bem diferente de agora, certo chefe Potter? – Harry tinha aprendido a odiar aquela voz.

- Certo senhorita Greengrass. Agora, como pode observar, temos um corpo de aurores muito eficiente.

- Sobre essa eficiência, como explica que sua segurança foi burlada e que um ataque aconteceu?

O rosto de Harry crispou-se e ele ia responder a jornalista, e atual editora do Profeta Diário, quando Hermione segurou seu braço.

- Se quer uma declaração sobre o acontecido, vai ter que esperar o comunicado oficial como todos os outros jornalistas Astoria.

- Só queria adiantar meu trabalho. – Ela deu de ombros. – Nos vemos na coletiva Chefe.

- Matá-la é uma má ideia Harry.

- Essa vadia quer meu marido.

- Não seja idiota, todos com um par de olhos cobiçam seu marido, ele é deslumbrante, rico e bem sucedido.

- Ele é, não é? – Concordou Harry com um sorriso bobo.

- Sim, ele está com James?

- Ele foi para casa, não sei se vai chegar perto do garoto, ainda está receoso de piorar as coisas.

- Temos que admitir que as coisas estão se acalmando.

- James ainda tem medo de ser rejeitado e tudo piorou depois que ele foi sequestrado. Eu sempre quis saber como aquele homem sabia de tantos detalhes, o que ele fez com meu filho foi cruel. O psicomago disse que James agora se sente revoltado não só conosco, mas com ele mesmo, ele se culpa pelo aborto do Draco e isso o faz reforçar todas as coisas ruins que Ginny dizia do nosso casamento. E eu nem consigo odiá-la tanto quanto deveria, ela morreu defendendo nosso filho.

- Como a leoa que ela era... pobre Ginny.

- Esse ano foi uma droga.

Hermione não podia discordar do amigo, o último ano tinha sido um pesadelo para todo mundo que fazia parte da família Malfoy-Potter ou Weasley.

H D

_Alguns meses antes, começo da primavera em Malfoy Manor. _

Harry podia ouvir Cassandra e James correndo no jardim, os dois estavam ignorando Teddy porque ele tinha se recusado a ensinar os dois "pirralhos" movimentos mais interessantes com a vassoura. Era um de seus raros dias de folga e ele estava com Draco na biblioteca da mansão, os dois enroscados na poltrona perto da janela, de onde podiam ver as crianças.

- Acha que Teddy está trocando nosso James por aquela filhotinha insossa da Fleur?

- Eles só têm 13 anos Draco, não estão noivando, só saíram juntos para Hogsmeade.

- Agora eles têm 14 e eu não gosto de ver o meu menino bonito ao redor daquela veela entrando em sua herança. – Disse Draco com um beicinho.

- Pensei que a herança veela só aparecesse aos dezesseis ou dezessete.

- Nas mulheres é antes, quando tem a primeira menstruação.

- E por falar em veelas e suas heranças... a primavera já começou.

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso para seu marido.

- Querendo se aproveitar de mim num momento de cio desenfreado? – Provocou o veela se esfregando no marido descaradamente.

- Sim, pretendo me aproveitar muito do meu veela bonito e engravidar você esse ano.

A menção a gravidez fez com que qualquer languidez deixasse o corpo de Draco. Ele paralisou e ficou tenso nos braços de Harry.

- Não de novo Harry. Nunca mais.

- Eu respeito sua decisão amor, se não quer ter filhos, pra mim está tudo bem. Mas não desista de algo que quer porque da primeira vez não deu certo.

- Não deu certo? – A voz do loiro pingava sarcasmo, mas ele não saiu de perto de Harry. – Nosso filho morreu dentro de mim, não foi algo errado, foi morte.

Os dois tinham sofrido muito com o aborto de Draco. James tinha cinco anos e o loiro tinha terminado sua faculdade em Paris, estava com quatro meses de uma feliz gestação quando num passeio com James e Cassandra até o estábulo de cavalos alados de um amigo de Lucius ele abortou depois de seu veela interno entrar em pânico ao ver James escorregando da sela a vários metros de altura. O medimago tinha explicado o fato dizendo que a descarga de magia protetora que ele desprendeu para evitar a queda de James tinha desestabilizado seu útero mágico, mas que esse tinha sido um fator menor e que às vezes algumas gestações simplesmente não dão certo devido a pequenas más formações do feto. Nada disso tinha consolado o veela é claro, que passou meses de cama e deprimido, a sorte de todos é que Ginny tinha tido um de seus rompantes de generosidade e dito a James que ele tinha que cuidar muito de Draco porque ele estava triste e doente, tinha sido uma surpresa geral quando a ruiva tinha feito as malas do pequeno e despachando-o para Malfoy Manor. Claro que assim que soube que Draco tinha melhorado ela foi buscar o filho e voltou ao veneno habitual.

- Eu sei disso amor, eu estava lá. Eu sei que pra você foi doloroso porque eu senti cada momento da sua agonia, senti seu veela morrendo e foi o inferno saber que você ia me deixar. – Desabafou o moreno com voz embargada.

Draco sabia que seu marido tinha sofrido como o inferno e ainda se envergonhava de algumas atitudes enquanto esteve deprimido. Se lembrava claramente de quando atirou sua aliança na cara do moreno quando ele tentou consolá-lo, tinha acusado Harry de ser culpado... ele e seu monstrinho ruivo. Draco ainda sofria com a lembrança, ele tinha culpado seu filho, seu James por algo que o menino sequer entendia. Que culpa ele poderia ter de sua magia ter rompido os feitiços de proteção da sela, permitindo que ele se erguesse de pé em cima de um cavalo alado para perseguir uma borboleta? Tinha sido tudo uma enorme fatalidade, mas mesmo assim anos depois ainda doía e Draco tinha muito medo de tentar de novo.

- Eu sei que te assusta amor, mas se é algo que você deseja temos que tentar. – Finalizou Harry beijando os cabelos macios de seu marido.

- Eu vou pensar, prometo.

H D

Ginny odiava quando seu filho voltava de suas temporadas com Harry, ela podia ver claramente os trejeitos de Draco nele, o mesmo franzir de nariz e o mesmo porte altivo demais. James tinha crescido sob duas influências opostas e ela podia ver isso, ele podia ser tão informal e expansivo como qualquer Weasley, ou tão frio e formal quanto um Malfoy. Só que para seu júbilo, desde que tinha nove anos o menino tinha também muito, muito ciúme do relacionamento de Harry e Draco, ele tinha finalmente entendido que o pai preferia o loiro à sua mãe e quando perguntara a ela, recebera uma resposta honesta. Ela ainda se lembrava dos gritos de seu pai quando disse que Harry tinha se envolvido e casado com aquele veela, mesmo depois de saber que ela estava grávida de James. E que os dois, ela e Harry, tinham estado a dois passos de uma batalha judicial, onde Harry e seu veela iam difamá-la para uma sala de bruxos conservadores só para mantê-la longe de James. Era engraçado como os anos não tinham arrefecido a mágoa que ela sentia dos dois, claro que ela tinha seus momentos de solidariedade com Draco, afinal, ela não era nenhuma insensível, mas era quase incontrolável que a humilhação e o desprezo que sentia por parte de Harry e da sociedade a levasse a ser mesquinha com o casal, sabia que tinha que parar com isso, mas era mais forte que ela na maioria das vezes.

- Com essa expressão sonhadora espero que esteja pensando no meu convite para jantar.

A voz de Colin tirou Ginny de seus devaneios e ela sorriu para o homem que se inclinava sobre sua mesa. O menino com fixação por Harry e fotografia tinha crescido para se tornar um dos fotógrafos mais requisitados da Inglaterra Mágica e das comunidades bruxas da Europa.

- Eu já disse que hoje não posso Colin, Harry vai levar James para nosso apartamento e...

- E você pode me deixar cozinhar para você e para o garoto, vamos lá saímos há anos, ele não vai estranhar.

- Tenho a impressão de que te pago para fotografar e não para flertar com minhas funcionárias Colin. Cuidado, ela pode escrever sobre assédio sexual.

Ginny e Colin fizeram caretas iguais para Astoria, que riu da cara dos dois.

- Sabe por que as serpentes gostam tanto de irritar vocês leõezinhos? Por que vocês fazem ser fácil demais, mas falando sério Weasley, preciso daquele artigo sobre o machismo no Quidditch.

- Já terminei, agora estou pensando em escrever sobre chefes tirânicas.

- Isso não seria bom para sua campanha contra o machismo no mundo mágico queridinha, e além disso, quem além de mim iria te publicar? – Zombou a serpente. – E, por favor, Weasley, é hora de aceitar casar com ele, todo mundo sabe que você precisa superar o Potter.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho uma obsessão por um amor platônico da escola. – Espetou Ginny.

Astoria deu de ombros.

- Não me culpe, Draco é delicioso... e quanto a ser platônico, eu sei que nunca serei dele, por isso me contento em admirar de longe.

- Ou por que sabe que o Harry iria te maldizer até o inferno ida e volta se chegar muito perto. – Brincou Colin.

As duas mulheres olharam feio pra ele, mas sorriram para o pequeno furacão ruivo que chegou correndo na redação.

- Eu cheguei mamãe! O que vamos jantar?

- Eu não sei, hoje é Colin que vai cozinhar, o que vai fazer pra gente?

- O que vai fazer tio Colin?

Colin sorriu encantadoramente, ele ia cozinhar um prato que nenhum dos dois nem Harry iam esquecer por um longo tempo. Era hora de se vingar.

**Então foi isso, o que acharam?**


	2. Sonhos são ruins

Harry voltou à mansão pouco depois de todos os alunos, e pais que quiseram acompanhar os filhos, embarcarem no trem rumo ao colégio. Quando entrou na sala de visitas de Lucius se surpreendeu por encontrar James e Casandra vestindo os uniformes dos alunos do primeiro ano, seus baús já tinham sido levados por Severus, que tinha reassumido suas funções como professor de Hogwarts alguns anos antes e que tinha uma lareira ligada a seu escritório no colégio.

- Vejo que os dois já estão prontos para ir, e eu que pensei que ia ter que suborna-los com esses doces... – Disse o moreno balançado dois saquinhos.

Cassandra pulou e agarrou um, James só ficou olhando o pai, o menino parecia deslocado na presença dele.

- O que foi James? Não quer?

- Sim, obrigada pai. – Disse o menino se aproximando de Harry.

Harry não deixou o menino pegar o saco e ao invés disso o puxou para um abraço tranquilizador.

- Você está bem? Se assustou hoje?

- Sim, mas não foi tão ruim, eu sabia que você ia aparecer.

- Sim, eu sempre vou estar lá James, pode demorar um pouquinho, mas eu nunca vou te deixar.

- Nem mesmo pelo Draco?

A pergunta pegou a todos na sala de surpresa, e Severus e Lucius saíram discretamente puxando uma Cassandra irritada com eles.

- Isso é uma tremenda estupidez Jamie, eu não tenho que escolher um de vocês mesmo porque meu veela bonito chutaria minha bunda se eu deixasse algo acontecer com você.

Harry podia dizer pelo olhar do menino que ele não acreditou.

- Seu pai está certo, você não nasceu de mim James, mas eu ainda te amo como se fosse meu filho. – Disse Draco com voz suave entrando na sala.

Dessa vez o menino olhou direto nos olhos claros de Draco antes de franzir as sobrancelhas e dizer com voz cortante:

- Eu não sou seu filho! Você nunca vai ficar no lugar da minha mãe!

Harry se preparou para dar uma bronca no filho, mas Draco o parou com um olhar duro.

- Eu nunca tentaria isso pequeno, eu perdi minha mãe também, lembra? E Sev cuidou de mim, mas não significa que eu a esqueci.

O menino o olhava desconfiado ainda.

- Quando quiser falar querido, não antes. – Tranquilizou-o o loiro.

- Você ia ficar feliz se eu morri também?

Os dois adultos paralisaram ao ouvir o menino perguntando isso.

- Eu não poderia me recuperar disso James, eu segurei você quando era um bebê frágil e minúsculo e você tem meu coração nas mãos desde então.

- Ele mentiu? Era tudo mentira? – O menino perguntou desesperadamente.

Draco quase soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o menino resolveu falar com eles, o psicomago era ótimo, mas ele se recusava a discutir o que o menino lhe contava nas consultas, um maldito gryffindor metido a ético na opinião de Draco.

- Se ele disse que eu queria você morto, ele mentiu. Você se lembra daqueles dias?

James abriu e fechou as bocas algumas vezes antes de fechá-la numa linha rígida.

- Não, eu não me lembro de nada.

A teimosia do menino em falar do assunto tinha sido um problema para Harry, ele não tinha muitas pistas sobre o sequestrador, e James, que tinha passado três dias com o homem se recusava a falar. Depois de dois dias em choque o pequeno ruivo tinha dito que não se lembrava e Harry tinha sido categórico quando a não usar legimência em seu único filho, e Draco e o psicomago disseram que era um mecanismo de defesa do menino que ia cair eventualmente. O moreno esperava que fosse logo, ele mal podia esperar para pôr as mãos no maldito que o fez viver as piores 67 horas e treze minutos de sua vida.

- Está tudo bem filho, não precisa falar disso se não quiser. Temos mesmo que leva-los para o colégio, animado para ir para Gryffindor?

O menino sorriu timidamente quando Draco deu um soco sonoro no braço de seu pai e disse:

- Pensei que não fôssemos influenciar o menino.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada amor...

- Tio Ron disse que me deserda se eu for para slytherin, ele apostou com tio George que você vai ter um ataque histérico quando souber eu sou um leão. – Contou James a Draco.

- Aquele miserável! Eu nunca teria um ataque histérico, sou muito lindo e elegante para isso. – Disse o loiro com um beicinho revoltado e um sacudir de cabelos muito típico dele.

James e Harry riram enquanto Draco brilhava, seu lado veela se regozijava de ver seu filhote se recuperando.

H D

Ted Lupin estava começado seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, e desde seu primeiro ano o sorteio não tinha sido particularmente interessante, mas esse ano era diferente. James e Cassandra iam ser sorteados, ele estava curioso sobre onde eles iam parar, Rose ele tinha certeza de que ia parar em Gryffindor, a menina era filha de Ron depois de tudo. Ele piscou charmosamente para Cassandra quando a menina subiu no banquinho, ela andava como se fizesse um favor ao mundo por existir e seus pais agiam como se fosse assim. Ele sinceramente não sabia onde ela ia parar, era inteligente demais para uma pirralha normal, mas slytherin até o último fio dos cabelos louros, mas tinha tantos arroubos gryffindorescos que ele não sabia para onde ela iria.

O salão estava em silêncio quando o chapéu seletor demorou para dar sua sentença, a menina parecia chocada por um instante e logo muito irritada. O chapéu riu e acabou gritando Slytherin, o que causou estrondosos aplausos na mesa da casa verde e prata.

- Bom pra você chapéu poeirento. – Sua audição sensível captou as palavras murmuradas pela loira que sorriu para um orgulhoso Severus na mesa dos professores.

O próximo que chamou a atenção de Teddy foi James, o menino caminhou corajosamente para o banquinho, ele ficou orgulhoso de como o menino ignorou o burburinho a seu redor e enfrentou o salão lotado. Ao contrário de Cassandra, a seleção de James foi tão rápida quanto a de Draco ou Ron em sua época, para assombro do salão mal o chapéu tocou sua cabeça gritou em alto e bom som:

- Slytherin!

Teddy podia dizer que estava decepcionado, ele tinha esperanças de ter o garoto consigo em Gryffindor, mas deu de ombros e o aplaudiu como tinha feito por Cassandra. Percebeu que o menino corou e mordeu os lábios rade modo raivoso, atirou o chapéu com malcriação para o pequeno professor e pisou duro até a mesa das serpentes, onde uma Cassandra zombeteira esperava por ele.

H D

Harry não podia acreditar em seus olhos e seu marido não parava de rir, Draco tinha jogado um braço sobre os olhos para rir cara de espanto e do esgar de desgosto de Harry.

- Meu filho é uma serpente. A culpa é sua, sabe disso não é? – Perguntou emburrado.

Draco se esforçou para parar de rir e concordou com Harry balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Tudo culpa minha, aceito toda essa carga... podemos chamar Ron e contar pra ele?

Os olhos do loiro brilhavam tanto que Harry resolveu fazer o capricho do marido, os dois chegaram à casa dos amigos para ver Ron dançando pela sala, locicamente comemorando sobre Rose estar em Gryffindor. Harry e Hermione se sentaram para ver como Draco atormentava o ruivo grandalhão sobre a designação de James, os dois sorriam como quando viam seus filhos fazendo algo bonitinho e tolo.

- Acha que devemos salvar o Ron? – Perguntou Harry.

- Não, ele merece, ficou fazendo apostas sobre isso por meses.

- Você é má. – Harry riu quando Ron tapou os ouvidos e começou a cantarolar para ignorar o loiro saltitante que comemorava um Weasley em Slytherin.

- Aprendi com seu marido. – Ela disse piscando para o amigo.

H D

James ficou emburrado, ele sabia que seus avós estariam chateados com ele e seus tios também, talvez ele nem pudesse mais ficar n'A Toca. O banquete de boas-vindas parecia apetitoso a todos, mas ele nem tocou na comida, Cassandra bufou ao lado dele.

- Vamos lá leãozinho, não é tão ruim assim.

- Eu não estou falando com você Malfoy, sei que teve algo a ver com esse desastre. – Ele acusou.

- Claro, eu ameacei o chapéu pra colocar você aqui comigo ou ia invadir o escritório da diretora e fazer coisas más pra ele. – Ela desdenhou revirando os olhos.

O ruivo bufou, mas reconheceu que estava sendo um pouco paranoico, ele não percebeu o sorriso presunçoso nos olhos da menina, nem o olhar astuto de Severus na direção dos dois.

O adusto professor de poções chegou à agitada sala comum de seus alunos para dar seu costumeiro discurso para os alunos de primeiro ano. James e Cassandra quase não puderam conter o riso diante dos olhares assustados que ele provocava nos alunos, esses dois não tinha muito medo dele, Lucius os assustava bem mais. Ele dispensou os alunos e os mandou para a cama, esperou que tosos serenassem e não demorou para que sua filha aparecesse em seu escritório de pés descalços e com a capa jogada displicentemente sobre seu pijama verde.

- Algo te perturbando senhorita Malfoy?

- Oh, por favor, papai, não é como se você fosse me tratar como uma aluna qualquer. – Ela disse pulando no colo do pai.

- Claro que não, duvido que eu já tenha tido uma aluna que dobrou a vontade do chapéu seletor.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Ela negou suavemente com um sorriso doce. – Por que eu iria querer esse leão perto de mim? Não é como se eu tivesse que cuidar dele.

- Isso é verdade Cassie. – Ele disse orgulhoso de como ela podia negar qualquer esquema escuso convicentemente.

H D

James se sentia desolado, sabia que não devia chorar. Mostrar fraqueza naquele lugar seria seu fim. Ele dividira o quarto com apenas um garoto, um conhecido das festas de Draco, o menino era Fabriccio Zabini, filho de Blaise Zabini. Ele era bonito e um pouco reservado, ele sabia que o menino tinha sido gerado pelo pai e que ninguém sabia quem era o outro progenitor, na comunidade que frequentavam isso era um escândalo, mas sua mãe tinha dito que isso era besteira, que o pai dele tinha o direito de fazer o que quiser e que ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Já mandou uma carta para o seu pai? – Ele perguntou enquanto desfazia as malas.

- Não, a sabe-tudo já deve ter feito isso por mim.

- Você a chama assim? – O menino perguntou admirado.

James deu de ombros.

- Chamo ela assim desde sempre, é uma rata de biblioteca.

- Ela vai ser a próxima princesa da casa, devia evitar irritá-la.

- Princesa? Aham... – Ele parecia desinteressado, o que fez Fabriccio balançar a cabeça.

- Sabe das tradições aqui, não é?

- Não e não estou interessado, acho que preciso dormir.

O outro menino suspirou, ia dar trabalho ter um Potter em Slytherin.

H D

_O riso de sua mãe era um dos sons mais contagiantes que o pequeno James jamis ouvira, ela ria francamente e sempre parecia alegre perto de Colin, por isso, ele se comportava com o amigo da mãe. E ele cozinhava muito bem, tinha feito pizza, uma comida trouxa que ele adorava e que fazia Lucius franzir o nariz quando ele pedia aos elfos da mansão. _

_James sempre se sentia seguro no apartamento de sua mãe, era pequeno e aconchegante. Ela e Colin estavam conversando e rindo depois do jantar e ele se distraia brincando com uma miniatura de um campo de quadribol onde podia ver uma minúscula Ginny Weasley jogando pelas Harpias. Seu sossego foi quebrado por um grito doloroso de sua mãe, ele levantou-se de chofre e correu para a sala, onde viu sua mãe no chão se contorcendo de dor e Colin sangrando a seu lado, ele ergueu os olhos para a figura esguia envolta em couro negro dos pés a cabeça que empunhava uma varinha em uma mão e uma faca muito afiada em outra. A coisa se aproximou dele e além dos furos para respirar, a única coisa que era visível no rosto da criatura eram seus olhos azuis muito frios, olhos de um predador. O menino ficou paralisado enquanto a figura sinistra se aproximava dele, sentiu a ponta da faca traçar uma linha dolorosa em sua bochecha e seu sangue quente escorrendo pela pele delicada, depois disso ele só se lembrava de flashes, os mais dolorosos com certeza. _

_Quando acordou James estava deitado na pedra fria de uma masmorra, ou foi isso que disse sua imaginação, algumas tochas iluminavam o lugar e ele pôde ver sua mãe com os braços pendurados por correntes acima de sua cabeça. Foram os gritos dela que o acordaram, ele podia ver uma poça de sangue embaixo dela e sentir o cheiro pungente de urina, o homem apontava uma varinha pra ela e parecia queimá-la, escrevia algo na barriga dela. _

_- Pare! Por que está fazendo isso? – Ele gritou, tentou se levantar e investir contra aquele homem, mas percebeu que seu pé estava preso, acorrentado a parede como um cão._

_O homem eixou sua mãe, ela gemia para ele ficar longe de seu filho, mas ele se aproximou lentamente e se inclinou sobre o menino, que esperou bravamente pela dor que viria, mas nada disso ocorreu, o homem só deixou o couro de suas mascara passear contra os cabelos de James como numa carícia e que murmurou com aquela voz fantasmagórica "você cheira como ele". O menino nunca se esqueceria da voz... a voz que dizia coisas feias sobre sua mãe, que contava coisas sobre Draco e seu pai e que o fez sentir dor quando ele gritou que nada era verdade, que Draco nunca tinha querido outro bebê, que ele queria só a ele. Ele tinha machucado ainda mais sua mãe quando ele insistiu, ele começou a acreditar quando sua mãe numa voz fina e sumida pela dor disse que era verdade, que Draco tinha dito que fora culpa do "monstrinho ruivo" a morte de seu amado bebê. _

_Os flashes continuavam voltando, por mais que ele tentasse afugentar, se lembrava do homem tocando-o, de sua mãe gritando e do cheiro de sangue e podridão. E das palavras de novo, o homem não o deixava dormir, ficava falando e falando de novo... "só eu sou seu amigo, Draco te odeia, ele é um veela, quer seus próprios filhos e você matou um antes de naser", "seu pai nunca quis você, ele não casou com a sua mãe, ele não liga de eu a estar torturando", "papai não vem te salvar porque não te ama, ele tem o veela bonito dele", "vou matar sua mamãe, só ela te ama, quem vai te querer depois disso?". _

_James odiava sonhar, ele não bebido sua poção por semanas, ele tinha conseguido parar de sonhar, mas agora tudo voltava e o fazia gemer em sonho. Ele podia ver com clareza o momento em que sua mãe morreu, ela estava lá, nua e pendurada por correntes, seu corpo coberto de sangue e queimaduras. Mas, quando ela viu o homem riscando a faca em sua barriga ela gritou tão alto que os ouvidos dele doeram, um clarão chegou ao quarto e ele viu o homem desaparecer, levado para outro lugar com a magia de sua mãe, ele choramingou feliz e tentou se aproximar para ajudá-la, mas a corrente ainda o prendia no lugar. Ele gritou e esperneou, chamou por seu pai por horas enquanto assistia mis sangue escorrer do corpo de sua mãe, ela sorria docemente pra ele antes de perder a consciência e murmurar um último "eu te amo". _

A agonia era tão potente que o fazia chorar em sonhos, podia sentir um par de mãozinhas delicadas em seus cabelos, o perfume delicado envolvendo-o.

- Acorde Jamie, por favor, acorde. Você está me assustando.

Ele tentou bravamente fugir da voz, das imagens horríveis, ele gemeu quando se lembrou de como as mãos cobertas de couro tinham apertado sua garganta, a falta de ar o fez sufocar em meio a seu sono e apavorou Cassandra.

- James Sirius acorde agora mesmo! – Ela ordenou em sua melhor imitação do tom autoritário e assustador de seu pai Lucius.

A menina suspirou aliviada quando os olhos verdes se abriram e o menino voltou a respirar mesmo que com dificuldades.

- Você me assustou, teve pesadelos? – Ela fez uma pergunta óbvia.

- Sim, muitos. – Ele respondeu laconicamente.

Cassandra suspirou e se deitou ao lado do menino outra vez, passaram um tempo sem falar nada, com ela acariciando os cabelos ruivos e macios de James até ele se acalmar de verdade. Ela sabia exatamente quando foi porque parou de sentir os batimentos cardíacos do menino em ritmo desenfreado sob a palma de sua mão.

- O que você está fazendo na ala dos meninos?

- Acordando você.

- Como conseguiu isso? Tem feitiços. – Ele parecia assombrado.

A menina sorriu ladinamente.

- Sou a irmã preferida do Draco, ele foi prefeito por muitos anos, conhece atalhos e alguns truques muito úteis.

- Eu deveria contar isso ao seu pai, seria uma vingança adequada.

- Mas você não vai fazer isso porque teria que dormir sozinho, eu pretendo ficar aqui, então me dê mais espaço e uma parte do seu cobertor.

James suspirou, essa garota tinha herdado o lado mandão de Lucius, mas sem a elegância do mais velho na opinião dele. Mas não reclamou quando ela deslizou a seu lado e o abraçou. Era mais seguro dormir com ela do que sozinho, Cassandra espantava sonhos ruins. Ele ia adormecendo com as caricias dela em seu cabelo quando se lembrou de perguntar:

- O que você fez com Fabriccio?

- O mandei sair. – Ela respondeu simplesmente.

O menino suspirou mentalmente e lamentou pelo colega de quarto ter enfrentado Cassandra numa noite ruim, ela era assustadora.

H D

Colin acordou de mau humor, ele ainda sentia dores pelo corpo da explosão de magia de Ginny, os medimagos acreditavam que eram sequelas do ataque que ele sofreu no apartamento dela "protegendo" os dois ruivos, mas era porque a vadia tinha batido nele com força suficiente para deixa-lo com muitos ossos quebrados e marcas de maldições escuras pelo corpo, coisa que ajudou na veracidade dos ferimentos de seu clone quando ele se incorporou a seu outro corpo em . Ele tinha aprendido essa técnica de um mago japonês muito malvado que gostava de ser dois para poder usar melhor os meninos que pegava nas ruas de Hong Kong, foram fotos maravilhosas que ele fez aquela semana. Ele se espreguiçou tentando melhorar as dores, mas satisfeito consigo mesmo, parte da sua vingança tinha dado completamente certo. James era um pesadelo de problemas emocionais e Ginny tinha morrido horrivelmente mesmo tendo salvado o monstrinho ruivo, ele estava satisfeito, por agora.

**Pronto, agora me digam se isso esclarece algumas das milhares de dúvidas e curiosidades de vocês. Galerinha, só lembrando eu escrevo lemons, mas só coloco na história quando encaixa no enredo, então pode levar um tempinho.  
Beijos.**


	3. Revelações e Recordes

**Olá, eu voltei. Espero que aproveitem, e claro, meu obrigada a quem tem deixado seu comentário.**

Harry tinha muito trabalho como chefe dos aurores, por isso evitava perder tempo. Quando sua secretária anunciou que Astoria queria vê-lo fez uma careta e mandou a pobre mulher se livrar da serpente travestida de jornalista. Não demorou para que ele ouvisse vozes levemente alteradas que tiraram sua concentração do que ele estava fazendo. A porta se abriu num estrondo e Astoria entrou sem nenhuma cerimônia, sendo seguida pela secretária de Harry visivelmente contrariada.

- Tudo bem Maggie, eu lido com a senhorita Greengrass. – Ele disse sem desviar os olhos dos papeis em sua mesa.

- Quanta honra chefe Potter, sendo que não se dignou a responder minhas corujas ou meus recados.

- Eu já disse isso, mas não custa repetir: eu não lido com a escória do jornalismo, pra isso nós temos uma assessoria de imprensa, fale com Hermione.

- Essa escória do jornalismo quer falar sobre a mãe morta do seu filho. – Ela disse friamente.

Isso fez com que Harry tirasse os olhos do relatório que lia para olhar para uma irritada Astoria.

- Eu sabia que você não ligava muito pra ela, mas há coisas admiráveis sobre Ginny que James pode querer saber quando for maior, ele merece saber que teve uma grande mãe.

- Eu nunca desprezei a Ginny, tive raiva com certeza, mas nunca a vi como uma mãe ruim. – Harry disse com um olhar duro. – Não suponha coisas sobre o que desconhece.

- Desculpe, mas estou irritada. Tenho coisas importantes para falar.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Depois da morte dela, eu dei continuidade a alguns trabalhos que ela fazia, me foquei no livro. Sabia que ela escreveu outro livro, certo?

- James tinha comentado, mas nós não conversamos diretamente sobre isso.

- Bem, ela escreveu. É excelente, é sobre o machismo no mundo mágico, ela faz uma comparação com a sociedade trouxa, é simplesmente incrível, eu passei os últimos meses preparando a publicação, por isso só recentemente dei atenção as anotações que ela fazia sobre uma matéria investigativa. É importante porque acho que pode ter algo a ver com o sequestro e a morte dela.

- O que era?

- Ela tinha ouvido rumores numa de suas viagens com Colin sobre magos pedófilos que usavam crianças trouxas para sua diversão e ela preparava uma reportagem sobre isso.

- Tenho dois aurores trabalhando em algo do gênero também. – Harry disse impressionado. – A rede na Inglaterra é...

- Pequena e os participantes preferem receber material audiovisual a comprar crianças.

- Entende que se publicar algo pode prejudicar nosso trabalho, não é? Levamos meses reunindo provas e...

- Eu não estou me referindo a isso, só achei que iria ajudar saber no que a Ginny andava metida. Sua investigação não teve muito avanço até agora, certo?

- Não, mas com certeza essa é uma nova luz, eu... obrigada. De verdade.

- Me deve uma agora, sabe disso não é?

- Sim, eu sei como funciona para as serpentes. Você pode ir agora. – Ele dispensou-a com um abano de mão.

- Vier com Lucius está te influenciando de verdade. – Ela murmurou franzindo o cenho.

- Oh, e não se esqueça de mandar cópias do trabalho que a Ginny fez.

- Algo mais, meu lorde? – Ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Nada em que eu possa pensar agora, te aviso caso me ocorra algo.

Harry sorria enquanto ela saía resmungando palavras nada lisonjeiras sobre ele.

H D

James e Cassandra acharam sua primeira aula de voo revoltante, os dois queriam voar de verdade e não ficar passeando a dois meros do chão como uns bebezinhos. Eles saíram da aula irritados e estavam tão concentrados em reclamar que não se deram conta de que Teddy os esperava encostado na parede do castelo.

- Minhas duas serpentes favoritas! – Ele exclamou alegremente. – Vocês pirralhos vão acabar com a minha reputação me fazendo ser visto com pequenas cobrinhas.

- Não seja presunçoso, nós é que te daremos a honra de ser visto com alunos da Slytherin. – Contestou Cassandra.

James revirou os olhos e fez um beicinho para Teddy, coisa que o maior achava que ele fazia igualzinho a certo veela.

- Eu estou preso no ninho de serpentes, me salve!

- Eu estava preparando sua cama na torre, mas não foi dessa vez cara. Aquelas serpentes estão te tratando bem? Eu posso cuidar deles se...

- Não precisa ficar todo corajoso Teddy, ele é um Malfoy em Slytherin, é como ser um peixe na água.

- Eu não um Malfoy! Eu não sou filho do seu irmão sua garota estúpida!

Tanto Teddy quanto Cassandra arregalaram os olhos diante da explosão do menino e de sua saída intempestiva depois de gritar com a loira.

- Esse pequeno ingrato filho de uma...

- Mocinhas Malfoy não dizem esse tipo de coisa Cassie. – Teddy a interrompeu, sorrindo. – Sinto muito por isso, ele está instável ainda.

- Até quando vocês vão procurar desculpas pra ele?

- Você não viu como ele estava, nem o lugar, foi... foi muito horrível sequer para pensar.

- Você também não estava lá Teddy. – Ela lembrou-o.

- Não estar não quer dizer que eu não podia ver. – Ele disse enigmaticamente. – Agora, vá para suas aulas, que ninguém diga que a filha do professor Snape se atrasa.

- Está com ciúmes porque ele nunca vai me castigar limpando troféus. – Ela provocou.

- Foram só três vezes! – Ele protestou amuado.

- Isso no último mês de aula! – Ela ria enquanto se afastava.

H D

Lucius não se importava de receber muitas cartas de sua filha, na verdade, esse era um dos fatores que o consolavam. Ele tinha odiado ver Draco partir e era pior com sua garotinha. Ele estava na cama ao lado de seu marido, que ele odiava (no momento) por poder ver a filha enquanto Lucius estava sem ver a herdeira há semanas.

- Ela ainda está brava com James. – Severus disse. – Os dois ainda não se falam e ele está mais deprimido. Teve duas brigas essa semana.

- Culpa do seu genro que ensina nossos meninos a lutar como bárbaros. Ele ainda não pediu desculpas?

- Ele não sabe como. Sua filha herdou seu talento para guardar rancor. – Severus espetou.

- Não estou guardando rancor, só acho extremamente injusto que você passe mais tempo com ela do eu. Por que McGonagall não me deixa dormir com você nos seus aposentos da escola? Sou seu marido afinal.

- Ela disse algo sobre seus gritos no meio da noite não podendo ser explicados aos alunos menores e perturbando os mais velhos.

O loiro largou a carta da filha e olhou horrorizado para o marido.

- Aquela vovó centenária andou falando da nossa vida sexual?

- Claro que não, era uma piada. Ela só disse que nenhum professor leva seu cônjuge para a escola e que seria injusto permitir que você morasse lá, além disso amor, nós dois sabemos que você não aguentaria uma semana nos meus aposentos nas masmorras.

- Somos magos amor, podemos melhorar aquela espelunca.

- A resposta continua sendo não Luciu, vai ter que se contentar com me ter em casa aos fins de semana e em folgas alternadas.

- Do que adianta vir para casa se eu não vou fazer sexo com você? – Disse Lucius com uma voz melodiosa e olhar cheio de candura.

- Eu sou um homem forte, aguentei Voldemort por anos.

- Sim, mas eu estava lá para te dar amor e carinho depois... quero ficar em Hogwarts, vire-se Snape. – Decretou o loiro virando-se de costas para o marido e fechando os olhos para dormir.

H D

James odiava estar vulnerável, sua mãe o tinha ensinado que as pessoas deviam saber se impor no mundo para serem ouvidas. Ela sabia falar e se impor, ele sabia disso porque ela era escritora, ela defendia os direitos de emancipação das mulheres e defendia as pessoas dos desmandos dos velhos retrógados, o que quer que isso significasse. Ele sabia que ela ficaria muito brava por ele ter batido no idiota do McNair, ela gritaria e diria que ele não é um menino qualquer e tudo o que ela gostava de gritar quando brava, mas mesmo ali, esperando por seu pai que tinha sido convocado pela diretora ele não podia se sentir mal, só meio entorpecido. Como quando os aurores tinham chegado no lugar onde ele e sua mãe tinham ficado presos.

- Sr. Potter? Sr. Potter está me ouvindo? – A voz da austera diretora chegava de longe.

Ele não queria responder, só se encolher num canto e dormir. Tudo era culpa do imbecil do McNair, por que ele tinha que ter feito piadas sobre sua mãe morta? Ele não sabia que ouvir esse tipo de coisa fazia os flashes voltarem?

- Jamie? James, é o papai. Está tudo bem agora. Você não está encrencado.

De novo ele sentiu a magia de Draco era como aquela vez em St. Mungo, era tão acolhedora, ele tinha vontade de ficar nela para sempre. Seu avô tinha contado que quando ele nasceu tinha sido a magia do veela que o salvou e depois do sequestro ele achava que era por causa dele também.

- Oi Draco. – Ele disse com voz fugida.

- Oi James, não escute o tonto do seu pai. Você está muito encrencado. – O loiro disse firmemente, apesar de estar fazendo carinhos em seu cabelo.

- Mas... ele disse coisas feias da mamãe.

- Concordo que ele precisava ser castigo amor, mas não no meio do salão e certamente não com os punhos. Você é um Slytherin, nós esperamos o momento certo e quando nos vingamos ninguém pode nos acusar. E além disso...

James revirou os olhos, isso tinha sido exatamente o que Fabriccio tinha dito.

- As serpentes resolvem as coisas em seu próprio covil, sim, os prefeitos também já me deram esse discurso. Só foi mais forte que eu.

Só então o menino percebeu que a diretora não estava em seu escritório.

- Eu vou ser expulso? – Perguntou o menino temeroso.

- Por isso? Não, fiz coisas bem piores e continuei aqui. – Disse Harry distraidamente.

- Piores pai? Como? – Perguntou James com uma voz persuasiva que encheu Draco de orgulho.

- Teve a vez que... ei! Eu não estou indo te dar munição contra mim rapazinho.

James fez beicinho e Harry quase se esqueceu de que tinha sido convocado ao colégio porque seu filho de onze anos tinha quebrado o nariz de um aluno do terceiro ano com o dobro de seu tamanho e enchido o menino de hematomas. Já era a terceira briga de James em pouco mais de um mês de aulas.

- Você foi suspenso, isso é um novo recorde.

- Potters são famosos por quebrar recordes em Hogwarts. – Disse a diretora entrando novamente na sala.

- Ei, eu quebrava bons recordes no meu primeiro ano. Vamos levá-lo pra casa e puni-lo muito severamente.

- Espero que sim Chefe, eu já falei com seu filho, mas seria bom lembra-lo que minha escola não é um ringue de boxe trouxa e nem o local para brigas estúpidas.

- Eu vou falar com ele. Vamos James, está tarde, sua hora de dormir já passou.

Harry saiu primeiro com o filho e Draco ficou.

- Se deixar algum moleque machucar meu filho desse jeito de novo, venho pessoalmente relembrar meus tempos de comensal nessa escola. E ao contrário de James, eu sei me controlar para que ninguém possa me acusar da minha vingança, faça o seu trabalho diretora.

Minerva apertou os lábios desgostosa.

- Eu sei fazer meu trabalho sr. Malfoy.

- Malfoy-Potter agora, se não se importa. E diziam que Dumbledore também fazia um bom trabalho, mas ele ainda é o mago que deixou uma tentativa de assassinato contra meu padrinho impune... ops, você também tem parte nisso. – O loiro disse com veneno. – Mantenha esses valentões em rédea curta, ou faço isso eu mesmo.

Minerva suspirou aliviada quando o loiro saiu de sua sala e olhou acusadoramente para o quadro do antigo diretor.

- Não me olhe assim Minera, é só um pai irritado, você teve que lidar com muitos deles.

- Eu sei, esse é só um pouco mais irritante que os demais. Garoto insolente.

- Harry parece gostar... – Sorriu o quadro de Dumbledore.

Minerva só revirou os olhos pensando numa maneira de controlar os arroubos de seus alunos.

H D

James odiava levar broncas de seu pai. Os olhos verdes fulguravam em raiva e decepção enquanto ele dizia que esperava um comportamento melhor de seu filho e que as técnicas de luta que ele tinha ensinado a ele e Cassandra eram para sua defesa e não para rinhas estúpidas. Ainda teve que ouvir como Teddy tinha um nível muito mais alto do que ele em luta corporal e nunca dava esse tipo de problema. Ele estaria de castigo, o que era retórico, já que ele morava num colégio interno, mas ele estava sem mesada e sem doces ou presentes de sua avó. Ele também podia dizer adeus a vassoura que ia ganhar no natal, ele não sair do chão em suas férias de fim de ano.

- Vou dormir com a vovó? – O menino perguntou cabisbaixo.

- Claro que não! Aqui é sua casa. – Disse Harry desconcertado pelo pedido.

- Mas vocês estão bravos.

- James, só porque estou bravo não quer dizer que vou te deixar ir para longe. Sua mãe ficava brava o tempo todo e nem por isso ela te mandava para a vovó, não é? – Harry disse cuidadosamente, era um dos conselhos do psicomago agir e falar de Ginny normalmente.

- É diferente, ela era minha mãe.

- E eu sou seu pai. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, e doí que você pense que eu iria te mandar embora.

James se sentiu mal quando o pai disse isso, mas se surpreendeu quando viu Draco beliscando-o.

- Não faça isso com o menino, temos complexos de culpa para lidar a vida toda. Pode ir para o seu quarto James, é hora de dormir.

Os dois viram como o menino foi subindo as escadas devagar e com expressão de sofrimento.

- Eu odeio fazer isso. – Harry disse com uma careta.

- Quem disse que ser pai era divertido? – Draco perguntou com um suspiro.

O loiro postou-se atrás do marido sentado no sofá e começou a massagear os ombros tensos de Harry. O dia tinha sido duplamente cansativo e frustrante para o chefe dos aurores, tinha tido mais pistas sobre Ginny e um medo frio do que tinha acontecido naquele cativeiro.

- Eu tenho novas pistas sobre o sequestrador.

Os dedos de Draco pararam de massagear seus músculos por um momento, até que o loiro perguntou:

- O que é?

- Ginny estava investigando sobre magos pedófilos e...

- Puta que pariu! – Disse Draco apertando com força os ombros do marido que protestou.

- Se... se... um doente tocou nele eu vou arrancar a pele desse maldito e mantê-lo vivo nas minhas masmorras por anos! – O veela disse.

- Eu pensei nisso também, mas ele não disse nada sobre isso.

- Ele não iria falar Harry, mas é só uma possibilidade remota. Vou falar com o medimago que o curou, mas ele teria dito se tivesse algum indício de abuso em James.

- Já vi casos onde eles não deixavam nada visível. – Disse uma voz que eles conheciam bem.

- Eu quero saber disso, Lucius? – Perguntou Harry com ar cansado.

- Diversões de Voldemort, meu caro. – Disse o veela mais velho com ar lúgubre. – Mas acho que dificilmente o sequestrador teve tempo para isso, ele se esmerou torturando a Weasley, ele queria James para depois, só que ela o frustrou.

- É difícil pensar direito quando minha família está no caso. – Harry admitiu. – Eu pedi ajuda para Neville, ele é mais imparcial que eu.

Tanto Draco quanto Lucius franziram o nariz para o nome de Neville, os dois tinham aversão por esse leão em particular.

- Eu não entendo o problema de vocês com ele, é meu amigo e um grande homem.

- Grandes homens não abandonam a família. – Lucius decretou.

- Ele ficou com a família, ele cuida da avó até hoje. – Harry defendeu o amigo.

- Ele não sabe da história papai, e hoje não é bom dia para falar disso. Vamos todos dormir, ok?

- Deu poção de dormir sem sonhos ao menino? É possível que ele tenha pesadelos de novo. – Aconselhou o mais velho dos loiros.

- Ele parou com as poções papai, mesmo a modificada para crianças é viciante, e claro que a harpia-mãe não me ouviu quando eu disse para parar com as doses diárias. – Draco reclamou.

Lucius revirou os olhos e disse que o feitiço de monitoramento ainda funcionava no quarto de James, caso o menino acordasse, o que aconteceu, é claro. Harry fez algo que não fazia há anos, levou o filho para dormir no meio dele e do veela, o menino resmungou sobre não ser um bebê, mas se aconchegou entre os pais e dormiu sem mais sonhos ruins.

H D

Cassandra era uma serpente completa, ou pelo menos, era isso que seu pai achava quando recebeu uma carta dela pela manhã. A menina contava casualmente que McNair tinha tido um acidente na aula de poções e que estava na enfermaria tentando se livrar das bolhas pústulas dolorosas por seu corpo, que para cúmulo do absurdo soltavam um odor nauseante. Ela claro, não tinha nada a ver com isso apesar de ter ido visitar seu pai no meio da aula do terceiro ano.

- Bom-dia James, não vai entrar? – Lucius perguntou sentindo a magia do menino parado à porta.

- Bom-dia Lord Malfoy.

- Quanta formalidade. – Lucius disse divertido. – Devo presumir que está com medo do que posso fazer depois de ter gritado coisas feias para a minha filhinha?

- Eu pedi desculpas. – O menino disse simplesmente.

Lucius sorriu.

- Não funcionou, certo? Venha aqui James, deixe-me te contar sobre como se deve pedir desculpas a um Malfoy.

- Devo arrancar meus dois olhos ou um só? – Veio a pergunta sarcástica do menino.

- Ela provavelmente gosta dos seus olhos onde estão... já o seu orgulho é outra história.

O menino gemeu dramaticamente e ganhou um afago do veela mais velho.

- Vamos lá, não pode ser tão ruim assim. – James disse.

- Você nunca lidou com um Malfoy irritado, é claro.

Os dois estavam cochichando lado a lado quando Draco e Harry entraram na sala, o loiro mais novo fez beicinho para a cumplicidade que via entre seu pai e seu filho.

- Roubando meu filhote de mim, papai?

- Ele está me ajudando a pedir desculpas para a Cassandra, não seja bobo. – James disse severamente.

- É sua culpa, você não me dá mais carinho, nem um pouquinho. – Draco choramingou dramaticamente.

- E aquele papo de não aumentar complexos de culpa? – Harry resmungou para só o marido ouvir, e recebeu um olhar mortal do veela.

James suspirou e andou em direção a Draco, o menino corou antes de se inclinar nas pontas dos pés para dar um beijinho na ponta do nariz do Draco.

- Vocês Malfoys são tão complicados. – O menino disse, recebendo um sorriso do pai e o assentimento vigoroso do moreno.

- Sim, você nem sabe o quanto filho.

H D

Harry chegou a seu escritório e encontrou seu velho amigo Neville esperando-o. Os dois sorriram grandemente e se abraçaram.

- Pulou da cama Nev? Eu sempre sou um os primeiros a chegar.

- Na verdade, eu fugi da cama de alguém... se é que me entende.

Harry riu e sentou-se em sua confortável poltrona de couro.

- Quem diria que nosso tímido Neville ia ser o mais promíscuo de todos os leões da nossa geração.

- Eu sou solteiro, não promíscuo. Seamus era promíscuo, eu sou... alegre.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Que seja, então sr. alegre, o que o traz aqui?

- Informações. Recebi sua coruja ontem e já estou de volta ao caso da Ginny, vou pegá-lo Harry.

- Está mais perto?

- Eu prefiro não falar disso com você, ainda me lembro do problema com nosso último suspeito. – Neville disse sombriamente. – Só vim te avisar que estou deixando os outros casos com meus parceiros mais confiáveis, e que posso usar a ajuda de um civil.

- Mago ou trouxa?

- Mago.

- Quem?

- Zabinni.

Harry olhou cuidadosamente para o amigo.

- Se deixar algo acontecer com essa serpente em particular, Draco vai fazer greve de sexo e eu vou ficar de muito mau humor e me divertir te fazendo de alvo para maldições nada agradáveis.

- Anotado chefe. – Disse Neville rindo. – Fico me perguntando onde foram parar suas bolas, sabe aquelas que você tinha antes de casar?

- Está com inveja porque estão nas mãos do meu veela bonito, ou na boca dele.

Neville fez uma careta para o olhar safado de Harry, se bem que ele sabia como essas serpentes podiam ser viciantes.

H D

Blaise sempre se orgulhou de seu bom gosto, por isso sua loja de roupas, cuja loja principal ficava no Beco Diagonal, era uma das febres da nova geração e de qualquer pessoa com bom gosto. Ele sempre preferiu as manhãs, quando estava descansado para trabalhar, estava desenhando um novo modelo quando uma sombra se projetou contra sua prancheta.

- Bom-dia bonito. – A voz de Neville chegou a seus ouvidos e a boca do descarado leão chegou a sua orelha para dar uma mordida sensual.

Como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, Blaise girou o corpo e desembainhou sua varinha que se fincou no pescoço do garboso auror.

- Bom-dia só se for pra você morrer. Não ensinam na escola de aurores que invasão e crime?

- Que eu me lembre você gosta que eu invada seu espaço. – Disse Neville sorrindo.

Blaise abriu a boca para amaldiçoar o auror abusado, mas o leão deu o bote mais rápido que a serpente e beijou-o. Blaise sentiu suas pernas bambearem quando sentiu o gosto tão familiar de Neville novamente, a língua aveludada e descarada do leão se enroscou na dele, sugando-a sensualmente. Neville terminou o beijo com os olhos brilhando de excitação e divertimento.

- Eu senti sua falta amor.

O que o leão não esperava era que a serpente traiçoeira o acertasse uma joelhada no meio das pernas que o fez cair de joelhos sem ar.

- Digo o mesmo, querido.

H D

Cassandra mal podia conter seu olhar superior e o sorriso de escárnio quando viu McNair voltar aos alojamentos de Slytherin. O mais velho a olhou com um misto de raiva e respeito, era exatamente o que ela queria.

- Você é má. – Disse Fabriccio com um sorriso.

- Sim. James te deu noticias?

- Sim, seu irmão jogou-o nas masmorras de Malfoy Manor a pão e água.

- Claro. – Disse ela revirando os olhos para a brincadeira.

- Ele disse que está de castigo para sempre, foi suspenso por três dias e está trancado com seu pai Lucius na biblioteca aprendendo sobre as árvores genealógicas dos sangue-puro da Inglaterra.

- Bem-feito.

- Por que se vingou de McNair se está brava com ele?

- Um Malfoy sempre cuida do que é seu, e James é meu.

H D

Teddy estava preocupado com James sendo suspenso, na verdade tinha uma parte dele muito incomodada com a segurança do menino, mas ele achava que era devido ao fato de que os dois foram criados muito próximos.

- Teddy! – O grito agudo de Victorie o tirou de seus devaneios.

- O quê? Por que está gritando? Tenho ouvidos sensíveis, você sabe.

- Ouvidos sensíveis coisa nenhuma, estou falando com você há horas e você não me dá atenção. – A veela disse dengosa.

Teddy se derreteu e beijou a menina, que agora era oficialmente sua namorada. Ele continuava sentindo uma pontada incômoda quando beijava mais profundamente a menina, mas achava que era culpa por ter pensamentos tão luxuriosos com a netinha de Molly Weasley.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam...**


	4. Idas e Vindas

**Olha mais um capítulo (adiantado! \o/), espero que gostem. Meu sincero obrigada a todos que acompanham, agora a história começa a fluir mais rápido.**

Neville tinha se esquecido de como a beleza de Blaise poderia equivaler a sua maldade ocasional. Levou quase dez minutos para que a dor o permitisse voltar a sentar e tentar falar com o estilista.

- Isso foi um golpe baixo demais, até para você. – O auror reclamou.

- Tem sorte que eu não usei o feitiço de castração que um dos meus padrastos, o argentino, usava em sua fazenda com o gado.

O homem de cabelos castanhos fez uma careta.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Só azedar minha manhã?

- Vim pedir ajuda, na verdade. Preciso achar o sequestrador de James, preciso da sua ajuda para fazer contato com um tipo de pessoa que nunca confiaria em mim.

- Claro, você precisa de um favor. – Blaise escarneceu. – Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque eu estou pedindo para me ajudar a tirar um psicopata das ruas e a possivelmente prender um grupo de magos pedófilos?

Blaise pareceu um pouco mareado a menção dos magos pedófilos.

- E chegamos direto ao ponto... usando seu conhecimento contra mim. Um pouco baixo demais, até para um verme como você.

- Não se trata disso. – Disse Neville incomodado com a amargura que detectou na voz do ex-amante. – Eu quero sua ajuda porque confio em você e porque preciso falar com aquele mago italiano que te ajudou a fugir de casa.

- Vou ajudar porque sei que essa história machuca o Draco, mas não devia confiar em mim Nev. – Disse o moreno com voz enganosamente doce enquanto deixava seus lábios tocarem de leve os do auror sentado em sua cadeira. – Eu ainda te odeio, enfiaria uma faca na sua barriga sem pestanejar.

- Cuidado amor, assim vou pensar que ainda me ama. – Zombou Neville.

Dessa vez o auror viu o golpe vindo, e quando o soco potente acertou seu rosto, ele pensou que mereceu.

H D

Draco estava em casa antes do jantar porque tinha mudado seu plantão em St. Mungo só para poder ficar com James em casa. Ele chegou à mansão disposto a distrair o menino, que tinha sido confinado a casa e sem muitas diversões por causa de seus castigos. Quando saiu da lareira se surpreendeu por encontrar o menino sentado junto a Blaise no sofá e parecendo muito interessado em conversar com seu amigo.

- Boa-noite garotos. – Draco disse alegremente.

- Boa-noite Draco, seu enteado estava fazendo o favor de me distrair enquanto eu te esperava.

- É verdade, eu fui encantador. – Se gabou o menino que para surpresa de Draco se levantou e foi abraça-lo.

O loiro se abaixou e passou os braços ao redor do menino que aproveitou para cochichar em seu ouvido rapidamente:

- Ele está muito triste.

- Eu sei, agora por que não vai tomar banho antes do jantar? Peça a um dos elfos para encher a banheira do meu quarto.

- Sim! – O menino disse entusiasmado, adorava tomar banho na banheira gigante de seus pais.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Draco sentou-se no sofá e deu batidinhas em sua coxa.

- Venha aqui, e conte ao tio Draco o que aconteceu. – Blaise não se fez de rogado e deitou a cabeça no colo do amigo.

- Aquele leão dos infernos aconteceu. Ele me pediu ajuda com o caso do sequestro de James e é vergonhoso como minhas pernas bambearam quando ele me beijou.

- Meu marido está tãooooooo encrencado. – O loiro cantarolou alegremente. – Não fique triste Blaise, esses leões tem talento para usar muito bem o que tem no meio das pernas, é normal se sentir vulnerável perto deles.

- É ridículo, isso sim. E pelo amor de Merlin, é do Neville que estamos falando aqui, eu tive que praticamente violentar aquele leão pudico.

- Na primeira vez, ele aprendeu rapidinho depois disso pelo que eu me lembro. – Disse Draco secamente.

- Por que ele não continuou um bom leãozinho, um bem mansinho e manipulável, tipo o seu? – Blaise choramingou.

- Porque ele é um maldito Gryffindor! Eles nunca são tão fáceis quanto deveriam ser, e Harry me dá um monte de problemas ainda, muito obrigado.

- Ele não deixou você e voltou pra pedir ajuda como se não tivesse feito nada.

- Acredite em mim, ele provavelmente pensa que está tudo bem. Aprendi que esses leões desmiolados pensam de maneira louca, eles pensam que podem sair por ai tomando decisões por todo mundo e que se ninguém morreu depois está tudo certo.

- É o complexo de herói que eles tem, deve ser pré-requisito pra ser um gry. O que eu faço Dray? Se eu abrir as pernas pra esse gostoso outra vez, você tem que me mandar um feitiço bem doloroso, promete?

- Conte comigo, mas sabe que isso vai acontecer, certo? Vocês dois trabalhando juntos não vai dar boa coisa.

- Eu sei, mas enfim, se tiver que acontecer, ele que espere pela minha vingança. Bom, mas não vim aqui por isso, vou ajudar o maldito, por isso vamos fazer uma viagem a Itália, pode cuidar do meu lindo bebê enquanto estou ocupado?

- Claro, ele pode vir pra cá nos feriados de Halloween. Ele e James são companheiros de quarto, você sabe.

- Sim, ele conta como é difícil lidar com o amigo, insiste que seu filho se comporta como um leão enjaulado a maior parte do tempo.

Draco deu um sorriso condescendente.

- É verdade provavelmente. James foi criado com muito espaço e independência pela Weasley, é um menino mais isolado. Não que isso seja um problema em Slytherin, Harry não aceita, mas o menino teria enlouquecido em Gryffindor. Aposto que teria começado a lançar crucios antes dos doze só para se livrar dos leões pegajosos.

Blaise sorriu para o amigo e pegou uma mecha do cabelo loiro de Draco que chegava perto de seu rosto. O veela usava os cabelos longos, maiores até do que Lucius, os fios sedosos quase chagavam a cintura do medimago.

- Mãos controladas Zabinni, ainda não gosto de você tocando meu veela. – Disse Harry com voz azeda.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin Potter, eu já disse que é mais fácil eu propor para você me comer. Já pensou num trio? – Disse a serpente deitada no colo do veela insinuante.

Harry pareceu considerar a ideia com os olhos brilhando, isso até que Draco sacou sua varinha e ele recebeu algum feitiço em suas partes delicadas que o fez sair correndo da sala e Blaise começar a rir sem parar.

- O que você fez com ele? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Um feitiço bobo de urticária, nada permanente, só para ele parar de ter pensamentos libidinosos com meu melhor amigo safado.

- Não me culpe, ele ainda tem ciúme de mim, provocar é quase irresistível.

- Eu sei, ele é um idiota. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

H D

James não era um idiota, ele sabia que a maior parte das serpentes achava que o chapéu tinha enlouquecido ao mandar um Potter sem classe para a casa de Salazar, mas ele sabia fazer uma coisa: observar. Ele tinha aprendido com as dinâmicas entre os adultos que quem retinha o poder não era o mais forte, mas o mais astucioso. Bastava olhar para seu pai e Draco, era o loiro que detinha o poder, o mesmo valia para Lucius e Severus. Por isso, depois de voltar para a escola ele percebeu que Fabriccio fingia seu temperamento alegre de sempre, o menino era o único amigo que ele tinha em sua casa (Cassandra não contava claro, ela ainda queria arrancar os olhos dele, não importava o que Lucius dizia a respeito).

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou quando os dois já iam dormir.

- Nada.

James revirou os olhos, gesto que lembrava demasiado a certo veela e que irritava sua mãe.

- Por favor, eu posso ver que está mentindo.

- Meu pai vai para a Itália.

- E o que tem? Vocês são italianos, não é? E ele tem lojas lá, você disse que viviam lá e que só voltaram porque você veio pra Hogwarts.

- Esse não é o problema, ele vai pra lá com o auror Longbottom.

- Tio Nev? Ele é legal.

- Ele não é! – Disse o menino violentamente.

- O que ele fez pra você? – O ruivo perguntou calmamente.

Fabriccio deu de ombros.

- Nada pra mim, mas ele magoou meu pai. Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso.

- Meu pai também fez minha mãe chorar um monte de vezes, é coisa de adultos, eles são complicados. Mas não se preocupe, tio Nev vai cuidar do seu pai.

- Espero que sim, posso pedir para minha avó algumas receitas de família de qualquer maneira... – Disse o menino.

James sorriu, ele tinha uma curiosidade mórbida pela avó do amigo, ele queria conhece-la, mas sabia que até mesmo Blaise não gostava de seu filho muito perto da viúva-negra.

- Vou viajar até a Itália com você para conhecer sua avó nas férias.

- E quem te convidou mesmo?

- Te darei o prazer da minha companhia, isso deverá bastar.

James jogou um travesseiro no amigo quando o ouviu murmurar algo sobre ele ter que ser filho do Draco. Fabriccio chamou-o de troglodita trouxa o que fez James rir, os dois foram dormir, mas o pequeno mago italiano teve acordou com seu amigo se movendo inquietamente e murmurando acaloradamente em seu sono. Como da outra vez, ele optou por ir para o salão onde encontrou Cassandra no meio do caminho para a ala dos meninos, ele suspirou quando percebeu que teria outra noite fora de sua cama.

Cassandra odiava ver como James parecia indefeso nesses sonhos, era desesperante o tempo que ela levava para acordá-lo, essa noite ela teve a impressão de que acordá-lo exigiu um empurrão de sua magia natural, e de novo, a visão dos belos olhos verdes atordoados a deixou aliviada.

- Ele vai voltar para me buscar. – Disse o menino com voz trêmula.

- Não, ele não vai. – Ela retrucou com voz firme. – São só pesadelos, dê-me espaço.

James se afastou e deu lugar para a menina, seus lábios estavam tão secos quanto sua garganta e ele sacudiu sua varinha fazendo um copo de agua flutuar até sua mão. Ele bebeu pequenos goles e depois colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Cassandra estava deitada lá com ele, mas não tinha falado nada reconfortante ou estava fazendo-lhe carinho.

- Por que você veio se está tão irritada ainda?

- Porque ao contrário de certos idiotas, eu sou uma Malfoy e nós cuidamos da família.

- Você venceu, ok? Entendi a mensagem, eu nunca serei um Malfoy como você e sinto imensamente de ter rechaçado sua grande benevolência vocalizando que sou parte do seu augusto clã. Sinto muito droga. – Disse James de mau humor.

- Não peça desculpas se não sente muito James.

- Eu sinto muito ter gritado, foi rude. Mas eu tenho família Cassandra, sou um Weasley, um Potter, mas não um Malfoy... apesar de gostar um pouco de vários deles.

- Um pouco?! Você não está melhorando sua situação James. – Disse Cassandra estreitando os olhos.

- Eu sei, por isso eu comprei algo para você com os últimos galeões que eu tinha, note-se minha pobreza até sair do castigo.

O menino entregou a pequena companheira de cama um embrulho em verde e prata que a fez sorrir.

- Comprar o perdão de um Malfoy é muito caro. – Ela pontuou.

- Eu sei, minhas pobres economias... – James choramingou dramaticamente.

Quando Cassandra abriu o embrulho encontrou um livro de aspecto antigo, a capa era de couro macio e havia belas pedras incrustradas no couro. Era um volume grosso e quando ela tentou abrir as pedras brilharam.

- É um diário, eu sei que as bruxas das famílias puro-sangue costumam ter um grimório. Esse tem um pouco do meu sangue e da minha magia, seu pai me ajudou a fazer, eu não sou um Malfoy, mas eu gosto de você.

- Um pouco? – Ela zombou.

- Mais como um monte, mas eu nunca vou repetir isso!

Cassandra sorriu, o fato de seu grimório ter parte do sangue e da magia de James era muito emblemático no mundo mágico puro-sangue, significava que ele dava a ela parte de si mesmo que ela poderia usar como quisesse.

- Você é um tolinho, acabou de dar a uma serpente uma arma mortal para usar contra você.

- Uma serpente que eu confio.

Cassandra se aconchegou ao lado do menino depois de deixar o livro na mesinha também.

- É hora de dormir. – Ela disse.

Ela o tinha perdoado, pelo menos era isso que ele tinha entendido.

H D

Ele não entendia porque ele não conseguia tomar posse totalmente do menino, deveria ser fácil violar uma mente infantil traumatizada, mas sempre surgia uma barreira, algo que o impedia de penetrar mais nos sonhos de James, sua pequena presa. Ele sabia pelas conversas com Ron hoje que o menino estivera suspenso e na mansão Malfoy, então a parede sólida entre suas intervenções e a mente do menino vinha da casa ancestral e claro da forte magia de Draco, se ele pressionasse o veela perceberia que os pesadelos não eram só trauma e sim um ataque a James. Mas, com o menino na escola ele não sabia definir quem o parava, era uma magia mais débil, levava muito tempo para tirar o menino do sonho e era um incômodo para ele depois, ele só não forçava porque desconfiava que não era magia natural de James, se fosse Snape e seus truques ele não queria incitar o professor a se aprofundar no tema. Quando rosnou de raiva seu corpo doeu, ele ainda não estava recuperado, e claro, não demorou a ouvir os passos de sua mãe indo verificar o que acontecia com seu filhinho doente, ele não via a hora de estar a 100%, só então se livraria da mãe melosa e claro, poderia ir brincar com James e não apenas em seus sonhos.

H D

Neville não tinha usado um feitiço para curar o hematoma que o soco de Blaise tinha deixado em seu rosto, e isso foi a primeira coisa que o elegante bruxo percebeu quando chegou a área de chaves de portais internacionais no prédio do Ministério.

- Bom-dia bonito, está perfeito como sempre.

- É um talento natural. Podemos ir logo? Quanto mais cedo te ajudo, mais cedo me livro de olhar pra você.

- Você fere meu coração apaixonado Blay. – Disse Neville teatralmente.

- Eu temo que você não tenha um coração leãozinho. – Disse o moreno secamente.

Neville deu de ombros quando percebeu que não ia conseguir maiores duelos com a serpente naquela manhã. Os dois chegaram ao Ministério de Roma com a sensação desagradável das chaves de portal, mas como sempre, Blaise parecia perfeitamente composto, enquanto Neville se sentia mareado.

- Blaise, meu amor. – Uma voz masculina e com um sotaque quente italiano chamou o estilista.

- Todo homem com uma boa bunda sobre a face terra, mago ou trouxa é seu amor. – Disse a serpente revirando os olhos.

Os olhos do italiano brilharam maliciosos, ele era alto demais, bonito demais e atrevido demais (definições de Neville), e para horror do auror britânico, o italiano descarado abraçou Blaise e abarcou as nádegas cheias do estilista com as duas mãos gemendo obscenamente.

- Merlin santo, eu senti falta dessa bunda perfeita.

- Eu sei, tenho uma bunda espetacular.

- Quem é esse me olhando feio? – Perguntou o italiano indicando Neville com a cabeça.

- Ah, esse é o auror de quem eu falei. Ele é quem está investigando algo para o que precisamos de ajuda de certo alguém.

- Ele olha como alguém que não gosta de ver sua bunda apertada.

- Eu não gosto. Isso é impróprio e constrangedor, está expondo-o aos olhares de todos por aqui. É uma vergonha.

- Cáspita! Você trouxe um leão pudico pra casa, papai vai comê-lo no café da manhã.

- Eu não sou pudico.

- Você tapava os olhos quando eu te chupava pra não corar de vergonha. – Blaise zombou.

Neville olhou feio pra ele.

- Eu era jovem e inexperiente...

- Ele é um reprimido, que graça. – Disse o italiano, logo acrescentou preocupado. – Mas isso quer dizer que não vou ganhar uma chupada enquanto dirijo horas e horas levando vocês até a fazenda?

- De nenhuma maneira no inferno vocês vão fazer sexo enquanto eu estiver num carro.

- Acho que seu amigo auror vai a pé. – Disse o mago italiano alegremente.

Blaise riu e Neville decidiu que ia cometer um assassinato na Itália, ia ser discreto claro, mas que ele ia matar esse italiano atrevido (cujo nome ele ainda nem sabia), isso ele ia.

H D

Draco estava sorridente demais para o gosto de Harry, se o veela estava de tão bom humor, algo de muito malvado ele tinha feito, mas claro que o moreno não se importava, não quando seu belo marido estava sorrindo desse jeito usando só um roupão leve que deixava entrever sua forma nua e ainda úmida do banho.

- Meu marido não gosta que me olhem desse jeito. – Brincou o veela.

- Ele é um idiota, continue mostrando. – Harry respondeu.

O veela sorriu e se sentou em sua poltrona preferida, a que usava para ler e que ficava perto da cama, e que dava a Harry uma visão privilegiada de tudo o que ele fazia. Segurando o pote com sua loção hidratante Draco deixou o roupão escorregar por seus ombros mostrando sua pele, Harry lambeu os lábios de repente secos. A seda do roupão do loiro se amontoou em seus quadris e ele começou lentamente a espalhar creme por toda sua pele de maneira lente e metódica, isso fez o moreno na cama se retorcer, louco para que o veela mostrasse mais. Draco adorava provocar seu marido e demorou-se nos cuidados para sua pele, o olhar em fogo de Harry sempre o deixava excitado.

Harry engoliu a seco quando o loiro atrevido ergueu as pernas e colocou-as sobre o braço da cadeira, isso deu ao gryffindor uma visão ampla da masculinidade desperta do veela. Harry tinha vontade de se levantar e mergulhar sua cabeça entre as coxas abertas de Draco e levar aquela ereção semi-desperta em sua boca, mas ele optou por deixar o veela dar seu show. Draco sorriu ao ver seu marido agarrar os lençóis da cama com força. Ele deslizou suas mãos besuntadas de creme por suas coxas, deixou seus dedos acariciarem sua pele sensível por alguns minutos, deixou seus dedos brincarem provocativamente em sua virilha, ele passou as pontas dos dedos pela pele sensível e massageou seus testículos gemendo levemente antes de passar a se masturbar para Harry ver. Uma das coisas que Draco gostava de fazer era provocar o marido, e ele sabia como fazê-lo sem o menor pudor. O loiro deixou sua mão escorregadia envolver seu pênis e bombear algumas vezes, ele apertou a ponta, deu leves batidinhas, como Harry fazia para provoca-lo. Gemeu quando passou uma unha afiada pela grande veia que palpitava em seu membro, foi então que abriu as pernas mais descaradamente e sob o olhar atento do marido deixou seus dedos massagearem sua entrada, ele desliou dois dedos dentro de uma vez, foi o mais fundo que conseguiu e gemeu alto por isso, sua ereção teve um espasmo e ele voltou a se masturbar. Draco tinha certeza de que gozaria se continuasse nesse ritmo, uma névoa de prazer toldava sua visão, ele sentiu mais que viu Harry se aproximar, o moreno agarrou seus cabelos e o obrigou a olhar pra ele.

- Que veela mais descarado e provocador nós temos aqui.

- O que você vai fazer comigo?

Harry puxou a cabeça de Draco em direção a sua virilha, a ponta de sua ereção furiosa aparecia por cima do cós da calça de seu pijama.

- Você é responsável por isso... me satisfaça.

- Me obrigue.

Draco era o veela ali, mas foi Harry quem rosnou ao desafio do marido e ainda segurando firmemente os cabelos loiros com uma mão, manteve a cabeça de Draco na altura exata para que com sua outra mão ele libertasse sua ereção e deixasse a ponta de seu membro delinear as curvas suaves dos lábios de Draco. O veela deixou a essência de seu companheiro umedecer seus lábios e sem o menor pudor deixou sua boca envolver só a ponta do pênis de seu marido, ele sugou delicadamente e deixou sua língua provocar a pequena abertura antes de dar uma leve mordida e soltar o membro pulsante de Harry com um "plop". O moreno grunhiu pelas provocações do marido, mas gemeu alto quando o veela segurou seus quadris e num único impulso levou sua ereção completa dentro de sua delicada boca, Draco tinha se tornado um especialista em satisfazer Harry, sabia que o moreno adorava estar inteiro dentro de sua boca.

- Merlin, você ainda vai me matar. – Harry resmungou apertando os punhos fortemente ao sentir o veela sugando-o como faria com um pirulito de sangue.

A língua aveludada de Draco tinha o poder de enlouquece-lo. O veela deixava sua boca deslizar para cima e para baixo na ereção de Harry, ele engolia-o até sentir os testículos do marido em seu queixo e depois deslizava para cima novamente, com sua língua acariciando firmemente a grande veia saltava no membro inchado de Harry. O moreno chiou de prazer e segurou os cabelos de Draco com força, começando a estocar aquela boca sedosa e molhada como faria dali a pouco com outro buraco do veela. O loiro imobilizou sua cabeça, só sua língua trabalhava, acolhendo e sugando o membro que fodia sua boca, se não estivesse tão excitado, Draco faria Harry gozar em sua boca, mas ele tinha se preparado para outra coisa, deu duas batidinhas na mão que firmava seus cabelos dolorosamente e Harry soltou-o para ver como o veela libidinoso se virava na poltrona abraçando o espaldar e inclinando seu corpo. Harry deixou suas mãos acariciarem a maciez leitosa das nádegas de Draco e quando ele separou-as gulosamente, praticamente salivou ao ver a entrada rosada de Draco pulsante e escorregadia. Ele deslizou dois dedos do loiro, que girou os quadris, incitando Harry a mover a mão, o moreno não se fez de rogado e começou a foder o loiro devagar, entrando e saindo num ritmo constante e forte. Draco choramingou impulsionando seus quadris para baixo, de encontro aos dedos fortes de seu marido, ele quase chiou de frustração quando tirou os dedos de dentro dele, mas foi só por um instante, até que o moreno tirou seu fôlego de verdade ao entrar nele de um golpe só. O peito forte de Harry colou-se as costas de Draco enquanto o moreno movia os quadris freneticamente deixando seu pênis sair quase todo de Draco antes de voltar a entrar com força. Os dois corpos deslizavam de suor e o loiro agarrou sua própria ereção acariciando-se enquanto seu marido aumentava a força dos golpes, não demorou para o veela desmancha-se em seus próprios dedos, contraindo seu canal fortemente ao redor de Harry. Ele ainda tremia de gozo quando os jatos quentes de sêmem Harry o inundaram.

- Você pode me dizer agora, o que aprontou. – Harry disse brincalhão com a boca colada no ouvido do veela.

- Eu posso ter escrito para um mago italiano que vai fazer a vida do seu amigo bobalhão um inferno enquanto ele está viajando pela Sicília.

Harry bufou entre divertido e apreensivo.

- O pobre Nev merece sua ira? – Perguntou o moreno beijando as costas do marido.

- Sim.

- Então... ele que se vire.

Draco sorriu, ele amava como Harry era capaz de confiar nele de olhos fechados andando para um precipício. O loiro gemeu quando Harry saiu de dentro dele, mas se virou nos braços do marido e beijou-o longamente, enroscando sua língua na do moreno.

- Eu parei de tomar as poções contraceptivas também. – Disse com voz trêmula.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam e ele levantou os quadris de Draco encaixando seus membros ainda pulsantes juntos.

- Eu vou te foder até você implorar para eu parar.

- Nos seus sonhos Potty.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam...**


	5. Aprendizados

**Voltei mais cedo para um capítulo importante, é um elo na história, espero que desfrutem. **

Lucius nem podia dizer o quanto estava irritado, ele tinha ido falar com a diretora do colégio para saber porque ele não podia viver com seu marido e a anciã tinha ficado envergonhada em admitir que o conselho da escola jamais admitiria que um ex-comensal, um que tinha sido ativo na campanha anti-trouxas estivesse perto dos alunos, claro que Severus era uma exceção, um herói de guerra digno de ensinar em Universidades renomadas, mas Lucius ainda era um mago das trevas. Em sua biblioteca, o loiro refletia sobre como sua imagem continuava manchada, ele nunca admitiria, mas isso o macucava mais do que devia, ele girou a taça de vinho que tinha nas mãos e sorriu de lado quando Draco entrou no escritório com a mesma expressão no rosto de quando tinha cinco anos e obrigava os elfos a lhe darem sobremesa antes do jantar.

- O que andou aprontando filhote?

- Por que todos acham que minha felicidade vem de algo malvado que eu fiz? – O veela perguntou com um beicinho.

- Porque nós te conhecemos menino bonito.

Draco deu de ombros e sorriu, sua magia natural o fez brilhar levemente e ele foi se sentar no colo do pai.

- Agora sei que aprontou algo muito malvado. – Disse Lucius divertido.

- Eu não fiz ainda, mas planejei fazer... com a ajuda daquela sua conhecida francesa.

Lucius entendeu do que o filho falava, o veela mais novo se referia a uma francesa, dona de uma loja luxuosa em Paris que comercializava o que havia de mais fino em artigos eróticos.

- Pobre do meu genro, posso saber o que é?

- Algo para divertir o chefe dos aurores... resolvi acatar suas ideias sobre fantasias, Harry realmente pode gostar da ideia. E preciso de muito sexo já que parei de tomar poções contraceptivas, não é?

Lucius arregalou os olhos e abraçou o filho mais forte, na época do aborto de Draco só ele era capaz de entender o quanto o filho estava ferido, ele e a Weasley, coisa que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ele mesmo. Depois disso, ele tinha sido grato que o filho saísse da depressão, então, que ele tentasse novamente era bom para todos.

- Eu fico feliz por você.

- Eu sei, mas não vou ter muitas esperanças ainda, falta muito para a primavera e eu só queria ter tempo para as poções saírem completamente do meu sistema.

- Besteira, você é mais fértil que um coelho e nem vou falar sobre Potter...

Draco riu e pareceu se lembrar de outra coisa.

- Ah, e vamos dar um baile no Halloween.

- Vamos?

- Sim, Harry precisa aumentar suas conexões políticas e eu acho que vai ser bom reabrir os salões de Malfoy Manor...

- E claro, isso não tem nada a ver com você odiar os bailes que a amiga do seu marido organiza todos os anos.

- Claro que não, que culpa eu tenho se Hermione não foi feita para organizar um baile deslumbrante? Ela vai me agradecer, você vai ver.

Lucius deu de ombros, seu filho estava radiante e isso era o que importava para ele.

H D

Neville odiava Marco, ele poderia enforcar o italiano sem nenhum problema. Ele reconhecia que era insano, afinal, o homem estava dando uma carona e era filho do mago com o qual ele precisava falar, mas diabos, o homem não tinha o menor sentido de privacidade, ele estava apalpando Blaise descaradamente, e o descarado de seu ex-amante parecia não se importar com isso.

- Quando vai trazer meu menino de volta pra mim? – O italiano de pele azeitonada perguntou.

- Podemos combinar algo nos feriados de natal, ele estuda em um internato, lembra?

- Um absurdo! Ele deveria ter ficado e aprendido em casa, como todo bom siciliano.

Neville viu pelo espelho retrovisor como Baise revirou os olhos.

- Já tivemos essa conversa Marco, eu fui para Hogwarts, é um bom lugar e ele precisa conviver com mais garotos da idade dele. Ficar só no vinhedo ou em Roma não é exatamente um mundo de aprendizado.

- Nossos professores são os melhores.

- Sim, mas não tem o peso que o nome de Hogwarts numa requisição para a Universidade.

- Ele só tem onze! – O italiano protestou. – Odeio pensar nele preso num castelo velho e assombrado.

- Os fantasmas de Hogwarts são muito pacíficos. – Neville se intrometeu.

- Vocês ingleses são muito estranhos, fantasmas tem que ser libertados e fim de conversa.

- Não entre nessa discussão Longbottom, a relação dos magos italianos com fantasmas é impregnada pela religião e costumes trouxa, eles veem a situação de modo diferente.

- Oh sim, do jeito certo. – Arrematou o mago italiano.

Blaise deu de ombros, mas sorriu para o motorista.

- Sabe que infectou meu filho com essa sua teimosia, certo?

- Garoto esperto.

Uma luz vermelha se acendeu na cabeça de Neville, ele tinha lido que Blaise tinha um filho e que havia voltado da Itália para o menino poder estudar em Hogwarts (claro que o auror jamais admitiria ler a revista Coração de Bruxa atrás de informações sobre o ex), mas ele nunca tinha lido nada sobre outro pai do menino. Na verdade, havia um consenso não oficial sobre ele ser filho de uma modelo francesa que Blaise tinha escolhido para ser a cara de sua grife, claro que agora Neville estava começando a ter outras ideias.

- Falta muito?

- Um par de horas mais, relaxe leãozinho, ainda vamos parar para o almoço num lugar que meu Blaise adora.

O aludido sorriu e deu um pulinho feliz no assento de couro, Neville rilhou os dentes com a demora. Ele tinha que ser rápido, afinal, quanto mais cedo ele fizesse o que tinha que fazer, mais rápido poderia levar Blaise para longe das mãos atrevidas de Marco, ou como ele disse a si mesmo repetidas vezes, para capturar um sequestrador mais rápido.

H D

Os alunos mais novos tinham permissão para passar o dia de Halloween em casa, como eles não participavam do baile na escola, podiam ir para casa ficar com suas famílias. É claro que isso tinha sido uma inovação de Hermione, que tinha achado o sistema de internato um pouco forçado após ela mesma estar a ponto de ser mãe. James e Fabriccio se arrumaram para o fim de semana na mansão, já que o Halloween seria na segunda, eles poderiam ficar em casa três dias. Os dois amigos e Cassandra se apressaram com seus baús para ir até a estação, quando subiu nas carruagens, James teve a impressão de ver seu pai e Draco, mas isso era loucura, por que eles iriam para Hogwarts quando ele estava indo pra casa?

- TED REMUS LUPIN! – Vociferou o veela quando entrou na sala da diretora, fazendo com alguns quadros rissem e outros fugissem.

- Oi Draco. – O menino disse intimidado.

- Onde diabos você estava com a cabeça para ficar se esfregando com sua namoradinha numa sala de aula?!

Harry gostava de ser casado com Draco, ele não precisava ser malvado, o veela fazia isso. Seu afilhado o olhava pedindo ajuda, mas ele deu de ombros, de jeito nenhum iria entrar no meio de Draco e sua cria sendo disciplinada, só se as coisas ficassem muito intensas.

- Eu...

- Não precisa responder, eu sei que não estava usando a cabeça, pelo menos não a de cima!

- Draco! – Disse Teddy parecendo magoado e com o cabelo tão negro como tinha sido o de Sirius.

- Não me olhe assim, sabemos que é a verdade. Sabe que o pai dela quebra maldições para o Gringotes? E que ele foi atacado por um lobisomem? Que ele foi afetado em parte e que poderia tentar arrancar sua cabeça, então eu teria que matá-lo o que me faria ir para Azkaban?

O veela ia cutucando o peito do adolescente com o dedo indicador, a cada passo que o loiro dava, Teddy recuava, até que caiu sentado numa poltrona.

- Meu pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Tio Ron sim, mas papai é inofensivo.

- Eu não estava falando com você magricela. – Draco rosnou.

- Vic, minha linda, a única pessoa no mundo que acha seu pai inofensivo é você, porque pode enrolá-lo no seu dedo mindinho. Isso não se aplica a seu namorado hormonal. – Explicou Harry alegremente apontando para Teddy.

- Certo como sempre amigo! – Disse Bill entrando saindo da lareira e indo diretamente na direção de Teddy, mas claro, ele deu de cara com a varinha de Draco no caminho.

- Olá Bill, mantenha distância do meu filhote, ou vou retalhar você.

- Ele estava agarrando minha filha! Ele estava tentando corromper minha menininha.

- Por Merlin, ele não estava papai! – A menina exclamou ainda que com rubor nas bochechas. – Tia Ginny se envergonharia de você agora mesmo.

Os dois Weasley se olharam num momento tenso, a morte de Ginny tinha sido um golpe duro demais na família de ruivos.

- Eu estava lá porque queria, sinto muito, não foi apropriado fazer isso numa sala de aula abandonada... mas vocês podiam parar de agir como se nunca tivessem feito isso! Tio George me contou histórias...

- Ele fez o quê?! – Bill e Harry exclamaram juntos.

A menina bufou divertida.

- Você era o cara mais bonito da sua época papai... e tio Harry, o menino-que-viveu, foram muitas aventuras? Certo?

Draco não gostava da filhote magrela de Fleur, mas diabos, ele admirava a capacidade dela de dobrar os dois homens pseudo-poderosos da sala.

- Eu... eu não... vou responder isso para minha filha. – Disse Bill evasivo.

- Sim, nem eu. – Concordou Harry.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin vocês dois! Temos dois adolescentes hormonais aqui para disciplinar, uma veela e um filhote de lobisomem, muitos hormônios reprodutores para lidar.

Os dois pareceram sair do encanto de Victorie, que olhou feio para o veela mais velho, mas não muito, afinal, ele era um veela portador e ela uma filhote ainda, sua natureza a mandava obedecer.

- Podemos por favor, esquecer isso? Já foi embaraçoso o suficiente sermos pegos pelo Snape... ele fez de propósito padrinho. – Choramingou Teddy.

- Eu não te ensinei nada sobre como se...

Os olhares afiados de Draco e Bill fizeram com que Harry engolisse as palavras e olhasse falsamente severo para o afilhado.

- ... se comportar adequadamente? Você é muito novo para este tipo de coisa, sério, se fizer da Andrômeda uma bisavó ela vai arrancar suas bolas.

Os dois adolescentes fizeram caretas iguais e pensaram sobre como os adultos era dramáticos, afinal, foi só uma sessão de beijos... pena que Snape tinha chegado quando os dois tinham tirado suas camisas.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não fizemos nada disso! – Protestou o menino, com o cabelo vermelho. – Não sou tão idiota e sei perfeitamente que não estamos prontos para isso, eu... sinto muito por isso Bill, eu não sou esse tipo de cara, eu gosto da Vic e a respeito, mas é só que... bem, somos namorados, namorados se beijam.

- Sem roupa ao que parece. – Disse Severus entrando na sala com Minerva.

- Eles estavam nus?! – Exclamou Draco cogitando deixar Bill passar por ele.

- Digamos que vi mais do que queria desses dois jovenzinhos.

Bill voltou a avançar para Teddy, sendo parado pela varinha de Draco e pela mão de Harry em seu pescoço.

- Proponho que se acalmem senhores, essa não foi nem a primeira, nem será a última vez que alunos são pegos nessa posição nesta escola. – Ela deu um olhar afiado na direção de Bill.

- Eu sugeri feitiços de castidade. – Disse Snape secamente.

Teddy fez uma careta e Harry se compadeceu dele.

- O que vai fazer com eles Minerva? – Perguntou o chefe dos aurores.

- Professor Snape providenciou para que Teddy tenha dois meses entretidos com lições extras e limpezas sob sua tutela... e Victorie vai ficar de castigo comigo, ajudando com os deveres e aulas extras para os alunos de primeiro ano. Os dois estão suspensos de atividades recreativas, como o baile, e claro, Quidditch.

Teddy olhou realmente magoado para o pocionista e para a diretora.

- Isso é injusto, por que nosso castigo vai facilitar a vida das outras casas no campeonato? Fez isso de propósito, não é? – O menino perguntou irado para Snape.

- Como se fosse ser de outro jeito. – Bufou Victorie, ela e Teddy eram jogadores e entusiastas da equipe de Gryffindor.

Todos na sala sentiram a tensão crescer entre o professor e os alunos da casa vermelha e dourada.

- Isso vai lhes custar uma redação de pelo menos um metro sobre respeito e regras desta escola. – Disse Minerva calmamente. – Os dois podem ir, e cuidado com suas ações meus jovens.

- Já que não vou ao baile, posso ir para a casa da minha avó? – Perguntou Teddy de cara amarrada.

- Não vejo problema nisso, seu castigo só começa semana que vem mesmo. – Respondeu a diretora. – Quer ir para a casa também Victorie?

- E passar três dias de castigo e ouvindo meus tios planejarem a morte do meu namorado? Acho que não, nos vemos logo amor, devia correr se quer pegar o trem.

- Ok, eu te escrevo! – Disse o menino antes de sair correndo, ignorando o olhar irado de Draco e Harry.

- E não se esqueça de que está de castigo, isso serve para a sua casa também. – Disse Draco.

- Como se você fosse me deixar esquecer. – Respondeu Teddy atrevidamente.

Quando o menino saiu, Draco se virou para Harry com os olhos cinzentos dardejando.

- É melhor falar com ele.

- É um adolescente, eu estranharia se ele fosse tão doce quanto você esperava. Não é pessoal Severus, sabe disso não é?

- Temo que seja mais pessoal do que você acha. Ele tem estado muito arisco comigo, não parece que cresceu sentado nos meus joelhos. – Disse Severus.

- Vou falar com o garoto, certo?

H D

Harry deixou seu veela e seu filho com o resto da família e apareceu diretamente na porta da frente da casa de Andrômeda, a residência trouxa estava enfeitada para o Halloween, bem como as demais casas da rua. Ele não se incomodou em tocar a campainha, só entrou e gritou:

- Estou aqui!

- Na cozinha querido. – Respondeu Andrômeda.

O moreno foi até lá e encontrou a bruxa mais velha preparando abóboras para as festividades. Havia várias delas.

- Seus vizinhos pensam mesmo que você faz cada uma delas do jeito trouxa? – Ele perguntou beijando-a no rosto.

- Eles não sabem que existem outro meio. – Disse ela com escárnio enquanto girava a varinha e outra abóbora ficava pronta.

- Teddy está de castigo, ele te disse?

- Claro que sim, ele é um menino esperto. E na idade dele Tonks não era pega numa sala com o namorado... ela foi pega nos dormitórios masculinos de Hufflepuff. – Disse a distinta senhora com um sorriso.

- É um mal de família, então?

- Ser pego é algo do lado do meu marido, nós os Black nunca fomos pegos nesse tipo de situação. Sirius riria da sua cara agora mesmo.

- Eu realmente pensei que você estaria mais irritada.

- Qual a novidade em um garoto e sua namorada se empolgando numa sala vazia?

- Eu sei, acha que exageramos?

- Não, acho que foi apropriado, mas não é isso que tem seu veela incomodado.

- Não, ele está odiando que Teddy tenha uma namorada. Ele acha que está perdendo seu primeiro garotinho e o está matando... isso e o fato de que nosso menino bonito está bastante rebelde.

- Com Severus? – A mulher perguntou.

- Sim, sabe por que?

- Tenho meus palpites, ele encontrou os diários de Remus. Pergunte a Severus, e poderia me fazer um favor Harry?

- Claro, o que é?

- Eu tentei conversar com ele sobre sua relação com Victorie e sobre o que eles estão prestes a fazer, mas creio que traumatizei o menino. Aparentemente falar sobre sexo com a avó não é algo...

- Eca! – Harry fez uma careta e se afastou dois passos. – Eu cuido disso, não precisa ser tão má com o garoto.

- Ele está no quarto.

- Ok.

Harry foi para o quarto do afilhado e o encontrou com um inusual tom de cabelos castanhos, igual ao de Remus, o menino estava deitado em sua cama com um caderno com capa de couro ao lado.

- Eu vou pedir desculpas a ele, não precisa se preocupar. – Disse o menino sem tirar o olhar do teto.

- Ele quem?

- Draco, não está aqui porque fui malcriado com ele?

- Não, eu vim aqui porque estou preocupado com você. E claro que você vai pedir desculpas a ele, aquele loiro sempre foi seu preferido.

- E eu estraguei tudo, certo? – Perguntou o menino melancólico.

Harry se sentou na cama do afilhado e deixou seus dedos correrem pelos cabelos macios do metamorfo.

- Está sendo dramático, sabe perfeitamente que Draco te ama, desde a primeira vez que te roubou do meu colo em Grimmauld Place. Quer me contar sobre seu problema com Severus?

- Ele foi um idiota.

- Ei, cuidado com a língua, ele ainda é o cara que cuidava de você quando criança. Aquele "idiota" passou muitas noites em claro fazendo poções para você dormir melhor quando doente.

- E muitas noites fodendo meu pai também para depois trocá-lo pelo Lucius. – Disse o menino amargamente.

Harry não tentou disfarçar sua surpresa.

- Isso é um pouco de informação demais, ok? E por que isso te irrita?

- É só que... eu nunca vou saber como ele era de verdade, não é? – Perguntou o menino meio desesperado. – Você fala dele de um jeito, vovó de outro... e o cara desses diários, não e nada como eu imaginava.

Harry percebeu pela primeira vez como Teddy tinha sentido falta do pai, a necessidade de conhecer alguém com quem ele jamais poderia se encontrar ou falar era uma sensação que o herói conhecia. Era engraçado como seu afilhado tinha tido a mesma desilusão que ele quando se imiscuiu nas recordações de Snape nas aulas de oclumência, ele fez uma anotação mental para falar sobre isso com o pocionista.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para melhorar essa sensação Teddy, não vai embora, mas fica mais fraca com o tempo. Eu nunca conheci meu pai também, é um pouco angustiante às vezes, mas passa.

- É só que... tem essas coisas de filhote de lobisomem. – O menino deu um suspiro. – Eu só queria que ele pudesse me explicar.

- Que coisas? O que aconteceu?

O menino corou e desviou o olhar do padrinho.

- É só que... eu acho que posso ter problemas com um pouco de licantropia. Eu fiquei estranho na última lua cheia.

Harry engoliu em seco, Teddy estava entrando numa fase da puberdade onde se desenvolveria mais rápido, era lógico que se fosse para o menino ter alguma herança seria agora.

- Sério Teddy, o que houve?

- Eu fiquei com febre, minha pele pinicava e... eu fiquei... hum... excitado. Depois tive muitas câimbras, vou me transformar?

- Eu não sei, mas se acontecer, vamos cuidar de você, certo?

Harry abraçou seu afilhado muito forte. D jeito nenhum ele deixaria Teddy sofrer as mesmas coisas que Remus, de jeito nenhum ele ia ver seu menino se tornar adoentado e vencido pelas transformações. Ele ia achar um jeito de proteger o afilhado disso.

H D

Quando chegou em casa encontrou James e Cassandra duelando num jogo de xadrez sob o olhar atento dos adultos, ele murmurou um feitiço de silêncio, colocando os meninos longe da conversa dos adultos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Ele vai se transformar. – Harry disse

- Ele não vai! – Draco disse decidido, ele era o medimago ali, de jeito nenhum seu menino bonito ia ser um lobisomem, Teddy não ia morrer antes dos cinquenta como a maioria dos licantropos.

- Ele teve febre na última lua, sentiu a pele formigando e câimbras. Disse que pode perder o controle da força ocasionalmente e...

- Pelas bolas de Merlin. – Severus resmungou.

- E ele estava procurando respostas para esse tipo de coisa, leu os diários antigos do pai... você e o Remus, sério? O que vem por ai, um trio com o Sirius?

Lucius deu um sorriso.

- Está mais para um quarteto Harry, quer mesmo saber com quem?

- Vocês dois são tão pervertidos. – O moreno murmurou.

- Foque-se no que é importante idiota, o menino está claramente sendo afetado pela licantropia de Lupin, eu e Draco vamos ter que examiná-lo. Busque-o amanhã, ok?

- Ele não está muito feliz com você.

- Vou conversar com ele. Só espero que aquele lobo desmiolado não tenha escrito coisas muito gráficas.

Harry e Draco balançaram a cabeça concordando, Lucius só sorriu e disse:

- Aquele lobinho safado? A essa altura Teddy já deve estar muito bem instruído.

Dessa vez foi o Malfoy mais velho, e não Harry o alvo dos feitiços desagradáveis na sala. Lucius claro, desviou graciosamente e continuou rindo dos mais jovens na sala.

H D

Neville deu graças a Merlin quando finalmente chegou ao vinhedo. Ele tinha que admitir que era um lugar deslumbrante, ele ficou para trás enquanto via Blaise correr para abraçar um mago de constituição robusta que o esperava na varanda da bela construção de pedra. O pai de Marco era Giácomo Máximo, o mago que tinha salvado Blaise de um padrasto pedófilo, que claro teve uma morte muito mais dolorosa que qualquer marido anterior de Semiramis, mãe de Blaise.

- Este é o auror de que te falei na carta, Neville Longbottom.

- Muito obrigado por me receber senhor.

- Não agradeça a mim, foi Blaise quem intercedeu a seu favor. Nada garante que eu não vá chutar sua bunda da minha propriedade logo, logo. Entrem logo.

O grupo seguiu para a sala do casarão e Neville lutou para não mostrar sua vontade de degolar o filho de seu anfitrião quando ele anunciou que ia levar Blaise para um banho relaxante enquanto ele e seu pai conversavam.

- Vinho auror Longbottom?

- Não, mas aceitaria chá.

- Não nessa casa meu jovem, peça uma bebida de verdade.

- Café?

- Bem melhor.

O mago estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu para receber os pedidos de seu amo e fazer aparecer o que ele tinha pedido. Neville conteve a careta quando bebeu o café, era muito forte e amargo.

- Do que se trata o caso?

- Um sequestrador sádico. Eu tentei, mas não pude me enquadrar no raciocínio dele e meus colaboradores não estão acostumados a lidar com esse tipo de patologia.

- Britânicos só tem problemas com magos anti-trouxas, não é? – Zombou o homem de barba negra.

- Quem dera... preciso da sua ajuda, por favor.

- Me apresente seu caso auror.

Neville respirou fundo e começou a relatar suas investigações e os fatos que tinha reunido, quando terminou seu anfitrião passava a mão pela barba calmamente.

- O que tirou disso tudo?

- Não encaixa, simplesmente não encaixa.

- Bom, sabe que tem algo errado, mas o quê?

- Eu não sei. Trata-se de um indivíduo extremamente cuidadoso e metódico, mas ele fez uma bagunça no apartamento da Ginny e depois deixou James vivo.

- Mas isso foi devido a explosão de magia da mãe, certo?

- É uma suposição.

- Você tem um maníaco por controle nas suas mãos, e pelo relatório do legista dessa menina... é um sádico.

- Sim, pensei que era do tipo dominador.

- Não seja estúpido, ele é um predador sexual e não um homem que gosta de brincar na cama. A diferença entre um homem que gosta de dominar na cama e um sádico de verdade é que o segundo tipo não pensa no outro enquanto o primeiro é escravo dos desejos de alguém.

- Vai ter trabalho explicando o conceito para esse pudico. – Disse Marco entrando na sala alegremente.

- Eu não sou pudico! – Protestou Neville.

- Parem com isso meninos, vamos jantar Longbottom e te deixarei descansar, amanhã te ajudarei a traçar o perfil de um mago psicótico, espero que tenha estômago garoto, isso não vai ser agradável.

Neville respirou fundo, ele tinha medo de que seu estômago não ia ser o mesmo depois de ter a ajuda do mago conhecido no meio policial por ter prendido e executado mais de cem predadores sexuais do mundo mágico e alguns trouxas também.

**Então, o que acharam? Me digam, autoras felizes escrevem mais. **


	6. Filho de lobo, lobinho é

**Olha ai o novo capítulo. Espero que gostem. **

Draco tinha herdado de Narcisa o talento para organizar festas, isso e uma leva de elfos domésticos treinados pela herdeira Black contribuíram para que ele tivesse o mínimo de problemas com os preparativos do baile. Era a manhã do grande dia e ele estava mais preocupado em examinar Teddy que em outra coisa, seu coração tinha apertado quando Harry disse que o jovem tinha pedido para não ser levado imediatamente, Draco tinha cogitado ir arrastar o menino pelas orelhas, mas Harry tinha segurado seu braço e dito firmemente que Teddy precisava de um tempo sozinho. Diante do olhar magoado do veela, seu marido paciente tinha dito sobre os sentimentos confusos do adolescente, de como ele estava oscilando entre a raiva e a culpa pelo comportamento dele na diretoria e convenceu o veela de que era melhor deixar o menino vir pelas próprias pernas.

As proteções da mansão vibraram quando Teddy saiu da lareira espanando a fuligem de suas roupas. Não tinha ninguém na sala de visitas, mas ele ouviu passos apressados e logo James e Cassandra apareciam para abraçá-lo.

- Vamos ter um baile! – Disse o menino animado.

- Sim, e com você vai? Convidou uma senhorita loira e bonita? – Brincou ele, ignorando a pontada que sentiu no peito, sua herança o incomodava ultimamente.

- Eu tinha que convidar alguém? – Perguntou o ruivo confuso.

Cassandra revirou os olhos.

- Ele está te irritando, além disso, nenhuma garota que se preze aceitaria um encontro com você. – Zombou a menina.

Teddy riu da careta de James.

- Eca! – Disse o menino.

- Eu também dizia isso até um tempo atrás.

- E agora está de castigo porque não pode parar de beijar a Victorie. – Continuou zombando a loira. – Espero que se divirta limpando caldeirões.

- Não me lembre disso. – Pediu Teddy ficando de cara fechada e sua aura mudou para algo mais sombrio.

Teddy se surpreendeu quando sentiu os braços de James em volta de suas pernas. Era calmante ter o menino por perto, era como se aquele zumbido irritante e parte do desconforto pudesse ir embora.

- Não fique bravo com a sabe-tudo, era brincadeira. Ela vai pedir para o Severus não te deixar de castigo, ela sempre consegue o que quer dele.

- É verdade. – Ela reconheceu orgulhosa.

- Isso só vai te custar algumas manobras interessantes na sua vassoura. – Completou James sorrindo encantadoramente.

- O que você quiser. – Disse Teddy num autômato.

Draco que assistia a cena pigarreou.

- Estou ouvindo sobre chantagens na minha casa? – Ele inquiriu de forma falsamente severa.

- Claro que não, isso se chama troca de favores, tolinho. – Disse James alegremente.

- James! Assim você mata seu pobre pai do coração! Que coisa mais slytherin de dizer! – Exclamou Harry entrando na sala também.

- Eu sou sly pai. – Disse o menino com cara de obviedade.

- Sim, e está manipulando seu próprio leão, muito promissor. – Disse Draco piscando-lhe um olho.

Dessa vez todos na sala olharam para o veela com cara de confusão, ele só sorriu misteriosamente e chamou Teddy com um gesto de mão.

- Venha, tenho que te examinar.

- Mas... – O metamorfo olhou para o padrinho.

- Desculpe companheiro, mas vou jogar um pouco com os meninos e você está de castigo. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Não é como se eu fosse te machucar também. – Disse Draco olhando sereno para o menino que ainda parecia temeroso.

- Eu não disse isso e não estou com medo!

- Eu sei, então, venha.

Harry piscou para seu afilhado e o viu seguir Draco.

Teddy quase gemeu quando viu que iam para a porta do laboratório da mansão, ele sabia que Draco dividia o espaço com Severus e não estava animado para ser espetado e cutucado pelos dois, eram serpentes vingativas e ele tinha sido malcriado com os dois. Ele gemeu quando entrou para dar de cara com Severus olhando-o de braços cruzados e olhar penetrante.

- Eu pensei que você ia me examinar. – Ele protestou com Draco.

- Sev é o especialista em... problemas com licantropia aqui. – Disse o veela cuidadosamente.

- Pode dizer lobisomem, não é um tabu. – Disse Teddy acidamente.

- Você é filho do Lupin, mas pelos céus, tem o mau humor do Black em você. – Sentenciou Severus dando um safanão na cabeça do adolescente. – Ele não queria ferir sua suscetibilidade volúvel.

- Ei! Você me bateu. – O menino reclamou. – Draco, ele me bateu.

- Você mereceu, acho que a convivência prolongada com aqueles leões está acabando com os bons modos que tia Andy e eu te ensinamos.

Teddy baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

- Desculpe.

- Perdoado, agora suba na maca e tire a camisa. – Pediu Draco.

- Por quê? Você não pode só fazer só o negócio com a varinha?

Severus sorriu e Draco fez um gesto dramático de choro.

- "Negócio com a varinha"? Eu te criei melhor que isso.

- Por favor... – Pediu Teddy corando.

- Tire a porcaria da camisa, eu troquei suas fraldas. Não tem nada ai que eu não tenha visto.

Teddy olhou envergonhado para os dois e sentou na maca antes de tirar a camisa e deixar que os adultos vissem os feios arranhões em seu peito e costas.

- Quando aconteceu? – Perguntou Severus sombrio. – Você não estava assim quando saiu da escola.

- Foi uma noite ruim. Acordei assim, nem está doendo. – O menino tentou minimizar.

- Seu pequeno leão idiota! Como se atreve a não me dizer que estava machucado?! – Draco sibilou. – Você não tem permissão para esconder esse tipo de coisa. E não me diga que não doí, eu sei que sim.

Teddy baixou a cabeça e deu um respingo quando Severus começou a passar uma pomada gelada em seus cortes.

- Eu vou me transformar, não é? Acho que se vou não posso ficar em Hogwarts, podem, por favor, não contar a vovó? Ela vai ficar chateada e...

Severus deu outro tapa na cabeça do menino.

- Se eu não tivesse visto sua mãe grávida e ajudado no seu parto, diria que Remus mentiu pra mim e você é filho do Black, controle sua tendência para o drama.

- Remus? Não Lupin?

- Eu disse Lupin. – Teimou Severus.

- Draco...

- Eu estou bravo com você, então ele disse Lupin. – Cantarolou o veela girando sua varinha a anotando números que flutuavam ao redor de Teddy.

- Não é como se eu fosse morrer por isso Draco, vai ser doloroso, mas não o fim do mundo. – Disse Teddy resignado.

Draco apertou os dentes.

- Não sabemos o que você tem, pode ser só uma doença venérea, sabe Merlin o que vocês leõezinhos andam fazendo sem proteção naquela torre. – Brincou o veela.

- Quem me dera... – Teddy murmurou sonhador, o que lhe rendeu outro tapa de Snape.

- Vamos testá-lo agora, ele é filho do cachorro vira-lata, tenho certeza.

Draco riu e Teddy olhou confuso para o loiro.

- Ele odiava Sirius Black e era mútuo, ele era nosso primo e padrinho do Harry. Era um animago, sua forma era um...

- Cachorro sarnento. – Finalizou Snape.

- Almofadinhas? O mesmo que te seduziu em Grimmauld Place junto com meu pai? – Perguntou Teddy para Snape.

- Eu vou confiscar esses diários! – Disse Severus.

- Mas...

- Deite-se e cale a boca filhote de cachorro, temos um trabalho a fazer, falo disso com você depois.

Teddy obedeceu e não gostou nada de tirar amostras de sangue e ser cutucado, medido e analisado pelos dois especialistas na sala. O veela de Draco o tinha adotado como seu filhote e ele podia sentir a magia natural do loiro envolvendo-o, nervosa e irritadiça.

- É incrível. – Ele murmurou.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou.

- Sua magia é tão forte, eu posso senti-la formigando na minha pele.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele olhou para sua mão, ele tinha certeza de que não estava emanando e a falta de brilho confirmou que não.

- O que você está sentindo? – Perguntou com a voz congestionada.

- Ela está em volta de mim, nervosa, irritada... preocupada. É como se estivesse viva. – O menino disse reflexivamente e só então notou os olhos de Draco rasos de lágrimas. – Eu não devia sentir isso, devia?

- Não é você, é seu lobo. Nós dois somos mágicos, temos uma parte de magia muito mais primitiva que qualquer outro mago, eu tenho um lado veela e você ao que parece tem um lado lobo que está começando a despertar.

Teddy se viu na estranha situação de consolar o veela enquanto Severus terminava de examiná-lo. Ele esperava por isso, sempre achou que ia acontecer um dia, mas o que era um pouco óbvio pra ele parecia estar arrasando o veela.

- Draco, não precisa ficar triste... é só um problema peludo. – Ele brincou usando uma das expressões do diário de seu pai.

- Não é! Isso não devia estar acontecendo, maldito Lupin e seus genes ruins! – Esbravejou o veela antes de sair da sala batendo a porta.

Para a surpresa de Teddy ele sentiu duas lágrimas grossas em seu rosto, foram as mãos de Severus que limparam seu rosto com cuidado.

- Ele está furioso, eu... eu quero ir para casa.

- Você está em casa... acho que não entendeu o que houve aqui.

- Eu entendi, ele está furioso porque chamou de filho um mestiço com sangue de lobisomem. – Disse o menino amargamente, a rejeição de Draco doía como queimadura de fogo de dragão.

- Não idiota, ele está furioso porque o filho mais velho é um lobisomem... mas porque ele sabe que isso não te dá mais que 50 anos de vida. – Disse Severus com um nó na garganta. – Ele está furioso porque sabe que nada que possamos fazer vai te impedir de sentir cada osso do seu corpo se quebrando e se amoldando a sua nova forma cada dia da lua cheia. Ele e eu estamos furiosos porque não podemos te proteger de ficar cada vez mais fraco até ser demais para o seu corpo.

Teddy olhou chocado para a dor nos olhos negro de Severus.

- Foi assim que ele morreu?

- Não, ele morreu na guerra, mas seu pai já tinha esse ar de frágil quando entrou na escola. Era como se tivesse uma placa escrita "maneje com cuidado" no pescoço dele, talvez isso tenha encantado Potter e Black.

- E eu vou definhar, literalmente?

- Não se eu puder fazer algo, mas por mais melhorias que eu fizesse na poção mata-lobos, ainda assim seu pai ficava destruído depois de cada transformação.

- Não parece ser divertido. – Disse o menino.

- Não é, mas vamos estar lá pra você.

- Quando vai começar?

- Eu não sei, você não foi mordido, nasceu com a licantropia dentro de você. Por via de regra deveria se transformar desde filhote, desde bebê quer dizer, mas isso não aconteceu, pensamos que não ia ser afetado mais do que já tinha sido.

- Como assim? Eu fui afetado antes?

- Quando seu padrinho te trouxe para conhecer James, ele ainda era um bebê, você ficou com os olhos amarelos e suas mãozinhas se transformaram em garras, caninos proeminentes.

- Eu tentei machucar Jamie? – Perguntou horrorizado.

Severus sorriu.

- Claro que não, só disse que ele cheirava muitoooooooo melhor que Draco.

Teddy revirou os olhos para o que achava ser mais uma piada de Severus.

- Não tem graça me fazer acreditar que eu era um lobo mau que quer comer criancinhas. Eu era um bebê praticamente, só elogiei o cheiro dele. – Disse Teddy com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Tolo, o que acha que quer dizer quando um lobo diz que achou alguém cujo cheiro é muito melhor que aquele que identifica como seu portador? Seu lobo escolheu James para ser seu companheiro.

Lucius estava na sala bebendo seu chá quando ouviu o grito horrorizado de Teddy ecoar pela mansão.

- Tip, pode ir verificar se meu marido está cruciando Teddy? Se estiver faça o favor de me avisar, assim posso ir até lá chutar aquele traseiro bonito.

- Sim senhor, amo Malfoy, senhor. – Obedeceu o elfo sem pestanejar.

H D

James sabia que tinha algo errado com seus pais. Draco tinha ido arrumá-lo para o baile usando um roupão verde, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o loiro claramente triste.

- Você está bravo comigo? Eu fiz alguma coisa? – O menino perguntou depois do silêncio prolongado do veela.

- Claro que não meu menino bonito, eu estou triste com outra coisa.

- Quer um beijo para melhorar? – Perguntou James carinhosamente.

Draco sorria enquanto se abaixava para ganhar um beijinho carinhoso de James em seus lábios.

- Ei, eu vi você beijando meu veela bonito rapazinho! Eu sou chefe dos aurores, posso te prender por isso, sabia? – A voz alegre de Harry fez James sorrir.

- Você está com ciúmes porque ele me ama mais. – Afirmou James com ar superior.

- Pequeno presunçoso, ele me ama há mais tempo! – Disse Harry segurando o filho e o jogou para o ar.

- Harry, ele já está arrumado, não amasse a túnica.

- Só você está sem terminar amor. – Disse Harry suavemente. – E pelo que me lembre, o anfitrião deve estar pronto para receber os convidados, certo?

- Sim... você falou com ele?

- Sim, ele está mais calmo que você, se quer saber.

- Eu sei, é só que... eu não quero perder outro filho, eu nunca ia aguentar. – O loiro murmurou para que James não ouvisse.

- Ele está bem ali no fim do corredor e não vai a lugar nenhum, só aja como o home malditamente racional que eu sei que você é, ele é nosso foco, você não pode ficar assim porque ele precisa de força e não de fraqueza agora.

- Quando foi que meu leão meio bobo se transformou num homem todo articulado? – Draco ronronou com os lábios colados nos do marido.

- Quando comecei a conviver com certo veela bonito. – Respondeu Harry mordiscando os lábios do marido.

- Eca! Será que vocês podem não fazer isso no meu quarto? – Pediu James tapando os olhos dramaticamente.

- Você está me fazendo traumatizar meu filho, vá se arrumar, e pelo amor de Merlin, leve menos de uma hora.

Draco fez uma cara ofendida e saiu fazendo seu roupão esvoaçar, um gesto muito parecido ao de Severus.

H D

Neville não podia dizer que envergonhava de ter estômago fraco, porque se ter estômago forte era olhar clinicamente e sem horror para as fotos e relatórios que seu anfitrião italiano mostrava, ele preferia ser um fraco.

- Esse tipo de criminoso é na maioria dos casos alguém muito próximo a vítima, já levaram isso em conta, não é?

- Não na verdade, trabalhamos com a premissa de que era alguém tentando afetar ou se vingar de Harry. O pai do menino e ex-namorado da morta.

- Já passou pela cabecinha tola de vocês que talvez nem tudo seja relacionado ao herói? Esse sequestrador se deu um grande tempo para torturar essa mulher, mas já se deu conta de que o fez para atormentar o menino? Suas anotações falam de como o homem falava com o menino, de como fez o possível para entrar em sua mente. Isso me soa muito mais com foco no menino que com a mãe.

- Olhando por esse lado... eu pensei nisso, mas é tão horrível que...

- Se quer ter sucesso nessa carreira é melhor deixar de se pautar pela sua moral para medir a dos outros. Nem todos são gryffindors puros de coração. Há uma série de loucos sem um osso com bondade no corpo.

- Eu sei, é só inquietante demais pensar assim. Se eu tiver filhos um dia vou mantê-los trancados na mansão Longbottom.

- Eu tentei trancar o Marco e o Blaise por um tempo e ao final os dois mal saíam do quarto, claro que não por motivos de segurança.

Neville evitou a muito custo fazer uma careta.

- Vamos lá, pode bufar e rosnar leãozinho, não me importo.

- Eu não ia rosnar. Talvez pudesse tentar matar seu filho, mas ia ser algo momentâneo.

- Claro, devo presumir que você e Blaise têm uma história?

- Sim, mas não temos nada há algum tempo. É só que velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar.

- Azar o seu se o deixou ir, não reclame agora que haja homens ou mulheres mais espertos que você e que saibam apreciar o menino.

Neville concordou, ele tinha feito uma escolha anos antes. Ele tinha priorizado a paz de espirito de sua família e parte dele se arrependia disso, mas ele seria incapaz de ter ferido a avó tão profundamente.

- Ainda aqui auror Longbottom?

- Sim, desculpe. Eu não sei se posso pensar em alguém próximo a James que quisesse ele dessa forma.

- As habilidades de um predador desse tipo está em se esconder, os trouxas podem não ter magia como nós, mas eles são mais evoluídos nos estudos da mente. Posso te emprestar alguns livros, estamos lidando com um pedófilo, mas desconfio que além disso ele pode ser um psicopata.

- O que é isso? Soa como algo que ouvi num filme trouxa que Harry me levou pra ver uma vez.

- É melhor mandar trazer mais vinho, vai ser uma noite longa.

H D

Draco e Harry formavam o casal mais popular e controverso da Inglaterra Mágica, pelos menos essa era a opinião de Hermione, os dois eram tão amados quanto odiados, ainda depois de tantos anos havia uma grande animosidade para com o loiro, mas nada que ainda resultasse em ataques como nos primeiros anos. Quando ela e Ron chegaram a mansão foram recebidos pelos dois, Harry envergava sua túnica de gala de auror e Draco estava deslumbrante vestido de azul e dourado. O loiro tinha providenciado para que a mansão tivesse as luzes baixas, o ambiente da festa estava iluminado por velas flutuantes, uma neblina mágica tornava tudo mais misterioso e agradável. As mesas estavam dispostas ao redor da pista de dança e o jantar foi servido com eficiência, todos os pratos estavam deliciosos e antes da sobremesa o serviço da comida foi interrompido para que os convidados assistissem um número, eram dois artistas, uma harpista vestida com uma túnica branca esvoaçante e seu companheiro, se vestia como um camponês simples da época medieval. Seus trajes fizeram sentido quando ela começou a tocar e ele a cantar a interpretar a música, se tratava de uma antiga poesia que Hermione pensava ser uma variação de uma cantiga medieval trouxa. Era a história de um amor entre um homem simples e uma nobre, era interessante porque era triste e doce ao mesmo tempo, os dois morreram na noite de todos os santos, o dia das bruxas. Quando a apresentação terminou os convidados aplaudiram e a sobremesa foi saboreada com o som dos murmúrios apreciativos dos convidados.

- Draco se superou. – Ela disse para Ron.

- Sim, essa pudim de abóbora está divino! – Concordou o ruivo entusiasmado.

- Eu estava falando da apresentação, foi lindo.

- Ah, é um costume mais antigo, acho que se vamos ter mais tradições dos sangue-puros vamos ter o baile lá fora também, ao redor da fogueira.

Ron estava certo e assim que a música começou a tocar puderam ver que os convidados sangue-puro se dirigiam para os jardim, a música entoada pelo mesmo cantor que tinha se apresentado antes era em uma língua que Hermione não identificava, parecia latim, mas ela não tinha certeza.

- Os Malfoys se originam na França, ele está cantando em provençal. – Informou Astoria que observava como Draco e Harry dançavam alegremente ao redor da fogueira.

- Não creio conhecer essa língua.

- Sério Granger?

- Sim, qual o problema? – Perguntou defensiva, Hermione odiava não saber alguma coisa.

- Bem, é que isso é parte da literatura medieval trouxa, estudei isso na faculdade de jornalismo. Pensei que soubesse, afinal, nasceu trouxa.

- Ah, não, mas agora vou pesquisar sobre isso.

- Eles são tão malditamente perfeitos juntos. – Astoria murmurou.

-Sim, deveria superar sua fixação com Draco. Harry é muito ciumento.

- Talvez eu invista em mulheres bonitas e inteligentes, interessada? – Provocou Astoria.

Hermione sorriu, mas foi Ron quem apareceu para responder divertido:

- Só se estiver interessada em ruivos bonitos também.

- Claro, pode me apresentar algum? – Ela retrucou sarcástica.

- Vocês serpentes nunca perdem, não é? – Ele devolveu, ainda sorrindo.

- Claro que não, depois tenho que falar com seus pais sobre a publicação do livro da Ginny, eles vão receber parte dos lucros, acha que sua mãe pode me receber sem feitiços na minha direção?

- Vou fazer meu melhor para controlá-la.

- Obrigada, se me dão licença vou procurar algum ruivo bonito para mim.

Ron abraçou sua esposa.

- Ela não é tão ruim, era amiga da Ginny, devia encontrar alguém. Ela parece solitária agora.

- Sim, as duas eram tão unidas... – Concordou Hermione.

H D

Quando o baile terminou Draco se sentia moído, ele tinha se esquecido de que ser o anfitrião era muito mais trabalhoso que ser convidado. Ele queria uma massagem de Harry e ir para a cama, mas sua preocupação com Teddy não permitiu isso, ele só tirou sua túnica de gala enquanto Harry colocava James para dormir e sem esperar pela volta do marido voltou ao laboratório. Não estranhou por encontrar Severus lá.

- Os resultados estão prontos?

- Ainda não, já vão sair. Sabe que falou besteira hoje, não é?

- Sei, vou consertar, mas só quero saber os resultados agora. – O loiro disse observando as diversas poções que ferviam e os tubos de ensaio que ainda mudavam de cor.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos quando as poções terminaram de trabalhar e os resultados saíram. Severus se recuperou primeiro.

- Eu não pensava que ele ia herdar tanto de Remus. – Disse sorrindo. – Se ele já enlouqueceu sobre James imagine quando souber disso.

- Não tem nada de errado em ser um ômega... ele vai levar os bebês, o que tem de mal?

- EU O QUÊ?! – Perguntou Teddy de pé na porta, já em seu pijama.

- Você é um ômega, um lobisomem que entra no cio e pode carregar bebês. – Explicou Severus.

Draco segurou o adolescente quando ele desmaiou.

**Então, o que acharam? Me digam, sou uma autora carente e me senti abandonada no capi passado.**

**Beijos.**


	7. Surpresas

**Voltei! Mais cedo de novo, estou uma menina aplicada. Espero que gostem. **

Draco estava ao lado de Teddy na manhã seguinte quando o menino acordou. O loiro tinha ordenado que o café da manhã fosse servido no quarto, desse modo, ele e Harry poderiam conversar melhor com o adolescente.

- Bom-dia raio de sol, melhor? – Perguntou o veela de bom humor.

- Sim, eu sonhei que era um ômega e que ia ficar grávido.

- Bem, não foi um sonho, você é um ômega e qual é o problema de ficar grávido? Meu pai já foi um gestante.

- É estranho, quer dizer, vocês são parte veela e eu só nunca me imaginei assim.

- Você vai fazer quando entrar no cio, acredite em mim. – Disse Draco um pouco divertido.

- Ontem ele estava tão chateado sobre isso que disse que eu tenho genes ruins e hoje está saltitante. Seu marido é louco. – Disse Teddy para o padrinho que os olhava sentado à mesa cheia de iguarias para o café-da-manhã.

- É que você desmaiou antes que ele e Severus terminassem com os exames. Conte a ele Draco.

- Bom, eu admito que posso ter entrado em pânico e exagerado um pouco com as minhas preocupações... peço desculpas de verdade pelo que eu disse, é só fiquei apavorado com a ideia de te perder cedo.

- Eu entendi essa parte depois que o Severus conversou comigo. Está tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – Disse Draco emocionado. – Eu e Severus terminamos de analisar seus exames e você é um lobisomem, acreditamos que a medida com que você crescer sua herança lupina vai sobrepor seus genes magos, como ocorre geralmente. Não agora, os efeitos em você serão retardados porque nasceu com a licantropia, ela vai evoluir junto com você, entende?

- Eu sou um cara sortudo, não sou? – Perguntou Teddy com um sorriso amargo.

- Eu e Severus vamos trabalhar nisso, prometo.

- Tenho certeza de que se alguém pode vencer a licantropia é você, afinal, que tipo de maldição se atreveria a contrariar Draco Malfoy? – Brincou Teddy.

- Você está certo, sou genial o suficiente para vencer esse probleminha. – O veela deu de ombros com sua modéstia habitual, o que fez os dois leões no quarto rirem.

- Agora, que tal vir comer para que o meu veela bonito possa te esclarecer sobre os ômegas?

- Li sobre isso, são lobisomens raros, podemos engravidar e entramos no cio. Nada tão horrível assim.

- O que andou lendo? As informações sobre eles são bastante escassas porque os clãs de lobos tendem a esconder isso, eles são raros. – Disse Harry besuntando uma torrada de geleia.

- Os diários do meu pai, ele não dá muitas informações, mas acho que ele não gostava disso também...

Draco foi sentar-se à mesa e esperou Teddy sair do banheiro com o rosto menos amassado para começar a explicar:

- Ômegas são especiais, são lobos extremamente desejados, principalmente no cio. Você não tem autorização para ficar fora de Malfoy Manor quando começar seu período, é muito perigoso. – Começou Draco.

- Mas eu vou estar em Hogwarts a maior parte do tempo.

- Sim, a mesma escola que é circundada pela Floresta Proibida, acredite em mim, há mais lobos lá do que o Ministério reconheceria. Depois da guerra as leis para eles melhoram, mas alguns ainda preferem viver isolados. – Disse Harry.

- E eles viriam atrás de mim?

- Sim, como abelhas atrás de mel... tem que entender uma coisa Teddy, um ômega no cio já causou banhos de sangue, os alfas lutariam para ter o direito de acasalar com você. – Explicou Draco.

- Eu... eu.. vou ter mesmo que acasalar com um deles?

- Claro que não, se você estiver acasalado antes é impossível que outro alfa tente te reivindicar. – Continuou explicando o loiro. – Supõe-se que seu companheiro é o James, mas nem ele poderia quebrar uma marca de acasalamento de um lobisomem alfa.

- Certo, me sinto um pedófilo com esse papo de eu ser o companheiro do James, ele é só um menino. – resmungou Teddy olhando feio para seu leite.

- Não é para tanto, você era praticamente um bebê quando descobriu.

- Isso não faz sentido, eu não devia ter um companheiro lobisomem ou algo assim? Meu pai tinha medo disso, ele dizia que Greyback o queria por isso e que ia machuca-lo muito se o tivesse.

- É relativo, Greyback era um animal sanguinário em todos os sentidos da palavra, ele amava o gosto de sangue e machucar os outros, mas nem todos os lobisomens são assim Teddy, talvez eu deva te apresentar a alguns... – Harry foi interrompido pelo baque de Draco batendo sua mão com força na mesa, o veela brilhava e seus olhos era praticamente prata liquida.

- Meu filhote não vai ficar perto de um lobo hormonal, muito menos agora com sua herança ômega. Isso é definitivo Harry.

- Eu ia sugerir um alfa acasalado, eu não sou nenhum idiota, agora, coloque seu lado veela para baixo ou eu vou colocar. – Sibilou Harry numa voz perigosa que assustou Teddy.

- Tudo bem, exagero meu. – Concordou Draco depois de um minuto tenso. – Você assustou Teddy.

- Desculpe Teddy, é só que ele tende a ficar um pouco descontrolado, vou tentar arrumar um encontro seu com um conhecido meu que é lobisomem, ele vem de uma linhagem pura, então pode lidar bem melhor que os amaldiçoados com a licantropia.

- Ah, meu pai falou deles nos diários, pensei que vivessem mais na Londres trouxa e em grandes propriedades rurais perto de florestas na Rússia e... – O menino parou de falar um pouco empolgado.

- Sim, fico feliz que tenha se interessado por esse lado da sua herança. Não deveria alertá-lo sobre outros aspectos do cio? Os físicos? – Harry lembrou ao loiro.

- Sim, mas tenho certeza que meu paciente vai preferir que você não esteja aqui ouvindo isso.

Harry soltou um bufido zombador.

- Não é como se eu não soubesse o que vai ocorrer, mas vou deixa-los à vontade. Se precisar falar comigo, sabe que pode não é? Qualquer coisa. – Disse a Teddy.

- Sim, pode ficar se quiser. – Disse Teddy mordendo um pedaço generoso de rosquinha.

- Viu só? – Perguntou Harry vitorioso.

- Que seja, só dizia porque pensei que podia querer privacidade.

- Nessa casa? – Zombou Teddy. – E convenhamos Draco, você age mais como meu pai do que como meu medimago.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei... quando seu corpo amadurecer o suficiente você vai entrar no cio e não é só sobre ficar com tesão, você vai ter ondas de calores e calafrios, seus sentidos vão ficar mais sensíveis e piora se não fizer o que o seu corpo vai estar pedindo a gritos.

- Que seria um alfa grande e forte para transar com você. – Esclareceu Harry muito prestativo, fazendo Teddy corar e Draco jogar um pedaço de pão nele.

- Isso que seu padrinho tão elegantemente colocou e o que vai querer. E queria que estivesse em casa Teddy, vai te assustar na primeira vez.

- Por quê? Eu sou um adolescente, estou com tesão o tempo todo. – Brincou o menino descaradamente, ele trocou o cabelo para preto e longo como o de Sirius ao dizer isso e fez Harry rir.

- Se fizer isso perto do Severus ele vai enfartar. – Disse Harry rindo.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça de forma condescendente para seus dois leões.

- Ah Teddy, isso é mais que tesão adolescente filhote. Você vai ficar mais sensível de verdade, como digo isso? – O veela pensou em voz alta.

- Ele está procurando um jeito elegante de dizer que vai passar a maior parte do tempo de pau duro, isso sem falar que como é um ômega tem outras partes envolvidas que...

- Harry, o menino esta ficando com medo, pare. Ele vai pensar que vai entrar no cio amanhã. Vai levar mais alguns anos, ok?

O alívio de Teddy foi tão visível que seus cabelos ficaram castanhos da cor da areia.

- Graças a Merlin.

- Quer perguntar alguma coisa ou...

- Oh não! De jeito nenhum, já chega dessa droga de assunto estar acabando com a minha vida. – Protestou Teddy interrompendo Draco. – Preferia não ter descoberto essas coisas, como vou ficar com a Vic com essa história toda?

- Podia terminar com ela. – Sugeriu o veela alegremente.

Dessa vez Draco é que foi alvo de pedaços de pão voadores.

H D

Neville e Giácomo passaram dias estudando perfis de psicopatas, o antigo auror italiano resolveu levar o visitante a universidade trouxa, ele tinha um amigo professor de psiquiatria que ajudou no mergulho de Neville nesse tipo de trabalho. Desse modo, o auror inglês passou a passar mais tempo estudando e ampliando seus conhecimentos do que investigando o caso de James especificamente. Neville achava que o estudo dos trouxas era um tanto exaustivo, principalmente porque tinha que ir do vinhedo para a universidade e depois voltar. Era uma noite mais de uma semana depois em que ele se sentou numa das espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina, sentia o vento começando a ficar gelado, mas não podia evitar ficar ali parado olhando as ondulações da água com o olhar vazio.

- Os trouxas estão te assustando leãozinho? – Perguntou Blaise junto ao ouvido de Neville.

O auror estremeceu, não de frio, mas pela proximidade do outro.

- Sim, eles estão... como pode existir gente assim no mundo? Por quê? – Perguntou Neville que tinha passado o dia estudando psicopatas, uma tinha sido chocante. Que tipo de mulher matava os próprios filhos?

- Tenho certeza de que até você sabe disso, é a regra mais antiga da existência, para existir bem tem que existir mal.

- Me lembre de nunca colocar um filho nesse mundo dos infernos.

Blaise deu um sorriso amargo ao ouvir isso.

- Vindo do homem que me deixou pela família? Que tocante... como vai a velha, por falar nisso?

- Nós vamos ter essa discussão de novo? Porque foi tão divertido da última vez... – Disse Neville sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não, eu não sou do tipo que gosta de bater a cabeça em uma parede, pensei que tivesse entendido quando eu não voltei.

- Eu esperei você por muitas noites.

- Eu não sou uma prostituta barata que você ia manter escondido dos seus velhinhos preciosos.

- Eu só queria tempo.

- Eles são puro-sangue leãozinho imbecil, vão viver muito ainda. E eu não sou do tipo que espera escondido, se é que nunca percebeu, discrição nunca foi meu forte.

Neville assentiu severamente.

- Percebi. – Disse secamente. – Pensei que tivesse vindo me ajudar e não ficar se esfregando nesse italiano tarado.

- Ciúmes? – Perguntou Blaise divertido.

Neville nunca tinha sido controlado quando o assunto era Blaise, ele segurou o braço da serpente com firmeza e o puxou para seu colo. Sua boca desceu sobre a de Blaise antes que ele pudesse evitar, sua língua deslizou para dentro da boca do slytherin, ele gemeu quando voltou a sentir o gosto de Blaise. Ele segurou os quadris do moreno e encaixou-o sobre seu membro semi-desperto, quando os dois estavam sem fôlego, ele largou a boca da serpente e juntou suas testas. As respirações ofegantes dos dois se misturavam quando Neville falou com voz embargada.

- Ciúmes? Eu tenho que lembrar a mim mesmo que não posso matar aquele filho da puta por tocar você. O que eu sinto é muito mais que ciúmes, o jeito que eu te quero é tão forte que é quase doentio, eu sei que é absurdo pensar assim depois de tantos anos, mas porra Blaise, eu ainda te quero.

- Pena que não pode mais ter, uma pena que tenha mais covarde que uma serpente. – Murmurou Blaise no ouvido de Neville de novo.

- Você ama me pisar.

- Sim, mas eu podia fazer bem pior, sei de uma coisa que podia destroçar seu coraçãozinho puro.

- Eu mesmo quebrei meu coração anos atrás amor, pode ser malvado, eu aguento.

Blaise sorriu maldosamente e passou seus lábios pelos do auror antes de dizer suavemente, quase no mesmo tom amoroso que usava depois que os dois faziam amor.

- Eu tive um filho seu.

O olhar estupefato e ferido de Neville foi uma cena doce para o coração magoado de Blaise, que se levantou do colo do gryffindor e entrou no vinhedo.

H D

Draco gostava do inverno, era o tempo em que se enrolava em frente a lareira de seu quarto para refletir com um cobertor de peles aquecendo seu corpo, que por acaso não tinha nada sobre ele, já que estava esperando seu marido sair do banho. Ele olhava o fogo meio hipnotizado quando sentiu uma rajada de ar frio arrepiar sua pele, logo, Harry deslizava a seu lado debaixo da pele macia.

- Não sei por que temos uma cama enorme se você insiste em deitar no chão nos invernos.

- Não me deito no chão, tem peles macias embaixo do meu delicado corpo, meu marido não me deixaria exaurir meu corpo no chão duro.

- Sério? Porque sempre tive a impressão de que ele adora levar seu corpo à exaustão. – Murmurou Harry pegando uma das mãos do veela e beijando os dedos elegantes do loiro.

Foi só então que Draco olhou para os olhos verdes do marido e percebeu que tinha algo errado.

- Eu conheço esse olhar, qual é o problema?

- Recebi uma chamada muito aflita do Neville, ele quer voltar para casa porque descobriu uma coisa muito interessante.

- Blaise deu o golpe, afinal. – Disse Draco levemente surpreso.

- Você sabia. – Harry concluiu franzindo o cenho.

- É o meu melhor amigo, claro que eu sabia. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- E não cogitou em contar pra mim? Nev tinha o direito de saber.

- Eu disse ao Blaise, mas ele estava preso entre a depressão e o ódio por ter sido posto de lado. Eles tinham uma vida juntos e seu amigo o trocou pela avó.

- Eu sei, mas é tão errado. É pior do que a Ginny queria fazer.

- Foi vingança, Blaise ficou rancoroso, foi pra Itália, teve o filho e seguiu a vida. Ele não quis contar durante a gravidez porque tinha certeza que seu amigo iria atrás dele implorando perdão. Tenho certeza que aquele imbecil fantasiava sobre como ia receber Longbottom de volta com o Fabriccio nos braços.

- Só que Neville nunca foi atrás dele.

- Não, ele deixou meu amigo miserável Harry, de verdade. A mãe dele cogitou vir visitar seu amigo, dê obrigada ao Blaise por ter impedido isso.

- Eu não estou do lado de vocês nisso Draco, foi errado e cruel. Blaise usou o filho para machucar Neville, isso não se faz.

- Fabriccio sabe. Ele sabe quem é o pai e sabe que Neville não o abandonou, ele não tem raiva do seu amigo por isso.

- Ele não conhece o pai. – Disse Harry duramente.

- Neville não queria ser pai, ele disse isso ao Blaise, ele disse coisas que machucara meu amigo profundamente Harry e se ele tentar fazer isso de novo, eu vou ficar muito irritado e você sabe, nós slytherins gostamos de revidar.

Harry bufou desgostoso, ele previa mais tempestades em sua vida já complicada.

H D

Blaise esperava por uma explosão e escândalo por parte de Neville, mas com certeza não esperava que o auror se limitasse a ignorá-lo por completo, desde aquela noite na piscina Neville o evitava, ele e Giácomo tinham viajado por alguns dias para que o auror inglês pudesse fazer seus últimos cursos.

- Pensando nele? – Perguntou Marco abraçando-o.

- Sim, acho que nunca deveria ter ficado perto do maldito novamente. Me sinto mal perto do Neville, a proximidade dele me faz sentir tanta amargura e ressentimento, uma necessidade insana de machucá-lo.

- Você ama tanto quanto odeia, não é? – Disse Marco suavemente.

Blaise sorriu e se aconchegou nos braços do italiano.

- Eu amaria você se pudesse.

- Você pode, mas é egoísta demais para se desapegar do seu amor tórrido pelo leãozinho pudico.

- Sua consideração por mim é tocante.

- Claro que sim, dormi com vocês todas as noites dessa semana, mesmo correndo o risco de ter um herói de guerra irritado invadindo e me atacando.

- Você dormiu comigo pelo sexo, descarado. – Murmurou Blaise.

- Aceito o sexo como prêmio de consolação, aliás, se vão voltar amanhã para aquela ilha fria e cinzenta, podemos nos despedir hoje, não é?

- Não, vocês não podem. Estou menos irritado, já posso conversar com você Blaise e temo que não vá ser rápido. – Disse Neville sobriamente para Marco.

- Sempre temos a opção de ter sexo no carro durante a viagem. – Disse ele sorrindo sedutor. – Cuidado com o que vai fazer leãozinho, eu não gosto de você e tenho como te fazer sumir sem deixar rastro. – Completou o italiano sem perder o sorriso.

Blaise ficou olhando para Neville depois que Marco saiu. O auror tinha o olhar inflado, misto de raiva e mágoa, ele se aproximou do ex-namorado colocando as mãos no pescoço esguio da serpente. O contraste entre a palidez de sua mão e a pele escura e acetinada de Blaise era bonito de se ver.

- Eu tive vontade de apertar seu pescoço até te ver implorar por ar, eu quis, de verdade.

- E por que não?

- Porque é isso que você quer, não é? Quer que eu prove que sou esse mostro que não merece sequer saber que tem um filho.

- Eu gostaria disso sim, pode me ajudar? – Perguntou Blaise com sorna.

- Eu faria, mas meu filho iria me odiar, certo? – Perguntou Neville com uma amargura inusual nele.

- Você não tem um filho, mas sim, ele iria te matar cedo ou tarde por isso.

- Eu decidi que vamos nos casar.

- Nunca. – Blaise disse provocativamente.

Neville sorriu e aproximou o rosto de Blaise do seu.

- Você vai engolir sua raiva e vai se casar comigo ou eu vou dedicar boa parte do meu tempo para infernizar sua vida, vai me machucar também, mas vai aliviar meu senso retorcido de justiça.

- Você não...

Neville cortou o protesto do outro com um beijo duro, ele atacou os lábios de Blaise até sentir gosto de sangue em sua boca.

- Eu ainda te amo sua serpente traiçoeira, mas se me provocar muito nesse momento, vou te machucar.

- Ameaças não combinam com casamento seu estúpido, vamos acabar nos matando. E não se esqueça de que vamos matar sua querida avó do coração.

- Vamos casar Blaise, e você vai me dar meu filho de volta. – Determinou Neville indo para dentro da casa.

- E quando você vai devolver meu coração, imbecil? – Perguntou Blaise com lágrimas nos olhos.

H D

Quando Neville entrou na sala de Harry, um enfeite muito caro que Draco tinha escolhido para decorar o local voou em sua direção, ele desviou graciosamente e o objeto se espatifou na parede.

- Eu odeio você! – Exclamou Harry.

- Tão bom voltar pra casa e se sentir querido. – Disse Neville sarcasticamente. – Qual o problema?

- Só meu marido querendo arrancar minhas bolas por sua causa, estou sendo castigado porque você não pôde manter seu pau dentro das calças perto do Blaise.

- Claro, tudo minha culpa.

- Estou sendo um idiota, o que vocês resolveram?

- Quero me casar com ele. E quero conhecer meu filho, você o conhece, não é?

- Sim, ele e James dividem o quarto e ele vivia na mansão, é o sobrinho preferido do meu marido. Ele é um menino bonito, carinhoso e inteligente. Slytherin até a medula, fato que devo frisar.

- Eu quero muito vê-lo, acha que ele vai gostar de mim?

- Se Blaise estiver bem com isso, ele só tem um pai até agora e se magoá-lo vai lidar com a raiva do seu filho e... bem... uma legião de serpentes, eles se defendem ferrenhamente.

- Eu sei, mas não vim falar disso, sabe do Colin?

- Ainda se recuperando do ataque, ele ficou muito mal. Por quê?

- Porque queria revisar alguns pontos do depoimento dele, queria mais pistas sobre o sequestrador.

- Ele está na casa da mãe, na parte trouxa de Londres. Tenho alguns aurores se revezando para cuidar dele, no caso de o desgraçado querer eliminar a testemunha.

- Sério? Isso é ótimo, se o sequestrador se aproximou da casa podemos usar as fotos de vigilância, vou estar nisso amanhã mesmo.

- Bom, eu sei que você pode pegá-lo.

- Claro.

Os dois sorriram confiantes, sobreviveram a guerra e iam pegar esse sequestrador, a qualquer preço.

H D

Colin já podia se mover sem muita dor, sua recuperação era ótima, graças a excelente medicina bruxa. Ele já podia até trabalhar parte do dia, não se surpreendeu quando sua chefe no Profeta apareceu na casa de sua mãe.

- Já está de pé e com a câmera, então já pode voltar ao trabalho, não é?

- Bom-dia pra você também Astoria.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não tenho tempo para dar bom-dia, vou lançar o livro de Ginny e preciso de você na cerimônia, as fotos são suas mesmo e vai ter uma homenagem, pensei que gostaria de ir.

- Sim. – Disse ele dando a palavra e ao rosto a dose certa de tristeza e angústia.

Astoria suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro dele delicadamente.

- Já tem um tempo, é hora de seguir a vida. Tem que arrasar corações de meninas bobas e mostrar seu rostinho bonito.

- Isso foi um flerte? Por que foi horrível. – Ele respondeu com um leve rubor, era um talento nato para ele.

Astoria bufou.

- Você saberia se fosse um flerte, idiota. Os Weasley estão reticentes em ir para a cerimônia, você fala a língua dos leões, convença-os sim? James vai receber um prêmio pela mãe e queria que Molly pelo menos desse as caras...

Colin se absteve de sorrir, uma cerimônia... seria perfeito para chegar ao menino de novo. Ele ia ter uma nova oportunidade.

- Quando vai ser?

- Em janeiro, quero deixar as festas passarem, não posso lançar nada duas semanas antes do natal, o mundo está uma loucura.

- Eu sei, é o melhor já que ela faz mais falta no natal... ela amava essa festa.

De novo, Astoria caiu em sua expressão de angústia e ele sorriu internamente, enganar serpentes era extremamente prazeroso. Ele nem se deu conta de como ela olhava as fotos de seu estúdio cuidadosamente.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam e me façam feliz.**

**Beijos.**


	8. Chegando perto

**Tecnicamente eu não estou atrasada, lembrem-se de que postei mais cedo na semana passada e... ok, ok, reconheço que demorei para revisar esse. Aproveitem.**

Draco e Harry tinham o costume de jantar com Ron e Hermione pelo menos duas vezes por mês, os dois gostavam de ir ao apartamento dos dois porque era aconchegante e Hermione cozinhava, coisa que geralmente ela não fazia, mas quando resolvia ir para a cozinha deixava a todos babando. Desse modo, estavam todos na cozinha dos Weasley olhando como Hermione mexia uma grande panela enquanto Ron picava uma série de legumes e temperos.

- Gosto de como ela o domesticou, acha que ela usa um chicote? – Perguntou Draco a seu marido descaradamente, como se os outros dois não estivessem no local.

- É possível, Mione ia ficar fabulosa com trajes apertados de couro, não acha? – Provocou Harry.

Ron e Draco olharam ameaçadores para o moreno, que só deu de ombros e mandou um beijinho para uma Hermione sorridente.

- Não Draco, não consigo manejar bem o chicote, mas posso lidar com um show pra ele, Ron tem um fetiche por duas mulheres.

Draco foi quem ficou embaraçado e fez beicinho, a ideia era ele atormentar os leões e não que eles rissem dele no fim das contas.

- Fantasias héteros... eca. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

Harry riu e abraçou seu veela amuado.

- Então... vocês souberam do Neville? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ah sim, ele veio contar sobre o filho e sobre como ele ama/odeia Zabbini, Hermione bateu nele com uma bandeja. – Contou Ron animadamente.

Draco sorriu para a castanha.

- Eu sabia que tinha essa veia dominatrix em você... e bem-feito para o Longbobo.

- Não seja malvado Draco, ele sofreu também, eu só disse a ele naquela época também que ele era um imbecil por se curvar as vontades da família, e confesse veela parcial, que se fosse o contrário você estaria aplaudindo a atitude inicial do Nev. – Argumentou a castanha.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Eu não tenho que ser justo, Blaise é meu amigo e o leão de vocês pode muito bem se contorcer de dor que eu não ligo.

Hermione deu de ombros e continuou cozinhando, Draco é que deu um pulo quando ela abriu a geladeira.

- Por Merlin, posso sentir o cheiro daquela torta trouxa! Você fez aquela coisa com queijo e morangos e não me deu! Sua bruxa má. – Draco choramingou.

Ron e Harry riram de como Hermione ficou embaraçada e tentando se desculpar com Draco, que fez um beicinho digno de um menino de três anos de idade e insistia que ele merecia ter a torta antes do jantar. Foi uma discussão interessante de se ver, Harry e Ron começaram a beber suas cervejas e falarem das novidades que tinham chegado à Geminialidades Weasley naquela manhã.

H D

Astoria não gostava de ter a sensação de que estava perdendo algo, ela era uma jornalista afiada e uma mulher muito sagaz, mas a sensação persistia e a irritava de sobre maneira. Ela estava em seu escritório no Profeta quando ouviu seu cunhado bater na porta.

- Onde está minha irmã?

- Oh, olá pra você também Astoria, estou bem, obrigado.

A mulher revirou os olhos.

- Sabe que preciso dela, estou atrasada com a programação e ela disse que me ajudaria depois que terminasse os preparativos para o natal.

- Sim, eu vim no lugar dela.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela está grávida. – Informou Theo com um sorriso.

Astoria sorriu também e sentiu seus olhos picarem com lágrimas incômodas. Daphne tinha tido uma gravidez difícil que resultou num natimorto anos atrás e depois tinha desistido, ela ficava feliz que a irmão tentasse de novo.

- Vai dar certo dessa vez.

- Sim, o medimago nos deu muitas esperanças, dessa vez não há complicações desde o começo.

- Viu só? E como minha irmã está?

- Seu pai estava a estava cercando de algodão e obrigando-a a ficar sentada quando saí, ele também perdeu uns minutos reclamando sobre sua falta de interesse em dar-lhe netos...

- Cuido dos negócios, ele deveria ser agradecido. – Ela bufou. – Agora, o que acha de fazermos o lançamento do livro no seu novo teatro? Daphne disse que o lugar ficou deslumbrante e...

Debater sobre trabalho a distraiu momentaneamente daquela inquietação que tinha se instalado em sua mente.

H D

James odiava os pesadelos, mas tinha que admitir a si mesmo ter a companhia de Cassie durante a noite era agradável, era como estar numa cúpula segura e quente, longe do lugar frio e amedrontador que eram seus sonhos. Eles acordaram e sorriram um para o outro, Fabriccio se moveu em sua cama e acordou também.

- Eu tenho certeza de que vocês dormirem juntos tantas noites deve ser contra um monte de regras. Há um motivo para separar meninas e meninos. – Disse o menino preguiçosamente.

- Porque esse colégio ainda trabalha sobre pressupostos medievais de educação. Meninos e meninos devem ser tratados igualmente para que nossa sociedade possa evoluir e parar de criar magos machistas e retrógados. – Disse James de bom humor.

- Agora ele anda citando a própria mãe. – Explicou Cassie se espreguiçando graciosamente. – E por que nenhum dos dois me deu bom-dia?

- Bom-dia senhorita Malfoy. – Disseram os dois meninos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu e pulou da cama.

- Quando vocês vão fazer suas compras de natal? – Perguntou Fabriccio. – Meu pai e sua viagem para a Itália atrasaram todo meu itinerário de compras, ele vem me buscar só esse fim de semana.

- Estou sem mesada para sempre, lembra? – Disse James amuado.

- Não seja tolinho, claro que Draco e Harry vão pagar os presentes que escolher, eu já terminei minhas compras uma semana atrás.

- Como? – Perguntou James impressionado.

- Fiz uma lista e mandei para o papai claro. – Ela disse com ar de enfado. – Vou usar o banheiro primeiro.

Os meninos gemeram, isso os faria esperar um bom tempo.

- Quer ir fazer compras comigo e com o papai? Ele não se importaria em pagar a sua parte, sabe disso.

- Acho que sim, queria mesmo ver meus tios na loja... mas papai ou Draco teriam que assinar a autorização.

- É só fazer olhinhos de cachorro para o seu pai, sabe como é.

A previsão de Fabriccio se mostrou acertada e não só ele conseguiu a permissão, como uma bolsa de galeões para os presentes de natal. Assim, Blaise saiu com dois meninos hiperativos para as compras de natal, em a multidão que abarrotava o Beco Diagonal.

- Eu acho que devíamos ir para Paris filho, eles são mais civilizados. – Blaise gemeu de desgosto ao sofrer outro esbarrão.

- Tolice papai, eu estava com você quando aquelas duas modelos francesas começaram a se amaldiçoar pelo último par de sapatos da loja, lembra?

- Foi engraçado, não é? Aqui, tenho certeza que podemos encontrar coisas para seus amiguinhos na loja dos Weasley.

- SIM! – Os meninos gritaram emocionados.

Gemialidades Weasley estava lotado, mas assim que Ron avistou seu sobrinho deixou de murmurar encantos para embrulhar presentes e foi recebê-lo.

- Jamie! Minha cobra preferida. – Ele disse girando o sobrinho no ar.

- Tio Ron, não me envergonhe.

- Te envergonhar seria dizer ao seu amigo que você adorava correr nu pela casa da sua avó gritando que não ia tomar banho.

Fabriccio começou a rir alto e Blaise deu um sorriso complacente.

- Eu vou me vingar por isso tio. – James disse. – Tio George... tio Ron foi malvado para mim. – Disse o menino com tom dramático.

- O que meu irmão estúpido fez? – Perguntou George abraçando o sobrinho. – Aliás, não faz diferença, eu cuido dele.

James não sabia que feitiço tio George murmurou, mas riu quando tio Ron soltou um grito e começou a se coçar inteiro amaldiçoando o irmão. George ignorou seu irmão, ele amaldiçoaria Ron quantas vezes fossem necessárias para ver o sorriso em James de novo, era o sorriso de Ginny.

- Agora meninos, escolham logo. – Apressou-os George. – Nossos estoques não são ilimitados.

Os meninos correram e Blaise manteve um olho de águia sobre eles na multidão e sua mão firmemente agarrada em sua varinha. Ele era um homem precavido afinal de contas.

A tarde dos meninos foi muito animada e produtiva. Blaise tinha inúmeros pacotes encolhidos em seu bolso e os meninos já se mostravam cansados, eles só iriam tomar um chocolate quente e ele os levaria para a escola de novo. Seu sangue gelou quando eles entraram na lanchonete e deram de cara com Neville.

- Olá tio Neville. Fazendo compras de natal também?

- Sim Jamie, e já comprei seu presente se é isso que quer saber.

- O que é? Vai me dizer, não é? Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Neville sorriu para o menino que literalmente pulava a seu redor e se inclinou para bagunçar os cabelos ruivos de James.

- Não, vai descobrir na manhã de natal, como todos os anos.

- Você é malvado. – James fez beicinho.

- E você faz beicinho igual a um veela manhoso que eu conheço. – Zombou Neville, mas com os olhos já postos em Fabriccio.

- Olá auror Longbottom. – Disse o menino de forma neutra.

- Pode me chamar de Neville, é um prazer conhecer você, eu estava ansioso por te encontrar.

- Por quê? Papai te disse que sou seu filho?

Neville arregalou os olhos de espanto.

- Você sabia?

- Claro, papai não te disse isso?

- Não, ele estava mais preocupado em me torturar psicologicamente.

Fabriccio deu de ombros.

- Você provavelmente mereceu. – Disse o menino sem um pingo de dó.

- Eu não sabia de você, eu posso chegar mais perto?

O menino moreno pareceu confuso, mas assentiu.

- Com os Zabinnis é sempre bom perguntar, nunca se sabe quando vocês vão chutar nossas bolas. – Neville explicou quando se ajoelhou em frente ao filho.

Fabriccio riu.

- Ah papai, isso foi maldade.

- Ele mereceu. – Sibilou Blaise.

Neville passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados do filho e sorriu para os olhos amendoados do menino.

- É bom que o meu presente de natal seja melhor do que o dele, sabe como, nós serpentes somos competitivas, sabe?

- Como assim? Tem uma cotação para os presentes? – Perguntou Neville meio em pânico.

- Claro que sim, papai pode te explicar, não é? Eu e Jamie vamos pegar nossos chocolates quentes.

James sorriu e acompanhou o amigo para o balcão. Neville olhou para Blaise, os dois estavam tensos e nada amistosos.

- É sério isso sobre os presentes?

- Claro, te mando uma lista. Espero que não tenha comprado nada perigoso para o meu filho.

- Claro que não, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não sou nenhum idiota.

Blaise abriu a boca para retrucar, mas um grito de James os fez correr para as crianças. Fabriccio olhava o amigo com olhos arregalados enquanto o menino ruivo apertava sua cabeça murmurando não, várias vezes seguidas. Blaise se ajoelhou ao lado do menino, mas foi Neville quem sacou sua varinha primeiro e murmurou um feitiço, James parou de gritar, mas ainda parecia com dor.

- Eu vou sair e ir atrás dele, não importa o que pareça na sua mente, ele não está aqui, não está perto. Mas eu vou acha-lo.

- Não vá, ele vai te machucar também. – James murmurou.

- Ele não pode. Blaise lance um protego reforçado e fique atento, meus homens vão estar aqui em minutos. – O auror disse isso e saiu correndo.

Sua previsão se mostrou certa e vários aurores chegaram no local para escoltarem ele e os meninos para o Ministério, onde um Harry Potter furioso os esperava, ele ignorou o olhar de advertência de Blaise e pegou o filho em seus braços, levando-o para seu escritório e ignorando os flashes que pipocavam a sua volta. Harry colocou o menino sentado em cima de sua mesa e olhou-o profundamente.

- O que houve?

- Foi como os pesadelos, mas eu não estava dormindo. – James disse.

- Você continua tendo pesadelos? – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Quase todas as noites, eu não posso acordá-lo, mas Cassandra pode. Ele dorme bem quando ela está com ele.

- Você tem dormido com Cassie todo o tempo que está na escola? – Harry perguntou, quando James assentiu, ele deu um sorriso torto. – Severus e Lucius vão arrancar minhas bolas...

- Por quê?

- Nada filho, estou pensando alto. O que acontece nos pesadelos?

- Tudo de novo, e ele fica dizendo... coisas.

- Que coisas? – Perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho.

- Coisas. – Disse James corando e baixando os olhos.

- Se não quiser me dizer, tudo bem, mas preciso saber para poder prender o homem que está te atormentando, eu vou ter que usar aquela magia de que falamos antes, legimêngia, lembra?

- Sim, ele... ele diz que vai me pegar, e fala de coisas sujas, coisas do tipo... eu... tem as imagens, por que ele quer me amarrar sem roupas? – Perguntou o menino.

- Porque ele é malvado e tem uma mente retorcida. – Harry disse respirando fortemente. – Draco vai te levar ao hospital para fazer uns exames, papai te encontra lá, certo?

O veela, que tinha chegado minutos antes nem disse olá ao marido, focado em cuidar de seu filhote. Ele saiu com James pela lareira, seguido por Blaise e Fabriccio, Harry tomou alguns segundos antes de sair de sua sala e aparatar no Beco Diagonal, alguns aurores da equipe de Neville dispersavam jornalistas e curiosos, ele olhou azedo para um deles.

- Onde está Neville, Jones?

- Ele está em perseguição ainda Chefe, ele não voltou ainda.

- Ele foi sozinho? O que sua equipe anda fazendo? Enfiaram a droga do regulamento no rabo?! – Harry vociferou.

- Ele estava de folga, eu...

- Vai ficar quieto e parar de me atrasar, vai ouvir disso depois.

Harry lançou um feitiço localizador e começou a correr na direção por onde Neville tinha seguido. Não demorou para que ele encontrasse seu amigo voltando, o auror tinha um corte na testa que sangrava profusamente e segurava seu braço, que estava aparentemente quebrado.

- O que diabos aconteceu?

- Eu estava tomando chá depois das compras e encontrei Blaise com os meninos, o infeliz aproveitou a multidão para atacar James mais de perto, peguei a assinatura mágica e fui atrás dele. Usava uma capa e quando o encurralei e usei um feitiço para destapar seu rosto, vi que ele usava uma máscara de couro, a verdade, todo o corpo dele estava coberto de couro, como um macacão inteiro. Ele é bom Harry, ele me feriu, mas também acertei o filho da puta, pena que meu feitiço de rastreamento não funcionou.

- Como assim?

- O couro era enfeitiçado, repeliu o feitiço. – Neville explicou. – Essa assinatura mágica também não vai ajudar, está camuflada. Nem os comensais podiam fazer isso com tanta eficiência, no meu tempo com Giácomo descobri que essa é uma técnica que leva tempo e um bocado de dedicação, é coisa de criminosos especializados em roubos mágicos, assassinatos para as máfias trouxas ou... psicopatas perigosos.

- Que ótimo! Simplesmente fantástico. – Disse Harry irado. – Agora, vamos deixar uma coisa clara, você nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma vai sair de novo sem seu parceiro, é estúpido e contra o regulamento.

- Sim, Chefe.

- E vamos para a Central, posso te ensinar eu mesmo um par de coisas sobre como lançar um feitiço de rastreamento decente.

- Eu sei todos os feitiços desse tipo que ensinaram na Academia, seu treinamento foi especial, mas eu prestei atenção no meu e...

Harry interrompeu Neville dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça, como faria com uma criança desobediente.

- Eu sou o Chefe e você deve escutar antes de começar a reclamar. Leve sua bunda até a enfermaria e depois esteja no pátio de treinamento ou eu vou te buscar... você não ia gostar disso.

Neville gemeu, Harry era famoso por ser um professor duro para dizer o mínimo.

H D

Lucius não recebia a visita de Augustus há algum tempo, afinal Severus era um idiota possessivo, que por sorte agora dava aulas no internato e permitia certas escapadas ao marido loiro. Ele e seu amigo estavam distraídos conversando sobre o novo membro que vinha a caminho para a família de Augustus e tomando um conhaque quando a aparição de Draco num humor dos demônios abalou as proteções da casa e fizeram Lucius franzir o cenho.

- Não faça isso meu belo amigo, pode causar rugas. – Provocou Augustus.

Lucius bufou.

- Malfoys não tem rugas, jamais. Foi Draco que chegou irritado, filhos nunca param de dar trabalho.

- Nem me diga, Astoria não se casa, quero netinhas para agradarem minha velhice.

- Você precisa arrumar um belo jovenzinho para uma foda rápida, depois que parou de cuidar das suas empresas ficou um chato. Supõe-se que a aposentadoria é para aproveitar.

- O que posso fazer se ainda quero foder você? – Perguntou Augustus com um sorriso.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin Greengrass pare de vir a minha casa para flertar com meu marido. – A voz de Snape retumbou na sala fazendo os dois homens darem um pulinho, absolutamente másculo claro, de susto.

- Que diabos Severus, precisava chegar sorrateiro desse jeito?

- Sim, para saber se tinha que matar sedutores indesejáveis.

- Como você é malvado, fere meu coração. – Disse Augustus com gesto dramático.

- Cale a boca infeliz, temos problemas sérios para lidar aqui.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntaram os dois mais velhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Os pesadelos de James não eram só parte do trauma, o maldito infeliz estava usando uma conexão com o menino para assustá-lo, ele tem uma magia muito forte se não se deixou influenciar, podíamos tê-lo perdido quando foi passar esse tempo na casa dos Weasley, as proteções lá não são fortes como aqui, se ele tivesse tomado o controle do menino...

- Como deixamos isso passar?

- Os pesadelos eram um sintoma normal do trauma, não tínhamos porque desconfiar, além disso, nossa pequena filha ajudou a mascarar a situação. – Disse Severus aceitando de cara feia o uísque que Augustus lhe oferecia.

- Como? – Perguntou Lucius curioso.

- Depois que saiu daqui James passou a ser alvo fácil na escola, ele dormia e ficava preso nos pesadelos, Fabriccio não podia acordá-lo, mas Cassandra sim, eles tem o costume de dormir juntos agora.

- Pelos cabelos da deusa. – Murmurou Lucius. – Cassandra tem muito pouco de sangue veela, ela não escolhe um companheiro, eles não são destinados, nada para nos preocuparmos, certo?

- Ela não vai desenvolver poderes como você ou Draco, mas ela é uma Malfoy... – Lembrou-o Snape. – Pronto para uma adolescência divertida?

- Pelo menos ela pretende seduzir alguém, Astoria só quer saber dos negócios, não que seja um problema, mas eu preciso de descendência.

Lucius riu do ar pesaroso de Augustus e Severus só grunhiu.

H D

Harry levou Fabriccio e Blaise para Hogwarts, aproveitando para avisar a diretora da ausência temporária de James, que ele tinha buscado no hospital depois de uma tarde produtiva com Neville. O lado veela de Draco iria entrar em colapso se tivesse o filho afastado nessas circunstâncias. Quando os dois chegaram Severus e Lucius os esperavam para jantar.

- Boa-noite James, fugindo da escola de novo? – Brincou Lucius.

- Sim, é para que o meu pai me tire do castigo. – Respondeu o menino sorrindo timidamente.

- Venha cá. – Chamou Lucius liberando parte de sua magia veela.

James sorriu e foi abraçar o veela mais velho.

- Eu mandei que fizessem aquela torta de carne que sua avó faz... você me ama por isso?

- Para sempre. – Disse o menino rindo.

- Pretende adoçar o Lucius com esses sorrisos para que ele esqueça de que anda dormindo com a nossa filha todas as noites? – Provocou Severus.

- Por que isso deixaria Luc bravo? – Perguntou o menino franzindo o cenho.

- Meu filho é um menino inocente Severus, você é que tem a mente suja. – Disse Harry.

- Eu não sou inocente, isso não soou muito legal. – Disse o menino desconfiado.

- Seu pai acha que você não ia seduzir minha filha e Sev acha que sim. – Explicou Lucius sorrindo.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Eca, quer dizer... eca! Eles têm a mente suja, nós só temos onze, mamãe disse que eu tinha que perguntar sobre isso de novo quando fosse mais velho... eu já sou mais velho? – Perguntou franzindo o narizinho.

- Não, eles é que são uns tolos, podemos conversar sobre isso quando você e Cassandra fizerem trinta anos. Estarão prontos até lá. – Disse Lucius, fazendo Harry e Severus engolirem o riso.

- Tudo isso? Por que tanto tempo?

- Ainda não é velho o bastante menino bonito. – Cantarolou Lucius. – Agora, vamos jantar enquanto seu pai vai consolar Draco.

- O que Draco tem? Ele está bravo comigo de novo?

- Ele não estava bravo com você filho, ele ficou irritado com ele mesmo porque não percebeu sobre os pesadelos antes. – Explicou Harry calmamente.

- Ah, quer que eu fale com ele?

- Depois, vá jantar e depois prometo te devolver seu Draco, ok? – Prometeu o pai do ruivinho.

- Ok.

O menino perdeu o olhar malicioso que passou pelo rosto de Severus e o sorriso condescendente de Lucius.

H D

Draco ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir e sabia que um feitio murmurado por seu marido murmurou um feitiço que consertou grande parte dos objetos que ele havia quebrado durante seu ataque de fúria.

-Você sabe que assustou James, não é? – Perguntou Harry numa voz rouca e perigosamente suave.

- Eu sinto muito, é só que eu deveria ter percebido, era meu trabalho. – Disse o veela ainda irritado.

- E acha que vir correndo para casa e quebrar nosso quarto melhora a situação em quê?

Harry chegou até a beirada da cama e obrigou Draco a olhá-lo segurando firmemente os cabelos bagunçados do loiro.

- Eu estava com raiva.

- Eu sei, mas você foi um menino muito malvado, um veela muito rebelde e eu vou te punir por isso. – Harry praticamente grunhiu isso, a magia natural de Draco já o provocava desde que ele tinha entrado no quarto.

O mago moreno sorria um pouco perversamente quando jogou o veela contra a cama, ele sentou-se sobre os quadris de Draco e invocou um baú, era onde o loiro guardava seus brinquedos preferidos. Harry sorriu quando desabotoou a camisa do marido e viu que ele usava os dois grampos de diamantes em suas mamilos, os dois montículos de carne estavam deliciosamente inchados e sensíveis. Harry lambeus-os sensualmente fazendo Draco gemer.

- Isso vai doer quando tirarmos, não é? Agora, seja um bom menino e fique de bruços. – Pediu Harry depois de dar uma mordidinha num dos mamilos do loiro enquanto desabotoava as calças do marido.

Draco obedeceu e sentiu Harry afastar o tecido que sóbria sua pele, logo, uma mordida marcava o quadril do veela, que sentiu sua ereção pulsar ao sentir o marido mordendo-o possessivamente. Ele moveu os quadris, friccionando sua ereção contra as peles em sua cama, coisa que lhe rendeu uma palmada dura por parte de Harry.

- Quietinho veela bonito. – Rosnou Harry. – Isso é um castigo.

Draco gemeu, mas obrigou-se a ficar quieto, sentiu como Harry separava suas nádegas e logo, tinha uma língua atrevida provocando-o. Uma capa fina de transpiração cobriu sua pele pálida pelo esforço de não mover seus quadris pedindo mais da língua que circundava e molhava sua entrada, um feitio murmurado de Harry o fez sentir escorregadio e quente por dentro, ele apertou os dedos em garras nas cobertas de pele quando sentiu a primeira bola de marfim sendo introduzida nele, gemeu quando a segunda seguiu seu caminho para dentro e mordeu os lábios fortemente quando a terceira já estava dentro, esse era um brinquedo que ele mesmo comprou na França, as bolinhas de marfim eram do tamanho de um ovo cada uma, e obedeciam a magia de Harry, vibrando e se movendo de acordo com o comando do gryffindor. Quando Harry terminou de inserir as esferas em Draco, ele mesmo tinha uma ereção de campeonato, parte do desafio de lidar com seu veela bonito era controlar a vontade que ele próprio tinha de se enterrar no loiro e estragar o jogo. Ele virou Draco na cama com relativa facilidade e viu que a ereção do loiro gotejava, sem pressa, Harry lambeu a ponta inchada do membro do loiro e ouviu-o silvar. Draco realmente choramingou quando Harry segurou suas bolas e apertou, ele sentiu o couro frio circundar seus testículos e apertarem em seguida. O anel de couro era algo que Harry usava pouco, e significava que esse castigo ia ser mais longo do que ele pensava, quando o anel se ajustou magicamente na base de seu pênis ele arqueou as costas, incapaz de conter um grito, de dor e prazer.

- Você é tão malvado. – Disse o loiro ofegante.

- Você ama quando eu fico assim, agora, vá e fique apresentável, quero que vá cuidar do meu filho e que depois venha cuidar de mim. – Disse Harry num tom de voz que fazia Draco tremer de tesão.

Harry viu como o loiro se levantou trôpego da cama e foi até o banheiro se refrescar e sorriu, ia ser uma noite interessante, ele iria fazer o veela de Draco se sentir seguro. Ele tinha descoberto com Snape que parte da segurança do vínculo vinha de sua capacidade de se mostrar sexualmente agressivo, era uma parte biológica primitiva que fazia com que os veelas adorassem ser dominados, e ele claro, não tinha nada contra isso.

- Aproveite enquanto pode, seja lá quem você for, quando eu te pegar vai pagar caro por cada lágrima de cada um deles. – Jurou Harry baixinho pensando em porque tinha que acalmar Draco, ele teria um bom tempo torturando o sequestrador e não seria prazeroso para ele como era para Draco.

**E então... o que acharam? Me digam por favor.**


	9. Truque de mestre

**Então, eu sei que me atrasei, mas me mudei e fiquei sem net por um tempo, mas agora tudo ao normal e voltei com um capítulo gigante para vocês. Aproveitem.**

Draco tinha um sorriso safado no rosto quando recebeu Hermione em seu consultório naquela manhã. Ele sorriu para Hugo e pediu à enfermeira que o levasse para a coleta de sangue e depois para a pesagem e medição.

- Pelo menos disfarce, seu degenerado! – Hermione pediu revirando os olhos.

- O que posso fazer se meu marido fez um belo trabalho me colocando em seus joelhos e me disciplinando ontem?

- Veela sem vergonha. – Murmurou Hermione. – Eu não deveria te dar isso, mas...

Draco nem esperou que ela terminasse e arrancou o saco pardo das mãos da mulher para tirar de dentro dele um pote com torta de queijo com calda de morangos. O loiro gemeu de prazer ao sentir o cheiro e sem nenhuma cerimonia pegou uma bela porção com os dedos e levou a boca.

- É delicioso, você não queria um pedaço, certo? – Perguntou de boca cheia.

- O que você faria se eu dissesse que sim?

- Te morderia, é claro. – Disse o medimago dando de ombros e continuando a comer sem nenhuma vergonha de se sujar.

- A gravidez dos veelas faz com que vocês percam a noção de etiqueta?

Draco largou o doce e olhou para ela de olhos arregalados e levemente infelizes.

- Você não devia saber disso. – Ele murmurou.

- Ficou um tanto óbvio depois do seu escândalo pela torta no jantar. Ninguém sabe?

- Meu pai desconfia, eu acho. – Draco disse. – Eu queria sentir ele se movendo antes de contar.

- Seguindo tradições supersticiosas medimago Malfoy? – Ela zombou tentando animá-lo.

- Não custa nada, certo?

- Eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo, conte pro Harry e para o Snape, faça os dois escravos da Manor te mimarem. – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Você tem inveja porque nós, Malfoys, temos o dom de fazer magos poderosos e morenos nos idolatrarem.

Ela riu.

- Eu posso ter um escravo ruivo e musculoso se quiser... agora, que tal terminar de comer e se concentrar em vacinar meu filho?

- Eu sempre estou concentrado! – O loiro protestou, embora sua frase cortante perdesse o efeito pela boca lambuzada de calda de morangos.

H D

Astoria sempre gostou dos investimentos do cunhado, Théo tinha uma veia artística que era uma excelente fonte de lucro e entretenimento, ele tinha acabado de construir um grande teatro, ele tinha se inspirado na Opéra de Paris, o prédio tinha a suntuosidade e o estilo para encantar a todos os magos. Ela pressentia que ele teria uma estreia perfeita, a família tinha investido muito dinheiro trazendo uma companhia de ópera mágica para a inauguração. Ela podia imaginar as maravilhas que aconteceriam naquele palco, seus saltos ressoavam pelo grande salão vazio e ela sorriu e fez uma reverencia para sua plateia imaginária. Quase amaldiçoou quando ouviu o som de palmas vindo do seu lado.

- Olá outro Creevey . – Disse ela sorrindo. – Boa entrada, não percebi você chegando, muito sorrateiro da sua parte.

- Gosto de pensar que aprendi certas coisas da minha linda chefe sly.

- Trabalha no Profeta e eu não sabia? – Disse ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu sou o arquiteto preferido da sua irmã.

- Eu sou a chefe muito bonita, Colin nunca te disse? Daphne é a casada e chata.

Não passou despercebido a Astoria o desgosto que se estampou no rosto de Dennis ao ouvir o nome do irmão.

- Eu vi isso, brigas entre os leõezinhos? – Ela perguntou.

- Estamos mais para Mustafá e Scar. – Ele disse fazendo uma careta.

- Quem são esses? – Ela perguntou estranhada.

- Vocês bruxos precisam mesmo ver mais filmes. – Ele riu.

- Eu vi filmes trouxas enquanto estive na faculdade. – Ela protestou. – Posso falar perfeitamente sobre Goodfellas, ou Poderoso Chefão...

- Você gosta de meninos malvados e mafiosos.

- Eles são muito slytherins, admita.

- Talvez eu deva convidar a irmã mais poderosa e bonita para uma sessão de filmes com meninos malvados e comida italiana.

- Cuidado menino bonito, posso querer te comer no jantar. – Ela provocou sorrindo. – O que seu irmão faria se descobrisse minhas atenções libidinosas para o irmãozinho dele?

- Foi uma má ideia de qualquer modo. – Ele disse se esquivando e dando dois passos para trás. – Diria ao Theo que eu vim, mas que ele não estava?

- Claro, mas...

O loiro não deu tempo para que ela terminasse e desapareceu só Merlin sabe para onde.

- O que foi isso Colin? Por que seu irmão caçula tem essa aversão a você? – Ela refletiu em voz alta, muito intrigada com a situação.

H D

Harry adorava ser o Chefe dos Aurores, afinal, desse modo pôde corrigir muitas falhas na segurança do mundo mágico, o único "porém" em seu trabalho era a quantidade obscena de papelada com que ele tinha que lidar. Lá estava ele, afundado em relatórios sobre a investigação de uma rede europeia de tráfico de poções ilegais quando sentiu o cheiro delicioso de Draco na sala e mãos macias massageando seu pescoço.

- Adoro visitas surpresas, vamos brincar de auror mau interrogando um suspeito?

- O que o mundo mágico pensaria se soubesse como seu herói é um pervertido?

- Ficariam com inveja, senta aqui veela bonito. – Pediu Harry dando tapinhas em sua coxa.

Draco sentou-se de frente no colo de seu marido e encostou sua testa na do moreno.

- Vou ter um filho seu. – Disse tranquilamente.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- Como? Meu pai? – Perguntou Draco estranhado.

- Eu conheço você, cada gesto, cada mudança... eu não sou tolo amor. – Disse Harry passando os dedos pelos cabelos do marido.

- Então, estou carregando seu filho. Tem que me mimar mais. – Disse Draco fazendo um beicinho.

- Mais? Draco, você já um poço de mimo.

- Ontem você me botou nos seus joelhos e me bateu, isso foi punição.

- Você amou cada minuto. – Harry respondeu deixando suas mãos descerem para a cintura do loiro e logo depois para as nádegas. – Quando é que chegamos à época em que tudo o que você pensar é em sexo?

- Safado, estou mais para enjoado e irritadiço esses dias.

- Não me diga... eu não tinha percebido. – Harry zombou beijando-o longamente.

- Quando vamos contar ao James? – Draco perguntou ligeiramente ofegante.

- Ele vai ao lançamento do livro da mãe, escreveu um discurso e tudo. – Disse Harry todo orgulhoso.

- Graças a Merlin que seus filhos herdam os bons genes dos gestantes, imagino só o que sairia nesse discurso se ele tivesse herdado sua eloquência.

- Você acabou de elogiar a Ginny.

- Eu odiava a vadia, mas convenhamos, ela escrevia bem e trabalhava contra a hipocrisia da sociedade. Além de que, ela morreu para salvar nosso filho, sou grato por isso.

- Amo você por isso.

- E por muitas outras coisas também... agora, alguém tinha dito alguma coisa sobre um auror mau?

-Veela pervertido. – Harry sorria ao afundar seu rosto no pescoço do marido.

H D

James tinha esperado ansiosamente pelo lançamento do livro de sua mãe, tinha escrito um discurso que a deixaria orgulhosa, sua atuação na escola também a faria feliz porque ele um aluno muito elogiado pelos professores e sua inteligência só tinha rival em Cassandra que ainda era muito rato de biblioteca para seu gosto e Rose que tinha herdado o cérebro de sua tia Hermione. O ruivo estava arrumando seu baú para os feriados de natal quando ouviu batidinhas na porta e viu Cassandra entrando e indo se sentar em sua cama.

- Por que bateu? Sempre dorme aqui mesmo, é praticamente seu quarto mesmo.

- Porque é educado se anunciar, mas não posso esperar que um plebeu como você saiba disso.

O ruivo revirou os olhos para ela.

- Não deveria estar arrumando seu baú?

- Achei mais interessante vir te contar que sua prima deu um espetáculo no Grande Salão.

- Qual delas? – Ele perguntou levemente divertido.

- Victorie, acho que brigou com Teddy. Ele parecia chateado.

James franziu o cenho, não gostou da ideia de ver Teddy chateado.

- Ele vai ser feliz no natal, ele ganha as coisas mais legais. Draco mandou fabricarem uma vassoura especial pra ele ano passado. – O menino acabou por dizer.

- Isso foi porque ele foi o campeão de quadribol e o melhor jogador da escola.

James deu de ombros e terminou de arrumar seu baú. Ele e Cassandra só voltariam para a escola depois do lançamento do livro de Ginny. Quando os dois saíram do trem Lucius e Harry os esperavam, os dois correram primeiro para o loiro.

- Eu me sinto muito abandonado, por que sempre correm para os loiros? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- Aconchego veela Potter, não pode ganhar disso. – Disse Lucius arrogantemente abraçando as crianças.

- Exibido. – Harry disse para o sogro. – Vamos lá garotos, temos uma longa e divertida programação de festas e presentes pela frente! – Harry animou os meninos.

- Onde está Teddy? Quero que ele vá conosco. – Disse James.

- Teddy vai viajar com a avó para o natal com os parentes do falecido avô dele, mas ele volta para abrir os presentes conosco na manhã do dia 25.

Aos adultos não passou despercebido o franzir do narizinho de James.

H D

James adorava o natal, mas era impossível para ele não deixar a animada festa que ocorria na mansão, com alguns Weasleys presentes para ir para seu quarto. Ele ainda tinha em sua cama a colcha que sua mãe fazia para ele, ela dizia que estava em constante criação porque Ginny usava retalhos de roupas especiais dele para fazê-la e tinha costurado fotos também. O menino se enrolou na manta e ficou olhando para a janela de seu quarto, em alguns momentos a saudade que sentia dela era tanta que ele podia sentir dor física, seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas quando sentiu o colchão afundar atrás dele e logo depois na frente também.

- Eu senti falta do meu menino bonito. – Draco disse fazendo beicinho.

- Teddy é seu menino bonito Draco. – Ele disse fungando levemente.

- Você também é. – O loiro disse. – E eu tenho um presente pra você.

- Claro que tem, é natal. Mas vocês nunca me deixam abrir nada antes de amanhecer, vocês são malvados, tem feitiços nos presentes.

- Culpe seu querido Lucius por isso. – Harry disse de mau humor, ele tinha tentado mexer nos presentes e os efeitos do feitiço do patriarca nos adultos não era nada agradável.

James e Draco soltaram risadinhas da cara amuada do Potter mais velho.

- Esqueça seu pai manhoso, posso te dar meu presente agora porque não vai poder abri-lo por muito tempo ainda.

- Então não é um presente? – Perguntou o menino confuso.

- Aqui, me dá sua mão.

O desabotoou sua elegante túnica e levou a mão de James à curva delicada de seu abdômen. Quando os dedos do menino tocaram a pele macia do veela, uma vibração percorreu a pele dos dois.

- Tem um bebê ai dentro? – Perguntou o menino arregalando os olhos. – E ele é meu?

- Sim, é seu irmão mais novo. Diga olá. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Olá irmãozinho, você é meu presente, então... vai ser meu brinquedo quando sair daí. Posso inventar truques como dos tios para usar em você.

Draco arregalou os olhos, apreensivo, e Harry estalou numa gargalhada gostosa, logo, o loiro balançava a cabeça para a loucura dos Potters. James ficou acariciando a barriga de Draco até que ergueu a cabeça com um olhar de curiosidade estampada nos olhos verdes.

- Papai, como você fez para o Draco ter um bebê? Foi um feitiço? Me ensina?

Foi a vez de Harry arregalar os olhos apreensivo e de Draco gargalhar, essa seria uma explicação que ele queria ouvir.

- Sim amor, diga ao James como fez isso. – Incentivou Draco sorrindo.

Harry não tinha problemas de falar de sexo com Teddy, mas falar disso com James o lembrava de que seu filho estava crescendo.

- Então... – Ele começou sem jeito. – Lembra de quando falamos sobre pessoas que se gostam muito e que...

- Papai, não estou falando de sexo, mamãe me explicou sobre isso e disse que eu era muito novo para pensar nisso e que iríamos conversar mais tarde. Quero saber sobre ele ser homem.

- Oh! – Exclamou Harry aliviado. – Isso é porque ele é parte veela, Lucius também levou Cassie dentro dele, não é um feitiço, mas há poções que podem fazer um mago sem herança de criaturas engravidar, mas é mais perigoso para ele.

- Por que quer saber, planejando fazer um bebê em breve? – Brincou Draco arrumando os cabelos do menino.

- Não tão em breve, pensava no Teddy... Victorie não é pra ele. Podemos tentar outra coisa.

- Por que diz isso? – Harry perguntou cuidadoso.

- Eu não sei... é só que eu sei, como que tinha um bebê aqui. É normal, certo?

- É sua mágica filho, é normal. – Harry tranquilizou-o.

O menino sorriu, mas os dois adultos sabiam que não era exatamente normal. James ainda tinha onze anos, cedo demais para sua magia acomodá-lo para ser o alfa de Teddy.

H D

Neville não tinha sido convidado para o natal com Blaise e Fabriccio, os dois tinham ido para a Itália, coisa que fez seu estômago retorcer de ódio reprimido e ciúmes, mas ele também teve um natal tenso com sua avó se seus tios-avôs, afinal, ele tinha estado ressentido de sua decisão de deixar Blaise para agradá-los. Ele não tinha ido à festa de natal dos Weasley ou dos Malfoy, ele tinha ficado em casa sozinho com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, algo muito festivo. Acordou com a chamada insistente de sua lareira e mais para que o barulho parasse que por vontade de receber visitas desbloqueou a entrada e se arrependeu quando viu Blaise absolutamente perfeito acompanhado de um Fabriccio segurando uma caixa enorme.

- Olá. – Ele murmurou com dificuldade, devido a ressaca.

- Você ficou em casa sozinho se embebedando no Yule? Papai, ele é um bêbado? – Fabriccio perguntou perplexo.

- Ele não é bêbado, é só um idiota dado a sentimentalismos.

- Isso é melhor, certo? – Perguntou o menino com ar condescendente.

- Sim, onde estão as poções? – Blaise perguntou ao ver Neville gemer ao tentar se levantar.

O castanho apontou para a cozinha e Fabriccio se ajoelhou para olhar o pai.

- Eu gostei do seu presente, muito mesmo. E minha própria planta carnívora gigante é muito mais legal do que o kit de plantas para poções do James.

- Que bom que gostou, seu pai fiou muito bravo?

- Já o vi mais irritado. – O menino disse sorrindo. – Eu trouxe seu presente, espero que goste também.

Neville sorriu como um bobo apesar da dor latejante em sua cabeça.

H D

James e Cassandra gostavam de serem acordados cedo para abrir os presentes, Draco foi acordar a irmã e Harry o filho, mas quando o moreno abriu a porta do quarto do filho suspirou e chamou o veela.

- Ela está aqui.

- Oh, não são lindos? – Perguntou o veela.

Harry soltou outro suspiro profundo.

- Você e Lucius tem certeza de que ela não tem herança veela suficiente para escolher um companheiro?

- Sim, James não é o companheiro dela Harry, relaxe.

- Isso não a impede de se apaixonar, certo? – Insistiu o moreno.

- Eles têm onze anos Harry, ela nem sabe o que vai fazer mês que vem. Não seja paranóico.

Harry ia abrir a boca pra retrucar sobre ele ter sido obsessivo sobre Draco desde os onze anos, mas o veela já tinha ido para a cama acordar os dois meninos, que pularam assim que abriram os olhos e passaram por ele como dois raios.

- Vamos abrir os presentes ou você vai ficar aqui remoendo teorias malucas?

- Vamos, não tem mais feitiços do seu pai para me deixar com bolhas nas mãos! – Harry parecia um menino de cinco anos, mais animado que as crianças.

H D

Teddy terminou de abrir os presentes junto com as crianças, Harry e Draco, sendo observados pelos contidos Lucius, Andrômeda e Severus.

- Eles nunca vão crescer? – Perguntou Severus fazendo uma pequena careta.

- Harry desperdiçou muitos natais recebendo nada, deixe-o se divertir. – Andrômeda disse severa para o pocionista.

- Que seja, sabe que vão chegar visitas para Teddy hoje?

- Sim, Harry comentou. – Ela disse um pouco agoniada. – Vai vigiá-los, não é Lucius? Sabe como são alfas com jovens ômegas... não confio que ele não queira levá-lo.

- Sou muito bom colocando coleiras em alfas grandes e malvados, relaxe. – Disse o loiro sorrindo preguiçosamente.

Como que para coroar o momento, as proteções da mansão tremeram com a chegada de visitantes. Foi Harry quem se levantou e foi abrir a porta e dar as boas-vindas para o casal de lobisomens impressionantes que o ajudaria com Teddy.

- Olá Dimitri. – Disse Harry sorrindo para o homem alto e de ombros largos, a altura e força do outro seria intimidante para magos normais, mas aquela era a mansão Malfoy e ninguém ali nem piscaria para lobisomens.

- Olá Harry, se lembra da minha linda esposa Sara?

- Claro, ninguém se esqueceria desse exemplar de beleza.

O lobisomen riu, mas o veela ciumento da sala rosnou de leve.

- E eu achei que eu era o possessivo. – Comentou Dimitri com um sorriso.

- Oh não, ninguém ganha do meu veela bonito, Draco esse é Dimitri, ele é alfa de uma alcatéia dos Estados Unidos e sua esposa Sara.

- É um prazer, e não deixe meu marido idiota te enganar, sou um veela bonito, mas se sequer desconfiar de que vai machucar Teddy ou levá-lo para sua casinha de lobos eu vou arrancar sua pele. – Disse Draco baixinho, para poupar os ouvidos dos outros na sala.

Harry ficou embaraçado e puxou seu marido para trás dele.

- Não se ofenda, ele é assim desmiolado.

- Eu?! – Draco contestou ofendido.

- Não se preocupe, sei como é ter uma criatura grávida por perto. – Disse o alfa fazendo uma careta e um gesto para a esposa.

Sara deu uma cotovelada no marido.

- Cuidado amor, posso resolver não ter mais seus filhos. E por falar em pequenos, venha cá filhote. – Ela disse numa voz demandante para Teddy.

Para surpresa de todos enquanto Teddy se levantou para obedecer James franziu as sobrancelhas e disse fortemente.

- Não!

- O que tem ele ir falar com a senhora? Deixe de ser irritante. – Cassandra admoestou James. – É importante para ele.

- Mas...

- Quieto! – Demandou a menina Malfoy.

Teddy sorriu para a interação dos pequenos e foi até a mulher.

- Você é muito bonito, não é? – Ela disse ladeando a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos muito pretos caíssem numa cortina graciosa ao lado de seu rosto.

- Obrigada, isso é embaraçoso, por que eu quero... quer dizer... ah! – O menino terminou corando antes de dizer o que queria.

- Talvez seja melhor se formos para a biblioteca, vai ser mais confortável para que possam conversar. – Sugeriu Harry.

- Seria ótimo. – Disse Dimitri simpático, eles seguiam Harry quando ele avistou Lucius, o sorriso do lobisomem morreu.

- Olá Dimitri, você cresceu. – Disse o loiro provocativo.

- E você continua o mesmo. – Respondeu o homem com os olhos transformados em gelo azul.

- Lembre-se disso enquanto estiver com meu menino, ele é importante para mim.

- Eu não sou esse tipo de alfa, esses tempos morreram.

- Folgo em saber. – Respondeu Lucius, sempre com os olhos postos no lobisomem.

O clima levemente tenso entre os dois foi quebrado pela esposa do lobisomem que o puxou em direção à biblioteca. Quando fecharam a porta Teddy foi para o canto mais afastado do casal e Draco o acompanhou.

- Deixe o filhote vir, ele precisa disso. – Disse Dimitri com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Eu não entendo, por que seu cheiro é tão... chamativo? – Perguntou Teddy.

- Não leve a mal, mas na nossa sociedade você é um filhote, um filhotinho para ser mais exato... e crias gostam de estar perto dos pais. Eu sou um alfa e minha esposa também, seu lobo sente nosso cheiro e nos identifica como lobos adultos, que te protegeriam.

- Como meu pai faria? Ele disse nos diários que sentia falta de um bando.

- É duro para um lobisomem crescer sem fam... seus iguais, somos muito gregários. – Sara disse. – Por que não vai até ele? Não tem problema.

Teddy hesitou um momento, mas foi até Dimitri e corou quando o fato do alfa segurar seu pescoço e expor sua nuca para cheirá-lo alegrasse seu lado mais selvagem, que ele tentou colocar para baixo.

- Não faça isso. – Dimitri rosnou. – É parte de você, não lute contra ele, pode te machucar.

- Mas é tão estranho. – Teddy protestou aconchegando sua cabeça no peito largo do homem.

Draco rosnou, muito ciumento, mas Harry estava a seu lado segurando-o.

- Você se transformou, alguma vez?

- Não, só vai ficando cada vez mais perto. – O menino respondeu.

- Você não foi mordido, nasceu com essa característica, geralmente já poderia se transformar desde criança, fica mais difícil com o tempo. É pior quando vocês têm essas ideias de que ser um lobisomem é uma monstruosidade, tentar acorrentar esse seu lado é um autodesprezo que faz com que muitos mordidos machuquem a si mesmos quando transformados. Talvez devesse passar uma temporada correndo conosco quando se transforme. – Sugeriu Sara. – Ele precisa de treinamento.

- Se os pais dele permitirem, seria um prazer. – Dimitri disse.

Draco abriu a boca para negar veementemente, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

- Entendi que quando ele se transformar vai chegar à maturidade sexual e que muitos lobisomens iriam matar para tê-lo. – Harry disse.

- Dependendo do lobisomem, sim. Mas a maior parte esperaria, como eu disse, ele ainda é um filhote, temos uma grande noção de família. Ele estaria pronto fisicamente, mas, como dizer...

- É como um cheiro de sexo misturado com talco de bebê... a ideia é um tanto repulsiva. – Sara disse divertida, mas logo ficou séria. – Mas seus cuidados estão certos, nem todos nós pensamos assim, alguns alfas estão mais preocupados com uma ninhada forte do que com o bem-estar dos ômegas ou das fêmeas. Aqui na Europa isso está pior, depois da guerra de Voldemort muitos bandos ficaram desfeitos, lobos solitários não são bons para ninguém, o desejo de ter uma família pode nublar o bom-senso.

- Em casa nós temos mais filhotes, vai ser bom pra ele, filhotes devem aprender juntos.

- Quantos filhotes têm catorze e nunca se transformaram? – Perguntou Teddy com um beicinho.

- Só você, mas não seja um covarde, nós não mordemos. – Disse Dimitri sorrindo, para logo expor o pescoço de Teddy e morder. – Ops, erro meu, mordemos sim.

Sara e Harry riram, mas Draco olhava tudo carrancudo.

- Ele quer roubar meu filhote.

- Não, eu quero ajudá-lo. Sabe o que ocorre com lobisomens mordidos? Sua baixa qualidade de vida? Quão cedo eles morrem? Posso tornar isso menos doloroso para ele.

Harry tinha certeza de que poderia ouvir uma mosca voando na sala depois das palavras de Dimitri.

- Você é minha pessoa favorita agora, onde fica essa toca de lobos onde vamos nos hospedar? – Perguntou Draco se levantando e indo enganchar seu braço no de Dimitri.

Sara e Teddy olharam estupefatos, enquanto Harry balança a cabeça com pena de si mesmo por causa dos câmbios de humor do veela grávido.

H D

Astória adorava quando seu trabalho resplandecia, o salão de festas estava iluminado e os jornalistas de boa parte do mundo mágico já estavam lá para o lançamento do livro de Ginny. O natal tinha sido há duas semanas e ela ainda esperava por uma carta de desculpas e um convite para sair por parte do irmão de Colin, ele não teria coragem de desprezá-la, teria?

- Por que esse sorriso perigoso Astória? Planejando algo malvado? – Perguntou Draco resplandecente ao lado de Harry e James.

- Sim, planejo capturar um leão inocente e corrompe-lo ao melhor modo das cobras.

- Parece divertido.

- Pobre homem... – Harry resmungou.

A jornalista lançou um olhar venenoso para o chefe dos Aurores, mas se abaixou sorrindo para James.

- Pronto para deixá-los de boca aberta?

- Sempre. – O menino sorriu altivo.

- Meus aurores já estão por aqui, e seu esquema de segurança também é muito bom, devo admitir. – Harry disse a contragosto.

- Sim... espere um minuto, como diabos Longbobo fez para Blaise vir com ele?

Draco e Astoria praticamente atiravam punhais pelos olhos até o auror acompanhado de seu amigo.

- Dray, você se lembra daquele feitiço que usamos no Pucey?

- Excelente ideia. – Draco disse com sorriso predador.

- Ei, vocês dois, que tal irem com James tirar bonitas fotos? Essa é uma homenagem para a Ginny, se acalmem.

As duas serpentes seguiram a sugestão do herói, mas não sem continuar olhando feio na direção do amigo de Harry.

- É bom você se comportar amigo. – Ele murmurou.

James estava nervoso quando subiu no palco, mas sorriu quando viu toda sua família, Malfoys e Weasleys sentados nas primeiras mesas. Draco e tia Astoria estavam a seu lado no palco, escondidos pela cortina. Ele caminhou até o centro do palco e subiu a seu lugar no púlpito e começou a falar depois dos aplausos.

- Boa-noite a todos e obrigado pela presença. Essa noite vamos apresentar o último livro da minha mãe e... – Alguns flashes pipocaram em seu rosto e ele piscou um pouco incomodado. – ... como todos sabem ela era um mulher extraordinária e uma jornalista que... ahhhhhhh!

James gritou quando sua cabeça começou a doer tanto que ele podia jurar que partiria ao meio. Draco foi o primeiro a chegar a ele, mas mal o loiro o tocou, todos na plateia viram assustados como detrás de um painel com fotos de Ginny e de suas obras sociais saía uma figura envolta em couro negro, que agarrou tanto Draco quanto James e desapareceu, dois segundos antes de um feitiço certeiro de Harry estraçalhar o local onde a figura tinha estado.

Todos no salão poderiam jurar que o grito que saiu da garganta do chefe dos aurores era idêntico ao de um animal ferido de morte.

Astoria ainda estava atordoada quando a confusão generalizada começou, ela viu como os convidados começavam a correr e viu flashes vindos dos fotógrafos, foi quando alguma coisa estalou em sua mente e ela fez as conexões, sem hesitar, ela foi abrindo caminho pela multidão e surpreendeu a todos quando chegou perto de Colin derrubou-o no chão com um salto digno de um felino predador.

- Foi você! – Ela rosnou com a varinha do pescoço dele.

**E então? Gostaram das revelações e dos acontecimentos? Sejam bonzinhos e me digam**.


	10. Transições

**Olá, eu voltei, espero que gostem!**

_Astoria ainda estava atordoada quando a confusão generalizada começou, ela viu como os convidados começavam a correr e viu flashes vindos dos fotógrafos, foi quando alguma coisa estalou em sua mente e ela fez as conexões, sem hesitar, ela foi abrindo caminho pela multidão e surpreendeu a todos quando chegou perto de Colin derrubou-o no chão com um salto digno de um felino predador._

– _Foi você! – Ela rosnou com a varinha do pescoço dele._

- Eu teria votado no amiguinho japonês dele, mas Colin também é uma opção viável. – Disse Neville ao lado dela, tendo um jornalista japonês amarrado por um feitiço a seus pés.

- Neville, essa sua ideia de uma armadilha não saiu como você esperava, certo? Onde estão meu marido e meu filho, seu maldito incompetente dos infernos?! – Harry bradou a plenos pulmões.

- Eu calculei mal, eu pensei que esse fosse o cúmplice dele, mas claramente ele tem outro. – Neville disse, sem tirar os olhos de Colin, que continuava preso embaixo de Astória.

- Leões estúpidos! Ele é um duplo, esse não é o Colin original. É uma técnica japonesa muito antiga, um bruxo pode se duplicar desde que armazene magia suficiente e tenha controle mental de alto nível. – Ela disse meio desesperada pelos acontecimentos.

- Duplo, hein? Isso é ótimo. Duplos não podem desaparecer nem voltar ao corpo original a menos que estejam com proximidade física. – Disse Harry com um sorriso maníaco no rosto. – Vamos para a Central, vai ser divertido conversar com você Colin. Sabe que não há leis que protegem réplicas, certo? Posso te interrogar do jeito que eu quiser.

O duplo deu um meio sorriso para o mago moreno.

- Boa-sorte com isso Harry, vai precisar.

- Você também, seu merda. – Respondeu o moreno segurando-o pelos cabelos e aparatando para a Central.

H D

A primeira coisa que Draco sentiu quando acordou foi frio, e a segunda foi medo, sua parte veela estava na borda de sua consciência, significava que seus dois bebês estavam em risco, James e o que ainda estava dentro dele. Sentia os braços presos por correntes a uma parede e estava numa posição incômoda, sem poder se ajoelhar ou ficar de pé. Ele teve dificuldades para abrir os olhos, a luz mesmo que fraca enviou flashes de dor por sua pobre cabeça, fato que ele ignorou ao abrir totalmente os olhos e rosnar foi um gemido dolorido vindo de James. Sua parte veela quase saiu de controle para arrancar a pele de Colin com as unhas quando viu que o menino estava nu e amarrado com tiras de couro cru numa posição claramente dolorosa no chão.

- Olha o que você fez Jamie, acordou a vadia do seu pai. – Disse Colin venenosamente enquanto ainda apertava os grampos ao redor dos mamilos frágeis do menino.

James tinha um caminho de lágrimas e seu rosto afogueado, de dor, raiva e vergonha de estar nu e amarrado daquele jeito. Ele desviou o olhar do loiro, ele odiava reviver aquele pesadelo, era o mesmo lugar frio e com cheiro ruim e ele sabia que faltava pouco para que seu algoz começasse a machucar Draco.

- Fique longe do meu filho! – Draco disse numa voz áspera e animal.

O pequeno e delicado sequestrador loiro sorriu diabolicamente.

- Parece uma reprise do que a Ginny disse, eu te faria gritar como fiz com ela. Mas agora não tenho tempo, meu duplo foi capturado e não creio que serão bonzinhos com ele lá na Central. – O fotógrafo disse se aproximando do veela.

Colin agarrou os cabelos de Draco com raiva mal contida no rosto, ele analisou as feições do veela com uma careta de desprezo.

- Não sei o que o ele viu em você, não tem nada de suave e delicado em você! Eu sou muito mais bonito! – Ele gritou a plenos pulmões, fazendo com que gostas de saliva espirrassem no rosto de Draco. – Por culpa sua ele não voltou pra mim! Ele devia ser meu depois que largou aquela vadia da Ginny! Nenhum de vocês o merecia, nenhum dos dois entende nosso mundo! Harry era pra ser meu! Tudo ia ser perfeito, ele faria tudo ir embora e ia ser só meu! – Colin esbravejou irado, sentia pela conexão com seu duplo que tinha pouco tempo, seu outro corpo estava sofrendo, mas o problema era a voz de Harry que se insinuava pela névoa de dor do outro prometendo delícias que ele só podia imaginar em troca da localização de Draco e James.

Draco manteve a calma e ficou feliz por afastar aquele homem de James, mesmo que fosse à custa de muitos fios de cabelo que o maldito puxava.

- Harry? Ele nunca olharia pra você. – O veela provocou sem piedade.

- Você acha isso mesmo, não é? Mas ele olhou, tocou, ele adorava me comer, muito mais do que você seu loiro de gelo dos demônios! Ele só te quer por você ser um veela asqueroso! – Colin gritou possesso antes de dar um soco no rosto de Draco, coisa que fez James se encolher de medo e apreensão por seu irmãozinho se Colin resolvesse torturar Draco.

Sangue escorreu da boca de Draco, mas ele se recusou a perder a calma, Harry e Longbobo, certamente já estariam a caminho, então ele teria seus momentos com esse lunático.

- Deixa ele em paz! – James gritou se retorcendo e sentindo o couro das amarras machucando sua pele.

Colin riu ao ouvir o desespero na voz do menino, ele só precisava de mais alguns momentos antes de estragar para sempre a família perfeita de Harry Potter.

H D

Os gritos que que se ouviam por trás da porta da sala de interrogatório fariam homens normais estremecerem, mas Lucius e Severus não foram comensais da morte por nada, eram mais fortes que a maioria.

- Acha que ele ainda demora? – Perguntou Severus despreocupadamente.

- Não, mas já faz duas horas, esse sangue-ruim já pode ter estripado os dois a essa altura pelo que me consta.

- Duvido disso sr. Malfoy, ele gosta de saborear as torturas que inflige. – Disse Neville estremecendo quando ouviu a réplica de Colin vaiando de dor.

- Problemas com os métodos do seu chefe? – Provocou Lucius.

- Perdão se isso me lembra dos gritos dos meus pais. Nem todos são feitos de gelo como vocês. – O auror disse acidamente.

- Você tem bolas afinal de contas, Merlin seja bendito. – Disse o loiro ao mesmo tempo em que Harry abria a porta da sala, com sua túnica manchada com salpicos de sangue.

- Eu sei onde eles estão... e porra, me lembrem de nunca sonhar em foder outro homem, ao que parece meu pau causa vício e demência.

- Sério Harry? Você e o Colin? – Neville disse. – Ron tem razão, você era uma puta.

- Cale a boca, temos que ir buscar meu filho e meu marido que você perdeu. Vocês dois ficam em casa, Neville vem comigo para terminar o que começou.

- Mas... – Lucius começou a protestar, mas Harry acariciou seus cabelos e disse com voz letalmente suave:

- Não teste minha paciência hoje, vá para casa.

Lucius rilhou os dentes, mas assentiu, sentia a magia de Harry soltar faíscas ao redor da sala. Ele esperava que tudo saísse bem ou as estruturas da magia britânica iam sofrer um baque com a explosão do moreno. Neville seguiu Harry e fez sinal para seus aurores o seguirem também, ele precisaria de reforço se tivesse que conter o Chefe.

As previsões de Neville se mostraram acertadas até certo ponto, quando eles explodiram a porta que dava acesso a masmorra onde Colin mantinha James e Draco presos, ele achou que o ex-colega de casa iria morrer, já que ele claramente tinha terminado de dar um soco no veela de Harry Potter.

- Vocês não deveriam ter chegado tão rápido. – Colin disse com aspecto compungido, mas rápido o suficiente para encostar uma faca afiada no pescoço de Draco, fazendo com que um fio de sangue escapasse da pele alabastrina.

- Nesse caso, deveria ter feito uma duplicata que não se desmanchasse de desculpas e informações depois de uma sessão comigo.

- O que você fez? Crucios estão fora de moda. – Zombou Colin.

- Fiz algo que funcionaria com você, tudo isso por que sente falta do meu pau Colin? Um pouco patético demais até pra você. – Harry provocou, vendo pelo canto dos olhos como Neville já tinha tirado seu filho do local.

- Você é o patético! – Colin gritou. – Você escolheu essa escória, esse bicho nojento em vez de mim! – Ele sapateou como uma criança mimada.

- A questão é ele é uma foda de infarto, já você era tão excitante como Umbrigde de tanga, mas eu era um adolescente, sabe como é... – Harry zombou.

Colin se esqueceu de Draco e avançou com a faca numa clara intenção de ferir Harry, mas o moreno foi mais rápido, num golpe copiado de uma de suas lutas com Bellatrix, ele murmurou o feitiço que transformou sua varinha num chicote, cuja ponta acertou a mão de seu atacante, fazendo com que a faca voasse e se cravasse no vão das pedras da masmorra. Harry sempre teve raízes muito trouxas em si, ele queria vingança, ele queria machucar Colin e segurando o homem menor pelo pescoço jogou-o no chão com um estrondo.

- Eu devia te matar agora. – O moreno disse calmamente e sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Faça, só mais um pouco de pressão e você vai ver como é bonito ver a vida sumir dos olhos de alguém. – Colin disse forcejando, com voz áspera.

- É uma pena para você que eu prometi você de presente para outra pessoa. Draco vai cuidar de você, por um longo, longo tempo. – Harry murmurou no ouvido do outro e sentindo uma satisfação animal quando o sequestrador começou a espernear e tentar usar sua magia, coisa impossível pelo feitiço restritivo que Harry tinha colocado nele.

Draco sorria diabolicamente atrás de seu marido, seu lado veela queria sangue e ele se sentia bastante selvagem quando se tratava de seus filhos e de seu marido. Ele iria investigar a fundo esse interrogatório e que meios de persuasão Harry tinha usado com a réplica de Colin.

H D

Lucius e Severus receberam James em casa, já que o menino tinha esperneado que não iria para St. Mungo e já que uma explosão de magia de sua parte tinha mandado alguns aurores de Neville para as macas do hospital, a equipe preferiu mandá-lo para casa. Lucius deixou Severus do lado de fora do quarto para colocar o menino numa banheira cheia de espuma.

- Draco está bem e seu irmão também, seu pai já prendeu aquele homem. Ele nunca vai voltar. – O loiro ia dizendo enquanto ensaboava com cuidado o corpo do menino.

Os tremores de medo e de nojo ainda não tinham deixado o corpo de James, ele sentia dor nos vergões que as amarras de couro tinham deixado em sua pele. Ele não queria contar a Lucius o que tinha acontecido, ele iria ficar com nojo dele, não ia mais querer abraça-lo.

- Isso é uma besteira, sabe? Eu amo você, você é o único Weasley de que eu gosto. – Disse o homem adivinhando seus pensamentos.

- Ele machucou Draco por minha causa.

- Ele machucou Draco porque era um doente... eu juro pela minha honra e pelo nome da minha família que nada disso é culpa sua.

Lucius sentiu suas entranhas retorcerem de ódio pelo causador da mágoa e do medo que viu nos olhos do menino quando ele finalmente o olhou.

- Sério?

- Sim, muito sério.

- Nós Malfoy não mentimos para a família James. – Disse Draco recostado no batente, também de banho tomado, vestindo apenas um roupão verde.

- Só para o resto do mundo. – O menino disse um pouco ausente.

Os dois veelas se desfizeram em cuidados com o menino pelas próximas horas. Quando Harry chegou em casa depois de fichar Colin e seu cúmplice na Central e acompanhar a escolta dos dois para a prisão ele encontrou os dois veelas deitados um de cada lado de seu filho em sua cama.

- Ei, muitos homens na minha cama para o meu gosto. – Ele brincou.

- Está com inveja porque tenho os dois só para mim. – James provocou-o com voz sumida de sono.

- Não deixe Severus ouvir isso filho, ele tem ciúmes doentios do seu querido Lucius por algum motivo insano, já que ninguém iria querer esse loiro azedo além dele.

James riu quando seu pai foi alvo de dois feitiço certeiros, um direto em seu rosto, vindo de Lucius e outro em sua sensível parte traseira, cortesia de Severus.

- Veja como fala do meu marido Potter.

Harry teria respondido se não estivesse mais preocupado com estar parecendo um sapo, e com o traseiro dolorido.

- Vá dormir no sofá, vamos ficar com James. – Draco disse.

- Vou dormir com Severus ou em qualquer outro dos duzentos quartos dessa mansão. – Respondeu o moreno.

- Nem pense nisso Potter, você ainda não faz meu tipo. – Disse Snape olhando como James já dormia. – Ele vai dormir até amanhã de tarde, o corpo dele precisa de tempo para sair do estado de choque, você devia dormir também Harry, parece um zumbi.

- Isso tende a acontecer quando se prende um bando de pedófilos, Colin era o responsável pela distribuição da parte audiovisual, isso vai dar um trabalho do inferno, mas pelo menos esses nós pegamos.

- Quão grande era a operação? – Lucius quis saber.

- Impossível saber, os dois tinham runas de sigilo debaixo da língua, nem poções nem legimência podem ir contra esses feitiços. Ginny tinha razão em sua pesquisa, o mundo mágico tem uma parte podre. – Disse Harry cansado.

- Isso teve sempre Harry, ainda não tinha percebido? – Disse Lucius. – Vá dormir, você está acabado.

O moreno resolveu obedecer ao sogro, antes se aproximou da cama para beijar o marido. Ele arrumou o cabelo loiro atrás da orelha do veela e franziu o cenho para o inchaço no rosto bonito do seu veela.

- Eu devia ter matado o maldito. – Ele resmungou.

- Ele é meu, não faça nada estúpido. Vou passar uma loção nesse machucado, nem está mais doendo. E não pense que me esqueci de que você também está encrencado, ainda não explicou até que ponto foram seus joguinhos de poder com aquela réplica. – Draco suspirou dramaticamente. – Mas meu pai tem razão você está um lixo. Vá dormir, e não durma com Sev, vocês dois tem mãos bobas. – Draco brincou, ele e Lucius rindo das caretas dos dois morenos.

H D

Cassandra foi a primeira coisa que James viu quando abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, ela sorriu e disse:

- Ele acordou Teddy.

- Finalmente, seu preguiçoso! – O metamorfo brincou.

- Eu ainda estou com sono, vocês dois estão atrapalhando meu descanso. – O menino resmungou, ele tinha herdado o amor pelo sono de seu pai.

Ele arregalou os olhos e pulou de susto quando as mãos dos dois chegaram a ele para fazer cócegas, ele não queria ser tocado e se encolheu.

- Não! Por favor, não façam isso.

- James... – Cassandra disse suavemente. – Somos só nós dois, nunca iríamos te machucar.

- É só... sem essa mania gry de ficar tocando, Teddy é um leãozinho, mas você tem que ter mais controle. – Ele provocou.

- Leãozinho? Eu sou um lobo, um lobo grande e imponente. – Teddy disse estufando o peito.

- Pobrezinho, não devemos dizer a ele que parece um filhote fofo, ok Cassie? – James disse para a menina.

O ruivo riu quando Teddy acertou-o com o travesseiro. Cassandra resolveu que era injusto ter o mais velho atacando James e investiu conta o menino de cabelos azuis.

H D

Harry adorava olhar como Draco ficava bonito com uma barriguinha proeminente, a primavera tinha chegado a Malfoy Manor. A nova estação parecia ter levado parte das preocupações das pessoas da casa, Draco tinha deixado suas idas a Azkaban para as sessões só dele com Colin quando o bebê tinha começado a se mover inquieto na última vez em que ele torturava o homem que sequestrou seu filho. Draco tinha descoberto que dar vazão a seu lado veela-vingativo o fazia capaz de algo que não tinha podido fazer na guerra, que era torturar pessoas, seu pai sorriu quando ele comentou esse fato e tinha dito simplesmente "nunca machuque alguém de uma família unida".

Os dois adultos ainda tinham que lidar com os pesadelos de James e a maneira como o menino tinha se fechado nele mesmo, as consultas com o psicomago não pareciam evoluir, mas James parecia mais tranquilo em casa, por isso, eles o traziam quase todos os fins de semana da escola, como esse.

- Draco, não te machuca quando ele faz isso? – Perguntou James com a mão na barriga do loiro.

- Não, só quando ele resolver chutar minhas costelas, mas quando ele esta tranquilo assim é só muito bom.

- Mamãe gostava de me sentir também? – Ele perguntou para Harry com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, ela adorava. – Harry disse, era verdade, apesar de que ele não tinha convivido bem com Ginny na gravidez de James.

- Vovó Molly não gosta muito do Draco, eu perguntei quando fui lá de manhã porque ela não tinha feito nenhum casaquinho para o Scorp. Então, eu briguei com ela e disse que não ia gostar mais dela também.

Os dois adultos olharam o menino, realmente surpresos.

- Vovô Lucius disse que não tinha problema. – Ele emendou rapidamente.

- Claro que ele disse. – Harry resmungou. – Sua avó deve estar muito triste, ela realmente não é a maior fã do Draco, mas ela fez a torta de carne que ele pediu semana passada, lembra?

- Só porque tio Ron mentiu e disse que era pra ele. – James teimou, cruzando os braços.

- Não olhe para mim, ele tem bons pontos. – Draco disse divertido.

- Ele chamou o bebê de Scorp, se eu faço isso você briga comigo. Você me deve apoio nisso aqui.

- A vida não é justa Potty, e James pode dar um apelido ao bebê, é o irmão mais velho e nem queria chamar meu pobre filhote de Albus.

- Eu gosto de Albus também, vamos chamar o próximo assim. – Decretou James, fazendo seus pais rirem.

O sorriso caloroso do menino tinha ficado mais raro nos últimos meses, ele tinha tido um surto de crescimento depois de seu aniversário de doze anos, mas continuava com ar de menino travesso quando deixava o olhar melancólico de lado.

- É verdade que vamos passar o verão nos Estados Unidos?

- Teddy vai, mas não sei se vamos todos, seu irmão vai estar pequeno ainda. – Disse Harry calmamente.

- Não quero que ele vá. – O menino disse. – Não gosto daquele Dimitri.

- Ele é um lobisomem, pode assustar um pouco.

- Teddy também é e eu gosto dele.

- Você é um ciumento como eu, não gosta de dividir. – Harry explicou e deu de ombros.

- Não sou! Diz pra ele Draco. – Pediu o menino abraçando o veela e fazendo beicinho para o loiro.

- Ele não é como você leão desajeitado, ele é meu sly bonito e inteligente. – Draco riu.

Harry resolveu não discutir, Draco estava de bom humor e ele não ia arriscar azedar o veela grávido, ele ainda se lembrava das semanas sem sexo porque ele tinha torturado a réplica de Colin sexualmente. O loiro não quis saber se o duplo gozou só de ouvir Harry provocando-o com falsas promessas lascivas, o veela considerava que só ele podia gozar sendo torturado por Harry.

H D

Harry gemeu de mau humor quando algo interrompeu seu sono, ele estava começando a cochilar quando batidas na porta o acordaram e a Draco também. Ele estava mais manhoso que nunca já que sua barriga de sete meses e meio o atrapalhava na hora de achar uma posição confortável para dormir.

- É bom alguém ter morrido! – O loiro esbravejou para a porta.

- Calma amor, o que aconteceu Severus? Lucius está bem? – Harry perguntou quando viu o pocionista parado na porta com uma palidez anormal.

- Ele foi para Hogwarts, Teddy se transformou hoje.

Draco arregalou os olhos parecendo desesperado.

- Eu e minha maldita língua, onde está meu filhote? Ele está bem? – Perguntou o loiro se levantando desajeitamente da cama. – Temos que pegar a poção tranquilizante e...

- Draco, você não pode chegar perto dele hoje... sem a mata-lobos ele é imprevisível e poderia machucar você e ao bebê. – Severus disse.

- Ele nunca faria isso! – O veela gritou para o pocionista.

- Não, mas ele se transformou hoje, está assustado, com dor e é um lobisomem jovem, os instintos dele vão gritar que uma criatura grávida vai atacá-lo. Não faça o menino carregar essa dor. – O moreno mais velho insistiu.

- Ele está certo, seu pai vai trazê-lo para casa e amanhã pela manhã você pode curá-lo e mimá-lo por horas do jeito que gosta. – Harry disse abraçando-o.

Draco assentiu, mas seguiu os dois para as alas subterrâneas da mansão, mal se aproximavam da sala de treinamento ultra reforçada de Lucius e podiam ouvir os rugidos assustadores do menino.

- Podem parar de me olhar como se eu fosse ter o bebê aqui. Vão lá ajudar o Teddy e eu vou ficar aqui quietinho.

Foi uma tortura para o loiro ouvir os rugidos se transformarem em ganidos finos, ele sabia que seu pai e os dois morenos o tinham prendido e que isso era para o bem do menino, mas não deixava de ser horrível. Draco contou as horas até o amanhecer e quando seus pais saíram da sala com ar exaurido ele sentiu uma pontada no coração.

- Ele está bem?

- Ele se transformou Draco, ele está machucado, mas vai melhorar. A primeira vez é sempre mais traumática. – Lucius disse passando os dedos pelas mechas desarrumadas de seu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou cuidar do meu menino bonito.

Quando Draco entrou na sala havia marcas de garras e rastros de sangue nas paredes, a forma humana de Teddy estava no chão, o menino estava enrolado numa manta nos braços de seu padrinho.

- Ele desmaiou depois de voltar ao normal.

- É melhor assim, os ossos quebram para se adaptar a cada forma.

- No caso dele não, não ouvi os mesmos estalos que ouvia quando Remus se transformava.

- Acho que e porque sou metamorfo, não doeu tanto quanto eu esperava. – Disse o menino com voz extremamente rouca.

- Meu menino bonito. – Draco disse suavemente acariciando a bochecha dele. – eu vou trazer suas poções e você vai ficar como novo.

- Não devia perder tempo, hoje ainda é lua cheia. – Disse o menino com um toque de amargura.

- Não fale assim, sempre vou cuidar de você, seja que dia for.

Teddy corou, envergonhado de seu rompante e soltou um suspiro.

- Deveria ir dormir Draco, você está com olheiras e não devia ficar assim, vai estressar o bebê.

- Scorpius não se importa, ele sabe que estou cuidando do meu outro bebê. O primeiro e muito importante.

- Vamos torcer para ele não ter muito dos genes Potter, eles não dividem.

- Dividimos com a família, e você é da família. – Harry afirmou levantando o afilhado nos braços.

- Padrinho, isso é embaraçoso, eu posso andar.

- Poder até pode, mas é mais confortável assim. – Harry disse simplesmente.

Quando os três chegavam à porta do quarto de Teddy se surpreenderam ao ver James com o uniforme da escola parado ali.

- Eu... todo mundo na escola está falando disso. Você está bem? – O menino perguntou se esticando na ponta dos pés para ver os olhos do Teddy.

- Sim, e como você fugiu da escola pirralho? – O jovem lobisomem sorriu.

- Não fugi, Cassie deu um jeito de convencer a diretora, e é só uma fugidinha rápida antes da primeira aula... além disso tive que prometer não fazer nada com os imbecis falando asneira sobre você.

- Eles já estão falando?

- Não por muito tempo. – Garantiu o menino com um sorriso muito Malfoy.

- Pensei que tinha prometido...

- Não fui eu se não podem provar, deixe de ser crédulo. Fique bem, ok? Vou crescer rápido para cuidar de você, papai está ficando velho, não pode te carregar sempre, vai acabar machucando as costas. – O menino brincou e saiu correndo, deixando Draco e Teddy rindo de um Harry chocado com o atrevimento do filho.

**E então? O que acharam? O que acham que vem por ai? Me digam e me façam uma autora feliz! Beijos.**


	11. Filhos Crescem

**Olá, voltei! Espero que gostem. E queria esclarecer que eu não escrevo torturas gráficas (a menos que sejam sexys!), sinto muito por quem se decepcionou com a falta de sangue do Colin no cap. anterior.**

Draco estava irritado, Harry estava demorando em conseguir seu simples pedido de chocolates belgas que sua mãe encomendava numa loja em Bruxelas. Qual poderia ser a dificuldade? Scorpius concordava com ele porque se moveu sob sua mão, positivamente irritado com a demora também.

- Seu pai é um leão incompetente. – Ele disse carinhosamente para sua barriga elegante, ele se recusava a se sentir gordo, afinal, aquele era seu filho e não gordura extra.

- Não seja malvado Draco, você o acordou às três da manhã e o fez ir até a Bélgica por uma caixa de chocolates. – Admoestou-o Lucius em seu roupão parado à porta do quarto do filho, ele não gostava de deixar Draco sozinho nessa fase tão avançada da gestação.

- Eu sinto falta dela, eu queria que mamãe estivesse aqui... quero os chocolates dela. – Draco choramingou, amaldiçoando internamente a torrente de hormônios em seu corpo.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas tenho certeza que ela estaria orgulhosa de você agora. Você vai deixar Teddy viajar com um alfa e nem amaldiçoou ninguém quando te disseram a data...

- Assim que eu me recuperar do parto vou arrancar as bolas do Potter por mandar meu filhote pra longe com um lobo sarnento e vou buscar Teddy nesse clubinho de bola de pelos.

- Recuperar do parto? Você nem sabe quando vai dar à luz. – Lucius provocou-o. – Primeiras gestações tendem a se estender e você ainda nem chegou aos nove meses.

- Ah, mas eu sei sim. – Draco disse altivo. – Mandei Harry buscar meus chocolates porque acordei de mau-humor com a dor do canal de parto se abrindo, isso é muito irritante, parece que estão me cutucando com uma faca trouxa.

Draco tinha certeza de que toda a mansão estremeceu com o grito de seu pai.

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!

- Por que está gritando? Você mesmo disse que ia levar horas de trabalho de parto e...

- Seu... seu... menino estúpido, se acordou com dor e já faz duas horas que despachou seu marido... pelas barbas de Merlin! SEVERUS! SEVERUS!

Os gritos de seu marido tinham acordado o pocionista, que correu para o quarto do enteado vendo-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por que está brigando com nosso menino no meio da madrugada? – Ele perguntou olhando feio para Lucius.

- SEU menino acordou com as dores do canal de parto se formando e mandou o marido dele para a Bélgica para buscar chocolates!

- Por Morgana e Circe juntas! Draco, você se esqueceu de todas as aulas na escola de medimagia? O problema de medimagos especializados é que vocês se esquecem de outras áreas, agora me diga veela tolo, do que parturientes masculinos precisam durante o trabalho de parto?

- Da... da magia do parceiro... meu bebê vai sofrer por isso? – Draco perguntou com lágrimas escapando de seus bonitos olhos.

- Não, porque seu padrinho vai buscar Potter agora mesmo! Eu vou ficar aqui e cuidar de você meu menino tolo. – Disse Lucius começando a juntar os cabelos de Draco e prendê-los, ele se virou para Severus e disse numa voz mortalmente mansa. – Está esperando nosso neto nascer para se mover ou vou ter que te cruciar?

Snape respirou fundo e aparatou fazendo Draco rir.

- É tão lindo quando você o aterroriza! Auch! Doeu mais. – O loiro terminou choramingando.

- Sim, parir não é um passeio no parque.

- Quero o Harry, está doendo mais do que deveria. – Draco disse quando sentiu outra pontada afiada em seu baixo-ventre.

- Sinto muito filho, mas isso é só o começo. – Disse Lucius escondendo um sorriso.

- Potter nunca mais vai transar comigo. – O loiro menor garantiu com gotas de suor em sua testa.

Lucius riu abertamente dessa vez.

H D

Harry odiava chaves de portal, ele tinha conseguido acordar o responsável pelas chaves internacionais e o tinha convencido a preparar uma para ele. O homem o tinha olhado feio até que ele explicou o porquê de precisar ir para a Bélgica no meio da noite, rindo do embaraço do Chefe dos Aurores, o homem disse que sua mulher o tinha feito ir até a Colômbia atrás de uma sopa quando grávida. Harry agradeceu ao fato de que Draco não era dado a coisas exóticas, ele tinha certeza de que não poderia falar espanhol para suprir os desejos de seu marido grávido. E agora que estava com a chave de portal nas mãos, ele respirou fundo e se preparou para o puxão da viagem quando seus instintos o fizeram pegar sua varinha e conjurar um protego antes de um feitiço de Severus passar raspando em sua mão.

- Não precisa me atacar, já estou indo buscar os chocolates do seu filho.

- Não, você vai pra casa ficar com seu marido em trabalho de parto, leão imbecil!

- Trabalho de parto?! Quando isso aconteceu?

- Ele acordou com as dores, mas achou melhor te mandar buscar chocolates belgas, um homem tem que ter suas prioridades, não é?

- Espere até ele estar recuperado, vai ser tão bom castiga-lo. – Harry ameaçou e num piscar de olhos apareceu ao lado da cama de sua cama e de Draco, bem a tempo de ouvir o loiro gritar e se contorcer na cama.

- Harry! Está doendo. – Draco disse parecendo doente.

- Sinto muito amor, alguém já chamou o medimago?

- Eu sirvo ou quer esperar pela volta do obstetra dele como o veela manhoso estava pedindo? – Perguntou o medimago Charles, o mesmo que tinha feito o parto de James.

- Desculpe, não tinha te visto.

- Ele não pode fazer o meu parto, ele vive implicando comigo. Ele nem gosta de mim. – Draco choramingou, ofegante.

- Deveria me agradecer por ter me dado ao trabalho de te ensinar em vez de ficar tremendo de medo da sua língua como meia dúzia dos meus colegas, agora sr. Potter pode conseguir que seu veela me deixe despi-lo para examinar a condição da dilatação do canal de parto?

- Draco...

- Já sei, já sei... mas se eu morrer investiguem a varinha dele. – Draco pediu infantilmente, e se arrependeu quando viu Harry empalidecer notavelmente.

- Você não tem autorização para morrer.

- Eu sei, era uma piada ruim. – Draco garantiu. – O velhote até que sabe o que está fazendo.

Charles deu um suspiro exasperado e moveu sua varinha trocando o pijama de Draco por uma bata hospitalar. O loiro revirou os olhos e corou quando o medimago tocou-o para examinar seu canal de parto.

- Estamos bem, só mais uma ou duas horas e estaremos prontos para o bebê. Vamos ver se nosso rapazinho está na posição certa?

O medimago murmurou o feitiço que mostrou uma imagem espectral do bebê.

- No lugar exato, ele deve ter herdado genes do outro pai, um rapaz muito obediente.

- Você me ama, sou o único aluno inteligente que teve em anos, e olha que você viveu muitos.

- Não sei como você e seu ego cabem no mesmo cômodo jovenzinho.

- É de família, por que acha que os primeiros Malfoys construíram a mansão desse tamanho? – Harry espetou, mas logo perdeu o sorriso quando Draco se arqueou gritando.

- Essa foi ruim. – O medimago comentou. – Desculpe pirralho, mas seu trabalho já está adiantado demais para a poção.

- Eu sei, e eu não ia tomar uma poção que nubla os sentidos. Não quero me esquecer de nada disso.

- Sempre soube que era duro, agora, que tal se concentrar em respirar corretamente para não sentir tanta dor?

- Isso não ajuda, é só para distrair os parturientes imbecis! – Draco rosnou apertando os dedos em seus lençóis de algodão egípcio.

- Deixe de ser absurdo, é um exercício que ajuda a relaxar. OBEDEÇA! Só Merlin sabe o que aconteceria aqui se o frouxo do Wilkins fosse fazer seu parto. – Charles murmurou ao ver o loiro começa os exercícios, ele tinha certeza que o veela tinha passado todo o pré-natal sendo mimado por seu colega.

- Wilkins é um doce de pessoa ao contrário de você! – Draco gemeu se dobrando de novo pela dor.

- Isso é normal? – Harry perguntou. – Ele parece doente.

- Dar à luz é difícil, só seja um marido normal e fique segurando a mão dele. – Charles disse voltando a lançar feitiços de diagnóstico.

Draco olhou carinhosamente para seu marido inquieto a seu lado.

- Relaxe Harry, vamos ver nosso filho logo.

Harry sorriu e segurou a mão do marido. Eles esperaram juntos por mais uma hora até que Draco teve dilatação suficiente para começar a empurrar. Para o moreno esses foram momentos de dolorosa expectativa, ele ainda suava frio pensando no parto complicado de James e na quase morte de Ginny, ele tinha evitado seu temor, mas ele tinha pavor de perder Draco nesse parto.

- Empurre com mais força pirralho! – Charles o incentivou.

- Vá pro inferno velhote! – Draco gritou de volta ao cair em seus travesseiros, ofegante e suado.

- A próxima já vem ai, vamos lá garoto, sei que se livrar dessa barriga enorme! – O medimago brincou e na próxima contração Harry teve certeza de Draco tinha empurrado com tanta vontade para tentar enforcar o medimago entre suas pernas.

Harry não sabia se ria desses dois ou se preocupava pelo grito agudo e nada Malfoy que Draco deu pouco antes de ouvir o choro forte de um bebê. Draco ria quando o sacudiu para tirá-lo de seu estupor.

- Vamos lá amor, ele está bem, não é como James. Eu estou bem também.

- Certeza? – Harry perguntou infantilmente.

- Venha aqui e veja com seus próprios olhos, leão preguiçoso. – Disse Lucius, que limpava seu neto choroso dos fluidos do parto. – Leve-o para o seu marido. – O veela mais velho instruiu.

Draco nem se importou em continuar brigando com Charles, que usava feitiços para tirar sua placenta e fechar o canal de parto, concentrado em ver como Harry segurava o filho deles com reverência e sorria como um bobo. Ele negaria a vida toda, mas quando o moreno colocou o pequeno pacotinho em seus braços ele tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Ele é perfeito! – Draco murmurou.

- É lógico que ia dizer isso, o bebê tem a sua cara pirralho presunçoso. – Charles disse brincando e Draco perdeu toda sua pose Malfoy para dar um pequeno pontapé no ombro do medimago.

- Quieto velhote.

Lucius sacudiu a cabeça pela falta de decoro do filho enquanto Severus e Harry riam.

H D

Cassandra se sentia positivamente embaraçada pelo arroubo muito gry de James ao receber uma carta dos pais contando que ele já era um irmão mais velho. O ruivo tinha começado a pular no meio do grande salão e ela desconfiava que teria dançado sobre a mesa se pudesse. Ela deu um sorriso condescendente para ele e depois mal podia aguentar toda a energia do amigo em sua ansiedade pelo fim de semana, ele queria muito conhecer seu irmão.

Como de costume no fim de semana que iam para casa eles encontraram Teddy nos jardins, só que dessa vez ele estava com uma Victorie que parecia muito irritada para o gosto de Cassandra, ela achava a menina extremamente deselegante. A loira segurou James pelo braço quando percebeu que a briga dos dois namorados estava inflamada demais, ela olhou abismada quando Victorie começou a brilhar, ela tinha sentido a magia veela de seu pai vezes o suficiente para saber que aquele não era uma manifestação amigável, era como quando seu pai estava furioso com seu pai Severus. Só que pelas lágrimas descontroladas da menina, ela sabia que a jovem veela jamais teria o controle de Lucius para não atacar seu parceiro. Ela e James viram como a magia dourada de Victorie se inflamava e agiu como um chicote impulsionando Teddy para as paredes do castelo.

- Não! O que você está fazendo Vic?! – James gritou ao lado dela.

- É sua culpa! É tudo culpa sua seu cretino! – A menina reclamou descontrolada.

Quando a menina mais velha avançou para James, Cassandra viu como o menino já tinha sua varinha em mãos e murmurou um feitiço simples que tinham aprendido logo que entraram na escola. Logo, sua prima flutuava muitos metros acima deles e puderam correr para verificar Teddy, que estava sentado perto da parede parecendo machucado.

- Jamie, vá buscar alguém em vez de ficar parecendo um idiota.

- Certo, cuide dele.

Cassandra se sentou ao lado de Teddy, para nada assustada com seus olhos amarelos, típicos de sua forma lupina.

- Tem que terminar com ela, sabe disso, não é? É uma veela muito chata e pegajosa, teve uma crise de ciúmes e te atacou. Esse não é um relacionamento saudável.

- Eu tinha terminado, acho que por isso ela ficou meio louca. Também porque vou viajar, oh, acho que quebrei o braço, isso doí. – Ele comentou, um pouco envergonhado.

Cassandra se compadeceu do mais velho e o abraçou, Teddy era muito apertável na visão dela, mas ela ainda se lembraria de perguntar a idiota com genes deselegantes sobre culpar James, ela só esperava que não fosse nada do que ela pensava.

H D

Draco ficou furioso, claro que ele teria ido exigir a expulsão da filhotinha sem graça da Fleur se não estivesse se recuperando de seu parto. Ele recebeu os três meninos em seu quarto, devidamente arrumado e sereno, nada parecido com o parturiente irritado de três dias atrás. Ele segurava Scorpius quando James pulou em sua cama, o menino tinha os olhos arregalados e olhou avidamente para o bebê em seus braços.

- Eu lavei minhas mãos e coloquei roupas limpas. – O ruivinho afirmou.

- Venha aqui filhote, sente aqui comigo.

O menino se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do veela para logo depois receber em seus braços seu pequeno irmão.

- Ele é loiro como você.

- Mas tem os olhos dos Potter, cuidado com a cabeça, isso, desse jeito. – Draco instruiu.

- Olá Scorp, sou seu irmão James, tem que me obedecer porque sou mais velho e mais esperto.

Cassie revirou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- E mais modesto também... quando vou poder segurá-lo? – Cassandra perguntou.

- Não, ele é meu irmãozinho, vai ficar aqui. – James protestou, interessando em como o menino podia bocejar e parecer lindo com uma boquinha sem dentes.

- Não seja egoísta Jamie, nós também queremos conhecer o Scorpius. – Teddy disse.

- Ok, mas você não vai segurá-lo com esse braço defeituoso. – James disse brincando.

- Ei! Madame Pomfrey o deixou perfeitamente bom!

- Sei... – James provocou ainda.

H D

Draco tinha o coração na mão quando s despediu de Teddy no final daquele ano letivo, ele esperava sinceramente que a temporada do menino com outros lobos o ajudasse em suas transformações, mas odiava ter seu filhote afastado dele.

- Vai se cuidar, não é? Nada de se machucar ou...

- Eu vou ficar bem Draco, vão ser só dois meses. – Teddy tranquilizou-o. – Vou voltar antes que se dê conta.

- Eu vou te buscar antes... se lembra do seu anel certo? Se algo der errado, se ficar assustado é só ativá-lo e voltar para casa.

Harry assentiu atrás de Draco, ele mesmo tinha enfeitiçado o anel e dado de presente para o afilhado. Ele tinha plena confiança em Dimitri, mas ele também se sentia mal de se separar do menino.

- Volte logo, e não se esqueça de avisar que chegou e se instalou. – Harry instruiu.

- Podem esperar no pé da lareira. Já vou, Dimitri deve estar me esperando, se cuidem. Tchau! – O menino desapareceu com o barulho próprio da chave de portal.

- Ele vai ficar bem, certo?

- Sim, é bom para as crianças saírem um pouco de casa. A ida dos nossos filhos é mais normal que a nossa, estou pensando em mandar o James para aquele acampamento de quadribol ano que vem.

Draco estremeceu fazendo um beicinho para o marido.

- Não fique chateado, os filhos crescem rápido assim mesmo. Agora, vamos para a casa, quero me despedir do Scorpius antes de ir para a Central.

H D

Lucius sorria para seu neto quando Draco e Harry chegaram do Ministério.

- Como foi? Ele chorou e esperneou?

- Não, foi um menino forte. – Draco respondeu sorrindo.

- Não estava falando do Teddy filho, mas de você.

- Há-há, que engraçado. – Draco respondeu olhando feio para o pai.

- Os dois se comportaram muito bem. – Harry disse. – Agora, que tal me dar meu filho para que eu possa me despedir?

- Não sei Potter, ele está confortável onde está... – Provocou Lucius.

- Não seja malvado papai. – Draco pediu sorrindo.

Lucius ainda sorria ao entregar o bebê para Harry e comentou:

- Ah, James me pediu para contratar um professor de voo porque quer entrar para o time de quadribol ano que vem, achei uma excelente ideia, o que acham?

- Acho que está mimando meu filho além dos limites.

- Claro que não, eu nunca mimaria um Potter, isso é um verdadeiro absurdo. – Lucius negou com dignidade.

Harry não aguentava a cara-de-pau de seu sogro e como sempre nessas situações, começou a rir.

- Contrate a droga do professor, ele só vai aflorar os genes brilhantes dos Potter mesmo.

- Estaria mais para neutralizar tais genes... – Lucius murmurou.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou distraído com as carinhas fofas de Scorpius.

- Nada Potter... nada. – Desconversou Lucius.

Os dois veelas sorriram para o moreno que babava em seu filho.

H D

_Dois meses depois... _

Teddy achou que uma surpresa para sua família seria interessante, por isso, pediu a Dimitri que arrumasse sua viagem de volta. Faltava apenas uma semana para que as aulas recomeçassem e ele estava ansioso para rever sua família, claro que as proteções da mansão denunciaram sua chegada mal ele passou pelos portões, ainda tinha um longo caminho até a mansão, a propriedade dos Malfoy era enorme e era cercada por jardins e campos. Seus sentidos o aletaram do trote leve de um cavalo, ele sabia quem era antes mesmo de sentir o cheiro, afinal, era só Lucius quem gostava desse esporte.

- Teddy! Por que está se esgueirando como um ladrão? Teríamos ido te buscar como se deve...

- Entrar pelo portão dificilmente é se esgueirar. – O menino disse sorrindo para o loiro. – Vovó disse que era impossível entrar numa mansão bruxa tão antiga sem ser detectado, mas eu pensei em tentar...

- Bem-vindo! Venha, vamos te levar para seu veela saudoso. – Disse Lucius estendendo a mão para o jovem lobisomem subir no cavalo com ele.

- Estamos falando do Draco ou de você? – Teddy brincou, piscando o olho para o mais velho muito coquete.

- De Draco claro, eu não sinto saudades, é muito mundano para mim. – Lucius afirmou, provocando o menino.

- Imagino que sim. – Disse Teddy com um sorriso divertido e um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Ouvi histórias interessantes sobre você e lobisomens...

- Cuidado Teddy, a curiosidade pode fazer lobinhos caírem nas garras de bruxos malvados. – Lucius disse com um sorriso batendo com o indicador nos lábios cheios do adolescente.

O menino corou, mas não se afastou do homem que enlaçou sua cintura e incitou o cavalo a trotar rumo à mansão. Quando eles chegaram perto dos jardins Teddy podia ver Draco e Harry sentados numa manta sob o fraco sol da manhã e ele podia jurar que o carrinho ao lado deles era de Scorpius.

- Ei veela bonito, queria me ver? – O menino gritou pulando do cavalo e indo correr para os braços de Draco.

Lucius sorriu para a cena da chegada de Teddy e levou o cavalos para os estábulos, sentiu a presença de Severus mais do que o viu.

- Nunca vou entender a graça que você em cavalos... eles nem são alados.

- São bonitos, e meu lindo Áries é um campeão muito bem treinado. Ele nem tremeu com a presença de Teddy, seria um excelente cavalo de guerra, se ainda vivêssemos nessa época, claro.

- Sei... e por que esse brilho de menino travesso em seus olhos?

- Nada, só achei divertido que Teddy tenha despertado uma paixonite adolescente por mim.

Severus riu.

- Filho deLupin, é claro.

- Se ele fosse do Black teria herdado a queda dele por você. – Provocou Lucius. – Aqueles dois eram destinados, como Teddy e James, eles só demoraram em ficar juntos porque Black era um lento.

- Esperemos que ter herdado o nome do pulguento não faça com que James seja tão lento... ou imagino que terei que te punir por andar seduzindo lobos inocentes.

- Imagine... quando seduzi Remus de inocente ele não tinha nada. – Disse Lucius fazendo um beicinho.

H D

Draco ainda não se sentia preparado para voltar ao trabalho, ele amava trabalhar em St. Mungo, mas queria ficar em casa com Scorpius mais um tempo, quem sabe até pelo menos o primeiro aniversário do bebê. O pequeno loirinho era o xodó da casa como era de se esperar, ele e Harry tiveram alguns problemas com James depois do nascimento do caçula, o ruivo tinha adorado o irmão, mas isso não impossibilitou que ele sentisse ciúmes da atenção que o bebê recebia. Ele até mesmo tinha feito as pazes com Molly para poder se esconder n'A Toca em seu aniversário porque estava chateado com o que achava que era falta de atenção dos pais. Ele tinha voltado uma semana antes de Teddy, e ainda estava estranho, era noite alta já e Draco estava dando uma mamadeira para Scorpius quando ouviu passos no corredor, era James claro. Cassandra o tinha expulsado de sua cama, alegando que ele tinha sido um fujão e infantil ao ir para os Weasley, e o ruivo ainda estava tentando ganhar o perdão da menina.

- James? Venha aqui. – Draco chamou.

O menino obedeceu e entrou no quarto branco de Scorpius, o bebê estava muito interessado em sua mamadeira, mas largou o bico para dar um sorriso desdentado para seu irmão mais velho antes de voltar a comer.

- Ele te ama, ele não larga a mamadeira quando é seu pai.

- Eu só tenho cabelos mais chamativos. – James brincou.

- Não consegue dormir?

- Não... pesadelos.

- Quer que eu fique com você?

- Eu não sou uma criança, tenho doze! – O menino protestou em voz baixa.

- Tão velho. – Draco disse sarcasticamente. – O que seu terapeuta disse dos sonhos?

James soltou um suspiro.

- Só um jeito de eu ser confrontado pelos fatos que quero ignorar. – O menino disse com voz em falsete, imitando o medimago. – Eu durmo bem com a Cassie, o que invalida os argumentos dele. – Teimou o menino.

- Dorme bem com ela, como dormia comigo e seu pai porque se sente seguro. Pretende dormir com ela até quando? Quando ela arrumar um namorado ele não vai gostar disso.

James franziu o cenho.

- Namorado? Que namorado? Ela é muito nova pra isso e... e... – James não encontrou argumentos, fez um gesto irritado.

- Ok, ok... entendi. – Draco disse com um sorriso. – Treinou com seus tios?

- Sim, podemos montar um time inteiro na casa da avó! – O menino disse animado. – Tio Ron disse que eu seria um excelente batedor, ele acha que vou ficar muito grande para apanhador.

- Pode jogar em qualquer posição que quiser, tem tempo para escolher ainda.

- Não! Os testes vão ser logo e quero garantir minha vaga, preciso ser específico, além disso, Cassie é uma buscadora bem melhor que eu. Ela voa como uma possuída.

- Verdade, ela voa com muita elegância.

James revirou os olhos.

- Está com ciúmes porque ela está mais interessada no pomo que você na idade dela.

- Ah, não pode me culpar por isso. Seu pai me desconcentrava com aquela bunda num uniforme apertado.

O ruivo fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não na frente do bebê, ele é inocente seu pervertido!

Draco riu suavemente e deu palmadinhas no braço da poltrona.

- Fique aqui, assim que Scorpius dormir cuidarei de você.

- Claro, seu filho primeiro. – James disse entredentes.

- Não, só porque ele é um bebê pequeno. Não gosto dos seus ataques de ciúme, são injustificados. – Draco disse sério. – E nem pense em se trancar no quarto James Sirius, eu sei mais feitiços que você.

James lançou ao padrasto um olhar venenoso, mas saiu silenciosamente do quarto, ele nunca perturbaria a paz que reinava no cantinho de Scorpius, mas ele ainda tinha dificuldades para controlar seu temperamento explosivo, principalmente quando os ciúmes o dominavam.

Ele ainda refletia sobre seu mau temperamento e pensava na bronca que ia ganhar do pai pela manhã quando Draco entrou no quarto com um recipiente na mão. Ele ficou quieto na cama, encolhido num canto. O veela se sentou e passou as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Aqui, não é poção para dormir sem sonhos, mas é um sonífero leve, uma fórmula que usa algumas ervas fracas, até os trouxas usam essas.

James franziu o cenho, mas bebeu assim mesmo e se surpreendeu ao ver que não tinha um gosto horrendo como a maior parte das poções.

- Agora, você vai fazer um exercício. Vai limpar sua mente, ouça só a minha voz.

- Quer me hipnotizar?

- Claro que não, só te ajudar a dormir já que não quer minha bela companhia.

- Desculpe por isso, é só que às vezes é difícil. Sinto como se fosse explodir, já se sentiu encurralado?

- Mais do que imagina meu bonito, mais do que imagina... – Draco suspirou, odiava ver James em tamanho turbilhão emocional, Harry tinha vencido a guerra para evitar isso.

- Por causa da guerra?

- Sim, era assustador. Quer falar sobre isso?

- Você quer?

Draco sorriu, seria interessante, ele e seu filho de doze anos insones e dividindo angústias de traumas passados.

- Te conto o meu se contar o seu. – Draco brincou.

- Isso nos vestiários de Slytherin soaria como um convite pervertido.

- O que aqueles adolescentes hormonais andam propondo para o meu bebê?! – Draco perguntou horrorizado.

James riu, Draco nunca deixaria de ser uma dramático superprotetor.

**Daqui para a frente vamos saltar uns aninhos na fic para podermos ver mais de Teddy e James! Beijos.**


	12. Sobre serpentes e lobos

**Eu voltei, espero que gostem. Os meninos estão crescendo! =D**

Teddy acordou sentindo-se estranhamente quente e inquieto. Sua pele formigava e ele sentia-se estranhamente langoroso, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que poderia estar entrando no cio. O jovem de cabelos azuis gemeu desconsolado, ele já estava começando seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, pensava que Draco e Severus tinham errado e que ele nunca passaria por isso. Ele tinha repetido suas temporadas com Dimitri e Sara e tinha conhecido um lobisomem puro e ômega, o menino tinha 14 quando entrou no cio a primeira vez e pelo que tinham conversado tinha tentado seduzir até a porta. Aliás, tinha sido ao lado de Jeff que ele tinha ouvido histórias interessantes sobre Lucius, o Malfoy mais velho era conhecido no meio dos lobisomens por seu talento para domar alfas fortes. Jeff tinha suspirado ao ver as fotos que Teddy tinha de Lucius e tinha cogitado visitar Teddy para tentar seduzir o veela, só que desistiu quando Teddy "inocentemente" deixou escapar algumas histórias sobre Severus. Ele gostaria de estar nos Estados Unidos agora mesmo, pensou amargamente, ele odiava lidar com isso sozinho. Sentiu uma pontada em seu baixo-ventre e se encolheu na cama.

- Isso não vai ser divertido. – Ele resmungou consigo mesmo.

Ao verificar as horas ele percebeu que era madrugada ainda e não quis usar seu anel para ir a mansão porque iria acordar a todos, além disso, Cassie e James iriam jogar contra Hufflepuff e os dois tinham se tornado uma lenda em Hogwarts. Ela era a buscadora mais charmosa e eficiente que tinham tido em anos, e James era o artilheiro que mais tinha marcado em anos, o terror dos goleiros. Ele sorriu ao pensar em seu companheiro, James tinha esticado depois de seu último aniversário, estava absurdamente alto, Harry achava que ele ia ficar tão alto quanto Ron e Bill, e para desgosto de Draco James cresceu com o cabelo ainda mais ruivo e sardas, tudo muito Weasley.

O menino esperou acordado e sentindo câimbras pelo corpo até que amanheceu e seus amigos acordaram resmungando. Ele esperou até que todos tivessem usado o banheiro e só então se levantou e foi tomar um banho, o rapaz quase gemeu alto quando o contato da água com sua pele sensível enviou um arrepio de excitação por sua coluna. Ele já era um adolescente hormonal, não precisa de uma carga extra para piorar sua vida, e foi resmungando sobre a injustiça de sua vida que ele se vestiu. Ele podia ouvir os gritos vindos do campo de quadribol, ia ser um excelente jogo, e para desgosto de sua casa ele, que tinha ajudado a ganhar a taça tantas vezes iria torcer pelas serpentes da arquibancada verde e prata. Ele só esperava que nada desse terrivelmente errado, ele sabia pela convivência com outros lobisomens que seu cheiro deveria ter mudado, para algo mais atraente e provocativo, mas ele mesmo não sentia a diferença. Só esperava que fosse assim para os lobisomens na Floresta Proibida também.

Ele sorriu, entre aliviado e tenso quando chegou a arquibancada e viu sua família ali, Lucius e Severus luziam tão régios e imponentes como sempre, Draco e Harry de mãos dadas eram menos austeros que o casal mais velho, mas ainda sim bastante chamativos.

- Teddy, você está atrasado. Eles já vão começar. – Draco admoestou-o apontando para os times já no ar.

O rapaz ia explicar quando o apito estridente iniciou o jogo e inflamou os gritos das torcidas. Teddy sentou-se perto de Draco e quando o veela pegou sua mão ele suspirou e viu que o outro tinha percebido sua temperatura elevada.

- Febre? – O medimago perguntou.

- Um pouco, não muito.

- O cio? – Harry perguntou calmamente, sem desviar os olhos de seu filho abrindo o placar a favor das serpentes.

- Acho que sim. – Teddy admitiu corando.

- Vamos te levar para casa quando o jogo terminar. – Draco disse. – Isso pode ser um pouco incômodo perto de James.

- Um pouco?! – Teddy perguntou. – Eu acordei com o corpo formigando e passei a noite com dores e febre, isso não está nem um pouco divertido. Jeff tinha dito que podia ficar excitado por horas a fio, mas não estou vendo nada disso por aqui. – o rapaz resmungou fazendo beicinho.

Harry soltou uma risada gostosa e estendeu a mão para dar um tapinha amigável no ombro do afilhado.

- É o seu primeiro, e não acho que vai achar divertido ficar excitado por horas sem ninguém para te divertir... a menos que tenha resolvido dizer a historia toda ao James.

- Não! Ele tem todo o direito de fazer suas escolhas, e não é como se eu não pudesse me divertir também. – Teddy deu de ombros. – Eu posso muito bem namorar enquanto o ruivo sai por ai se aproveitando das fãs dele do quadribol. – Teddy disse fazendo beicinho.

- Nosso bebê é um puto, herdou de você, claro. – Draco disse a Harry.

- James está começando a descobrir as vantagens do flerte, deixem o garoto se divertir... e não se preocupe Teddy nem ele, nem elas levam isso a sério.

Os três deixaram de conversar quando James marcou outro gol e voou para as meninas gritantes mais abaixo na arquibancada, ele foi descarado o suficiente para dar um beijo no rosto de uma pequena menina do primeiro ano, que corou furiosamente e olhou enfeitiçada para o artilheiro. Para a sorte de James ele era rápido, já que teve que desviar de um balaço que zuniu a milímetros de seu rosto, ele olhou feio para Cassie, que por sua vez flutuava suavemente do outro lado do campo.

- Por que ela mandou o balaço para ele? – Draco perguntou ligeiramente desconcertado.

- Ela não faria isso... e ela estava do outro lado do campo. – Harry defendeu.

- Você e Severus são dois fantoches nas mãos habilidosas da minha irmãzinha, mas ela mandou esse balaço, eu ensinei esse truque pra ela. – Ele disse com um quê de orgulho na voz.

- James beijou a garota, ela só que ele se focasse no jogo. – Teddy opinou.

Lucius soltou um suspiro, ele desconfiava que o motivo da raiva de sua filha era outra e temia que Teddy fosse sofrer um bocado por causa do amor incondicional que Cassandra sempre teve por James. Eles viram como o jogo continuou e o veela mais velho sorriu orgulhoso quando sua filha capturou o pomo ao fazer uma reversão de costas num arco perfeito. O time desceu se suas vassouras para comemorar e James e Cassandra claro vieram para a área onde eles estavam.

- Pai! Você me viu?! – A menina perguntou animada ao chegar perto do pai loiro.

- Vi, e estava perfeita como sempre.

- Ela herdou sua elegância na vassoura, é claro. – Severus disse sorrindo.

- Não fique ciumento papai, posso ser pocionista só para você ficar se gabando para os velhotes da convenção anual. – Ela piscou para o pai moreno, ainda abraçada ao loiro.

- Ei, por que todos abraçam a pirralha depois do jogo e eu não? – James reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Você está suado. – Disse a menina franzindo o nariz.

- Você também! – James

- Malfoys não transpiram! – Os três loiros protestaram ao mesmo tempo.

Severus e Harry riram, enquanto James parecia ofendido. Ele olhou para Teddy e sorriu para o lobisomem.

- Teddy, seu nariz é o mais sensível daqui, diga a eles que eu não estou suado e fedendo! – James pediu plantando as mãos nos quadris.

- Você não está exatamente limpo Jamie. – Teddy zombou, apesar de que o cheiro picante do menino atiçava seus sentidos excitados, ele mal podia se conter, tinha vontade de se aproximar e provar com a língua o caminho que uma gota de suor fazia da orelha do ruivo até o pescoço bronzeado.

- Traidor! – James xingou-o, rindo. – Vou achar alguém que me queira suado mesmo.

O ruivo quase tropeçou num aluno que se aproximava rápido deles. O rapaz de ravenclaw era um ano adiantado a eles e goleiro do time de sua casa, claro que não gostava de James, mas seu interesse ali era outro. Ele sorriu para os pais da menina e pigarreou.

- Papai, pai... esse é Adam Stilles, ele é o goleiro dos corvos, e um amigo. – Cassandra disse educadamente.

- É um grande prazer conhece-los. – O rapaz disse fazendo uma mesura adequada, coisa que fez James revirar os olhos.

- O prazer é nosso jovenzinho, seu pai é o responsável pelos portos mágicos, não é? – Lucius perguntou educadamente.

- Sim senhor, eu gostaria de pedir permissão para levar Cassie para um passeio a Hogsmeade, ela já concordou, mas achei melhor pedir para...

- Evitar que meu marido usasse seus testículos numa poção? Muito inteligente da sua parte. – Lucius brincou.

Severus praticamente rosnou para o menino que empalideceu um pouco.

- Papai, se comporte. Posso ir, não é? – Cassandra perguntou.

- Nem sobre o meu ca... auch! – Severus reclamou ao senti a firme cotovelada de seu marido em suas costelas.

- Claro que pode sair com ele querida. Vou manter seu pai longe daqui, prometo. – Ele sussurrou para a loira.

- Você é o melhor! – Cassie disse beijando o pai em público, coisa que jamais fazia.

James tinha assistido essa cena com a raiva borbulhando dentro dele. Ele tinha certeza de que Lucius iria varrer o chão com a cara atrevida de Adam, mas não, o traidor tinha dado permissão para o aproveitador-narigudo sair com Cassandra. Ele olhou suplicante para Severus, que rilhou os dentes e deu de ombros, ele não iria contra o homem que lhe fornecia uma cama quente.

- É bom ser um bom encontro Adam ou vou deixar meu papai envenenar você como ele está planejando agora mesmo. – Cassie provocou enroscando seu braço no do rapaz.

- Eu ainda posso fazer isso, planejo melhor do que você pode revidar filha.

- Mas não melhor que o pai, agora, vou comemorar com o time, o que acham de irem almoçar fora e se gabar da filha perfeita que tem?

- Boa ideia, vamos Severus. – Disse Lucius puxando o marido.

Draco e Harry tinham assistido ao interlúdio rindo das caretas de Severus, mas o moreno resolveu pegar seu ruivo e raivoso filho pelos ombros quando ele mostrou aquela cara de ciúmes quando Adam abraçou a cintura de Cassie.

- Vamos dar uma volta, filho? Draco vai levar Teddy para um check-up.

- Tudo bem... posso mesmo precisar aprender uns truques novos. – O rapaz resmungou tentando abrir buracos nas costas de Adam só com os olhos.

Draco deu um beijo na bochecha de James à guisa de despedida, o que fez o menino corar furiosamente.

- Não em público Draco! – O menino pediu.

- Harry, ele tem vergonha de mim. – Draco disse fazendo beicinho.

- Não tenho! É só que... ah! Seu veela maldoso, está me embaraçando de propósito.

Draco fez sua melhor cara de inocência e voltou a fazer beicinho.

- Agora ele está me acusando de envergonhá-lo só para espantar essas groupies enlouquecidas.

- O que nem de longe é verdade, certo veela bonito? – Harry perguntou sorrindo para o marido.

- De jeito nenhum, por que eu envergonharia meu bebê? – Draco perguntou apertando a bochecha de James.

- Pai, faça alguma coisa!

- Você é o filhote, faça você. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Ele praticamente me amamentou, não posso fazer nada! – James disse desalentado. – E o pior é que Scorp vai indo nesse mesmo caminho, esse beicinho os desculpa de tudo.

- É a vida filho, agora...

Um súbito silêncio tomou conta do estádio quando ouviram por cima das vozes o uivo de um lobisomem, era dia e isso era muito incomum. Logo que se fez silencio o uivo se repetiu seguido de mais dois, as crianças começaram a gritar e correr, a diretora começou a gritar pedindo ordem, Harry colocou Teddy atrás de si e Draco ficou as costas do menino, só por precaução.

- Eles estão transformados durante o dia, tem que ser de linhagem pura e fortes demais para o meu gosto... – Harry resmungou. – Parece que seu cio está chamando-os para fazer coisas estúpidas. Draco, vá achar uma lareira e leve Teddy para casa. Vou sair e caçar alguns lobos atrevidos.

- Claro, te vejo no jantar querido. – Draco disse simulando despreocupação. – James, vá procurar Cassie e a leve para o castelo, depois chute a bunda daquele nerd metido a conquistador.

- Sim, depois vão me dizer o que está havendo? – James perguntou sério.

- Claro bebê. Nos vemos por ai, venha Teddy.

James olhou estranhado para o veela arrastando Teddy pela escola, mas pensou que os uivos deviam ser relacionados a herança lupina de Teddy, ele e Cassie nunca tinham tido permissão para ficar com o lobisomem transformado, mas os dois viam como ele ficava maltratado depois, era algo que partia o coração de James.

H D

Lucius e Severus voltaram apara casa a tempo do mais velho sentir as proteções reforçadas. O loiro deixou sua magia se conectar com a da casa e sentiu que haviam proteções primárias sendo ultrapassadas, lobisomens, claro.

- Teddy está em casa, ele está no cio e tem lobos tentando entrar. Vou dar um jeito nos vira-latas, peça para um dos elfos me preparar um banho, por favor. – Lucius pediu tirando suas luvas de pele de dragão.

- Eu vou...

-nNão vai Severus, sei como se sente sobre lobisomens e eu tenho muito mais experiência lidando com eles, fique aqui. – O loiro disse imperiosamente.

Lucius saiu da sala com seu cabelo flutuando elegantemente atrás de si. O loiro tinha aprendido algo sobre saídas triunfais com seu marido. Severus suspirou e chamou um elfo para preparar o banho do veela, Lucius seria rápido, com certeza. Depois se virou para as escadas, só para encontrar Teddy parado lá com os olhos inchados.

- Todo mundo está em perigo por minha causa.

- Não diga asneiras, Lucius pode lidar com esses lobisomens com uma mão amarrada nas costas. Além disso, você parece febril.

- É o começo do cio. – Draco disse aparecendo atrás do menino.

- Começo? Pelos lobos lá fora eu apostaria que era o auge. – Severus disse, estranhado.

- Talvez o fato de Teddy ter demorado mais para entrar no cio seja um fator, Dimitri disse que quando os ômegas muito jovens entram no cio é mais fácil porque lobisomens tendem a considerá-los filhotes. Nosso menino bonito já está quase com dezessete.

- Isso já é bastante embaraçoso sem vocês discutindo sobre isso! – Teddy protestou.

- Eu conheci Remus, lembra? Nada do que acontece com você é inédito para mim. – Snape provocou.

- Eu não estou num momento para saber das suas perversões com meu pai! – O menino disse fazendo um muxoxo. – Vocês serpentes sempre me deixando embaraçado e...

Draco e Seveus viram como o menino pareceu engolir em seco ao ouvir um uivo se transformar num guincho de dor.

- Ele vai matá-los? – Teddy perguntou.

- Não, talvez só os castre. – Severus deu de ombros. – O ponto é demostrar que tem alguém mais forte que eles protegendo você.

- Então... Lucius é o mais alfa da casa? – Teddy provocou Snape, movendo as sobrancelhas. – Já sei quem posso seduzir então.

- Teddy! – Draco protestou chocado.

- O quê? Foi só uma ideia. – O menino se defendeu, ainda sorrindo.

- Ideia muito pervertida, não é mocinho? Por que não espera pelo Jamie? – Draco disse calmamente.

- Como uma donzela virgem enquanto ele experimenta meia Hogwarts? Não, obrigada. Até meu pai que era um romântico cansou de esperar pelo Sirius entender que eles eram mais que bons amigos e devo dizer que seduziu seu padrinho aqui. – Teddy disse apontando para o pocionista.

- Verdade, coisa que fez o Black ficar louco de ciúmes. Foi uma jogada muito Slytherin da parte do seu pai.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin, Teddy! Não pode tomar esse bando de malucos pervertidos como exemplo.

- Quem é pervertido? – Lucius perguntou quando entrou na casa, o loiro tinha jogado seu manto no chão e sua camisa estava entreaberta e salpicada de sangue.

- Vocês todos! E estão pervertendo o Teddy. – Draco disse.

- Ah, não pode nos culpar por isso e não me faça mencionar quem de nós tem os hábitos mais peculiares. – O veela mais velho brincou.

Draco corou e desistiu de argumentar com seu pai.

- Se livrou dos lobisomens?

- Sim, feitiços de castração são efetivos para assustar qualquer alfa, só que não são limpos. – Lucius reclamou segurando a seda branca arruinada de sua camisa.

- Reconheceu algum deles?

- Linhagem pura, um deles era realmente impressionante, negro e ágil... inteligente o suficiente para recuar. Imagino que seja o que restou do clã original de GreyBack.

- Oh, é verdade, GreyBack foi chutado por seu alfa quando mordeu Remus. – Severus disse.

- Dimitri comentou que é contra as leis deles ferir crianças, eles não transformam pessoas a torto e a direito. É um processo doloroso e é considerado crueldade fazer isso com crianças. – Teddy comentou. – Eu não sabia que GreyBack era um renegado.

- Aquela bola inútil de pelos foi um prato cheio para o Lorde justamente por causa de toda a raiva que sentia. Ele já era um lobisomem fora do comum, a preferencia dele por crianças é algo que seu povo abomina, mas era perfeito para os planos de Voldemort.

Teddy assentiu ainda um pouco hipnotizado pelos músculos definidos de Lucius que podia ver pela camisa entreaberta, o arrepio que percorreu sua coluna quando Severus apoiou o queixo em seu ombro foi quase doloroso.

- Por acaso está olhando para o meu marido? – Severus provocou num sussurro baixo.

- É meio difícil de ignorar. – Teddy resmungou.

- Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. – Severus disse ainda sussurrando com aquela voz que tinha sido o terror e o estímulo de muitos alunos de Hogwarts por anos.

- Oh Merlin! Papai, faça Severus parar de seduzir meu menino! – Draco esbravejou ao se dar conta da situação.

- Se comporte Sev... – Disse Lucius sem soar meramente ameaçador.

H D

A festa de comemoração não estava interessando a James, ele já tinha beijado Lucy Cornwel só para que ela parasse de persegui-lo, tinham sido ótimos beijos, mas ele estava mais preocupado em achar Cassie e colocar juízo na cabeça dela. Encontrou seu alvo deitado em sua cama num pijama branco de cetim lendo um livro de feitiços.

- Expulsou o Fabriccio de novo?

- Não, ele não se importa de dormir com o namorado. – Ela disse despreocupada.

- Vou ficar encantado de contar ao tio Neville sobre isso, pode imaginar a cara dele quando souber que seu filhinho está namorado um meio-italiano que exala sexo pelos poros?

- Vai ser épico, o que acha de dizer isso ao acaso na mesa do jantar? – Ela sugeriu maliciosa.

- Sim, posso imaginá-lo engasgando com o vinho caro do seu pai.

- E trancando seu melhor amigo numa torre.

- Claro que não, tio Blaise o impediria, sabe como ele é. – James replicou sentando no chão ao lado da cama onde Cassie estava.

- Cuidado James, Fabriccio sabe dos seus podres também.

- O que ele pode dizer que ninguém já saiba? Sou um livro aberto.

- Ele poderia contar ao seu pai como o filhinho dele anda saindo da escola pela passagem até a Casa dos Gritos.

- Não é como se o Chefe Potter fosse ficar surpreso. – James garantiu, com ar arrogante.

- Mas aposto que ele engasgaria com o vinho caro do meu pai também se alguém contasse que você frequenta aquele bordel de má fama na travessa do tranco... como é mesmo o nome dela? Algo vulgar e com M... ah! Mirabel. – Cassandra completou o raciocínio com uma cara inocente que não convenceria nem um Hufflepuff do primeiro ano.

James olhou para a menina de olhos arregalados, ele estava surpreso, mas não tanto, uma das especialidades de Cassandra Malfoy era encurralá-lo.

- Você não perde nada?

- Dificilmente querido, ainda com ânimo de me aborrecer sobre Adam?

- Sim, mas não sou tão estúpido.

- Ótimo... e espero que não ache que eu vá dormir com você enquanto posso sentir o perfume horrendo daquela groupie daqui. – A menina cantarolou.

- Eu não estou sentindo cheiro nenhum! E nem a beijei tempo suficiente para ficar com o perfume grudado em mim.

- Banho James... ou Colin nos seus sonhos.

- Serpente rasteira e chantagista! – O ruivo reclamou.

- Obrigada, use o shampoo de menta.

James não respondeu, mas bateu a porta do banheiro.

- Pobre Adam... quando eu terminar James provavelmente vai ter quebrado seu nariz, mas toda guerra tem suas baixas. – Cassie refletiu voltando a ler seu lvro.

**Então, o que acharam? Me digam por favor.**


	13. Aprendendo com os melhores

**Olá, voltei, espero que gostem. Desculpem a demora. **

Teddy nunca odiou tanto algo tão maravilhoso quanto os lençóis de algodão egípcio da mansão, isso porque ele mal podia aguentar a sensibilidade de sua pele. O calor anormal o fez desistir das roupas, mas o efeito do tecido frio e macio dos lençóis em sua pele sensível tinha resultado numa excitação para a qual ele não tinha saída. Para o adolescente era infernal que ômegas no cio precisassem de contato de outras pessoas para ter alívio, ele tinha descoberto que se masturbar o fazia ficar mais duro e mais insatisfeito, e claro, ele culpava Severus por ter uma voz tão perversamente sexy e Lucius por ter esse ar de aristocracia que o fazia pensar em coisas muito pervertidas. E claro que ele não iria ter nada com seu sonho de consumo loiro porque Draco iria ter um ataque de histeria. A vida era tão injusta, e ele tinha lido os diários de seu pai alguns dias antes, então ainda tinha muito fresco em seu mente as descrições de Remus sobre como seduziu Severus porque isso o levaria a Lucius. Seu pai havia escrito que aqueles dois eram tão pecaminosamente atraentes que deveria ser proibido, e Teddy concordava, o par de serpentes era tão sexy que deveria ser crime. E o pior é que eles só melhoravam com a idade. O lobisomem gemeu quando se virou na cama e sua ereção se friccionou contra os lençóis novamente, pela centésima vez desde que tinha acordado na madrugada daquele dia o garoto pensou que seu primeiro cio não ia ser divertido.

H D

Quando Harry chegou à mansão encontrou Lucius e Severus na sala bebendo um copo de conhaque.

- Boa-noite, Draco já foi dormir?

- Ele foi verificar Scorpius, mas ainda não voltou.

- Acabei me atrasando, tive uma reunião emergencial com o Ministro e o imbecil do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. O imbecil queria uma ofensiva contra os lobisomens e teve a cara-de-pau de insinuar que deveria levar Teddy.

- O que aconteceu com o corpo dele? – Severus perguntou.

- Não podia matá-lo na frente de Kingsley, tive que me contentar em vê-lo suar frio quando disse que meu afilhado era cuidado por Severus Snape e eu você não ia gostar de ser chamado de incompetente. – Harry disse sorrindo. – O imbecil vai passar uns dias apavorado com a possibilidade de ser envenenado.

- Uma possibilidade real, claro. – O moreno mais velho retrucou.

- E Teddy, como está? – Perguntou Harry deixando-se cair numa poltrona confortável.

- Sofrendo claro, e ele ainda nem chegou ao auge do cio. – Comentou Lucius.

- Pobre garoto... mas ainda concordo com ele. James só tem catorze anos, novo demais para ser jogado de cabeça numa relação como essa.

- Sim, uma pena para James claro. – O loiro comentou. – Qualquer garoto de catorze anos sonha com seu próprio lobinho no cio.

- Ah não Lucius, esse era você. Pervertido desde tenra idade... e só piorou com os anos. Pare de babar no meu afilhado. – Harry disse fingindo severidade.

- Por que todos acham que eu estou atrás dele? Não pode me culpar se os genes Lupin tendem a sentir atração por mim. – Disse Lucius com sua usual modéstia.

- Ouviu isso Severus? Seu veela está querendo sair dos seus cuidados, devia castigá-lo.

- Pobre leão tolo... acha mesmo que eu sou o perigo para Teddy? Deveria se preocupar com o que Snape tem em mente. – Lucius provocou.

Harry olhou apreensivo para o pocionista que só deu de ombros.

- Ele vai ficar bem, não precisa ficar me olhando como se eu fosse colocá-lo numa cruz.

- Espero que sim, além disso me recuso a saber detalhes de como vão seduzir meu afilhado... par de pervertidos. – Harry brincou se levantando.

- Ah, pensei que íamos ter algumas maldições voando por aqui para tornar mais divertido.

- Ah não, convivi com lobisomens o suficiente para saber que isso é natural e prefiro que ele seduza vocês a um elfo doméstico ou um dos alfas rondando lá fora. Além disso, acho que estão velhos demais para dar conta dele...

Harry teve que aparatar para fugir dos feitiços nada inofensivos que as serpentes lançaram em sua direção, ele sabia que ainda iria pagar por isso, mas valeu a pena só para ver as caras iradas dos dois mais velhos. O moreno foi para o quarto do seu filho caçula e encontrou Draco sentado ao lado da cama do loirinho lendo um livro.

- Ele teve um pesadelo, eu disse que não era bom dar aquele jogo de George para ele, aqueles macaquinhos pulando são assustadores. – Draco disse à guisa de boas-vindas.

- Claro, mas ele já dormiu de novo, então caso resolvido. O que acha de um banho com seu marido?

- Posso ser persuadido. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso. – Vou preparar o banho.

- Eu vou ver Teddy.

Harry entrou no quarto do afilhado depois de uma batida rápida, não vendo o menino na cama se preocupou e chamou-o.

- Teddy?

- No banheiro.

Harry estranhou a voz trêmula do menino e abriu a porta, viu seu afilhado tremendo na banheira cheia de água fria.

- Vai pegar um resfriado. – Harry disse franzindo o cenho.

- Duvido, estou pegando fogo de qualquer maneira. É irritante ficar suado e excitado o tempo todo.

- Bem, eu diria que tem um jeito mais eficiente e menos doloroso de resolver isso. – Harry disse sorrindo e olhando o afilhado com condescendência.

- Não acha que eu já tentei? Não consigo me livrar dessa ereção sozinho, posso ir a um bordel? – Teddy brincou.

- Claro, por que não vamos agora? Tenho certeza que Draco sabe curar todo tipo de doença venérea. – Harry disse sarcástico com uma careta.

- Era uma piada. – Disse Teddy estremecendo na água.

- Vamos lá, saia logo dai. Lobos gelados não conseguem seduzir homens bonitos.

- Tem algum sobrando por ai?

- Não sobrando exatamente, mas tenho certeza de que Severus te emprestaria Lucius... nas condições dele, é claro. Saia logo daí. – Disse Harry antes de sair do quarto gritando um boa-noite para o jovem lobisomem.

H D

Teddy ainda tinha leves arrepios viajando por seu corpo quando parou em frente da porta do quarto de Lucius e Severus. Ele vivia naquela mansão há anos, praticamente tinha sido criado ali e na casa da avó, mas nunca tinha entrado nesse cômodo especificamente. Bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos e controlou sua vontade louca de sair correndo e se esconder debaixo da cama, afinal, ele era um ômega com uma missão.

- Saia da terra dos sonhos Teddy. – A voz de Lucius o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ah, olá... eu.. ah... isso foi uma má ideia. – O menino disse desajeitadamente, ele já estava nervoso e ainda tinha que lidar com a visão de Lucius usando um calça de pijama negra e nada mais.

- Más ideias podem ser absurdamente divertidas, o que sua mente jovem e ociosa andou arquitetando?

- Transar com você. – Teddy disse, sendo direto.

Lucius sorriu ladinamente.

- Cuidado com o que deseja Teddy, pode estar querendo mais do que pode lidar.

- Ou será que você está ficando velho e perdendo o jeito? – Provocou Teddy sem saber bem como teve coragem de dizer isso. – Um lobisomem no cio... tenho certeza de que te cansaria demais, deve ser a hora da sua soneca.

O loiro sorriu perigosamente para o atrevimento do menor. Lucius se inclinou deixando seu cabelo se mover com o movimento e inunda Teddy com seu cheiro, ele sorriu quando o jovem lobisomem inalou profundamente e corou. O mais velho deixou seus dedos passearem pelo peito do rapaz, coberto apenas pelo pijama em uma viagem descendente, Teddy prendeu o fôlego quando os dedos roçara o cós de sua calça. Lucius sorriu ao deixar seus dedos brincarem com o elástico que segurava o tecido macio nos quadris estreitos de Teddy e uma satisfação um pouquinho malvada se apossou dele quando baixou mais a mão e envolveu o membro enrijecido de Teddy em sua mão. Teddy gemeu e seu coração disparou quando sentiu os dedos fortes apertando-o, era uma avaliação descarada o que Lucius estava fazendo.

- Está parecendo um coelhinho assustado Teddy. – A voz sedosa de Lucius chegou aos ouvidos de Teddy. – Será que devo te convidar para entrar e ficar mais a vontade?

- Por favor. – O rapaz gemeu e se aproximando mais do toque em sua virilha.

Lucius sorriu ao puxar o rapaz para o dentro do quarto e viu como Teddy mordeu os lábios ao se encostar-se à porta e olhar para Severus sentado na poltrona perto da cama. O moreno do casal tinha uma taça de vinho numa mão e um livro na outra, vestia um roupão negro bordado com fios de ouro muito elegante.

- Sabe Teddy, é muito rude brincar com meu marido sem a minha permissão. – Disse ele com a voz ecoando rouca pela sala.

Teddy sentiu a voz de Severus vibrando por seu corpo e indo direto para seu pênis endurecido.

- Não sou eu quem está brincando, sabe? – Ele conseguiu responder entrecortadamente, ninguém podia pedir a um adolescente hormonal que fosse comunicativo com Lucius Malfoy tateando suas partes íntimas.

- Mas é quem está se divertindo. – Severus retrucou, se divertindo com o esforço que o rapaz fazia para ser coerente. – Solte-o Lucius ou ele vai terminar antes mesmo da diversão de verdade.

Lucius sorriu perversamente ao afastar sua mão do que considerava uma distração agradável.

- Ele não faria algo tão rude, faria? – O loiro questionou Teddy.

O jovem lobisomem corou.

- É possível, sim.

- Então... teremos que te ensinar algo de controle, não acha amor? – Severus perguntou.

- Isso não seria uma má ideia. – Disse Lucius se aproximando do marido. – Algo leve. – Ele murmurou para o moreno ao se sentar no colo dele.

A resposta de Severus foi um sonoro tapa nas nádegas macias de Lucius.

- Sei o que estou fazendo. – O pocionista disse.

Teddy olhava fascinado a dinâmica do casal. Ele, e a maior parte do mundo mágico era reticente em colocar Lucius Malfoy como submisso da relação, mesmo ele sendo o portador de Cassandra, afinal, Lucius não tinha sido visto durante a gestação e para o resto da sociedade isso era tema de fofocas ainda. Teddy sentiu outra pontada de desejo ao ver os dois bruxos mais velhos juntos, e quando Severus o chamou com um gesto de sua mão, ele foi para perto cautelosamente.

- Para a cama filhotinho, tire as roupas antes.

- Por que só eu fico nu? – Teddy perguntou, embaraçado.

- Para minha diversão, é claro. – Severus disse.

- Eu teria sido castigado por perguntar. – Lucius protestou.

- Não seja criança, amor, vou cuidar de você, prometo. – Disse Severus deslizando uma das mãos dentro da calça do pijama de seu marido.

Teddy não podia desviar os olhos dos dedos de Snape manipulando o pênis de seu marido descaradamente. A seda do pijama deslizou facilmente até as coxas do loiro, deixando livre o membro que Severus acariciava e trazia a vida. Teddy não pôde deixar de notar também que Lucius usava um anel restritivo na base de seu pênis, o artefato também envolvia os testículos do loiro, que não parecia muito afetado pelas atenções do marido.

- Muitas roupas Teddy. Tire-as. – Ordenou o loiro.

Teddy obedeceu, ele tomou cuidado ao tirar a camisa do pijama, seus mamilos ainda estavam dolorosamente sensíveis, mas nada em comparação com seu pênis. Ele evitou olhar na direção dos bruxos mais velhos enquanto subia na cama, em vez de se assustar quando um feitiço vendou seus olhos, ele ficou estranhamente agradecido. Ele sentiu o colchão se mover sob o peso de alguém e procurou relaxar quando uma mão deslizou de seu quadril até seu peito. Logo, ele sentia um dedo contornando a auréola de seu mamilo, ele sentiu o formigamento de sua excitação aumentando, ele não queria toques suaves, ele queria algo duro e rápido, por isso, gemeu frustrado e se moveu querendo mais contato. Ele ouviu uma risada abafada e um resmungo sobre "lobos impacientes", mas estava muito ocupado para dar atenção a isso, já que suas ações resultaram em uma mordida nada fraca em seu mamilo. Teddy grunhiu, aquilo com certeza deixaria uma marca, mas foi delicioso sentir os dentes afundando em sua pele e provocando seu mamilo sensível. Ele realmente gostou de ser provocado pela mordidas firmes em torno de seu mamilo, mas quando a boca descarada começou a chupá-lo, ele teve certeza de que poderia gritar devido a onda de prazer que percorreu seu corpo. Seu coração bombeava loucamente e ele gemeu alto quando a língua aveludada passou a lamber sensualmente o montículo rígido e sensível que era seu mamilo maltratado agora.

Quando a boca abandonou o contato com sua pele, ele fez um muxoxo desamparado, isso até que sentiu um par de mãos traçando o contorno de seus músculos levemente torneados pelos anos jogando quadribol. Ele sentiu o cabelo longo de Lucius roçando em sua pele e a sensação era divina, ele levou a mão até a venda, sabendo de antemão que não ia adiantar, já que ela tinha sido colocada ali com magia, mas ele queria ver o loiro.

- Por favor, eu quero ver... – Ele choramingou.

- O que eu ganho se te deixar vê-lo? – A voz quente de Snape chegou até Teddy, fazendo-o pensar em quão pecaminosamente sensual ele era.

- Por favor. – O menino implorou, sem muita vontade de barganhar com uma serpente, principalmente quando tinha Lucius Malfoy mordiscando seu baixo-ventre.

- Não é o suficiente. – Severus zombou. – Posso até mesmo mandá-lo parar de brincar com você, sabia disso?

Dessa vez Severus estava perigosamente perto, o suficiente para Teddy sentir seu hálito quente em sua orelha.

- Serpente rasteira. – O jovem resmungou.

Teddy mordeu os lábios, indeciso sobre o que oferecer a Severus, mas se lembrou de ele era o leão atrevido ali, e deixou seu lado maroto sair para a luz e se virou na direção da voz de Severus, seus lábios encontraram o queixo do pocionista e subiram até os lábios, aos quais mordiscou sem nenhum pudor.

- O que acha de ganhar a oportunidade de ter um lobisomem no cio de joelhos na sua frente e com seu pau na boca? – Teddy perguntou provocativamente.

- Soa interessante, mas insuficiente. – Disse Severus com um traço de riso na voz.

- Vou ter um veela lindo e experiente me guiando e provavelmente dividindo.

Foi a vez de Lucius sorrir, Severus tinha os olhos levemente brilhantes pela ideia de dois homens bonitos chupando-o, não era algo que ele tivesse há muitas décadas, Lucius era muito restrito com quem toca seu homem.

Quando a venda saiu dos olhos de Teddy ele observou como Lucius arrastava mechas de seus longos cabelos por seu peito enquanto dava beijos molhados e pequenas chupadas na pele sensível. Quando o mais velho chegou a seu queixo, ele mordiscou o local e Teddy estremeceu, ficando mais ousado, deixou seus dedos se enredarem nos fios loiros e macios. Guiou o maior para sua boca e quando o veela desviou de seus lábios, ele gemeu em protesto. Lucius riu.

- Que menino manhoso! Quer um beijo? – O loiro perguntou passando os dedos pelos lábios de Teddy.

A resposta do lobisomem foi lamber sensualmente os dedos que tinha perto da boca. Ele sugou levemente e foi quando sua língua estava fora da boca que Lucius capturou-a, sugando-a gulosamente. Teddy encaixou-se melhor por baixo do homem forçando seus quadris para os do loiro, Lucius permitiu o movimento e facilitou a vida do menino ao colocar seu membro sobre o dele. Teria sorrido se não estivesse no meio de um beijo sôfrego com o mais novo, sentiu-o puxar seu corpo mais para baixo, desesperado por contato.

- Cuidado Lucius, ele está muito ansioso. – Severus advertiu.

- E você com inveja porque ele está debaixo de mim. – Zombou Lucius. – Ansioso Teddy? – Ele provocou, se movendo e friccionando as duas ereções juntas.

O jovem vaiou de prazer, ofegante e nem preocupado em responder a provocação das duas serpentes, sentiu as mãos habilidosas do loiro em suas coxas e abriu mais as pernas, do jeito que o mais velho o incitou. Logo, sentia seu coração batendo junto com o do homem em cima dele, Teddy se sentia febrilmente sem vergonha, abriu mais as pernas e abraçou a cintura de Lucius com uma de suas coxas enquanto se esfregava mais ao loiro. Ele fechou os olhos, podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo vibrando, o membro pesado de Lucius sobre o seu, continuava enlouquecendo-o, o homem mais velho tinha um membro grosso e pesado, que estava encaixado junto ao do adolescente, só que fodendo-o dolorosamente lento para o gosto do jovem. Teddy podia sentir as duas ereções pulsando e a sua derramando mais e mais semente, sabia que ia gozar impreterivelmente rápido e gemeu como um animal no cio quando Lucius acelerou seus movimentos, prensando as duas ereções juntas com impulsos cada vez mais rápidos. O lobisomem jogou a cabeça para trás e uivou de prazer quando finalmente se liberou debaixo do veela, seus dedos seguraram fortemente os braços musculosos de Lucius, que continuava movimentando-se sobre ele, fazendo com que seu sêmen se espalhasse entre eles, quente e pecaminosamente pegajoso.

- Esse descuido da juventude... espero que isso não seja tudo o que tem para mostrar. – Lucius zombou em seu ouvido.

- Sou um lobo no cio, vai ter que me colocar de quatro e me foder antes de poder cantar vitória, veela sem vergonha. – Teddy rosnou de volta, preguiçoso e cheio de prazer ainda.

Pela risada divertida dos dois mais velhos, Teddy entendeu que finalmente os tinha surpreendido.

- Isso foi melhor que tudo que fiz até hoje. – Ele comentou com voz preguiçosa e sonolenta.

- Não se atreva a dormir, filhote de cachorro, ouvi algo sobre eu ter que foder alguém antes da noite terminar. – Incitou-o Lucius se levantando, ainda duro e gloriosamente bonito e despenteado.

Teddy abriu os olhos e agradeceu por não estar vendado, o homem era uma verdadeira obra de arte a ser apreciada. Teddy sentiu uma onda de magia sobre ele e o loiro e sabia que era um feitiço de limpeza, vindo da varinha de Severus, mas se concentrou no veela que ajoelhado na cama, parecia um deus grego de pura perfeição. Com curiosidade reverente, Teddy deixou seus dedos passearem pelas coxas bem trabalhadas do loiro, sentia os músculos fortes sob a pele e viu o maior estremecer de prazer à medida que ele de aproximava da ereção pulsante.

Severus sorriu ao ter seu lado voyeur atiçado ao máximo, ele adorava ver o loiro provocado e Teddy era jovem e curioso, os ingredientes certos para testar os limites de Lucius. O jovem deixou seus dedos curiosos vagarem pela pele sedosa de seu marido, até que chegaram aos testículos bem delineados e pendurados lindamente logo abaixo do anel restritivo. Lucius gemeu quando Teddy acariciou-o bem ali, segurando a apertando-lhe as bolas levemente. O jovem parecia sumamente interessado nas reações do veela e, por isso, se colocou de quatro na cama, dando a Severus uma visão de infarto de sua bunda. O pocionista sentiu seu próprio pênis ter um espasmo de antecipação, e viu quando o menor se inclinou para segurar o pênis de Lucius com curiosidade ingênua que dava-lhe ganas de foder aquele menino até que ele perdesse esse ar de garotinho inocente. Lucius soltou um grunhido de surpresa e prazer quando e jovem capturou a ponta de seu pênis na boca, mas ao que parecia, o menor estava mais preocupado em usar os dentes para estimular a área sensível do que para chupar o loiro.

- Filhotes gostam de usar os dentes Lucius, cuidado. – Severus zombou.

- Filhotes também são punidos. – O loiro disse deixando sua mão escorregar para as costas do lobisomem, que estava de quatro bem na sua frente, seu dedo médio e anelar só pararam quando encontraram a entrada pequena e pulsante do corpo de Teddy.

Teddy como um bom lobo ômega no cio gemeu deliciado e afastou mais as pernas, dando mais visão a Severus e mais acesso a Lucius. O loiro não se fez de rogado e impulsionou seu pênis na boca de sua presa ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava um dedo dentro de Teddy, que estava naturalmente lubrificado, coisa que enlouqueceu ao maior.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe, ômegas são deliciosos. – Comentou e gemeu em aprovação quando Teddy começou a sugar seu pênis, movendo a cabeça para frente e para trás.

- Eu tinha a impressão de que íamos provocar o meu marido e não só a mim.

- Ele não gosta de olhar? – Respondeu Teddy soltando o membro do loiro com uma ultima lambida.

- Ele adora, por isso, vou deixa-lo te segurar, enquanto abro esse seu belo traseiro.

Os dois morenos estremeceram ao ouvirem o tom um tanto diabólico de Lucius, Teddy esteve mais do que disposto a passar para os braços seguros de Severus, que o deitou em seu colo, como se fosse dar-lhe algumas palmadas. O jovem podia sentir a ereção maciça de Snape em sua barriga, o pocionista continuava usando seu roupão e deixou seus dedos percorrerem as costas de Teddy, que só podia ouvir Lucius andando pelo quarto.

- Sabe o que ele vai fazer? – Perguntou o professor, com a voz que fazia Teddy se sentir em apuros e excitado.

- Transar comigo? – Ele disse, gemendo quando os dedos do mais velho se enterraram no vão entre suas nádegas.

- Claro, mas antes ele vai ter que te preparar. Virgens não devem ser tomados sem cuidado... que ele vai fazer pra te ajudar sr. Lupin? – Severus perguntou em seu melhor tom professoral, enquanto seus dedos massageavam a área sensível da entrada de Teddy.

- Não sei... – Teddy disse arqueando o corpo, os dedos de Severus estimulavam sua abertura, que pulsava e se lubrificava mais e mais.

- Ah, mas isso não foi uma boa resposta, foi? – Snape disse com sorna parando seus movimentos. – Quer tentar de novo?

- Ele vai colocar os dedos em mim? – Teddy tentou, rebolando no colo do pocionista, sua ereção voltando com força total.

- Eu estava pensando num pequeno jogo menino bonito. – Disse Lucius parando ao lado dos dois. O loiro deslizou um objeto gelado ao longo da coluna do menino, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Vai ficar bem molhadinho e aberto pra mim?

Teddy tinha certeza que seu rubor tinha chegado as costas, porque ele podia sentir os sorrisos de Lucius e Severus. Ele sentiu as mãos de Severus afastando uma de suas coxas e expondo melhor seu buraco úmido para Lucius, que se ajoelhou ao lado dos dois. Ele tinha imaginado que o loiro colocaria um plug nele, mas não tinha se preparado para sentir uma mordida em sua nádega antes de uma língua atrevida deslizar em torno de sua entrada, fazendo-o gritar. Teddy agarrou-se aos braços da poltrona de Severus, ele uivou de prazer ao sentir a língua molhada de Lucius rondando e acariciando sua entrada franzida, era como ter lava correndo por suas veias e ele podia sentir que estava molhando o roupão de Severus no ponto onde sua ereção estava encostada. Quando o loiro afastou mais suas nádegas e enfiou a língua dentro dele sem o menor pudor o menino gemeu como se estivesse sofrendo, mas o que ele queria era ser preenchido e saciado, por isso, abriu mais as pernas e se impulsionou em direção a língua que o torturava deliciosamente.

Severus deixou o plug que tinha escolhido para Teddy deslizar perto dos lábios de seu marido e viu-o lamber a ponta do objeto já lubrificado, enquanto ele batia levemente com o metal na entrada que brilhava e pulsava sob o olhar atento das duas serpentes mais velhas. Teddy perdeu o ar quando o plug começou a entrar nele, sabia que estava choramingando como um bebê, mas a sensação era aterradora e deliciosa, ele sentiu-se estirado e cheio num minuto e logo tinha Severus girando o material dentro dele fazendo sua ereção vazar e ele gemer.

- Agora, seja um bom menino e segure isso dentro de você enquanto fazemos meu marido gozar. – Instruiu Lucius.

Teddy olhou guloso para Severus e o moreno mais velho deixou o menino escorregar para o chão, ao lado de Lucius. Quatro mãos abriram o roupão do pocionista, que ficou maravilhado ao ver os dois ajoelhados a seus pés, ele se levantou a deixou o roupão cair aos seus pés e não se surpreendeu quando um ansioso lobisomem abocanhou sua ereção. A visão de estar enchendo a boca do jovem era ainda mais erótica ao levar em consideração que Lucius estava ao lado do menino sussurrando instruções de como ele gostava de ser chupado.

- Engula mais Teddy, sei que você consegue... não adora ter ele na sua boca, tão grande e excitado só pra você? – A voz de Lucius era puro sexo e fez o pênis de seu marido pulsar na boca de Teddy.

Severus gemeu quando o menino engoliu mais uma parte dele, e começou a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo num ritmo forte e rápido, os dentes rasparam nele, mas era uma sensação deliciosa. Ele viu como Lucius tinha o pênis de Teddy numa das mãos, o loiro masturbava o menino num agarre firme, o que fazia o jovem lobisomem engasgar quando seu próprio prazer o desviava da tarefa de chupar Severus. O pocionista agarrou os cabelos longos de seu marido e o guiou para sua fenomenal ereção também.

- Mais trabalho Lucius.

O loiro só sorriu ao puxar o pescoço de Teddy para trás, fazendo o menino soltar o pênis brilhante de Severus. Lucius lambeu a cabeça gotejante da ereção de Severus e voltou a puxar Teddy na direção do membro de seu marido, de modo que ele e o menino tinham a ponta sendo lambida entre um beijo indecoroso dos dois. Severus gemeu audivelmente quando os dois deixaram a ponta para desliar até a base de sua ereção, sem que as línguas parassem de duelar por espaço, era uma das cenas mais eróticas que ele já tinha visto em sua vida. Quando Lucius se desviou para sugar seus testículos, Teddy voltou a engoli-lo quase inteiro, sugando com força e implorando com seus olhos brilhantes para que ele gozasse em sua garganta, coisa que Severus fez vergonhosamente rápido para sua decepção pessoal.

Teddy não esperava pelos jatos quentes e cremosos de sêmen que invadiram sua boca e escorreram por sua garganta, então engasgou levemente e parte do gozo do pocionista escorreu por seu queixo, mas antes que o lobisomem pudesse limpar, a língua de Lucius encontrou caminho até sua boca, limpando o rastro de sêmen e provando o gosto de Severus junto de Teddy.

- Você foi um bom Teddy, o que devo fazer com você agora? – Perguntou Lucius apertando a ereção do jovem.

- Deve me foder até que eu perca a consciência. – Pediu Teddy descaradamente.

Lucius riu e empurrou o rapaz para o tapete.

- Abra as pernas.

Teddy obedeceu e abriu-se, o olhar critico de Lucius o fez perceber que não estava exposto o suficiente, por isso, segurou seus joelhos e abriu mais as pernas. O loiro sorriu ao puxar o plug que ainda estava dentro dele, a leve queimação fez Teddy gemer, mais ainda quando Lucius começou a movimentar o plug, fodendo-o lentamente, ser esticado e provocado fazia Teddy se sentir cada vez mais molhado e desesperado por liberação. Quando o metal saiu totalmente Teddy se sentiu vazio e infeliz, por pouco temo, só até ver de olhos arregalados de curiosidade, como Lucius colocava um preservativo trouxa.

- Ômegas engravidam e não pode usar feitiços contraceptivos no cio. – Lucius instruiu.

- Ah... você é maior do que o plug. – Teddy disse quando o loiro se aproximou mais dele.

- Sim, eu sou e você vai amar cada centímetro entrando em você.

Teddy não duvidava, por isso nem hesitou quando o loiro se deitou sobre ele, a ereção pesada de Lucius encaixou-se entre suas nádegas e ele gemeu quando o loiro impulsionou-se para dentro dele, a queimação era muito maior do que antes, e o prazer também, o menino gemeu a cada vez que o loiro recuava e voltava a entrar mais fundo dentro dele. O lobisomem levou sua mão até a junção dos corpos dos dois e sentiu as bolas de Lucius batendo em sua bunda, o loiro gemeu em aprovação. E os dois começaram a se mover ao mesmo tempo, nenhum deles preocupado em ser delicado. Teddy abriu mais as pernas e foi de encontro aos quadris poderosos de Lucius, que investiam contra ele num ritmo forte e cadente. O mais velho sorriu quando Teddy usou as coxas para abraça-lo e mantê-lo preso dentro dele mais tempo, o lobisomem queria apreciar um pouco o volume rígido e pulsante dentro de si, mas sua natureza não permitiu a pausa por muito tempo e ele mesmo passou a mover os quadris, incitando Lucius a fazer o mesmo. O loiro assumiu o comando e usou suas coxas para abrir mais ainda as de Teddy, segurou as mãos do mais jovem e prendeu-as acima da cabeça, foi então que o menino soube que estava encrencado. Deliciosamente encrencado.

Teddy tinha lido sobre isso, sobre como poderia ser delicioso ser fodido até a exaustão em seu cio, mas nada o preparou para ser fodido duramente por Lucius Malfoy. Primeiro ele choramingou, depois pediu por mais e queria muito tocar o loiro, mas isso era impossível pela posição do corpo mais forte do mais velho. Teddy sabia que estava prestes a gozar de novo, cada vez que ouvia as bolas de Lucius batendo em sua pele e sentia o membro endurecido abri-lo de novo num caminho molhado para seu interior ele chegava mais perto de terminar, mas foi quando o loiro acertou aquele ponto mágico, que ele viu estrelas, literalmente. O jovem lobo uivou e suas mãos voaram para os ombros de Lucius, obrigando o maior a rolar e ficar por baixo.

Teddy encaixou-se no membro de Lucius e empalou-se rapidamente, sentindo como o membro duro do veela resvalava naquele local de novo e gemendo desesperado, sentindo o sangue bombear em seus ouvidos Teddy repetiu o movimento com força, só parando quando seu prazer explodiu num vórtice tão grande que o fez cair para frente, numa massa tremula sobre o peito de Lucius.

- Merlin bendito... isso foi intenso. – O loiro disse.

- Foi lindo. – Severus confirmou.

Teddy só gemeu, ainda movendo seus quadris na ereção de Lucius, que beijou sua orelha.

- Não se preocupe, Severus não me deixa gozar há alguns dias.

- Ele é malvado, você merece gozar. – Teddy disse com voz fraca e manhosa.

- Ah, mas quando ele me faz gozar é melhor do que isso, garanto. Mas essa é outra lição, agora, vamos nos limpar e dormir.

Teddy mal registrou as palavras do loiro, só protestou quando ele saiu de dentro dele, seu instinto de lobo dizia que ele deveria satisfazer seu alfa, que ainda estava duro e precisando dele, mas ele estava muito cansado e não protestou quando depois de o limparem com um pano úmido os dois mais velhos o levaram para a grande cama, agora para dormir.

**E então... o que acharam? Veremos já, já como anda o lado James/Cassandra da história e como o ruivo anda de sentimentos.**


	14. Ciúmes e Complicações

**Olá, eu voltei com mais um capítulo, leiam logo e me digam o que acharam.**

Lucius e Severus estavam ocupados adorando o corpo jovem e tenro de Teddy, que ainda meio dormido desfrutava dos beijos e mordidas que as duas serpentes mais velhas davam por seu peito e pescoço. Os três pularam de susto ao ouvir as fortes batidas na porta, seguidas da voz de um Draco Malfoy muito irritado.

- Você vai atender, é seu filho. – Severus disse para Lucius.

- É seu afilhado, mimado e estragado por você. – O loiro se defendeu.

- Ou... podemos só colocar um feitiço silenciador e continuar aproveitando a cama. – Teddy sugeriu. – Estamos ferrados mesmo, pelo menos vou ouvir uma bronca depois de ter sido devidamente fodido pelo Severus. – Completou o lobisomem insinuante.

- Ah, e o que te faz pensar que vou deixar meu marido te foder? – Lucius perguntou provocativo, agradecendo mentalmente pelo feitiço que Severus colocou na porta.

- Seus dedos me esticando pra ele, talvez... – Disse Teddy gemendo e abrindo mais as pernas para dar mais espaço ao loiro.

- Duas criaturas sensuais querendo minha atenção... que vida cansativa eu tenho. – Disse Severus com um sorriso predatório.

H D

- Esses dois pervertidos colocaram um bloqueio na porta! – Draco gritou enfurecido. – Harry, você é o chefe dos Aurores, coloque essa porta abaixo e prenda esses dois por atentado ao pudor e corrupção de menores.

- Teddy tem dezessete anos, amor. Ele é maior de idade. E de jeito nenhum que eu irritaria Lucius Malfoy e SeverusSnape, gosto das minhas bolas onde elas estão, muito obrigado. – Harry disse, recostado na parede.

- Não sei como diabos você pode ficar tão calmo sabendo o que está acontecendo logo ali com nosso filhote! – Draco bradou, seu pé batia no chão e seus cabelos longos estavam revoltos em torno de seu rosto bonito.

Harry não resistiu a visão de seu marido e puxou o veela irritado para seus braços. O moreno enterrou seu rosto nas mechas loiras do cabelo de Draco e aspirou o perfume.

- Não seja um puritano, Teddy estaria sentindo dor e se transformado dolorosamente se os dois não o ajudassem. Preferiria que ele estivesse com algum alfa bruto por ai?

- Claro que não! Mas é tão estranho. – O veela choramingou.

- Pelos padrões de muita gente nossa relação não é só estranha, é repulsiva. Não vamos deixar isso afetar o Teddy, ok? Ele já tem problemas suficientes se envergonhando de um monte de coisa para ter que lidar com você buzinando sobre o quão vergonhoso foi o comportamento dele.

- Eu nunca faria isso com meu menino bonito! – Draco disse indignado.

- Mas fazer um escândalo sobre a primeira vez dele seria um pouquinho demais para o menino lidar.

- Certo. – Draco disse a contragosto. – Mas ainda vou arranjar um jeito de me vingar dos dois corruptores de filhotes alheios.

Harry deu de ombros, ele não iria se meter numa guerra entre serpentes, só Merlin sabia o que resultaria disso.

H D

Cassandra podia lançar feitiços nas fãs de James que soltavam risinhos estúpidos e ficavam cochichando nas arquibancadas enquanto ele treinava com o time, mas ela não faria isso. Sua jogada com James era outra, o que é claro, não a impedia de querer arrancar os olhos daquela leoa estúpida que correu para dar uma toalha para James quando eles terminaram o treino. Claro que o ruivo dos infernos tinha que ter tirado a camisa para ficar exibindo seu corpo suado para as groupies enlouquecidas, todos os meninos faziam o mesmo, mas ela sabia que eles ficavam eclipsados pela presença forte de James, ele era como o sol e fazia as pessoas gravitarem a seu redor.

- Ei, buscadora bonita. – A voz de Adam a fez sorrir, seu peão vinha até ela como um cachorrinho bem treinado.

- Bonita? Eu esperava algo mais condizente comigo... sou absolutamente majestosa querido. – Ela disse de modo coquete.

- E modesta. – Adam sorriu, o menino se aproximou e passou o braço por sua cintura.

Ela não se importava nem um pouco em se divertir com Adam, ainda que ele fosse um rapaz tão manipulável era bonito e inteligente, podiam conversar sobre muitas coisas e ela intuía que ele beijava bem.

- Então, pretende me impressionar no sábado?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Minha atenção, e eu não reclamando com meus pais? Ou com meu irmão Draco Malfoy-Potter, ou quem sabe com meu cunhado, o Chefe dos Aurores... Harry Potter, já ouviu falar?

Adam ficou visivelmente intimidado e ela riu.

- Você sabe como deixar um homem tranquilo e relaxado. –Ele disse.

- Estou aqui para isso. Tenho que tomar um banho antes da aula de herbologia, nos vemos. – Ela disse beijando-o no rosto.

Quando passou por James, a jovem herdeira Malfoy se perguntou como Adam podia ser tão distraído a ponto de ficar sorrindo como um Hufflepuff quando tinha James o fuzilando com os olhos. Um Potter ciumento não prognosticava nada bom para o alvo de sua raiva. Ela sorriu para si mesma, se tudo corresse bem, ela teria James onde queria muito antes do esperado.

H D

Harry estava em seu escritório quando Neville chegou soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos, literalmente.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou, meio divertido.

- Blaise me enfeitiçou só porque eu disse que nosso filho é muito jovem para namorar.

- Ele não é tão novo assim. – Harry contrapôs.

- É só um menino inocente que estão loucos para corromper, não pense que eu não lembro de que meninos dessa idade só pensam em sexo.

- Sim, e por isso é saúdavel deixar os hormônios saírem para que eles não explodam. Deixe de ser chato, nossos filhos não tem uma guerra para preocupá-los, só coisas normais de adolescentes bruxos. Veio aqui só para se queixar como uma avó do século passado?

- Na verdade não. – Disse Neville ficando sério. – Achei que ia gostar de saber sobre um projeto que o Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas está apresentando no Wizengamot.

- No fim das contas acho que vou ter que deixar o Severus matar aquele imbecil. – Harry disse, quase que refletindo sozinho. – O que ele fez agora?

- Ele quer organizar uma caça e marcação dos dos lobisomens desgarrados depois da guerra. Isso vai ser uma diversão só. – Neville disse.

- Diabos, vou ter que falar com o Ministro de novo, ele devia colocar uma coleira nesse idiota. – Harry disse esfregando a testa, sabia que ia ter uma dor de cabeça com esse assunto.

- Na verdade, ouvi que ele está apoiando a ideia, principalmente depois do incidente na escola por causa do Teddy. Quem está encabeçando a defesa dos lincantropos é nada menos do que a MacNair, o que te deixa numa posição desconfortável, não é?

- Família vem primeiro, gosto do Kingsley, mas se ele começar a se comportar como um idiota não terei problema nenhum em apoiar MacNair. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Hermione, ela vai saber como lidar com isso. – O moreno disse taxativo, de jeito nenhum ia deixar seu afilhado virar alvo de um doido preconceituoso.

H D

Era noite já e Teddy pensava que não poderia se mover sem sentir pontadas em seu maltratado traseiro por dias, mas não era algo que o incomodasse de verdade, já que um dia inteiro na cama com Lucius e Severus era uma oportunidade memorável e satisfatória. O calor e o incômodo do cio tinham arrefecido e ele não se sentia mais passando mal de tesão. Por isso, quando saiu do quarto de seus amantes temporários após um longo e delicioso banho, preparado especialmente para ele com loções feitas por Severus para acalmar seus sentindos, o jovem se preparou para lidar com Draco. Desceu as escadas da mansão preparado para encontrar as três serpentes em pé de guerra, mas quando entrou na sala os três bebiam vinho e se olhavam cautelosamente, mas sem feitiços voando.

- Boa-noite Draco. – Ele disse timidamente. – Eu sei que está zangado, mas…

- Eu não vou comentar sobre isso, nunca, prefiro fingir que não aconteceu. – O loiro disse à queima roupa, interrompendo-o.

- Bastante infantil da sua parte. – Lucius apontou.

- Posso mudar de ideia e resolver falar sobre isso, prefere papai? – O loiro menor disse maldosamente.

Antes que Lucius pudesse responder, Teddy se meteu.

- Eu concordo Draco, nós dois não precisamos falar disso, seria constrangedor.

- Viu só? Conheço meu filhote. – Draco disse presunçosamente para o pai. – Então… tem certeza de que os velhotes cuidaram do auge do cio? E vocês usaram proteção?

Teddy ficou vermelho e seu cabelo também, o menino pareciam mortificado.

- Isso não é ignorar Draco!

- São perguntas simples, não quero saber detalhes. – O loiro disse.

- Pergunte pra eles, falar disso com você é o equivalente a falar com a minha avó, é inaceitável. – Disse o menino e saiu correndo.

Lucius riu e Severus revirou os olhos.

- Ele não está gestando e não fez nada que não quisesse, e o cio vai sumir em mais um dia, muito menos contubardo do que seria se ele não tive contato físico, e foi um experiência única. Não vai se repetir, não seja dramático Draco. – Severus disse.

- Claro, vocês seduzem meu bebê e eu que sou dramático. – Draco reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Merlin me ajude… de onde me saiu esse filho puritano? – Lucius zombou.

- Da mamãe provavelemente, já que fosse depender de você…

- Ah, não sei não… os Black tem uma história de incesto e rituais de magia cuja energia mágica era canalizada através de orgias. Regulus e Sirius eram bastante chegados, por que acha que o pobre Regulus odiava tanto o Remus?

- Por Circe e Morgana, eu descendo de uma longa linha de pervertidos. Como sofro! – Disse o loiro dramático.

- Papi! – A voz suave de Scorpius chegou até os adultos, que sorriram para o menino correndo de pijamas pela casa fungindo de um elfo.

- Sim? – Respondeu Draco segurando-o no colo.

- Eu quero o papai pra dormir.

- Ah bebê, você sabe que seu pai chega tarde às vezes, você nem sempre aguenta esperar.

- Mas eu quelo, eu posso? – Pediu o pequeno menino manhosamente.

- Claro que sim, você é um Malfoy e um Malfoy pode tudo. – Lucius disse fazendo um gesto altivo.

- E ele tem a cara-de-pau de me dizer que eu te mimei e estraguei, acredita? – Severus perguntou a seu afilhado, que olhava o pai entre divertido e irritado.

- Ah, colocar a culpa nos consortes também é permitido, e sempre temos razão, é claro. – Acrescentou o patriarca, arrancando risos do filho e um olhar fulminante do marido.

H D

James estava fervilhando, ele nem tinha Teddy para conversar, geralmente falar com ele o acalmava por alguma razão, mas o lobisomem só iria voltar no dia seguinte, o que deixava o ruivo sem opções. Ele ia acabar arrancando a cabeça do querido Adam, o maldito come-livros tinha levado Cassie para um encontro no dia anterior e agora, ele estava sentado na mesa das serpentes, SUA mesa, segurando a mão da SUA Cassie.

- Não sei o que seu bife te fez, mas pare de torturar essa pobre carne inocente. – Murmurou Fabricio.

- Estou treinando para o que vou fazer com a cara do declamador de poesias ali.

Fabriccio seguiu o olhar de James e sorriu ao ver o casal que causava a ira do ruivo.

- Má ideia, sabe como a Cassandra é. Ela provavelmente converteria sua vida num inferno, ouvi dizer que os dois estavam se divertindo muito ontem.

- Quão divertido pode ser tomar sorvete? – Cassie tinha contado pra ele que eles tinham ido tomar sorvete e ele zombou do clichê de Adam para planejar um encontro.

- Muito, lábios gelados e adocicados com sabor chocolate com menta segundo eu soube.

- Ela não beijou o idiota! – James protestou, ainda que discretamente, ele era uma serpente e não ia gritar no meio do café da manhã.

- Posso dizer que ele a beijou se isso te faz mais feliz, mas é só uma questão de semântica.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Luca viu e me contou, aquele meu namorado que você assustou, lembra? Ele disse que passou por lá quando ia me comprar um presente e viu os dois. Pela descrição dele eram beijos que o fariam corar.

Luca era um depravado que James tinha ameaçado por causa de suas mãos bobas pra cima de Fabriccio, e se ele dizia que podia corar vendo a cena, os beijos do tal Adam eram algo que muito próximo do atentado ao pudor. James sorriu para o casal e viu o olhar de aviso de Cassie e o sorriso tolo de Adam, o idiota nem tinha ideia de que ia ser esmagado muito em breve. Era hora de reviver seus genes marotos.

Fabriccio sorriu ao lado do amigo, ele sim tinha percebido os objetivos de Cassandra e resolveu dar um empurrão nos ciúmes de James. Homens apaixonados são tão tolos, o italiano pensou, quando em seu juízo perfeito alguém acreditaria que Adam Stilles pudesse dar um beijo obsceno?

H D

James ainda era um dos sobrinhos preferidos de Ron, afinal, ele era a parte essencial que tinha sobrado de Ginny, por isso, o ruivo sorriu orgulhoso quando recebeu uma carta do menino pedindo ajuda.

- O que você e Harry estão planejando aprontar? – Hermione perguntou, conhecendo cada olhar do marido.

- Nada, é só James me pedindo conselhos. – Ron disse guardando a carta.

- Algo que você tenha que contar para Harry? Ele está encrencado?

- O quanto alguém pode estar encrencado ao ser apaixonado pela filha de Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy?

Hermione não esperava por essa, engasgou levemente com o chá que tomava e olhou atônita para o marido.

- Eles são praticamente irmãos!

- Que exagero, além disso, ele ainda não reconheceu que gosta dela, na cabeça dura só está livrando-a de um pretendente cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções. Sendo filho do Harry vai levar anos para ele encarar a verdade e decidir que quer a loira.

- Sendo seu sobrinho pode demorar mais… - Ela zombou. – Você levou anos para me pedir um encontro.

Ron corou e deu de ombros.

- Sorte a dele de que conta com minha brilhante orientação… veremos como esse pobre concorrente lida com um pouquinho do gênio dos Weasley.

H D

Era segunda-feira e Teddy tinha passado todas as horas desde sua volta ao colégio esperando para poder ver James, ele sentia que seu companheiro estava mais agitado que o normal e isso no ruivo sempre antecedia problemas. Era fim de tarde e ele seguiu o cheiro de James até os jardins, Teddy não levou nem dez segundos para registrar o sorriso malvado de James na direção de Adam, o garoto que nesse momento beijava Cassie embaixo de uma árvore. Teddy sentiu um frio na barriga quando o ruivo sorriu, qualquer Potter que sorrisse no meio de um ataque de ciúmes era algo a ser temido. O pobre rival de James estava ocupado murmurando coisas românticas para Cassandra, distraído demais para ver que a árvore sob a qual estava começou a mover seus galhos, primeiro suavemente, e depois de forma mais rápida, quando um galho passou baixo o suficiente e tocou o cabelo de Adam, as folhas deslizaram pela pele do rosto do adolescente e logo ele era envolvido pelas folhas e puxado para cima, para dentro da folhagem.

- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! – Cassandra estalou na hora em que viu seu namorado sumir por entre as folhas.

- O quê? Eu não fiz nada. – O ruivo disse sorrindo, e com sua melhor cara de inocência.

- E eu sou Morgana LeFay! – Ela replicou. – Tire ele de lá.

- Eu não tenho nada com isso, mas acho que se a árvore virou carnivóra, vai querer cuspir o narigudo, ele não parece saboroso.

- Eu me vingo James, sabe disso. – Ela disse se aproximando do ruivo, que era mais alto que ela agora, a cabeça loira alcançava o peito dele.

- Mas não fui eu. – Ele disse aumentando seu sorriso.

- Parece que estava certo Jamie, olha o Adam de volta. – Apontou Fabriccio rindo loucamente.

Cassie deu uma olhada para o rapaz eu estivera beijando até poucos minutos atrás e sorriu também. Adam estavam tentando recuperar o equlíbrio, mas além de tonto, havia brotos de árvore saindo de seus cabelos e ouvidos, suas mãos também tinham pequenos brotos e folhas saindo da ponta dos dedos, mas o pior era o nariz no rapaz, que tinha crescido mais ainda e tinha duas folhinhas, algo que lembrou a Cassandra a história trouxa de Pinóquio, que ela e James tinham visto quando num desenho animado crianças na casa do primo de Harry.

- Pinóquio, você o tranformou num pinóquio? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Insistiu James. – Mas seria interessante ver se o nariz dele pode crescer mais.

- James! – A menina sibilou, bloqueando o caminho do ruivo, que a olhou num misto de diversão e raiva.

James não precisou se mover, seu fiel amigo e cúmplice, foi até Adam e fingindo ajudar o garoto, segurou os braços de Adam ajudando-o a ficar de pé e espanou algumas folhas do cabelo e do rosto do rapaz.

- Vamos te levar para a enfermaria, sei que vão te ajudar lá… ouvi dizer que Severus era malvado e que ele tinha colocado um feitiço de castidade na filha, você devia estar pensando em coisas muito pervertidas para ativar o feitiço.

- Eu não! – Adam se defendeu e seu nariz creceu um pouco, o que fez os alunos em volta dele rirem e Cassandra olhar mais feio ainda para James.

- Pensamentos pervertidos Stilles? Acho que não gostei de como isso soou. – Disse James estalando os dedos e olhando ameaçador para o menino, que agora era parte de madeira.

Antes que James pudesse fazer algo mais, os amigos de Adam o levaram para a enfermaria.

- Quanto tempo ele vai ficar assim? – Teddy ouviu Cassie perguntar.

- Não sei, afinal, não fiz nada.

- Você nunca consegue mentir pra mim. Quero saber o que fez com meu namorado e…

- Você também não pode mentir pra mim! – James explodiu. – Não queira me fazer acreditar que gosta daquele imbecil, ele é fácil demais, suave demais pra você.

- O que diabos te faz pensar que sabe o que é bom pra mim? – Ela replicou irritada.

- Você insiste em saber o que é melhor pra mim, então posso devolver o favor.

- Não se é pra ser grosseiro e irracional sobre isso. Adam é meigo… gosto do jeito que ele me dá atenção e me trata gentilmente, ao contrário de você. – Ela provocou. – E ele também…

- Eu sou gentil! – James protestou e Teddy tinha que discordar, James era um ogro quando inspirado.

- … e ele beija obscenamente bem. – Cassie completou.

James viu vermelho.

- Aquele rato de biblioteca não poderia beijar nem um sapo decentemente, você precisa ampliar seus horizontes querida.

James nunca a chamava de querida, nem tinha aquele brilho perigoso no olhar quando falava com ela. Cassie pensou que seu plano tinha chegado no ponto culminante muito antes do esperado. Ela sentiu os braços fortes de James circulando sua cintura e a próxima coisa de que ela tinha consciência era da boca demandante do ruivo sobre a sua. Ela já tinha sido beijada antes, mas nunca assim. A língua de James capturou a sua e passou a sugá-la num ritmo erótico que enviou um arrepio de excitação pelo corpo da menina, ela estremeceu nos braços de James e deixou suas mãos passearem por dentro do manto dele, suas unhas longas arranhando de leve a pele. Os dois se separaram quando ouviram um pigarro ao lado deles, era Fabriccio.

- Beijos desse tipo devem ser dados no quarto. – O italianinho brincou, piscando para os dois.

- É o seu melhor? Estava esperando algo mais espantoso devido a sua fama entre as meninas do colégio. – Cassandra provocou.

- Fabriccio tem razão… olhos demais para beijos adequados. – James brincou e se virou para Teddy, que tinha ficado parado, olhando-os com uma expressão que James pensou ser espanto puro. – Não me faça pedir ao Teddy para dizer o que está farejando no ar agora, posso provar que gostou.

- Convencido… não precisa ficar com essa cara Teddy, não é exatamente uma surpresa, é? – Cassie brincou ao ver o lobisomem tão sem reação.

- Eu.. eu… acho que me surpreendi sim. Eu vou para a Torre, tenho um monte de dever de casa atrasado.

James riu quando o rapaz mais velho saiu correndo.

- Nossos ferômonios assustaram o pobre Teddy. Tem que controlar melhor sua atração por mim.

- Eu? Quem foi que transformou o concorrente num boneco de madeira e beijou a quase irmã no meio do pátio para todo ver?

James teve a graça de parecer levemente embaraçado. Assim eram os Potter, as explosões de ciúmes eram terríveis, mas passavam rápido.

- Você me acha grosseiro de verdade? – Ele perguntou.

- Insensível como um troll na verdade, mas faz parte do seu charme.

- Acha que Sev vai querer me matar quando souber o que eu fiz?

- Me beijar ou transformar o Adam?

- Eu não fiz nada com o come-livros. – James era uma serpente, iria negar isso até a morte.

- Papai te ama, além disso, acha que ele teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa com um dos filhotes de Draco?

- Verdade, eu sou intocável. – O ruivo sorriu antes de se inclinar para beijá-la de novo.

H D

Teddy mal podia respirar, seu coração estava apertado e ele podia sentir lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ele tinha acabado de asistir seu pior pesadelo. Quando James puxou Cassandra para seus braços e a beijou seu coração se estilhaçou e seu lobo interno uivou de tristeza. Ele ficou lá parando, enquando o ar se enchia com o cheiro dos dois juntos, um aroma impregnado de desejo e carinho, que fizeram seu nariz franzir e ele querer vomitar. O jovem ômega abraçou a si mesmo em sua cama na Torre, protegido por feitiços de privacidade e chorou, porque não era outra menina qualquer beijando James, mas porque era a única no mundo que ele sabia que podia roubar o ruivo dele para sempre. Era a sensação mais assustadora de sempre, como ele podia lutar contra a união daqueles dois? Como ele podia magoar a menina que o tratava tão bem e que era da sua família?

H D

Harry estava com Scorpius no colo, o menino ainda segurava sua mamadeira e tinha aqueles lindos olhos verdes postos em seu pai quando uma coruja entrou na sala da mansão.

- É da diretora. – Draco disse. – O que será que seu filho aprontou agora?

- Sempre é só meu filho quando apronta, não é? – Harry disse divertido, segurando ele mesmo a mamadeira de Scorpius, que agora começava a cochilar em seu colo. Ele geralmente não tinha muito tempo para esses momentos, por isso evitava se distrair quando estava com seu bebê.

- Claro, e só meu quando faz coisas espantosamente espertas. – Draco disse sorrindo e lendo a carta. – POR CIRCE E MORGANA!

O grito do loiro fez Scorpius pular de susto e engasgar com o leite que ainda bebia.

- Draco! Você assustou o bebê. – Disse Harry dando tapinhas nas costas de Scorpius.

- Por que grita papi? – O menino perguntou ao loiro.

- Porque seu irmão é um tolo.

- Jamie? Eu quelo Jamie. – Scorpius disse, ele sentia muita falta de seu irmão que sempre brincava com ele e o mimava até mais que os avôs.

- Vai tê-lo, ele foi suspenso. – Draco informou Harry. – Por beijar uma garota de maneira escandalosa nos jardins. Garota que por acaso é a minha irmãzinha.

Harry teria caído da poltrona se não estivesse com Scorpius nos braços, mas se recuperou logo e disse maldoso para o marido:

- Dessa vez querido, fui eu quem avisei.

Harry sabia que só o filho em seus braço impediu Draco de enfeitiçá-lo pela provocação, mas os dois estavam igualmente preocupados, o que diabos iam fazer com as paixões dos adolescentes da família?

**Não mandem facadas, nem feitiços, autoras machucadas não escrevem, ok? Me digam o que acharam, ok?  
Beijos.**


	15. Descobertas e Crescimento

**Olá, eu voltei! Espero que gostem.**

James se perguntou porque a mansão estava tão quieta numa manhã de dia de semana, isso até que ele ouviu o som de passinhos apressados vindo em sua direção, ele se abaixou para segurar o pequeno loiro que se jogou em sua direção.

- Jamie! Você veio.

- Sim, estou encrencado, vai dizer aos papais que eu sou um bom irmão e que não devo ser castigado?

- Vou. – Disse o pequeno alegremente beijando a bochecha do irmão e recebendo vários beijos em troca.

- Que bonito, manipulando seu irmão caçula, James Sirius? – A voz de Harry retumbou na sala, fazendo o ruivo se encolher.

- Claro que sim, só está reclamando porque ele me ama mais. – O ruivo brincou, mas engoliu em seco quando viu a cara séria do pai. Colocou o irmão do chão. – Vá brincar lá fora, eu… vamos brincar mais tarde, ok?

Os dois Potter se encararam até que Scorpius estava longe o suficiente.

- Ela me suspendeu pelo beijo porque não podia provar a louca teoria de que transformei Stilles num semi-boneco de madeira.

- Louca teoria, é?

- Sim claro, eu nem saberia como fazer isso.

- Seu tio Ron sim, ele não é um bom cúmplice James, ele conta tudo. – Harry diz cruzando os braços.

- Circunstancial, foi uma consulta inocente ao meu tio, só porque eu sei como fazer algo não quer dizer que tenha feito. – Disse James colocando-se na defensiva.

- Posso provar, existem poções pra isso.

- Que não podem ser usadas em menores de idade sem autorização expressa do tribunal ou sem ordem do…

- Chefe dos Aurores? Eu? – Harry disse maldoso.

- Não posso acreditar que está bravo pela suspensão, nem foi justo, por que a Cassie corou e disse que não tinha culpa dos meus arroubos ela não foi suspensa. – O ruivo reclamou.

- Ela não é. Não pode sair por ai beijando garotas no meio dos jardins da escola, ainda mais quando elas não estão esperando por isso, ou namorando outros garotos.

- Ah, mas ela sabia que eu ia beijá-la. Eu estava muito bravo para perceber logo de cara, mas ela brincou comigo e me teve onde queria o tempo todo, verde de ciúmes e prestes a explodir. – James deu um pequeno sorriso. – É estranho ter passado a vida toda ao lado dela e só agora me dar conta de que sempre foi pra ser nós dois.

Harry parecia consternado e não feliz como James previra.

- O quê? Qual o problema? Acha que vou ter problemas com Lucius e Severus?

- Comigo? Por quê? – Perguntou Lucius entrando majestoso como sempre na sala. – Não é como se eu não soubesse o que Cassie queria quando apresentou aquele menino.

- Você sabia e não disse nada? – Harry olhou horrorizado para seu sogro.

- Ninguém perguntou. – Lucius deu de ombros. – Vá brincar com seu irmão, ele sente sua falta. Tenho que conversar com seu pai.

James obedeceu, apesar de confuso com a reação dos adultos pensou que seria bom ter Lucius a seu lado. O patriarca Malfoy se sentou e esperou que Harry fizesse o mesmo.

- Onde está Draco?

- Ele recebeu uma chamada de emergência essa noite, uma menina que nasceu trouxa teve um acidente feio com uma explosão de magia natural.

- Foi feio mesmo, mas já cheguei. Aliás, ouvi você confessando que sabia sobre os planos da Cassie. – Draco disse.

- E pensei que você estaria gritando sobre ele estar ajudando a ferir Teddy. – Disse Harry confuso.

- É complicado… ela é minha irmã. – Disse Draco corando.

- Esse é o ponto. Eu não planejo interferir nessa relação e vou ficar extremamente irritado se alguém ferir minha garotinha de propósito. Eu não me importo se ela e James terminarem porque ele percebeu que prefere Teddy quando nosso pequeno lobo finalmente devidir sair do armário e dizer ao James que ele é seu companheiro. – Lucius disse, mas logo sua expressão se tornou feroz, como quando ele defendia Draco no começo da relação do primogênito com Harry. – Mas nenhum de vocês vai pedir a minha filha que renuncie pelo Teddy, ele deve lutar pelo quer.

- Se James não ficar ele, ele pode morrer. – Draco disse com olhos duros também. – Cassie saí agora dessa história com um coração partido, mas pelo amor de Merlin, ela tem catorze anos, vai se curar em dois tempos.

- Como você se curou do seu amor pelo Harry? – Dessa vez foi a voz de Severus, que estava parado à porta, olhando para todos com uma expressão impassível.

- Ela não tem tanto sangue veela assim. – Draco disse.

- Não, mas ela ama James, não pode negar isso. – O pocionista disse.

- Eu concordo com eles… Teddy nem mesmo disse nada ao James ainda. Ele disse que queria esperar, dar espaço para que ele crescesse e soubesse o que queria e quem era antes de jogar essa responsabilidade para ele. – Harry disse. – Deixemos as coisas seguirem seu curso.

Draco suspirou, mas deu de ombros.

- Eu concordo, mas sabem que vou estar torcendo para que esse namoro dure menos do que as paixões de James pelas groupies. – Disse Draco de mau humor.

H D

No jardim, com Scorpius entre suas pernas empilhando blocos que mudavam de cor, James se perguntava como diabos quatro dos homens mais poderosos e sorrateiros da Inglaterra se esqueceram de colocar um feitiço de privacidade nessa conversa. Ele ainda estava em choque pelo que ouviu com a orelha extensora modificada, presente de tio George, claro. Teddy era ômega, ele sabia, mas que ele era o companheiro do lobisomem era uma novidade, ele ficou parado olhando para o irmão, ele simplesmente não sabia como reagir.

H D

Cassie viu James voltar para a escola um dia depois da suspensão e sorriu quando ele jogou os cabelos charmosamente ao se encaminhar para a mesa.

- Eu tomei café da manhã em casa, você terminou?

- Bom-dia para você também. – Ela espetou.

James revirou os olhos e esperou pela resposta da menina.

- Já terminei, mas não sei se deveria te acompanhar, soube que você tem o mau hábito de beijar garotas obscenamente. – Ela disse provocativa.

- Você ainda não me viu sendo obsceno. – Ele brincou.

Os dois saíram do salão de mãos dadas, não sem antes James perceber o olhar azedo de Adam para eles.

- Problemas com perder? – O ruivo perguntou para o menino de cabelos castanhos.

- Nenhum, quem precisa de uma garota desse tipo? – Adam disse com veneno, que fez Cassandra franzir o nariz, como se estivesse com nojo.

James parou de repente, muito tentado a quebrar o nariz do garoto, mas ele já tinha tido problemas o suficiente por agora. Ele era uma serpente, ele não esquecia uma ofensa.

- Eu tomaria cuidado com as palavras Adam, eu vou relevar essa, mas posso ser muito vingativa. – Cassie cantarolou para o garoto.

- Uma vadia vingativa, que medo.

A loira só sorriu pra ele e se ergueu na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha de James.

- Vamos, você tem que pegar minhas anotações pelas aulas de ontem.

O mais novo casal de serpentes saiu andando, enquanto a maior parte dos alunos babava, eles eram o casal principesco e muito sexy de Slytherin.

H D

- Então, seu companheiro é o James? Desculpe, mas isso soa um pouco patético.

Teddy gemeu internamente, ele odiava quando Victorie resolvia se aproximar para espezinhá-lo, um dos passatempos preferidos da loira depois que os dois romperam. Ele culpava Draco por tê-la enfeitiçado e a deixado careca por meses, já que ela o jogou contra uma parede e quebrou alguns ossos na ocasião.

- Do que está falando? Eu não estou muito bem para entrar nas suas loucuras.

A loira sorriu, um pouco maldosa.

- Sou parte veela, filhote de lobo, isso significa que posso ver a ligação. O que é uma pena, sempre pensei que ele e a garotinha Malfoy fossem mesmo ficar juntos. Como é a sensação de sempre partir corações?

- Como é a sensação de ser uma vaca ressentida? – Ele devolveu, não querendo deixar transparecer que a acusação tinha atingio o alvo.

- Touché. – A loira disse. – Devia mover sua bunda e fazer alguma coisa para conseguir o homem que quer Teddy, os dois podem ter um vínculo difícil de você destruir.

- Eu não quero…

- Você quer sim, quer voar no pescoço da vadia e fazer ela sangrar até a morte. É instinto, mas recomendo só tirar o que é seu dela, você é um ômega sedutor, vá pegar o que é seu.

Teddy sempre odiou não saber como funciona a mente das mulheres. Por que diabos sua ex-namorada neurótica estava dando conselhos para ele? E o pior era que ele nem sabia se devia mesmo tentar seduzir o ruivo… e claro, ele estava no sétimo ano e atrasado nos estudos, sua vida era tão perfeita que doía.

H D

Draco estava preocupado com Teddy, já fazia dois meses que James e Cassandra namoravam e as cartas do lobisomem sempre eram sobre como ele estava exausto de estudar para os exames e de como a vida é injusta por ele não poder nem voar para se livrar do estresse. O loiro não era o único preocupado ao que parece.

- Ele quer viajar com ela! – Harry exclamou chocado ao terminar a carta de James e estendê-la para Draco.

Draco largou a carta de Teddy e arrancou o pergaminho das mãos de Harry.

- Espanha?! Que diabos ele quer fazer na Espanha com minha irmã?

- Segundo ele, aprender espanhol, eles tinham falado sobre isso antes e todos achamos interessante, mas agora que estão namorando tudo o que penso é nos dias ensolados e de como o calor atiça os sentidos naquele país.

- Foram bons dias em Barcelona, não é? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, mas o que vamos fazer? – Harry luzia desconsolado. – Teddy ainda não quer contar sobre a situação e nós não podemos dizer que não sem uma justificativa decente.

- Quer uma justificativa decente? – Perguntou Draco. – "Não pode ir porque somos seus pais e estamos dizendo que não."

- Isso não funciona com adolescentes, e sabe que seu pai vai deixar Cassie ir.

- Sim, ela deve ir, faz parte da educação dela. É o sonho dela conhecer todos os lugares do mundo e falar com os gitanos sobre magia antiga e inominável, ela também quer ir para a América do Sul ver como funciona a magia nos terreiros da Bahia, mas é isso que a Cassie quer e ele só a está seguindo. Será que não percebe? – Disse o loiro bufando.

- Isso é ruim? Eles são adolescentes, o que há de errado em viajarem para aprenderem juntos?

- Vai fazê-los mais próximos e vai doer como o inferno quando ele a deixar! – Draco explodiu.

- Draco, não precisa se exaltar, esse é um problema…

- Ginny não era uma vadia mesquinha Harry, ela era, meu amor? – Draco perguntou retoricamente. – Ela se tornou uma, mas porque se sentia magoada e rejeitada por você e de jeito nenhum eu quero que minha irmã passe por isso.

- Cassie não é a Ginny, ela realmente gosta do James e não da imagem dele ou da fama do bom jogador de quadribol. E dificilmente ela se tornaria tão neurótica e amarga como a Ginny, não é algo que um Malfoy faria. – Harry brincou.

Draco só franziu a testa e os lábios, numa expressão azeda.

- Não… uma Malfoy iria se vingar e destroçar quem atravessou seu caminho. – Draco disse lúgrube. – Mas, você me deu uma ideia. James ama quadribol e conheço um excelente acampamento de treinamento… na Alemanha.

- É uma boa ideia, mas duvido que culmine no fim do namoro.

- Não, mas vai arrefecer as coisas e dar tempo para o Teddy, confesso que eu esperava que ele estivesse mais empenhado em conquistar James do que em estudar.

- Se conheço nosso pequeno lobo, ele vai esperar James sair da escola.

- Isso é insanidade, seria muito fácil só seduzir o garoto agora que ele é um tolinho hormonal. – Draco disse revoltado com a situação.

- Sim, mas não é exatamente uma atitude gry, é?

- Vocês leões e suas malditas regras. – Draco bufou. – Não podiam ser safados e inconsequentes como todo mundo?

- E quem se apaixonaria por um cara desse tipo?

- Bem… eu tive uma queda por Pucey porque ele tinha aquela cara de mau e ficava lindo com calças de couro. – Draco provocou.

Harry grunhiu e puxou Draco para seus braços, ele ainda odiava ouvir sobre Draco se sentir atraído por alguém que não fosse ele.

H D

Cassandra encontrou James lendo um livro grande e empoeirado em seu quarto. Ela largou sua mochila no chão e se jogou ao lado dele na cama.

- Eu odeio runas, de verdade, foi a minha pior prova.

- Vai ser perfeita, como todas as outras. – James disse se virando para beijá-la de leve.

- O que é mais interessante do que me beijar adequadamente? – Ela brincou.

- Criaturas Mágicas.

- Pensando em se tornar auror como seu pai?

- Você estuda as mesmas coisas que Lucius e Severus.

- Sim, mas tenho afinidade com elas, você geralmente dorme nas aulas de Defesa.

- Porque sei de cor e salteado o que eles ensinam aqui, você também. – Ele argumentou.

- Você ganha essa. – Ela admitiu rindo. – Agora, feche seu livro e me beije, estamos nos últimos dias de aula e logo você vai me trocar por um acampamento cheio de homens suados.

- E você vai para Barcelona, babar num toureiro de calças apertadas e provavelmente planejar sua mudança. – Ele disse largando o livro e rolando para ficar sobre ela.

Cassie riu.

- Prometo não seduzir nenhum espanhol de olhar impudico.

- Nenhum homem, de qualquer nacionalidade. – Ele disse, praticamente rosnando e mordiscando a orelha da garota.

- E mulheres? – Ela brincou estrecendo sob o namorado.

- Desde que eu veja as fotos… – James respondeu.

Cassie socou o braço dele.

- Pervertido.

- Não pode culpar um homem por imaginar.

- Ah é? E se eu te pedisse para beijar um garoto para eu assistir?

- Tudo pela minha senhora, é claro. – O ruivo disse com seu melhor sorriso descarado.

Cassie riu.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – Ela disse antes de deslizar seus dedos pelos cabelos de James e puxá-lo para um beijo de verdade.

H D

A festa de formatura de Teddy foi algo que deixou uma boate de Hogsmeade um pouco destruída e alguns bruxos mais conservadores chocados com as fotos que apareceram no Profeta. Os jovens da atualidade não tinham senso de pudor ou comedimento segundo muitas matronas que passeavam pelo Beco Diagonal. O jovem lobisomem acordou em sua cama com uma ressaca de dar medo e sem muitas lembranças da noite anterior. Ele gemeu quando abriu os olhos e tentou se mover.

- O mundo não parece tão divertido hoje jovenzinho? – A voz zombeteira de sua avó era como trovões em sua cabeça.

- Psiu! Doí.

- Sorte a sua que sou uma avó muito devotada que te preparou poção para ressaca, certo? – Ela disse balançando um tudo de ensaio na frente dele.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto. – Ele murmurou agradecido engolido o conteúdo do frasco num gole só.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse se sentando na cama do neto. – E eu soube que Cassandra parte hoje para a Espanha e que James não demora para ir para Alemanha também… quanto tempo pretende deixar essa história em aberto?

- Só o suficiente para eu saber o que eu quero fazer.

- Sua última transformação te deixou muito machucado, mesmo com a poção de Severus.

- Ele está furioso comigo por não fazer nada para ficar com James, meu lobo o quer, para minha parte primitiva, essa resolução é tão evidente e fácil quanto o fato de que eu preciso respirar. Quando mente humana e animal estão em desacordo a trasnformação é mais dolorosa.

- Nesse caso, não sei porque não dá ao seu lobo o que ele quer. – Andrômeda disse simplesmente.

- Porque o que ele quer ainda não nos pertence, mas o que posso fazer se ele não escuta argumentos perfeitamente racionais?

- Ainda?

- Eu tenho planos vovó, só que ainda não gosto da ideia de roubar o namorado dela.

- Se puder roubar um homem de alguém querido é porque ele não pertencia a pessoa. E não sei porque você está tão cuidadoso, se a situação fosse inversa, ela já teria dado o bote há muito tempo. – Ela disse calmamente.

- Vocês serpentes… sempre traiçoeiras. – Teddy disse rindo, a ressaca já esquecida.

H D

Cassandra não era uma tola, seus pais estavam normais, mas seu irmão e seu cunhado estavam estranhos, principalmente quando ela e James estavam juntos. Os dois não eram um casal de texugos adocicados, mas ela gostava de ter o namorado abraçando-a e não escapava a sua percepção o fato de que seu irmão praticamente mordia a língua para não reclamar.

- Jamieeeeee, solta ela, você é meu. – A vozinha infantil de Scorpius a tirou de seus devaneios.

James e Cassandra sorriram para o pequeno loiro que os fuzilava com o olhar. O ruivo nem se preocupou em se levantar so sofá onde estava aconchegado com a namorada.

- Eu sou seu, mas também sou da Cassie, o que acha de dividir?

- Malfoys não dividem, vovô que disse. – O menino argumentou, olhando para Lucius e ganhando um aceno positivo do patriarca.

James olhou feio para Lucius, que sorvia seu chá ao lado de Severus e deu de ombros para o ruivo.

- Mas os Potter sim, e você é um Potter também. – Cassandra argumentou. – Além disso, eu vou embora hoje e você vai ter ele só pra você, não posso aproveitar só um pouquinho? – Ela pediu fazendo um gesto de desconsolo.

- Não sei… eu não gosto de dividir. Papai?

Draco que olhava a discussão em sua poltrona preferida com olhar anormalmente sério deu de ombros.

- Ela está certa, ela vai viajar, por que não os deixa se despedirem?

- E por ser bonzinho, vai ganhar um saquinho de rãs de chocolate! – Ela disse balançando o saquinho para o menino.

- Siiiiiiiim! – Ele disse pulando para agarrar o saquinho e para beijar a tia, ela agarrou-o e o encheu de beijos.

- Ei! Assim eu fico com ciúmes, pode largar minha namorada diabinho. – Disse James entrando na brincadeira e puxando o irmão para si, fazendo cócegas na criança, que ria alto.

- Ajuda Cas, ajuda! – O menino pediu.

- Claro que sim bebê bonito. – Ela disse sorrindo e se juntando ao namorado para torturar o loirinho.

Assim que Scorpius começou a bocejar e pedir colo para James, o ruivo saiu da sala carregando seu irmão e deixando-a sozinha com seus pais e o irmão. Ela se sentou direito no sofá e ajeitou os cabelos.

- Então… vai dizer o que há de errado ou tenho que perguntar aos pais? – Ela perguntou séria, olhando para Draco.

- Nada está errado.

- Então, está agindo feito uma sogra horrível só porque resolveu copiar o estilo da bisavó do Fabriccio?

Draco pareceu devidamente escandalizado com isso e fez um gesto muito ofendido.

- Eu tenho muito mais estilo que a harpia velha. Só que… é difícil, desculpe.

- Tudo bem, pensei que era mais sério do que você sendo a mamãe galinha de sempre. – A menina sorriu. – Aliás, você ainda não foi um bom irmão mais velho e não me deu meus presentes de viagem.

Draco usou sua melhor máscara para evitar corar de vergonha e culpa, ele não tinha providenciado nada para a menina, um pouco preso em seus devaneios de como ela era a causa da dor de Teddy.

- Ainda não é a hora, você só parte amanhã de manhã.

- Espero que seja bom. – Ela sorriu de novo.

- Sempre é, não reclame. – Ele disse sorrindo de volta e revirou os olhos para Severus e Lucius que o olhavam como se soubessem que ele teria que se virar para conseguir os presentes que tinha esquecido.

H D

James sabia que Draco e seu pai iam enlouquecer pela manhã, mas ele não planejava deixar sua garota viajar para a Espanha sem deixá-la com um presente de despedida adequado. Os dois dormiam juntos na Manor há alguns anos já, por causa dos pesadelos de James, mas quando voltaram da escola esse ano Draco tinha sido taxativo sobre os quartos separados. Por isso, é que ele estava se esgueirando como um ladrão até o quarto da namorada numa escuridão irritante, ele não ia usar nem um lumus, Merlin sabe que Draco podia ser um carcereiro quando queria.

- Isso não são horas de visita, são?

A voz sedosa de Lucius o fez pular e quase soltar um grito.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin, pensei que fosse o Draco. – O ruivo sussurrou.

- Ele é o irmão mais velho, eu sou o portador da menina da qual pretende invadir o quarto. Seria mais lógico se preocupar comigo. – Lucius parecia levemente ofendido.

- Você é o portador que a ensinou sobre poções contraceptivas e feitiços duvidosos. – James disse com voz de riso, ainda que muito baixa.

- Ponto para você, recomendo que tenha cuidado. Nenhum Malfoy nunca engravidou na adolescência, sugiro que não quebre essa tradição.

- Não senhor, nenhuma intenção sobre isso. Boa-noite. – Disse James descarado abrindo a porta de Cassie e deslizando para o quarto escuro.

- Boa-noite. – Lucius disse com um sorriso, era bom que sua menina pudesse ter momentos como esse, já que ele desconfiava que esse amor não iria resultar em nada mais que dor, para todos da família.

James sempre achou Cassie bonita, mas ela era deslumbrante, deitada na cama com os cabelos trançados e a respiração calma, ela era tão linda que doía. Ele subiu na cama e puxou os lençóis, descobrindo o corpo dela e a acordando.

- Não é de manhã ainda. – Ela resmungou.

- Não, mas eu pretendo te fazer raios de luz. – Ele disse. – Se lembra de quando falamos de beijos obscenos e de como eu poderia fazer isso?

- Claro, mas você já me beija obscenamente bem. – Ela disse, sonolenta e preguiçosa como uma gatinha.

- Abra as pernas e vou mostrar o que é beijar bem. – Ele pediu descaradamente.

Cassandra sentiu seu coração acelerar. Eles tinha sido namorados bastante castos, ela ainda dormia com ele na escola, mas ele costumava abraçá-la e beijá-la. Os toques por baixo dos pijamas eram recentes e deliciosos, mas nada mais que isso. Curiosa, ela fez o que ele pediu e afastou as pernas, sua camisola de seda subindo para a altura das coxas. James sorriu, e se ajoelhou entre as pernas da loira, só que as afastou até que a camisola de Cassie tinha ido parar na cintura e ele podia ver a calcinha branca que ela usava.

- Nada muito sexy. – Ela disse, corando.

- Você não tem ideia de como isso é sexy. – Ele disse baixinho.

James se inclinou para beijá-la e ela passou os braços pelos ombros nus do namorado. Sentiu-o sugando sua língua e deixou-se levar, sua língua se enrolou com a dele, num baile molhado e excitante, o som das lingua se enrolando ecoava pelo quarto numa sinfonia sensual. Ela reclamou quando James separou as bocas, mas ele sorriu perverso ao deslizar o corpo para trás e deixar sua cabeça entre as pernas de Cassie. Ela arregalou os olhos quando entendeu as intenções de James, e estava muito consciente da umidade que manchava o tecido fino da calcinha que ele afastava.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Você sabe que sim.

- De verdade? – Ele perguntou carinhoso.

- De verdade. – Ela respondeu, James era o tipo de cara que nunca tocaria uma mulher nervosa ou pressionando-a, e ela o amava tanto por ser assim.

Ela sorriu como ele parecia um menino feliz pela resposta, à luz de seu abajur os cabelos dele eram praticamente de cor mogno e ela se concentrou neles enquanto James deslizava o tecido de sua calcinha por suas pernas, deixando-a indecentemente exposta. Ele não demorou em voltar sua atenção para os lábios de Cassie, só que dessa vez eram lábios mais delicados, ela sentiu como ele deixou seus polegares afastarem os lábios de seu sexo. Estar ali, sendo olhada daquele jeito a fez sentir-se mais quente e molhada do que nunca, e quando James deixou beijos molhados ao redor de sua vulva ela choramingou. Sentia seu corpo quente e palpitante, queria um contato mais efetivo que beijos e se controlou para não dar um gritinho quando a língua de James lambeu-a de cima para baixo e parou, circundado habilmente seu clitóris que estava inchado e duro de encontro a língua aveludada de James. O ruivo se esmerou chupando levemente o pequeno botão, quando sentiu a namorada girar os quadris em direção a sua língua sugou com mais força, descobrindo que ela preferia assim. Seu lado perverso o fez dar um pequena mordida no local sensível, o que fez Cassie dar um gritinho e agarrar seus cabelos dolorosamente, impulsionando-o para seu sexo necessitado.

Cassie sentia que podia derreter, a língua de James era primorosa e ela podia sentir alguns fios soltos de seu cabelo grudando-se a sua testa suada, ela sentia que podia explodir de tão excitada. Seus quadris giravam e seguiam a lingua de James, e quanto mais duro e profundo ele a chupava, mais ela queria. Nesse ritmo não demorou para que ela chegasse a seu auge, arqueando o corpo e prendendo a cabeça do namorado entre suas coxas. Antes que ela pudesse sequer voltar a pensar, James a lambia como um gato faria com um pires de leite, e sua respiração ainda era dolorosamente curta e errática quando ele aproximou seu rosto brilhante com a umidade dela e a beijou, fazendo-a provar seu próprio gosto na boca dele. Quando ele se afastou, sorria lascivamente.

- E isso minha querida, é um beijo obsceno. – Ele concluiu.

H D

Na manhã seguinte Cassie acordou de excelente humor e ficou mais radiante ainda quando ganhou de Draco um guarda-roupa trouxa para passear pelos lados não-mágicos da Espanha. Ela estava tão empolgada com a viagem e distraída com as despedidas que não percebeu o olhar que Teddy lançou para ela e James.

O jovem lobisomem se continha para não gritar e espernear, ele podia sentir James impregnado do cheiro de Cassie, e não era o cheiro normal, era realmente o cheiro dela, íntimo e impregnado de sexo.

James por sua vez captou o olhar de Teddy e piscou para o lobisomem, ele tinha lido um extenso material sobre ômegas, ele estava curioso para o movimento do mais velho e sabia que era egoísta e mesquinho da sua parte, mas ele queria experimentar com Teddy também.

**Agora sim, eu deixo vocês esganarem o James, ele já sabe do Teddy e o que vai rolar agora? Espero que tenham gostado e me digam o que acharam.**


	16. Amadurecimento

**Eu voltei! E queria agradecer pelo apoio e comentários, às vezes fico sem inspiração e leio os comentários, assim me dá vontade de escrever porque não quero desapontar meus lindos leitores, ainda que alguns sejam meio psicopatas e me ameacem, rs rs rs rs  
Aproveitem. **

Teddy queria morar sozinho depois da escola, ele ainda não tinha decidido o que iria fazer, e Ron tinha oferecido um trabalho temporário enquanto ele analisava suas opções, a questão é que isso aumentou a vontade do menino de se mudar para Hogsmeade. O problema era que ele não tinha dinheiro suficiente, sua avó tinha odiado a ideia e Draco também, o que o deixava meio sem opções. Ele estava sentado na sorveteria, lambendo a colher já que seu sorvete de todos os sabores tinha terminado quando seu padrinho sentou-se de surpresa na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Olá raio de sol!

- Olá padrinho, fugindo do trabalho?

- Resgatando jovens deprimidos, o que é muito diferente. Soube de fonte segura que está querendo morar por aqui e sair do ninho, mas que está tendo problemas.

- Sim, mas pra isso precisaria passar pela vovó e pelo Draco… já viu esses dois quando resolvem entrar em modo teimosia Black? – O rapaz lamentou.

- Claro que sim, mas eu sou seu padrinho e te mimo desde que nasceu, eles não podem me culpar por fazer uma vontade sua de novo, certo?

- Jura?! – Teddy perguntou emocionado.

- Vai ter que me prometer que não vão haver festas malucas ou orgias no apartamento.

- Mas padrinho, qual a vantagem de um rapaz lindo como eu ter um apartamento se eu não posso nem montar uma pequena orgia? – Teddy protestou, fazendo beicinho.

- Quem te ouve até pensa que é verdade. Você é praticamente um monge. – Harry zombou.

- Não me culpe, não é exatamente fácil baixar meus padrões, eu dormi com Lucius e Severus, quem pode se equiparar? – Teddy perguntou malicioso.

- Eu sou mais jovem e muito mais vigoroso, posso tentar se quiser.

Teddy quase caiu da cadeira quando a voz de James chegou a seus ouvidos num sussurro erótico.

- James… não provoque o Teddy, ele é um inocente. – Harry disse rindo, o moreno achava que seu filho estava brincando, já que todos imaginavam que James não sabia nada sobre ser companheiro do ômega.

- Depois de Lucius e Severus? Até parece. – Disse o ruivo cético e escondendo certo ciúme por baixo de sua máscara de indiferença calculada.

- Eu sou inocente comparado a você seu promíscuo! O que a Cassandra diria dessa sua ideia? – Teddy provocou, ignorando a pontada de dor que lembrar o seu próprio companheiro da linda namorada causava em seu coração.

- Ela iria arrancas minhas bolas usando as unhas, claro. – O ruivo riu.

Harry e Teddy fizeram caretas de solidariedade.

- Então, fui buscar esse molenga no Ministério, ai te vi e resolvi me aliar a você contra sua avó e Draco. – Harry explicou.

- Alguém vai ficar sem sexo. – James cantarolou provocando o pai, o que lhe rendeu um tapa na cabeça.

- Por que chegou antes? Pensei que era pra ficar três semanas na Alemanha. – Teddy disse curioso.

- Porque ele é um molenga. – Harry disse sorrindo.

- Prefiro o termo hedonista. – James corrigiu calmamente. – Aquele acampamento é um centro de torturas. Quem diabos acorda as cinco da manhã nas férias para ser massacrado por um técnico mau humorado que deve ter sido militar?

- Aqueles que querem jogar profissionalmente. – Harry espetou.

- Se essa é a vida dos profissionais prefiro ser um herdeiro rico, muito obrigado. – Disse James com ar entediado.

- Você tem certeza que ele não é filho do Draco? – Teddy perguntou.

- Absoluta, isso é resultado do convívio com Lucius. Aquele velho estragou meus filhos, os dois. – Harry disse com desgosto resignado.

- Ei, é falta de educação falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – O ruivo protestou.

- Você tem razão padrinho, o que vai fazer para endireitar seu primogênito molenga e inútil? – Teddy perguntou, adorando provocar o ruivo.

- Eu estava pensando em incorporá-lo a Escola de Aurores, sabe como é, um pouco de disciplina e treinamento comigo. – Harry respondeu zombando mais ainda do filho, que fez uma careta para os dois.

- Você dois estão impossíveis hoje, vou visitar meus tios que não me ignoram para zombar de mim. – James disse levantando-se altivamente.

Teddy e Harry viram o ruivo sumir na multidão em direção a loja de George e Ron.

- Então… pretende conquistá-lo, ou não?

- Tudo a seu tempo, sei que vocês pensam que eu estou protelando, mas quero seguir meu instinto. Meu lobo está irritado sim, mas ainda acha que James é jovem demais para um vínculo de verdade. A magia dele me atraí, mas ainda é crua, ele precisa amadurecer.

- Mas suas transformações estão mais complicadas, Draco e Severus me disseram que…

- O fato de que meu lobo não se sente bem sabendo que James namora outra pessoa não quer dizer que seja certo eu investir num garoto que mal fez quinze anos! Eu sou um ômega padrinho, preciso da magia do James faiscando e me fazendo praticamente babar de vontade de dar pra ele ou essa coisa toda não funciona e vou ficar frustrado e arisco.

- Isso soa como algo que Dimitri diria. – Disse Harry serenamente, ele realmente queria entender essas relações complicadas dos lobisomens.

- Eu escrevi pedindo conselhos e ele e a Sara responderam há pouco tempo. Ele me convidou para ficar com eles por um tempo. O Ministério dos Estados Unidos está desenvolvendo um projeto junto com o clã e que eu poderia ser inserido no treinamento. – O rapaz disse empolgado.

- Que tipo de treinamento?

- Dimitri tem essa coisa de me dizer o que fazer, culpe a natureza alfa dele, disse que pode me encaixar no treinamento médico e de contenção, tem um ômega que vai adorar me instruir em coisas além de medimagia básica para lobisomens e que… bem, ele está gestando, posso acompanhar de perto o processo. Vai ser bom poder ficar perto de um cara igual a mim. – Teddy disse corando levemente.

- Quem é? Não sabia que tinha ômegas no clã do Dimitri. Aquele seu amigo Jeff tinha encontrado um companheiro na convenção de alfas e se mudado para Nova York, não é? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ele não é do clã, ele faz parte do programa do Ministério, eles querem treinar um tropa de elite, uma versão mágica para os exércitos trouxas, eu acho. Ele está vinculado com o Chefe de OE.

- Conheço o cara e não gosto muito… Matt Owen é um lobisomem muito cheio de si e duro demais no tratamento dos subordinados para o meu gosto. – Harry resmungou.

- Eu soube que o cara é alfa até o tutano dos ossos, mas Sara disse na carta que achar o companheiro o deixou mais suave. – Teddy disse.

- Deve ter deixado mesmo, jamais pensaria nele como alguém que deixa o marido gestante entrar num programa de treinamento militar.

- São só seis meses e Dave, é o nome do marido, vai estar lá para se certificar que os alfas não voem nos pescoços um dos outros e para me ensinar a cuidar dos lobisomens.

- Você parece empolgado. – Disse Harry estranhado.

- Eu… não quero ser medimago como o Draco, mas eu adoraria estudar mais sobre criaturas mágicas. Por que não começar pela minha própria espécie?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Pelo amor que você tem pela sua avozinha, só não invente de ir cuidar de dragões. Draco iria me arrancar as bolas quando eu te apoiasse.

Teddy sorriu, agradecido pelo apoio do homem que sempre foi seu pai de coração.

- Eu estava pensando em trabalhar num projeto sobre o tratamento das criaturas mágicas no nosso mundo. Eu quero mesmo ajudar a melhorar as condições deles no nosso mundo padrinho.

O olhar de orgulho que Harry deu ao rapaz era algo que enchia o coração de Teddy de alegria.

- Eu vou te comprar um apartamento e quando você voltar desse seu treinamento tenho certeza que Lucius vai ter arrumado uma vaga para você como aprendiz de algum estudioso importante.

- Tem certeza que quer irritar tanto assim minha avó e Draco? – Provocou o rapaz.

- Sei me cuidar, eu venci Voldemort, o que eles podem fazer?

Teddy olhou para o padrinho com cara de pena.

- Oh pobrezinho de você. Voldemort era brincadeira de criança comparado a um Black irritado.

H D

Cassie estava apaixonada por Barcelona, ela podia passar anos andando pelas ruas trouxas e mágicas e nunca se cansaria. Ela ficou impressionada ao descobrir que os monumentos mágicos e trouxas ficavam no mesmo lugar, com uma parte replicada para cada mundo. A Sagrada Família era impressionante em sua parte trouxa, ainda que estivesse inacabada, mas quando ela entrou na parte mágica, que correspondia em grandeza a igreja também ficou extasiada, os picos eram trabalhados e cheios de pequenas esculturas de criaturas mágicas, outras figuras trabalhadas lindamente em pedra também contavam a história da sociedade mágica da Cataluña. O prédio atualmente abrigava uma escola de arte. Ela passou muito tempo ali aperfeiçoando suas noções de arte e da língua que tinha ido aprender, ela sentia falta da família, por isso, nem mesmo três dias depois de chegar na cidade tinha chamado Lucius pela lareira e seu pai loiro tinha arrancado Severus do laboratório para umas agradáveis férias junto da filha. Quando ela chegou na pequena casa que os Malfoy tinham na cidade (uma modesta mansão de doze quartos) os pais estavam na piscina.

- Como conseguiu fazer seu marido sair ao sol? – Ela perguntou para Severus, que lia numa espreguiçadeira enquanto Lucius nadava.

- Ele está usando uma loção feita especialmente para sua pele sensível. Cortesia do melhor pocionista da Europa. – Severus disse distraído.

- Adoro essa minha família modesta. – Cassie disse, rindo e sentando ao lado do pai. – James voltou para Inglaterra há uma semana e Draco ainda não quer deixá-lo vir para cá, o que diabos há de errado com ele? – Ela perguntou, mais intrigada que irritada.

- O que seu irmão diz?

- Que quer que James e Scorpius passem mais tempo juntos e que não está recompensando o filho por abandonar o acampamento no meio da noite. – Ela disse citando os motivos que o irmão tinha dado.

- Então é isso. – Sentenciou Severus dando de ombros.

- Eu sou tão inteligente e ardilosa quanto qualquer um de vocês, sabe que vou descobrir o porque disso tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde. A história de Draco sendo uma mamãe-galinha não me convence mais. – Disse a adolescente olhando séria para o pai.

- Finalmente, pensei que iria perder isso. – Disse Lucius enxugando seus cabelos numa toalha felpuda e branca, tendo chegado silenciosamente perto dos dois.

- Não quer contar o que há, pai? – Ela perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Não, seja uma menina esperta e descubra. Aproveite sua última semana por aqui e depois esquente sua linda cabecinha com esses temas.

A loira suspirou.

- Eu poderia viver aqui!

- Sem James? Porque eu duvido que ele esteja animado em aprender espanhol ou o dialeto dos bruxos daqui.

- Ele aprenderia por mim, e para me ver beijando uma cigana bonita claro. – Ela brincou antes de entrar correndo na casa, deixando um Severus pasmo e um Lucius sorridente.

- Ela é mesmo sua filha, não é? – Espetou Severus de mau humor.

- Não é uma perfeição? – Lucius disse cheio de si, ignorando a cara feia do marido.

- Graças a Merlin você só teve dois filhos, o mundo mágico não sobreviveria se você tivesse tido uma família como a dos Weasley.

O loiro sorriu de lado.

- Então, isso quer dizer que você não estaria feliz em ter outros bebês? Estive pensando em tomar a poção e…

A resposta de Severus foi girar sua varinha e impulsionar seu marido para a piscina.

- Sem mais bebês, amor.

H D

Teddy estava se preparando para ir para os Estados Unidos e James para receber sua namorada de volta. O rapaz chegou no quarto do lobisomem na mansão com Scorpius em seus ombros.

- Socorro! Meu irmão é um pequeno tirano.

- Isso é normal entre os Malfoy.

- Sim, mas eu preciso ir comprar algumas coisas e pode ficar com ele? Por favor? – Pediu James colocando o pequeno no chão.

Teddy ladeou a cabeça fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

James levou a mão ao peito e fez sua melhor expressão chocada.

- Você é um bom leãozinho, fará isso porque é nobre e de bom coração.

- Não para serpentes traiçoeiras e preguiçosas.

- Posso pensar em te comprar um presente de despedida. – James disse.

- Um bom presente.

- Presente para mim também. – Scorpius demandou batendo seu pezinho coberto só por uma meia no chão.

- Sempre pirralho, sempre. Agora, seja um bom menino e fique com o Teddy, vou voltar o mais rápido que puder.

- Vamos lá Scorpius, vamos brincar com a minha coleção de carrinhos trouxas.

O sorriso do menino cresceu e ele pulou de alegria e foi para a estante de Teddy, onde havia muitos carrinhos e uma pista para brincar. A última visão que James teve dos dois foi de Teddy levantando Scorpius no colo para que o menino pegasse um carrinho amarelo que virara um robô, a cena fez algo quente inundar o coração de James e ele sentiu sua magia se inquietar, como quando era criança.

- Se comportem meninos. – Ele disse ao sair.

H D

Draco estava no jardim com Harry e seus filhos, já que Teddy estava na casa da avó, quando as proteções da mansão estremeceram. Logo, o veela ouviu os passos de Cassandra, que saiu para os jardim e se jogou nos braços abertos de James. Os dois passaram muito tempo só se abraçando sem se largarem, até que o ruivo tomou o rosto da menina entre as mãos.

- Senti tanto a sua falta que sonhava com te ver e podia jurar que te sentia aqui. – Ele disse, alto o suficiente para que seus pais ouvissem o tom enlevado e reverente que ele usava ao falar com a garota.

- Eu sonhei com você também, ainda te protejo nos sonhos. – Ela respondeu passando os braços pela cintura do namorado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando profundamente, de um jeito que deixou o loiro inquieto. Harry se inclinou para o marido e murmurou:

- Relaxe, são dois adolescentes exagerando o tempo que passaram longe.

- Leão tolo… slytherins se apaixonam para sempre. – Disse Draco com voz quase dolorida.

- Ecaaaaaaa! Estão se babando. – Disse Scorpius com carinha de asco desde sua posição no cobertor quadriculado onde brincava.

James deixou de beijar Cassandra e sorriu para o irmão.

- Eu dizia isso também e olha só onde vim parar, espere um anos pirralho que vai só pensar em trocar baba por ai.

Scorpius negou veementemente e logo largou seus soldadinhos para correr e se juntar a tia que o chamava dengosa para um abraço e também para dar seus presentes que tinha encolhidos no bolso.

- Ah, todos mimando o meu filhote, assim ele vai a criança mais estragada da Inglaterra. – Draco reclamou fazendo um beicinho.

Cassandra riu e se aproximou do irmão entregando pacotes encolhidos para ele também.

- Aqui estão os seus, para não reclamar que titia Cassie trata diferente a seus loirinhos. – Ela brincou.

Draco pôs cara de criança em manhã de natal e devolveu os pacotes ao tamanho normal enquanto Cassie era abraçada por Harry e Severus e Lucius chegavam no jardim a tempo de ouvir o gritinho escandalizado de Draco.

- Eu disse que era um presente impróprio. – Sentenciou Severus.

- O que é? – Perguntou Harry curioso ao ver o rubor no rosto de Draco.

- Nada que eu possa mostrar aqui, leão curioso. Ah, isso foi um presente muito Malfoy Cassie. – Draco disse olhando para a irmã orgulhoso, mas logo olhando desconfiado para o casal adolescente. – Mas se eu souber que andou comprando coisas assim para vocês vou lançar feitiços de castidade nos dois.

James fez uma careta e juntou mais as pernas.

- Eu não comprei nada assim pra mim… papai estava junto, sabe como ele é puritano quando estou por perto. – Disse ela apontando para Severus.

- Estou com ele, Malfoys são tão pervertidos que… – Harry se interrompeu ao ver o olhar divertido e malicioso de Lucius.

- Como se você não gostasse Potter. Scorpius, meu descendente lindo, essas peças são para montar e não para mastigar. – O patriarca Malfoy disse indo retirar as peças de uma miniatura da Sagrada Família da boca do neto.

- Desculpe, esqueci de colocar o feitiço nesse brinquedo trouxa. – Cassandra disse arrependida.

Os mais velhos só deram de ombros e logo os elfos tinham aparecido com o piquenique que os Malfoy-Potter tanto gostavam de fazer nas tardes de verão.

H D

Quando James e Cassandra começaram seu quinto ano na escola, Teddy embarcou para os Estados Unidos para passar um tempo com os lobisomens de novo, dessa vez procurando uma especialização. Seu cio ainda não tinha se aproximado, mas Draco disse que isso era normal e que ele deveria ter um ciclo anual ou de dezoito meses. O rapaz respirou aliviado quando chegou no clã e mesmo cercado de alfas não sentiu mais que uma leve atração pelos mais bonitos, afinal, ele não era cego. Para surpresa do jovem lobisomem assim que chegou ouviu o grito de Jeff, o companheiro dele tinha sido escolhido para ser instrutor no programa e claro que tinha levado seu atrevido ômega com ele. Teddy sorria ao abraçar o amigo, aquilo ia ser mais divertido do que ele tinha imaginado inicialmente.

H D

_Queridos Draco e Padrinho, _

_Encontro-me perfeitamente bem de saúde Draco, adoro o clima nessas montanhas, pare de se preocupar. E sim padrinho, não saio sozinho pelas boates daqui nem bebo até cair nos bares de lobisomens motociclistas, apesar de que recebo muitos convites. Por que perguntam sempre a mesma coisa se respondo a mesma coisa a cada semana por meses? _

_Estou tão empolgado, eu terminei meu treinamento com sucesso e já posso manejar com eficiência militar meu contado com lobisomens quando não estou transformado. Ontem consegui conter dois alfas, Lucius vai ficar orgulhoso, não acham? Ele ainda é citado por aqui como grande caçador, por que ninguém conta essas partes interessantes da vida dele? E adivinhem só? Dimitri se ofereceu para me deixar ficar mais alguns meses por aqui, já que eles estão tendo problemas com lobisomens desgarrados e sem clãs, vai minha chance de volocar meus conhecimentos em prática. NÃO É PERIGOSO Draco, pelo menos não mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu resolva fazer, além disso vai me ajudar a coletar dados para a pesquisa que pretendo desenvolver com o conhecido do Lucius quando eu voltar para casa. Ah, e como anda James? Ele disse em sua última carta que o time de Slytherin tinha sido castigado injustamente, mas bem, essa é a versão dele dos fatos, o que ele e Cassie andam aprontando? _

_Sinto saudades de casa. _

_Abraços. _

_Teddy._

_Ps: Padrinho não deixe o Draco mandar um gritador, é constrangedor e machuca os ouvidos sensíveis daqui. _

Harry conseguiu impedir o gritador, mas não a visita de Draco para inspecionar o clube das bolas de pelo e verificar como ia Teddy. O loiro passou uma semana nos Estados Unidos e voltou parcialmente satisfeito, e convencido de que Teddy iria ser grande no trato com as criaturas mágicas, além disso, o veela ficou fascinado com os filhotes de lobisomem e ficou com vontade de estudá-los também. Claro que tinha se contido, não ia ser nada bonito ver lobisomens irritados porque ele queria cutucar e espetar seus filhotes.

H D

Quase um ano depois de ter partido da Inglaterra, Teddy voltou. Sua chegada coincidiu com o fim do ano letivo, o que o deixou nervoso sobre ver James, agora com dezesseis anos e já mais crescido. Por isso foi para a casa da avó, onde passou dois dias sendo mimado e visitando alguns parentes trouxas da família do avô. Quando saiu da lareira o mais silenciosamente possível encontrou a mansão cheia de vozes e risos, por isso foi até a sala e viu que era do chá e que estavam todos descontraídos e conversando. Só Lucius, que era conectado a magia da casa o observava com um sorriso animador.

- Ninguém me ama por aqui, ninguém foi me buscar e ninguém sentiu saudade do lobisomem da família. – O rapaz choramingou.

- Teddy! – Draco gritou indo abraçá-lo.

Logo, todos estavam abraçando-o e conversando. Ele tomou chá e comeu os quitutes dos elfos da mansão de que tanto sentiu falta enquanto estava fora. Ele se sentia em casa conversando e comendo com aquele grupo, mas quando deixou seu olhar se fixar no de James sentiu uma pontada no baixo ventre. O adolescente tinha crescido mais ainda e agora exibia os músculos dos braços numa camiseta trouxa ajustada e suas pernas estavam envoltas num jeans que fazia a boca de Teddy encher d'água. O ruivo estava sentado no tapete com a cabeça recostada nas coxas de Cassie, que acariciava o cabelo dele distraidamente, esse namoro claramente continuava firme e evoluindo.

- Então, quando começa a estudar com Wilkins? – Perguntou Lucius.

- Logo que terminarem as férias, ele está viajando com os netos. Os levou numa expedição para a África, acredita na sorte dos moleques?

Cassandra fez uma careta.

- Muito sol e secura para mim, prefiro a América do Sul.

- Vai viajar esse ano? – Teddy perguntou, tentando não parecer empolgado com a perspectiva de poder tentar seduzir James longe da namorada.

- Sim, como sempre. Vou para o México dessa vez, pai e papai não me deixam ir para baixo da linha do Equador.

- Você é muito nova para as magias de lá, querida. Espere até terminar o colégio. – Disse Lucius calmamente.

- E dessa vez eu vou com ela! – Disse James feliz.

- Só por uma semana, ele tem pais puritanos que acham que vou seduzi-lo e enredá-lo em algum ritual de magia sexual. – Cassie disse brincando.

- Isso soa interessante. – James disse sorrindo malicioso.

Harry fez um som entre riso e bufido, Draco revirou os olhos e jogou uma almofada no ruivo.

- Tenha um pouco de compostura pelo amor de Merlin.

- Não te entendo Draco, não é como se ela não dormisse comigo na escola. Se eu quisesse ter seduzido sua irmãzinha já teria feito.

Teddy ignorou a parte de que eles dormiam juntos e se focou na informação de que ainda não tinham tido sexo.

- Cassandra Malfoy! Que diabos eu disse sobre dormir com ele?! E como conseguiram passar pelos meus feitiços? – Severus esbravejou.

- Tenho minhas maneiras. – Ela disse sorrindo misteriosamente. – E James sempre dormiu melhor comigo.

- Não tão bem se ainda mantém o rapaz sem sexo. – Disse Lucius divertido.

- O que posso fazer? James vê uma cama e pensa em dormir. – Ela zombou do namorado.

- Camas são muito comuns, prefiro o banheiro de prefeitos, o armário de vassouras, nossos melhores momentos foram no vestiário. Tantos lugares para marcar em Hogwarts. – Ele disse com olhar sonhador.

Claro que saiu rapidamente de seu estado relaxado quando viu Severus sacar sua varinha e ir atrás dele. Sua namorada traidora e o resto da família não pareceram preocupados em ajudá-lo, e foi assim que James terminou o dia cuspindo lesmas. Sua namorada parecia enojada e o resto da família divertido. Quando Scorpius o viu achou tão interessante que queria ele mesmo fazer isso.

H D

O verão europeu tinha chegado com força naquele ano, Teddy estava com calor e sem sono por culpa da diferença de horário, por isso saiu para dar um passeio pelos jardins e o barulho de alguém nadando o fez ir até a piscina. Ele parou, estático e impressionado. Sua visão aguçada permitia que visse perfeitamente os braços musculosos se movendo e a pele dourada de James banhada pela lua. A visão o fez sentir uma onda de excitação, ele ficou contemplando seu companheiro silenciosamente até que ouviu a voz divertida de James vindo da água.

- Ri de mim o dia todo e agora vem cobiçar meu corpo, tsc, tsc.

- Um bom corpo pelo menos você tem que ter, todo ser nessa terra tem que ter algo que valha a pena.

- Estou magoado. – Disse James levando a mão ao coração. – Você me quer só pelo corpo tenro e jovem?

- Não sei nem se o corpo vale todo a pena, não pude fazer uma avaliação completa ainda.

O brilho quase malvado que tomou conta dos olhos de James fez Teddy se lembrar de que não deveria provocar serpentes maliciosas. Ele ficou parado enquanto via a poucos metros de distância seu companheiro sair da água com a elegância de um deus grego nu e perfeito. A boca de Teddy secou quando ele viu o corpo molhado de James inteiro. O rapaz era mais alto que ele e Teddy deixou seus olhos seguirem o caminho da água que caía dos cabelos encharcados e escorria pelo peito trabalhado e com pelos suaves, fazendo um caminho sinuoso pela barriga e se desfazendo em pequenos filetes de água, que iam em direção as coxas grossas e ao membro impressionante que repousava debaixo de uma mata de pelos ruivos. Teddy ainda estava lutando para controlar a súbita vontade de se ajoelhar e tomar o membro de James na boca quando o jovem se enrolou numa toalha e passou ao lado dele em direção a mansão.

- Sabe o que dizem sobre os Potter, não é? Grande coragem e grandes… – Deixou o final implícito e foi para a casa.

Teddy precisou de um tempo para se recompor e resistir a vontade de tirar a roupa e acalmar seu corpo na água fria. Era hora, James tinha crescido o suficiente, seu lobo praticamente uivava de tesão e podia sentir-se molhado e excitado, a magia de James ainda ia crescer e ficar mais forte, mas já era o suficiente. Uma parte primitiva dele o incitava a ir seduzir o companheiro agora, mas sua parte racional e muito gry o fazia sentir pesar por ter que tirar James de Cassandra, porque Teddy era um leão e claro que ele iria ganhar da serpente loira. Pelo menos, era isso que ele pensava.

**E então, o que acharam? Me contem nos comentários.  
Beijos.**


	17. Filho da mãe traiçoeiro

**Olá, eu voltei! Leiam e aproveitem.**

Quando James entrou no quarto encontrou Cassandra lendo um livro tranquilamente.

- Se divertiu nadando nu no meio da noite? Os vizinhos vão ficar escandalizados. – Ela brincou.

- Vizinhos? Só se eles estiverem invadindo. Temos um campo de quadribol em casa Cassie, somo asquerosamente ricos e vivemos numa propriedade gigante.

- Eu sou asquerosamente rica, você descende do proletariado. – Ela disse, zombando.

- Sorte a minha que namoro uma herdeira rica, não é? – Ele provocou, tirando o livro das mãos dela e colocando na mesinha.

- Então, você me quer só pelo meu dinheiro? – Ela questionou fingindo seriedade.

- Claro que sim, apesar de que tenho algumas outras vantagens. – Ele disse olhando para o decote da camisola da loira, inclinando-se para mordiscar o pescoço dela.

- Sorte a minha que quero só o seu corpo, assim estamos empatados. – Cassie brincou também, deixando suas unhas arranharem sensualmente a linha da coluna de James.

James encolheu-se pelo contato excitante e se afastou da namorada.

- Me lembro de alguém que tinha dito que não teríamos provocações aqui. – Ele murmurou.

- Quem foi? Grande perda de oportunidade. – Ela comentou, deixando a ponta dos dedos escorregarem um pouco para dentro da toalha.

- Uma loira que tinha planos para as praias mexicanas…

- Você ganhou! Foi minha má ideia afinal de contas, vou até sentar em cima das mãos para garantir a proteção da sua virtude. – Ela disse colocando as mãos debaixo das coxas.

- Ótimo, sou um menino de família. – Ele disse com tamanha convicção que fez a loira rir.

A risada cristalina de Cassie inundava-o de alegria e satisfação. Assim como Lucius e Draco, Cassandra costumava ser reservada em público, beirando a descortesia, mas em casa ela era deliciosamente livre e relaxada.

- Qual a graça?

- Nada, imagine se eu riria disso. Além disso, me parece muito erótico eu desencaminhar um menino de família. – Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

James sentiu uma onda de desejo ao ver aquele sorriso, seria uma ótima semana no México. Mas ele também se lembrou de ter adorado provocar Teddy e ainda sentia vontade de saber como seria estar com outro garoto, estava acostumado com meninas. Cassie tinha um corpo macio e de curvas deliciosas, era sensual e o fazia pensar em coisas muito pecaminosas e horas enrolado junto com ela num lugar calmo, mas algo em Teddy gritava sobre sexo duro e forte, além de ele ter aquele ar que pedia beijos e carinho.

- Espero que esteja pensando na nossa viagem. – A loira disse, passando os dedos os dedos do pé levemente sobre o vulto entre as pernas de James, protegido só pela toalha.

- Em parte. – Ele admitiu.

- Ah, é? E qual é a outra parte?

- Só pensando em como Teddy me pareceu apetitoso.

Cassandra curvou os lábios num sorriso muito parecido com o de Lucius.

- Apetitoso? Cuidado James, vou pensar que quer comer o lobinho.

- Será que ele fica melhor coberto de chocolate ou mel? – Ele perguntou com sorriso malicioso.

- Por Circe, não ponha essas imagens na minha cabeça, estou tentando não ficar excitada. – Ela protestou sorrindo. – Teddy é lindo, mas ele sim é um menino de família, não tente seduzi-lo.

- E se ele me seduzir? Sou muito gostoso e todos querem me usar. – James disse com voz de resignação, o que fez Cassie rir.

- Ele é um leãozinho fofo, não seduziria você. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- E se ele tentar? – Continuou o ruivo com cara séria.

Cassandra estranhou a insistência de James.

- Quer me contar alguma coisa concreta ou só está me testando para saber se pode transar com outra pessoa? – Ela perguntou com calma.

- Eu não me importo de esperar, você é virgem e a escolha é sua. Eu amo você, se quiser esperar até o casamento eu espero. – James disse firmemente.

- Isso não foi uma boa proposta. – Ela disse com uma careta.

- Anotarei isso e farei melhoras. – Ele disse com ar solene. – Não quero que se sinta preocupada por isso, eu não sou viciado em sexo e além disso você tem uma boca que deveria ser proibida por lei. – O ruivo completou com cara de satisfação.

- Talento familiar. – Ela disse.

- Ouvi falar. – Ele disse sorrindo zombeteiramente. – Mas não é sobre isso, não estou pedindo para sair por ai transando com qualquer um, me sinto bem com você.

- Então, onde quer chegar com esse assunto? – Ela perguntou.

- Tenho um segredo, é complicado em vários níveis e não envolve só a mim. Para descobrir até onde vai meu envolvimento posso ter que…

- Então, me conte quando puder contar. – Ela disse simplesmente, interrompendo-o. – Confio em você.

- Não devia, eu sou uma serpente. – Ele disse com um sorriso ladino.

- Não mais do que eu. – Ela respondeu empurrando-o da cama com o pé e rindo ao vê-lo caído.

- Vai me fazer dormir no chão? – Ele perguntou de cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Deveria, mas te amo demais pra isso. Vá pôr um pijama, temos que dormir, vamos viajar amanhã depois do café. Blaise encomendou meus biquínis no Brasil.

James gemeu audivelmente ao pensar em Cassandra usando biquínis pequeninos e provocantes. Ia ser uma longa noite.

H D

Teddy estava levemente eufórico com a possibilidade de seduzir James quando o garoto voltasse da viagem que ia fazer com a namorada. Seu lobo provavelmente ia dar saltos de alegria na lua cheia que se aproximava, já que suas súplicas iam ser atendidas. Claro que ele tinha um plano, ele era um gry, mas um gry muito inteligente. Viu como James e Cassandra se preparavam para partir rumo ao México e quando se despediu da garota reprimiu seus remorsos, era James quem tinha um compromisso e não ele, ele ia só seduzir, se James caísse era um problema dos dois. Era como Ginny Weasley tinha dito em um de seus artigos ou livros: "Por que culpar a amante? Não é ela quem tem um compromisso com você", claro que no caso Ginny atacava o machismo nas mulheres que preferiam atacar a "vadia" que roubava seus maridos do que o dito infiel, mas servia para a situação dele também. Quando James se aproximou para se despedir Teddy deixou-se abraçar e deixou sua boca bem perto da orelha de James para dizer:

- Volte logo Jamie, quero me mudar para o apartamento e quero que você me ajude a arrumar. Se for um menino cooperativo te deixo estreiar a banheira comigo. – Disse o lobisomem com cara de inocente.

James ficou deslocado por um momento até que sorriu para o mais velho.

- Se você for bonzinho, talvez eu te deixe me dar um banho. – Provocou baixinho e se virando para ir ao Ministério e partir na viagem com a namorada.

James não perdeu o olhar atento de Cassandra sobre os dois e piscou para a loira, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Teddy atrás do ruivo sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, os dois sempre tinham sido capazes de se comunicar sem palavras, ele queria isso também.

H D

Draco soltou um suspiro quando James e Cassandra saíram de casa.

- Não seja dramático, ele volta em uma semana.

- Uma semana é muito tempo, se em meia hora pode-se fazer um filho. – O loiro reclamou.

- Meia hora? Não ofenda os Potter, somos muito mais resistentes que isso. – O moreno protestou, fazendo o loiro rir.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também, e não deveria se preocupar, ensinei ao James todos os feitiços contraceptivos que conheço.

- Eu não quero imaginar esses dois transando numa praia mexicana! – Draco protestou.

- James tinha planos para um iate. – Harry provocou.

Draco se aproximou do marido e agarrou-o pelas túnica de auror se aproximando perigosamente do corpo do moreno.

- Se continuar dizendo essas coisas vou dormir com Scorpius até o fim das férias.

- Quem viajou mesmo? – Harry se apressou em dizer.

- Bom menino. – Draco disse sorrindo e logo beijando seu marido.

H D

Sol, muito sol. Era isso que James pensava e sentia em sua pele quando chegaram ao México. Ele e Cassandra não perderam muito tempo no Ministério mexicano e logo foram para a casa que Lucius tinha alugado num carro que os aguardava previamente. Ele tinha se jogado numa espreguiçadeira próximo à piscina e nem na casa tinha entrado. O jovem ruivo preferiu ficar ali estirado e sem camisa, deixando os raios de sol esquentarem sua pele.

- Espero que tenha passado a loção protetora do papai. – A voz de Cassandra chegou até ele, que continuou de olhos fechados numa calma muito agradável.

- De jeito nenhum que vou usar algo que Severus fez, ele provavelmente envenenou a minha loção para me deixar impotente ou me transformar numa garota. – Ele disse.

- Provável, mas você vai se queimar, ruivo branquelo. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Não, fiz a minha própria loção e vou ficar lindamente bronzeado. – Ele finalmente disse, abrindo os olhos e vendo sua namorada de pé ao lado dele. – E de nós dois, você é a mais branca. – Ele terminou numa voz meio sumida, admirando a garota a sua frente.

Cassandra estava usando uma túnica de tecido branco vaporoso jogada sobre um biquíni vermelho sangue.

- O que tanto está olhando James? – Ela perguntou maliciosa para logo tirar a túnica pela cabeça e jogar na espreguiçadeira. – Pode me ajudar com a loção, por favor?

A loira não esperou uma resposta para jogar a loção nas mãos de James e se deitar de bruços na espreguiçadeira. James respirou fundo para controlar sua vontade de passar o maldito protetor apenas nas lindas pernas e na bunda empinada da namorada.

- Que foi James? Parece indeciso. – Cassandra disse levantando a cabeça e sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- Admirando sua pele perfeita. – O ruivo disse numa voz perfeitamente séria.

- Minha pele, é claro. – Ela riu.

Não demorou muito para que a jovem sentisse o creme gelado em suas costas junto com as mãos grandes e levemente calejadas de James massageando suas costas. O ruivo era um massagista habilidoso e ela relaxou sob o cuidado de seus dedos, ela poderia se deixar adormecer ali, mas tinha outros planos para essas férias. Quando as mãos de James estavam ocupadas massageando suas pernas, ela ergueu o braço e deu um leve puxão nos cordões que seguravam a parte de cima de seu biquíni e quando James terminou de cuidar de suas pernas até o tornozelo ela se virou e viu como ele segurou a respiração.

- Quero serviço completo, Potter. – Ela disse provocante.

- Seu eterno servo, minha senhora. – James respondeu, deixando suas mãos deslizarem pela barriga macia de Cassandra, até que ele puxou o resto do tecido, que cobria frouxamente os seios da namorada. – Acho que vou gostar da sua versão bronzeada.

Ela não respondeu, só fez um som de prazer quando ele deslizou as mãos escorregadias por seus seios, provocando a pele sensível e fazendo seus mamilos endurecerem.

- Você tem mãos divinas. – Ela disse entrecordamente quando ele começou a beliscar de leve seus mamilos.

- Devia ver o que posso fazer com outras partes do meu corpo. – Ele provocou.

- Nesse caso, prefiro estar numa cama, se não se importa. – Ela disse puxando-o para um beijo faminto.

James não demorou em levantar a namorada nos braços e carregá-la para dentro da casa.

H D

Harry sabia que estava encrencado porque quando chegou em casa do trabalho e encontrou seu marido sorrindo de forma angelical, vestindo nada mais do que um roupão negro.

- Eu não sei o que fiz, mas juro que vou consertar. – O moreno disse apressadamente dando dois passos para trás.

- Mas eu não falei nada, ainda. – O loiro disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu sei, mas conheço esse seu jeito diabólico de sorrir. O que foi?

- Tia Andy e eu tomamos chá hoje, a pobrezinha está inconsolável porque Teddy está fazendo as malas. O menino mal chegou de um ano ausente e agora está fazendo as malas de novo, você saberia por que? – Perguntou Draco encurralando seu marido contra a parede.

- Talvez ele queira se mudar para Hogsmeade e eu como padrinho tenha dado um apartamento de presente para ele. O lugar é totalmente seguro e tem uma vista linda. – Harry disse.

- E não acha que deveria ter discutido isso comigo? – Draco perguntou docemente, desabotoando a camisa do marido e deslizando as mãos para alcançar os mamilos do moreno e beliscá-los provocativamente, para logo deixar sua língua envolver um dos montículos de carne endurecida.

- Ele estava com medo de que vocês fossem ser contra e queria muito um lugar só para ele e mais perto do trabalho. Não é como se ele fosse se mudar para a Austrália pelo amor de Merlin. – Harry disse meio ofegante, as mãos de Draco tinham chegado aos botões de sua calça e ele já estava duro pelas provocações do loiro em seu mamilo.

- Ainda assim, foi muito traiçoeiro da sua parte, acho que hoje eu é que vou te castigar. – Disse o loiro segurando o membro endurecido de Harry com uma das mãos e antes que o moreno pudesse protestar ele murmurou o feitiço que colocava o anel de contenção em seu marido.

- Draco, isso não é justo! – O moreno disse choramingando.

- Não seja Hufflepuff, me casei com um gry muito corajoso e pretendo te fazer me foder tão duro quando o leão que é toda a semana, só para a minha diversão. Começando agora se não se importa.

Dito isso, Draco deixou seu roupão deslizar até o chão, fazendo Harry praticamente salivar ao mostrar que usava meias de seda negras até metade de suas coxas e nada mais do que isso. Harry sentiu seu pau endurecer ainda mais e foi dolorosamente consciente do anel mágico que o apertava e o impediria de gozar por uma semana, ele tinha um marido deliciosamente cruel e amava isso.

Draco acariciou sua própria ereção junto com a de Harry, provocando ainda mais seu teimoso marido.

- Sem usar as mãos Harry, e continue com as calças, não te quero muito confortável. – Draco ordenou.

Quando o loiro parou de acariciar a ambos para se dirigir a cama Harry pôde ver que ele estava usando as contas francesas de que tanto gostava. Draco se deitou na cama e abriu as pernas, deixando Harry num excelente ângulo para apreciar a vista enquanto ele puxava uma a uma as contas de marfim que ele tinha colocado em si mesmo logo depois do chá com sua tia. O loiro tinha planejado o castigo do marido parte por parte e como ele gostava de sentir as contas se movendo e excitando-o a cada passo que ele dava e mais ainda quando saíam de seu canal apertado e molhado pelo lubrificante que tinha usado a tarde. Quando Draco terminou de tirar as contas se sentia ofegante e excitado, contornou sua entrada palpitante com dois dedos e gemeu.

- Estou aberto Harry, ou devo usar um plug?

- Está perfeito. – O moreno disse com voz áspera.

- Então, venha aqui e coloque sua língua para trabalhar, quem sabe assim aprenda a usá-la com mais frequência para falar com seu marido.

Harry caiu de joelhos entre as pernas de Draco, o veela sempre tinha sido manhoso e exigente, mas esse novo modo de castigar o marido era uma ideia vinda de seu pai, o moreno tinha certeza disso e não sabia se iria querer matar ou agradecer ao sogro.

- Mais trabalho e menos distração. – Draco disse com voz exigente.

Harry saiu de seus devaneios e obedeceu a seu irritado marido. Lambeu o pênis endurecido do loiro da ponta até a base, passando a língua pelos testículos bem delineados e chegando a entrada palpitante do loiro, a qual lambeu e sugou com habilidade, fazendo o veela girar os quadris e gemer. Harry deslizou sua língua para dentro do buraco, fazendo Draco choramingar e empurrar-se mais contra sua boca, ele pensava que continuaria ali por algum tempo, mas logo um dos elegantes pés do loiro, coberto de seda negra, empurrou seu peito, de forma que ele caiu de costas no tapete macio do quarto. Draco se levantou com graça felina e o fez flexionar as pernas, logo, o loiro ficou de costas para ele e usando seus joelhos de apoio desceu sobre sua ereção girando os quadris de forma provocante enquanto se empalava no pênis de Harry. O moreno gemeu ao perceber que suas mãos estavam presas ao chão por um feitiço do loiro, tudo o que ele podia fazer era assistir a descida erótica de Draco sobre seu pau. Quando estava todo dentro do loiro, o veela manhoso, ainda apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos girou os quadris de um lado para o outro, rebolando no pau de Harry e provocando-o com a visão de sua bunda perfeita movendo-se lentamente.

- Desgraçado sádico. – Ele disse, rilhando os dentes.

- Você nem sabe o quanto, amor. – Draco respondeu passando a se mover para cima e para baixo devagar, saboreando o poder que tinha sobre o marido e o prazer dele.

O loiro estava excitado desde que seu pai tinha dado aquela ideia para castigar Harry de tarde e não demorou para que acelerasse seus movimentos, geralmente ele preferia Harry fodendo-o bem forte, mas esse era um dia diferente e ele ergueu os quadris, quase deixando o pênis do moreno sair de dentro dele, para logo depois deixar-se cair sobre o membro palpitante, conseguindo o ângulo certo para acertar sua próstata, ele gritou e repetiu o movimento um par de vezes antes de agarrar seu próprio pênis e dar atenção a sua furiosa ereção. Encaixou-se com força no membro de Harry uma última vez antes de gozar, molhando seus dedos e o tapete com sua semente. O loiro levou alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, ainda empalado no membro do marido, que podia sentir pulsando dentro de si, sorrindo maliciosamente, Draco voltou a se mover, rebolando e apertando seu canal em torno do pênis de Harry, que gemeu frustrado.

- Draco! – Chamou o moreno com voz rouca.

- A resposta é não Harry, só sinta e sofra. Toda a semana, é claro – O loiro completou se movendo sensualmente mais uma vez e ouvindo o protesto do marido se perder num gemido.

H D

James podia se acostumar a isso, ele sempre dormia com Cassie, mas era a primeira vez que ele tinham feito sexo e o ruivo ainda podia se lembrar de cada momento e de cada sensação. Ali, olhando para a forma nua e adormecida da loira, ele podia se lembrar de como eles tinham passado a tarde e a noite anterior fazendo nada mais do que se tocando e experimentando. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de como a tinha carregado para o quarto e a depositado na cama como se fosse uma peça de cristal, mas Cassie não gostava de ser tratada como um bibelô e tinha deixado isso claro ao se ajoelhar na cama e acariciar seu pênis coberto apenas pelo tecido da sunga. Ao se lembrar da sensação da unhas longas dela arranhando sua ereção ele ficou excitado de novo e se encaixou melhor no corpo da loira, praticamente ronronando. James ainda podia sentir os lábios molhados de Cassie beijando a ponta de seu pênis e a sensação deliciosa da língua dela rodeando-o e puxando para a boca habilidosa e molhada da garota, que o chupou até deixá-lo duro feito uma pedra antes de deixá-lo ir num "plop" e se deitar na cama de novo, provocando-o:

- Vejamos o que sabe fazer com isso James, me deixou curiosa.

Ele não tinha demorado em aceitar o convite, claro. Mas foi tão cuidadoso em lambê-la e se certificar de que estava devidamente preparada para ele que a fez ter um orgasmo em sua boca antes de poder entrar nela, o que se provou tão bom quanto ele esperava. A primeira vez tinha deixado Cassie ofegante e tremendamente excitada, mas sem o orgasmo glorioso que chegou para ele, coisa que o fez recompensá-la largamente com seus dedos hábeis.

- Espero que esteja animado assim por mim. – A voz sonolenta da loira o trouxe ao presente.

- Não, estou pensando naquela cozinheira de lábios grossos e com uma bunda perfeita que seu pai contratou. Ouch! – Ele gemeu quando o cotovelo da loira acertou suas costelas.

- Idiota. – Ela disse rindo.

- Sabe que estou me lembrando de ontem e querendo mais. – Ele disse junto ao ouvido da garota.

- Eu soube de fonte segura que sexo no chuveiro é muito excitante.

- Vamos descobrir, então. – James disse animado, pulando da cama.

H D

Neville não perguntou o que tinha Harry de tão mau humor naquela semana, mas com certeza os cadetes da Academia aprenderam a temer as aulas do Chefe dos Aurores mais do que qualquer outra. Eles tinham terminado de sair da Floresta Proibida, onde Harry tinha tentado ensinar algo de instinto de sobrevivência a esse "bando de filhotinhos desajeitados", definição do próprio Harry, claro.

- Hum… Harry? – O auror chamou o amigo quando eles entraram no Caldeirão Furado.

- O quê? – O moreno respondeu depois de dar um longo gole em sua cerveja amanteigada.

- James chega hoje, não é?

- Sim, por quê?

- Fabriccio está muito triste por causa do imbecil italiano e não vai falar comigo sobre isso, queria que James fosse lá em casa quando puder.

- Ah, isso explica porque tive um par de aurores resgatando o filho de um conde italiano amarrado no salgueiro lutador. – Harry disse olhando meio reprovador, meio divertido para o amigo.

- Eu não tive nada com isso, mas se tivesse sido eu diria em minha defesa que o rapaz estava envolvido numa bola de algodão com feitiços amortecedores.

- Claro, sem ossos quebrados, só uma tontura maluca por dias.

- Ele fez meu filho chorar, tem sorte de continuar com as bolas no lugar. – Neville disse.

- Direi ao James que vá vê-lo assim que chegarmos em casa, e que não mate o rapaz, ele nunca gostou do Luca, você sabe.

- Nem eu.

- Você não conta, iria despotricar sobre o James caso ele decidisse namorar o Fabriccio.

- Claro que sim, é meu trabalho. – Neville disse rindo.

- Prender bandidos ou ficar bebendo no meio do expediente? Quando crecer quero ser auror também, parece divertido. – A voz de James assustou os dois aurores.

- De onde diabos você saiu?! – Harry perguntou.

- Do mundo trouxa. Cassie foi ontem para uma expedição ao lado mágico de Chichén Itzá e resolvi voltar para casa mais cedo em vez de ficar mofando sozinho na casa. Ai quando cheguei me lembrei de que tinha prometido ao Scorpius um trenzinho de ferro e fui comprar em Londres.

- Sem avisar? Faz ideia de quantas coisas poderiam ter acontecido com você nesse meio tempo? – Harry perguntou, perigosamente suave para o filho.

- Eu avisei no Ministério, não me culpe se sua secretária não te achou para avisar. – O ruivo se apressou em se defender. Aquele humor do pai nunca pressagiava nada bom para as pessoas a seu redor.

- Vou verificar isso. – Harry garantiu. – Fabriccio precisa de uma visita para se animar e Teddy disse para te lembrar de que você prometeu ajudá-lo na mudança.

- Claro, vou ajudar e provavelmente ganhar uma maldição do Draco por isso, mas ninguém vai me dizer o que o imbecil do Luca fez? – Perguntou o ruivo estalando os dedos distraidamente, coisa que fez com que os aurores rissem.

H D

Teddy sorriu quando recebeu uma nota de James dizendo que tinha chegado em casa e que poderia ajudá-lo no dia seguinte. Seria uma mudança muito interessante no dia seguinte. Suspirou aliviado pela chegada do ruivo e olhou para a avó sentada no outro sofá. O incomodava esse olhar saudoso e melancólico da avó, ele era um leãozinho manipulável, e já tinha quase desistido da mudança uma dúzia de vezes nessa semana, mas seu padrinho tinha rugido que era melhor ele nem pensar nisso, que as malditas serpentes iam se acostumar e convenceu Teddy. Ele já tinha empacotado tudo e estava pronto para sair de casa, ele tinha tido a ideia meio maluca de arrumar um namorado para a avó, mas precisaria de ajuda especializada nisso, era melhor consultar Lucius, ele saberia se era uma boa ideia.

- Por que essa cara de Hufflepuff? – Andrômeda perguntou ao vê-lo sorrindo.

- Nada, só tive uma excelente ideia para ajudar nos problemas que o Ministério está tendo com os centauros. – Ele desconversou.

- Que bom querido, que bom. – Ela respondeu voltando a ler seu livro.

H D

Lucius sorriu quando James entrou na biblioteca naquela noite. O rapaz estava mais bronzeado e mais forte, os ares tropicais fizeram bem ao ruivo, isso era óbvio.

- Conseguiu se afastar dos lençóis tempo suficiente para se bronzear? – O mais velho provocou.

- Sim, ao ar livre também pode-se fazer coisas muito interessantes. – James disse sorrindo.

- Garota de sorte. – Lucius disse sorrindo. – Feitiços de proteção?

- Todas as vezes, não vai precisar me torturar.

- Ei, o malvado é o Severus.

- Para os tolos, mas eu sou esperto. – James disse calmo e olhando para as prateleiras repletas de livros. – Tão esperto que quero um livro sobre lobisomens, especificamente um que explique melhor sobre ômegas, não tem nada disso em Hogwarts.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, você sabe. – Disse Lucius depois de uma pausa chocada.

James deu de ombros.

- Não sou um tolo, tem o livro ou não?

- Filho da mãe traiçoeiro. – Disse Lucius num misto de admiração e enfado.

**Então, foi isso. Próximo cap. pode demorar um cadinho, ocupada pra caramba ultimamente, esse saiu rápido pq tinha metade pronta antes de postar o cap. passado.  
Entãooooooo, o que acharam?  
Beijos.**


	18. E que comecem os jogos

**Eu voltei! Então, aproveitem e leiam. **

James chegou a cada de Andrômeda cedo, ele tinha ido cumpir sua promessa de ajudar Teddy em sua mudança. Ele tinha passado uma noite com sonhos nada inocentes, muitos deles envolvendo uma loira sedutora e um lobinho safado, o ruivo suspirou ao bater na porta, pensamentos lascivos não iam ajudar em sua tarefa.

- Bom-dia James, veio ajudar meu neto a me abandonar? – Disse Andrômeda ao abrir a porta.

- Sim, mas o faço com tremenda dor no coração. – Defendeu-se o ruivo.

- Cobra escorregadia. – Andrômeda cochichou pra ele, sorrindo.

- Eu tento ser. Ele já encolheu tudo o que vai levar para o apartamento?

- Encolher? Achei que sabia meu querido, ele te quer aqui porque não pode encolher suas coleções trouxas, veio para fazer trabalho braçal querido James. – Ela disse sorrindo.

James abriu a boca para negar veementemente, mas Teddy já descia as escadas com uma caixa cheia de discos.

- Que bom que chegou James, pegue essa e vá pela lareira até o Beco Diagonal, depois leve até minha casa. – Disse Teddy alegremente.

- O quê?! Não tem uma lareira no seu apartamento?

- Tem, mas seu pai a selou até poder mandar alguém configurar as proteções, sabe como ele é neurótico. Agora, pegue a caixa, temos muito trabalho a fazer. – Afirmou o lobisomem passando a caixa para o jovem ruivo.

- Eu sou muito bonito para ser carregador. – James chiou indignado, segurando os discos a contragosto.

- Não seja preguiçoso, se não quer mostrar seus braços fortes pelo Beco Diagonal posso pensar em meia dúzia de lobisomens que querem me ajudar. E eu sou muito bom em agradecer. – Teddy provocou baixinho.

- Eu sou uma serpente, me desafiar não funciona. Eu deixaria seus lobinhos tolos fazerem todo o trabalho pesado, e depois iria chutar as bolas de pelo para fora do seu apartamento e abrir uma garrafa de champanhe. – Disse James com sorna e confiança.

Teddy estremeceu ao som forte e decidido da voz de seu escolhido.

- Mas, como não quero meu pai me prendendo por uso indevido de magia por menores de idade, vou carregar suas caixas em troca da sua servidão. – James disse com sorriso sensual. – E gosto muito de acariciar coisas bonitas que me pertencem.

James saiu pela lareira antes que Teddy pudesse retrucar, o ruivo estava muito mais adiantado do que o lobo em termos de sedução, e isso deixava Teddy arrepiado de antecipação.

**T****J****C**

Draco estava preocupado. Harry podia dizer isso pelo passos do marido que ecoaram pelo corredor antes do loiro abrir a porta de seu escritório.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou antes de sequer beijá-lo.

- James sabe, ele sabia o tempo todo. – Draco disse sem rodeios.

Harry levou alguns momentos para processar a informação.

- Como assim, ele sempre soube? Isso não é possível.

- Ele nos ouviu quando foi suspenso, ele e Cassie tinham acabado de começar a namorar. – Draco explicou resumidamente. – Ele sabe desde então e não fez nada para evitar que Teddy sofresse.

- Ele nunca disse nada pra mim, com quem ele falou? – Harry perguntou, mais curioso que preocupado.

- Foi com meu pai, ontem. Ele saiu cedo para ajudar Teddy a se mudar para o apartamento. Papai disse que ontem ele queria entender o que realmente significa ser o escolhido de Teddy, ele leu alguns textos e ouviu o que meu pai disse atentamente.

- Então, o que te tem tão inquieto? Pensei que você queria esse desfecho e essa aproximação dos dois.

- Eu quero! Será que você não vê, Harry? James é mimado e voluntarioso, será que o educamos bem o suficiente pra ele saber que Teddy não é seu brinquedinho pessoal? – Draco perguntou preocupado.

- Claro que sim! James nunca machucaria o Teddy, não de propósito. E ele é filho da Ginny, herdou o talento dela para ser brutalmente sincero quando se trata de sentimentos. – Harry disse calmamente, ele era o racional e cabeça fria quando se tratava dos filhos, Draco era um feixe de nervos nessas horas, coisa que causava graça no Chefe dos Aurores.

- Esse é o problema, ele pode ser brutalmente sincero e despedaçar o Teddy dizendo que ama a Cassandra. – Disse Draco desconsolado. – Essa é uma situação impossível.

- Sim, mas uma situação impossível que eles tem que resolver. Filhos tem que dar seus próprios passos Draco, só relaxe. Ele vai vir procurando conselhos e quando o fizer podemos nos meter, antes disso, confie no que ensinou para os seus meninos. – Disse Harry sorrindo, lutando para apaziguar o marido. – Ou melhor, confie nos genes do James, ele é meu filho, vai seduzir Teddy e resolver o problema.

- James é uma puta, Teddy vai tê-lo babando em cinco minutos. – Draco disse, confiante no ômega e fazendo um gesto de desdém para o marido.

- Teddy é um gatinho, James vai fazê-lo implorar por atenção. – Harry rebateu só para provocar o loiro.

- Quer apostar? – Draco perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- Claro, vou ter você usando calcinhas sexys pra mim se eu ganhar.

- Se eu ganhar vou te amarrar na cama e fazer maldades com você. – Draco jurou com voz sexy e suave.

- Não use essa voz aqui, tenho uma reunião e não posso chegar lá com uma ereção. – Harry pediu.

- Isso não é meu problema. – Draco disse no ouvido do marido, de maneira insinuante, o loiro sorriu quando Harry gemeu. – Agora, vá para sua reunião, eu tenho uma junta médica para descobrir o que meu pequeno paciente tem, pobre criança.

Antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, Draco já tinha saído e o deixado com uma ereção de campeonato.

- Maldito veela! – Harry rugiu e podia jurar que ouviu o riso do marido no corredor.

**T****J****C**

Teddy decidiu que odiava se mudar, ele estava cansado e frustrado. Eles tinham começado a arrumar a casa no começo da manhã e o sol já ia se pôr sem que eles terminassem com metade da bagunça. E para piorar sua situação, James tinha decido que não valia a pena arruinar sua camisa com suor e a tinha tirado, começando a perambular do Caldeirão Furado até seu apartamento sem camisa, exibindo seu físico invejável e fazendo as meninas suspirarem. E ele também, afinal, ele não era de ferro.

- Pare de sonhar lobinho, e continue arrumando. – A boca do ruivo estava tão perto de seu ouvido que ele sentiu a umidade do hálito de James em sua pele.

- Estou pensando em jogar a droga dos discos pela janela. – Disse com voz fraca, suas narinas dilatadas, cheias do cheiro almiscarado e delicioso de James.

- Não depois de eu ter carregado sete caixas deles. Além disso, não pode jogar blues pela janela, é sacrilégio. – James respondeu, colando seu peito nu as costas de Teddy para alcançar o disco em suas mãos.

- Não faça isso. – Teddy pediu num sussurro.

- Por que não, pequeno ômega? Não gosta do seu escolhido por perto? – James perguntou com sorna, mordiscando a orelha do outro.

Teddy ficou tão tenso quanto uma tábua nos braços do ruivo.

- Você sabe. – Teddy disse estupefado.

- Sim, e o que vamos fazer a respeito? – James perguntou, soltando-o e indo se sentar no sofá, parecendo perfeitamente à vontade e malditamente sexy, na opinião de Teddy.

- O que você quer fazer? A questão sempre foi sobre a sua decisão, o que eu quero é muito óbvio. – Disse Teddy, um pouco tenso.

- Não, não é. Você nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso, o que se supõe que eu sou? Vidente? – James reclamou.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto. – Teddy zombou, ele tomou a dianteira da situação e se ajoelhou entre as pernas abertas de James. – Pensei que fosse óbvio que o que um lobinho quer de seu escolhido.

James ficou quieto, permitindo que Teddy deixasse a ponta de seus dedos passearem por seu peito nu. O lobo ajoelhado entre suas pernas ergueu o corpo e colou seu peito no dele, suas respirações se mesclavam e a palma da mão de Teddy repousava em seu coração, que batia num ritmo constante e forte.

- O que eu quero James é ficar de quatro e ter você atrás de mim, me fodendo com força e me marcando. Quero sentir seu sêmem escorrendo de dentro de mim e depois quero fazer tudo de novo. – Teddy disse languidamente.

- Eu posso fazer isso, mas e depois? Devo vestir minhas caras calças italianas e sumir? – James perguntou, muito senhor de si, ainda.

Teddy estava excitado pela proximidade do seu escolhido, ele queria foder, não falar e rosnou para o controle férreo de James.

- O que temos aqui? Um menino desobediente? Vou ter que te acalmar antes de conversarmos? – James provocou.

- Só se você der conta, precisei do Lucius e do Severus da última vez. – Teddy disse beliscando um dos mamilos de James.

James sorriu, perverso e aparentando estar perfeitamente alheio aos toques de Teddy.

- Sou mais jovem e muito mais inspirado que eles. – O ruivo disse, convencido.

A próxima coisa de que Teddy era consciente era de que tinha sido jogado sobre sua barriga, dobrado indignamente sobre o braço do sofá.

- Vamos ver do que você é feito, Teddy. – James disse num tom firme.

O lobo mal teve tempo de procurar uma resposta, quando um passe de sua varinha nas mãos de James fez com que suas calças desaparecessem. Teddy se sentiu deliciosamente exposto, sua parte inferior nua enquanto ele só usava uma camisa branca simples. Sentiu a mão de James apalpando seu traseiro, numa inspeção descarada e gemeu. Podia sentir os calos provenientes do manejo da vassoura arranhando sua pele macia e os dedos fortes apertando a carne tenra que ele queria que James usasse. O lobisomem deu um respingo e gemeu audivelmente quando o ruivo atrevido provocou sua entrada, fazendo-o corar e molhar os dedos exploradores de James.

- Eu pensava que isso era uma lenda, ficando molhado pra mim, menino bonito? – Ele provocou. – Seja bonzinho e abra as pernas pra eu ver melhor.

- James… não seja mau. – Pediu Teddy, praticamente ronronando e abrindo mais as pernas, empinando sua bunda de forma provocante.

- Mas eu sou. Pior pra você, claro.

Teddy gemeu quando dois dedos de James entraram nele sem prévio aviso. O ruivo era bom nisso, ele tinha que adimtir. Os dedos trabalharam dentro e fora dele, abrindo seu canal e aumentando a quantidade de líquido que vazava de sua entrada. Teddy rebolou, prensando seu pênis contra o sofá e perdendo a respiração de tanto prazer, James não parava de fodê-lo com os dedos, mas ele queria mais. Abriu as pernas o máximo que pôde e ergueu os quadris para ter espaço para se masturbar. A sensação de ser tocado e estimulado por seu escolhido fazia seu lobo interno ulular de prazer e ele sabia que estava pingando nos dedos de James, tanto é que praticamente rosnou quando os dedos do rapaz saíram de dentro dele.

- Desobediente e atrevido, acho que eu gosto disso. – James sussurrou.

Teddy gemeu acariciando sua ereção pulsante, que gotejava de prazer.

- Por que diabos você parou? – Ele perguntou, empinando o quadril, querendo o contato de volta.

- Porque também sou muito bom com a minha língua.

Teddy chiou de surpresa e prazer quando James afastou suas nádegas e deslizou sua língua hábil de cima para baixo, chegando a entrada pulsante de Teddy. James brincou no local, rodeando a entrada e provocando bramidos de prazer no lobo, quando Teddy começou a girar os quadris em seu ritmo, ele aumentou o ritmo de suas lambidas.

Teddy pensou que poderia morrer ali, vítima da língua atrevida de James, sentia seu auge chegar em ondas. Podia ouvir o som indecente de James lambendo e sugando sua entrada molhada e quando o ruivo parou de usar a língua e usou os dedos novamente ele viu estrelas. Esparramou as pernas amplamente e incitou James a ir mais fundo, o que foi muito acertado, já que o ruivo acertou sua próstata e o fez gozar num jorro longo. Ele ainda sentia seu corpo pulsante de prazer e previa que se James não parasse de mover os dedos languidamente dentro dele, iria ficar duro de novo.

- Acho que fez uma bagunça no seu sofá novo, Teddy. – James zombou, dando uma mordida na carne macia da bunda do lobo e movendo os dedos dentro dele.

- Filho da puta. – Teddy disse preguiçosamente.

- Com muito orgulho. Podemos conversar agora? – James perguntou, retirando os dedos de dentro do lobisomem e se endireitando.

Teddy bufou, mas sabia que não podia fugir disso para sempre. Ele saiu da posição dobrada no sofá e viu que realmente tinha deixado um desastre no móvel novinho. Com uma careta, pegou sua varinha na mesinha e usou um feitiço para limpar.

- Hum, acho que prefiro tomar banho antes.

- Eu pessoalmente não faço questão, você fica muito apetitoso meio vestido e com cara de quem acabou de ser fodido. – James provocou.

- Tarado. – Teddy acusou-o indo para o quarto.

- Só para você… e para a Cassie. – James completou baixinho, não baixo o suficiente para a audição de Teddy, claro.

**T****J****C**

Lucius estava na sala, lendo um livro quando James passou pela lareira.

- Em casa tão cedo? Teddy te expulsou por ser um inútil preguiçoso? – O loiro provocou.

- Não, vim pedir comida para um dos elfos enquanto ele toma banho, vamos conversar sobre o elefante na sala e arrumar um jeito de contornar essa confusão.

- Meio dia com Teddy, e o otimismo gryffindor já te contaminou? – Ele perguntou. – Não tem como contornar isso, vai explodir na cara de todo mundo alguma hora.

- Mais especificamente na minha, certo?

- Não pensou que ter seu prórprio lobinho sedento de sexo e de amor ia sair de graça e, não é? Não é assim que o universo equilibra as coisas.

- Posso mandar a ordem universal para a puta que pariu, os Potters são bons frustrando as expectativas do mundo. Vou conseguir comida para o lobo e um banho frio pra mim, a parte do sedento de sexo não é só piada. – James reclamou.

- Tão jovem e tão pouco resistente. – Lucius zombou.

- Está com inveja. – James cantarolou subindo as escadas.

**T****J****C**

Teddy se sentiu decepcionado ao sair do banho e não encontrar James. Tudo bem que ele tinha demorado no chuveiro para organizar suas ideias, mas tinha sido falta de educação do ruivo ir embora sem nem se despedir. Ele resolveu descontar sua raiva numa caixa e a chutou sem dó, arrependendo-se instantaneamente quando seus preciosos LPs voaram pelo chão. Correu para se certificar que nada tinha quebrado quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Desobediente, atrevido e bagunceiro… tsc, tsc! Nada promissor.

James estava de pé na porta, segurando uma cesta que exalava o delicioso cheiro da comida da mansão.

- Você demorou tanto que fui pra casa buscar comida e tomar um banho eu mesmo. Sentiu saudade?

- Nem um pouco, sobra mais ar pra mim quando seu ego não está por aqui sugando tudo.

- Essa doeu. – James disse, fingindo tristeza.

- Você tem o couro duro, aguenta bem mais que isso. – Disse Teddy sentando-se no tapete. – Vamos comer aqui.

E James aceitou o convite, e quando Teddy convocou os pratos e talheres da cozinha, os dois começaram a comer em silêncio, até que o lobo parou de bebericar seu vinho e olhou para James, sério.

- A Cassandra sabe?

- Não exatamente, ela sabe que tem alguma coisa acontecendo, mas não pediu pra saber o que. E ela não vai ficar com raiva de você pela brincadeirinha da tarde. – James disse sinceramente.

- Eu teria perguntado o que está havendo e iria arrancar os olhos dela se a situação fosse inversa.

- Vocês dois são pessoas diferentes.

- Eu preciso de você, de uma forma primitiva e básica. Tenho vontade de me enrolar no seu colo e ganhar afagos, do mesmo jeito que gostaria do seu pau enterrado bem fundo na minha bunda por algumas horas. – Teddy disse cruamente e dando de ombros. – Isso é o que eu sou, eu te amo. Não espero que você me ame de volta por enquanto, porque funciona diferente para os humanos, eu sou uma criatura, eu sou instinto e confio na minha natureza, você vai levar mais tempo, mas você é meu e eu sou seu. Simples assim.

- Eu amo a Cassie. – James disse, direto. Sentiu uma onda de culpa quando Teddy fez uma careta amuada. – Amo tanto que dói, mas eu também sinto atração por você, eu posso não ser uma criatura, mas sou um mago, minha magia me empurra pra você, nossas essencias combinam e eu sei que podemos ser fodidamente felizes e completos, mas eu não sei se sou eu mesmo sem a Cassie, entende?

- Sim, mas eu não divido James. Não está na minha natureza, meu lobo iria querer matá-la e acabar com a concorrência. – Teddy disse, soando meio desesperado.

- Matá-la de verdade? Não com puxões de cabelo e…

- Mais com minhas garras na garganta dela e meus dentes arrancando membros. – Teddy disse, muito ilustrativo.

- Nenhuma chance de entrarmos num bonito acordo? – James perguntou parecendo desanimado, ele tinha pensado em apresentar a ideia de um trio para Cassie, ele sabia que ela seria mais fácil de convencer se a relação ganhasse um elemento e não um concorrente.

Teddy balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Eu iria me ressentir, eu sou possessivo. Se me quiser, tem que escolher a mim.

- E se nós não ficarmos juntos, o que acontece? Lucius não sabia me dizer.

- Eu… – Teddy hesitou, não queria que James ficasse com ele por pena ou obrigação. – Prefiro não te contar.

- Eu posso descobrir com Draco, mas prefiro saber de você. – James foi taxativo.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, eu não vou morrer em uma semana se você me rejeitar. Mas minhas transformações vão ser piores do que devem ser, eu não sofro tanto quanto meu pai porque Dimitri me ensinou a estar em paz com a minha parte primitiva, mas meu lobo vai querer me castigar se eu não consigo que você fique com ele.

- Sua parte animal não entende um não como resposta, menino obstinado. – James brincou.

- Preciso te lembrar quem é o mais velho por aqui? – Teddy perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Ômega. – James apontou pra Teddy. – Alfa. – James apontou para si mesmo. – Eu te chamo de lobinho, menino, pequeno o quanto eu quiser e você sabe que gosta.

A parte animal de Teddy sim, mas a humana queria arrancar o sorriso convencido do rosto do ruivo na base de socos, mas ele não iria fazer isso, Draco teria um ataque. Ele sempre teve horror ao vê-los lutando como trouxas.

- Responda sinceramente, por favor. Suas transformações ficando mais duras vão te debilitar como fizeram com seu pai?

- Sim, ele teria morrido jovem sem o Sirius de qualquer maneira. Ele só pôde ficar com a minha mãe porque o lobo dele reconhecia algo da essência do companheiro nela.

- Então, estaríamos falando daquilo que o Draco sempre batalhou contra?

- Ah, sim. A expectativa de vida de cinquenta ou cinquenta e cinco anos. Ele odeia isso. – Teddy disse sorrindo.

- E como, já o ouvi despotricar sobre isso com palavrões em pelo menos três línguas.

- James, não quero que pense em ficar comigo para que eu viva mais, meu lobo seria feliz, mas eu não ia aguentar saber que está comigo por pena.

- Oh, pobre leãozinho crente. – James disse sorrindo languidamente e se inclinando na direção dele. – Eu sou uma cobra, eu não me sacrifico pelos outros, se eu ficar com você vai ser porque eu quis. Não me odeie se eu a quiser, ela é parte de mim. – Pediu o ruivo com os lábios colados no do lobo.

- Eu nunca vou odiar você. – Teddy disse num sussurro trêmulo.

**T****J****C**

Do outro lado do mundo, Cassandra sentiu seu peito apertar e sua magia se revoltar dentro dela. Ela não sabia o quê exatamente, mas tinha algo se imiscuindo em sua ligação com James, ela sabia que a essa hora ele deveria estar dormindo, mas a conexão entre eles estava ofuscada, como se estivesse mergulhada numa neblina ou dentro d'água.

- O que você fez, James? – Ela perguntou em voz alta.

**Então foi isso, o que acharam?  
Ah, a frase do Harry chamando o Draco de maldito veela tirei da fic Maldito Veela, da Professora McGonagall, muito conhecida no famdon em espanhol, amo as fics dela e essa em especial é linda. A frase encaixou por aqui, então foi isso.**


	19. Conversas, ameaças e sonhos

**Eu voltei, esse capítulo é uma ligação para os acontecimentos do próximo, leiam e me digam o que acham que vem por ai. **

James geralmente não tinha pesadelos, depois de anos dormindo acompanhado da namorada ele tinha superado os sonhos que envolviam a morte de sua mãe e as torturas de Colin, por isso, quando Harry acordou com os gritos do adolescente correu de varinha na mão para o quarto de seu primogênito. Quando viu que se tratava de um pesadelo comum ficou aliviado, mas detestou o fato de ver seu filho atormentado por sonhos ruins, Harry sabia exatamente como era horrível não dormir em paz.

- O que aconteceu James? Você está bem?

- Só um pesadelo. – O ruivo disse controlando a respiração, isso ajudava a acalmar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.

- Com a nossa família nunca é só um sonho. – Harry disse, enigmático.

- Não se preocupe pai, foi só o comum: torturas, sangue, gritos… nada que eu não tenha visto antes.

- Mas você não tinha pesadelos há muito tempo.

- A magia da Cassie geralmente bloqueia esse tipo de coisas. Ela é meu apanhador de sonhos particular. – James brincou, sentando na cama e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto que fez Harry se lembrar de si mesmo.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Se lembra de quando tio Ron ficava me irritando porque minha primeira magia acidental foi aparecer aqui na mansão, no berço da Cassie quando mamãe não queria me trazer?

Harry deu um sorriso enorme, se lembrando do episódio. Ginny tinha ficado furiosa e orgulhosa ao mesmo tempo. Tinha sido uma grande demonstração de poder por parte do pequeno James de dois anos ter aparecido junto da amiguinha depois de ter se esgoelado por horas pedindo para ir para a casa do papai sem conseguir vencer a resolução da mãe.

- Sua mãe ficou tão irritada. Você nem imagina o susto que nos deu, ela chamou pelo flú desesperada, e eu e Draco também enlouquecemos por dois minutos até Lucius aparecer e dizer muito calmo que você não tinha ido parar no Pólo Norte, só no berço da filha dele.

- Posso querer ver a cara de vocês numa penseira. – James brincou. – Mas enfim, tio Ron ficava dizendo que nós dois sempre fomos tão próximos que parecíamos gêmeos ou então vinculados magicamente. Nós dois chegamos a conclusão de que sim, nós somos. Cassie tem pouca magia veela, só o que herdou do Lucius, mas achamos que somos tão próximos que nossas magias se conectaram, acho que é assim que ela sempre pôde evitar meus pesadelos.

- E o que aconteceu hoje?

- Eu não sei ao certo, posso ter estremecido a ligação hoje quando resolvi… hum… brincar um pouquinho com Teddy. – James disse.

- Brincar um pouquinho? – Harry perguntou com uma pontada de preocupação. – Sabe que você é o escolhido dele, não deveria…

- Dobrá-lo no braço do sofá e mostrar que não é bom provocar serpentes malvadas? – James completou, malicioso.

- E Cassie? – Harry perguntou, ignorando a jocosidade do filho.

- Ela está bem, não é porque você e o Draco vivem numa relação monogâmica, totalmente ciumenta e maníaca que todo mundo faz a mesma coisa.

Harry deu um safanão na cabeça do filho risonho.

-Vou contar para o Draco que você o chamou de maníaco ciumento.

- Eu estava pensando em você, ele é veela, os ciúmes são compreensíveis. – James destacou.

- O roto falando do esfarrapado, me lembro de como você enfeitiçou aquele menino que saiu com a Cassie.

- Eu era estúpido e estava inseguro, as coisas evoluíram muito desde então.

- O suficiente pra você ficar se aproveitando do meu afilhado? – Harry perguntou fingindo seriedade.

- Ele é que quer se aproveitar de mim, sou um jovem inocente sendo perseguido por um lobo lascivo. – James reclamou, de bom humor.

- Até parece. – Harry disse, divertido. – Faça as coisas com cuidado James, não quero ver ninguém magoado por aqui.

- Vocês gryffindors e esse otimismo, alguém vai se machucar pai, a questão é como e quanto vai custar para sarar depois. – James disse desanimado com a perspectiva.

- Odeio ter um filho tão sábio.

- São os genes da minha mãe é claro, todo mundo sabe que você é lerdo.

Outro safanão foi a despedida de boa-noite de Harry antes de sair do quarto do filho mais leve com as explicações dele, mas ainda preocupado. Claro que sua preocupação não mudava o fato de que iria comprar lingerie sexy e que Draco desfilaria só pra ele no dia seguinte.

T J C

Teddy era muito parecido ao padrinho no que se tratava de preguiça pelas manhãs, o jovem lobo tinha dormido gloriosamente bem depois de ter sido "cuidado" por seu escolhido. O rapaz tinha que se arrumar para o trabalho, mas precisava de pelo menos uma xícara de café para começar a pensar em agir como um humano e não como um zumbi. Foi assim, meio adormecido que ele se dirigiu para a cozinha, claro que sentiu o cheiro dela, antes de vê-la. Virou-se assustado para seu sofá, e a viu sentada calmamente com seu traje de viagem elegante e os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Com seus sentidos aguçados nunca esperei te pegar desprevenido. – Cassandra comentou, sem perder a pose.

- Com sua educação primorosa nunca esperei que fosse invadir. – Ele espetou, com azedume.

- Se for assim, sendo o leãozinho todo honrado que você é, eu não esperaria que você fosse tentar tirar o James de mim, mas você fez, certo?

Teddy suspirou, a culpa o invadiu mesmo ele lutando contra ela.

- Eu…

- Poupe sua saliva, eu ainda nem fui falar com o James. Eu senti como nossa ligação enfraquecia ontem, ele estava misterioso antes da viagem e eu não questionei sobre isso porque simplesmente não me interessava. Eu não me importaria de dividir Teddy, mas se está querendo roubar o que é meu é melhor se lembrar de que sou uma slytherin e uma Malfoy, eu não gosto de ser ameaçada, menos ainda que sua magia fique impregnada no meu namorado impedindo nossa conexão! – Ela terminou, esbravejando.

- Eu não fiz isso! – Teddy disse com convicção.

- Não? Tem certeza sobre isso? Porque eu senti claramente quando uma nova magia se interpôs entre nós, e não era algo fraco. – Cassandra disse ainda irritada.

- Eu… não fiz. Não conscientemente, pelo menos. – Ele completou, um pouco envergonhado ao lembrar de como sua magia saiu de controle quando James usava os dedos e a língua para satisfazê-lo.

- Ah, temos um lado primitivo saindo para brincar, então? – Ela zombou. – Seria bom avisar seu lobo de que essa intromissão no meu vínculo pode ter feito James sonhar com Colin ou Merlin sabe que coisas, espero que fique contente por isso.

Teddy não esperava um ataque frontal por parte da rival, muito menos antes de que ele tivesse uma xícara de café.

- Não foi minha culpa! Eu não fiz de propósito! E não me venha com ameaças porque nós dois sabemos que você o tem numa falsa nuvem cor de rosa, ele pensa que você não iria querer me arrancar os olhos. – Teddy disse, irritado.

- Você acha que estou brava por que vocês dois andaram se esfregando? – Ela perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Eu não ligo! Aliás, eu adoraria ter sido convidada. Meu problema é que se sua magia atacou o vínculo que eu e ele temos é porque você não quer entrar na nossa relação, você quer destruir!

- Isso é loucura, nós não podemos dividi-lo! Ele só pode amar um de nós. – Teddy disse, batendo o pé.

- Se você pensa assim só posso lamentar por você, não vou tentar mudar sua mente porque temo que para você o tema seja mais instintivo que qualquer outra coisa. Eu amo o James e não vou desistir dela seja qual for o problema em que vocês estejam metidos.

- Eu sou ômega e ele é meu escolhido. Não é um problema, não para mim pelo menos. – Teddy a informou.

Cassandra tinha desejado que Teddy só estivesse apaixonado, isso seria mais fácil, era duro lutar contra uma relação desse tipo.

- Acha que não? Tem que tirá-lo de mim, e eu não sou exatamente uma oponente fácil.

- Você não pode lutar contra o inevitável Cassie, pode levar algum tempo, mas ele vai vir pra mim. Nossas magias pedem isso, é destino. – Teddy disse, calmamente.

- Destino é desculpa para preguiçosos. – A loira disse, taxativamente.

- Se você pensa assim, só posso lamentar por você. – Ele devolveu, sorrindo de modo presunçoso.

Cassandra o olhou por um momento, os olhos cinzentos mostravam uma raiva fulgurante. Teddy podia entender, ele estaria pulando no pescoço dela se a situação fosse inversa, mas não iria recuar diante da garota. Mais tarde, quando ele estivesse com James os dois poderiam voltar a relação amistosa de sempre.

- Não sorria como se sua vitória fosse garantida, vai ter que tirá-lo das minhas mãos mortas.

- Figurativamente, espero. – Ele disse, brincando.

Cassie não respondeu, mas seu silêncio sério deixou claro para Teddy que ela não estava levando nada daquilo na brincadeira.

- Desculpe por ter invadido, não vai acontecer nunca mais. – Ela disse formalmente, indo em direção a porta.

- Não seja exagerada, não é como se não fôssemos família. – Revirando os olhos e dando um meio sorriso.

- Pode me considerar inimiga desde agora, e não se esqueça de quem começou isso aqui com hostilidade. – Ela disse antes de sair, fechando a porta do apartamento suavemente.

- Puta que pariu. – Teddy disse, o dia mal tinha começado e ele já tinha declarado uma guerra fria contra uma serpente que tinha deixado claro que ia por sua cabeça. – Depois da Cassie, os hipogrifos vão ser pão comido.

T J C

Lucius sentiu as proteções da mansão estremecendo levemente pelo mau humor que acompanhou a chegada de sua filha. Ele suspirou, sabia o que vinha por ai e não tinha bons pressentimentos acerca da situação dos jovens da família. Não demorou muito para que sua herdeira caçula entrasse na biblioteca.

- Olá papai. – Ela disse, parecendo desanimada e irritada.

- Olá linda, o que te fez voltar cedo das ruínas mexicanas? – Ele perguntou enquanto a filha tirava a capa e jogava sobre um sofá.

- Você sabe, aposto que todos vocês sabiam o tempo todo! Aquele cachorro vira-lata quer tirar o James de mim! – Ela esbravejou.

- Isso não foi educado Cassandra, não o chame assim. – Lucius disse seriamente, ele pensava que as coisas fluiriam com mais calma do que realmente estavam acontecendo.

- Posso pensar em coisas piores, e não me venha com esse papo de que ele é da família, ele entrou nos meus domínios e em vez de ter a amabilidade de agir com cautela, saltou em cima do meu namorado e até usou magia para bloquear meu acesso ao James. Isso é uma declaração bastante hostil de rivalidade. – A loira disse, se recusando a acalmar seu temperamento.

- Isso explica o pesadelo de ontem. – Disse Lucius, calmo. – Mas não acho que Teddy faria algo assim de propósito, o lado primitivo dele pode ter saído de controle se James esteve perto o suficiente.

- Se conheço bem o James, e eu conheço, ele esteve próximo o bastante para deixar aquele pulguento uivando de satisfação.

- Cassandra, controle a si mesma.

- Eu estou tentando! – Ela exclamou. – Mas me dê um tempo, estava no México pensando que seria delicioso voltar para casa para brincar com James e com um lobinho manhoso para dar de cara com o lobo querendo roubar meu namorado.

- Isso não faz muito sentido. – Lucius apontou.

- Estou um pouco exaltada e não estou me explicando bem. – Ela disse, finalmente se sentando na cadeira de frente à mesa do pai. – James estava sondando, ele deu várias dicas sobre uma situação complicada, e eu percebi que se tratava de algo com o Teddy, pensei que eles estavam atraídos e que iam querer um trio ou algo pelo estilo, mas não, esse pulguento não quer uma parte do James, quer roubá-lo inteiro e isso eu não vou deixar.

- Você não se importaria em dividir James? Sentimentalmente falando? – Lucius perguntou, ele não se importava de um trio ocasional, mas era sexo, sua filha falava de dividir sentimentos e isso o deixava confuso.

- Não posso impedir que ele se apaixone por outra pessoa, temos um relacionamento sólido e eu confio que ele me ama, por que seria errado que ele amasse outra pessoa se isso não interfere no que tem comigo? O problema é que aquele lá quer tirar tudo de mim.

- Aquele lá se chama Teddy, e ele não quer tirar tudo de você. – A voz de Draco surgiu, bem como o veela, que ouviu a última parte da conversa. – Teddy é um ômega, James é seu escolhido, ele só quer o que sua magia diz que lhe pertence.

- Lá vem a conversa de destino! – A loira disse enfada, olhando irritada para o irmão. – Eu não acredito nessa droga, se ele quer roubar meu namorado, vai ter que trabalhar para isso e não pense que vou ficar parada. Seu menino bonito pode ficar não tão bonito assim se me provocar o suficiente.

- Não seja infantil, pare de lutar contra o que é inevitável. – Draco disse.

- Você nunca quis que eu namorasse seu filho. – Cassie acusou o irmão, meio incrédula, ao se dar conta de que todas as indiretas e birras de Draco não eram ciúmes de James, mas a preferência por Teddy.

- Só porque eu sabia que ia dar nisso! – O veela exclamou, olhando acusativo para o pai. – Eu disse várias vezes pra todo mundo que esse namoro não ia dar certo e que vocês iam acabar ferindo o Teddy e…

- Draco, já chega! – Lucius exigiu, num tom sério e que fez seus filhos gelarem. – Eu não vou admitir que essa briga vá mais longe, meus filhos não vão agir como dois meninos de dois anos de idade para acabarem numa briga no chão da minha biblioteca. Eu estava tendo uma conversa com a sua irmã, saia. – O loiro mais velho exigiu para o filho.

- A conversa diz respeito a um dos meus filhotes, mas vou sair porque já disse o que queria.

- Que prefere o lobo a mim, entendi a mensagem. – Cassandra disse friamente. – Vou me lembrar de que está no lado contrário.

- Isso não é verdade e eu não vou discutir essa insanidade enquanto estiver se comportando como uma menina mimada. -

- Se defenda da maneira que quiser, no final das contas, você o prefere. – Cassandra disse, de maneira definitiva.

O olhar gélido de Lucius fez com que Draco saísse sem continuar a discussão.

- Isso é exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu quero que tome cuidado Cassandra. – Lucius disse, e ela soube que estava falando sério. – Eu não quero que essa família se parta ao meio, já somos poucos para deixar isso acontecer.

- Não vou fazer promessas que não sei se vou cumprir pai. Não estou muito propensa a sentar na mesma mesa que o lobo, aliás, eu bem poderia envenená-lo qualquer dia desses. – Ela disse, abrindo a porta e saindo do local.

Lucius massageou a testa, ele sabia que seus problemas mal tinham começado.

T J C

James tinha saído com Scorpius pela manhã, seu irmãozinho tinha dito que queria conhecer o zoológico trouxa de Londres. E o que Scorpius queria, ele tinha, era assim que funcionava na família Malfoy-Potter. Quando voltou para a mansão já no fim da tarde, o pequeno dormitava em seus braços, cansado, mas feliz. Ele não se surpreendeu de encontrar Cassandra sentada num dos sofás com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabia que ia votar mais cedo. – Ele disse, se aproximando para beijá-la no rosto.

- O pequeno tirano te levou para onde, dessa vez? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo para o pequeno nos braços de James.

- Zoológico trouxa, papai vai me matar porque ele vai pedir um urso polar de presente. Passou horas olhando pra eles e dizendo que são melhores bichinhos de estimação que os pavões albinos do Lucius. – James disse sorrindo. Queria ver seu pai saindo dessa.

- Harry vai te matar, ponha o menino na cama, temos que conversar. – Ela disse.

- Eu sei, mas não precisa ficar preocupada. Não aconteceu nada.

- Aconteceu tudo do jeito errado. – Ela retrucou, olhando meio decepcionada para ele.

James franziu o cenho e se apressou em deixar Scorpius em sua cama. Quando voltou para sala não perdeu tempo com amenidades.

- O que diabos aconteceu do jeito errado? Eu e Teddy só conversamos sobre o que está acontecendo e brincamos um pouco, nada do outro mundo. – Ele disse.

- Você não percebeu? A sério que não percebeu que ele entrou na nossa ligação?

- Eu percebi que ele tinha ficado turva, mas pensei que você tivesse entrado mais fundo nas ruínas da cidade subterrânea e que era isso. – Ele disse, confuso. – Foi Teddy? Como?

- A magia dele se liberou quando vocês brincavam e interferiu na ligação mágica entre o "escolhido" dele e a rival, no caso eu.

- Como sabe?

- Deduzi e claro, fui falar para o lobo que não gosto de intromissões desse tipo. Pensei que ia seduzi-lo pra nós dois e não que ele ia tentar roubar você de mim. – Ela completou, preocupada.

- Eu sei, eu sondei sobre um trio, mas ele disse que não vai ser uma possibilidade.

- Está pensando em ficar com ele? – Ela questionou.

- Estou atraído por ele, o que é muito diferente do que temos. Essa coisa entre ele e eu não é nem de longe tão completa ou natural quanto é estar com você.

- Mas… pressinto que tem um "mas". – Ela disse, suspirando.

- Mas minha magia me empurra pra ele, do mesmo jeito que ela procura por você quando preciso me sentir amado e importante, eu queria os dois. – Ele lamentou.

- Então, está dando uma chance para que ele te conquiste. – Ela concluiu.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que vamos terminar. Com o Teddy é tão complicado e sem sentido. – James disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Ah, pelos cabelos de Morgana! Eu me sentia exatamente assim quando comecei a me apaixonar por você. – A loira disse, num sorriso triste.

- Vamos dar um jeito Cassie, juntos. – Ele disse, segurando a mão da namorada e beijando os nós dos dedos dela.

- O meu jeito no momento é mandar um AK na cara do lobo.

- Não seja boba, Draco iria nos matar lentamente depois. – James brincou.

- Não precisa me lembrar desse detalhe, meu irmão já deixou isso bastante claro.

Ela explicou sobre a briga com Draco depois do olhar confuso de James. Os dois continuaram falando e quando Harry chegou do Ministério os encontrou deitados no tapete abraçados e conversando.

- Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos.

- Não quero ser bonitinho, quero ser sexy, assim você acaba comigo pai. – James reclamou.

- Você é sexy, e ainda está tão bronzeado que me faz pensar em coisas pervertidas. – Cassie disse no ouvido do namorado.

- Vão para o quarto, pelo amor de Merlin! – Severus esbravejou ao entrar na sala e ver sua filha enroscada em James, beijando o pescoço do ruivo.

- Ouviu seu pai Cassie, vamos para o quarto fazer coisas inapropriadas. – James disse puxando a namorada rumo às escadas.

- Adolescentes hormonais, odeio isso. – Severus reclamou. – E por que não fez nada antes de eu chegar, Potter?

- Eu? Pensei que preferia os dois às vistas do que trancados num quarto fazendo só Merlin sabe o que. – Harry disse, provocando o mais velho.

- Ah, eu deveria deixar seu filho pervertido impotente. – Severus resmungou.

- Não vai fazer isso porque sua filha iria detestar. Ela parece gostar da perversão dele.

Harry escapou por pouco do feitiço que Severus lançou, o Chefe dos Aurores tinha certeza que era magia negra, mas quem era o louco de questionar Severus Prince-Snape?

T J C

James sabia que sua magia e a de Cassie já estavam juntas de novo, mas ele também podia sentir um novo link, uma nova presença que o fazia sentir arrepios de prazer com sonhos eróticos. Ele podia estar abraçado ao corpo macio da loira, mas sua ereção se devia as imagens que tinha de certo lobo ajoelhado e com seu pau na boca. Teddy estava jogando sujo, e ele estava gostando.

Teddy sorria em meio a seu sonho, esperava que James também estivesse vendo o mesmo que ele, queria o ruivo no ponto certo para o dia seguinte. Ele iria mostrar a seu escolhido que o tempo para brincadeiras tinha acabado.

**E então, o que acharam? Me digam, estou curiosa.**


	20. Batalhas e Reflexões

**Olá! Já tinha o capi pronto e voltei cedo.**

Teddy sabia que era estúpido, mas ele realmente se irritou ao sentir o cheiro de Cassandra impregnado em James. Era repulsivo para ele sentir o cheiro dela e de sexo na pele de seu escolhido, ainda mais sabendo que era algo recente para ele poder perceber de longe e com toda a fumaça da plataforma 9 ¾. Era mais irritante ainda porque a loira tinha conseguido o que parecia impossível: manter James longe de Teddy durante todo o fim das férias, ela não estava brincando quando foi avisá-lo sobre defender o que considerava dela. E agora, na manhã em que os dois voltariam para seu último ano em Hogwarts, Cassandra tinha providenciado para que James estivesse devidamente marcado, só que ela não esperava pela surpresa que Teddy tinha para a família.

Ele chegou perto do grupo, onde estavam seu padrinho, Draco e Lucius.

- Bom-dia! – Disse, numa alegria borbulhante.

- Bom-dia, menino bonito. – Draco respondeu. – Como está o trabalho?

- Perfeito! E adivinha? Meu novo mentor gostou tanto do meu trabalho que vai me mandar para Hogwarts, é uma excelente oportunidade de estudar as criaturas da Floresta Proibida. – Ele disse, dando pulinhos de alegria e adorando a expressão azeda de Cassandra.

- Isso é ótimo, mas espero que não esteja planejando entrar por lá sozinho. – Harry disse, preocupado.

- Lobisomem malvado diz algo para você? – Teddy disse, sorrindo. – Dimitri fez de mim um lutador no tempo que passei com ele, relaxa padrinho, se algo der muito errado e eu estiver sangrando e infeliz, sempre posso usar meu anel e aparecer no meio de Malfoy Manor.

- Sim, porque adoro meus tapetes persas sendo manchados com sangue. – Lucius disse, sarcástico. – Faça o favor de evitar esse tipo de cena.

- Sim, pelo bem dos meus cabelos loiros. – Draco disse sorrindo. – Vai de trem?

- Sim, vou ser assistente do professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Meu filhote está ficando importante! – Draco disse batendo palmas.

Todos, menos Cassie riram do entusiasmo do loiro, ela se despediu com um beijo no pai e outro no cunhado.

- Te vejo no trem. – Ela disse para o namorado.

Teddy viu a tensão de Draco, ele parecia estar esperando que a irmã se despedisse, mas a loira foi direto para o trem.

- O que foi isso? – Teddy perguntou, depois de ver a tensão entre os irmãos Malfoy.

- Lembra de quando eu disse que preferia um agradável trio? – James perguntou. – Esse é um dos motivos, vou indo também, nos vemos na escola Teddy.

- O que ele quis dizer, Draco? Vocês dois brigaram?

- Malfoys não brigam entre si, Teddy. Ela está sendo infantil e irracional, só o normal de uma adolescente. – O veela disse, dando de ombros.

- Não se preocupe sobre isso Teddy. Bom trabalho e não agarre James pelos corredores, por favor. – Harry disse, piscando para o afilhado. – É para isso que serve o armário de vassouras.

- Potter! – Os dois Malfoys exclamaram, escandalizados com as ideias de Harry sobre o que um professor devia fazer com um aluno.

Teddy riu e entrou no trem mais confiante. Ele teria mais tempo para seduzir James, logo pensaria em como consertar as coisas na família.

T J C

Fabriccio não precisava ser um gênio para prever que o último ano dele e de seus amigos em Hogwarts iria ser inesquecível. Estavam no castelo há menos de um mês e Cassandra já tinha enfeitiçado mais Hufflepuffs do que todos os anos anteriores juntos. Ela estava brava, e não era para menos, ele também estaria se tivesse um ômega querendo roubar seu namorado. E o pobre James, seu amigo ruivo estava preso entre duas forças da natureza, e como estava fugindo dos dois, se escondeu com ele na Sala Precisa, que agora era exatamente como o quarto dos dois em Slytherin.

- Então, quando pretende sair daqui? – O italiano perguntou.

- Quando Teddy resolver que ia ser lindo chupar meu pau junto com a Cassie. Os dois juntos. – James suspirou.

- Continue imaginando meu amigo, porque isso não vai acontecer.

- Para o meu martírio, sei disso. – O ruivo disse, rindo. – Mas estou me sentindo encurralado aqui. Cassie anda brava, não comigo, mas com a situação e eu não a culpo, mas isso não muda o fato de que cada vez que vejo Teddy sem camisa correndo ao redor do castelo quero saltar sobre ele e fazê-lo implorar por clemência.

- Eu preferia ele me agarrando e empurrando numa das paredes do castelo, mas cada um tem suas preferências. – Fabriccio disse, dando de ombros.

- Acha que eu estou maluco? – James perguntou.

- Desde que nos conhecemos, mas não sobre esse assunto em particular. Acho que está fortemente atraído pelo Teddy, sabemos que funciona no nível sexual da coisa, mas está com medo de deixar o lobinho chegar perto o bastante para se apaixonar por ele.

- Sim, porque me apaixonar por ele vai me fazer perder a Cassie ou então magoá-lo sem limites, é uma perspectiva angustiante para dizer o mínimo.

- James, você nem transou com ele ainda e já está numa crise emocional sem precedentes. Mas eu amo a loira e ela ama você, não pode ser a cobra que eu sei que é e dar um jeito nisso? – Fabriccio disse insinuante.

- Ah, fazer do Teddy meu amado esposo e da Cassie minha amante calorosa? Eu pensei nisso, mas Malfoys não ficam para segundo prato meu amigo, ela nunca me perdoaria.

- Resumindo, você está fodido.

- Sim, excelente observação meu amigo. – James disse, de mau humor.

- Sua solução é largar os dois, e se dedicar a me foder gostoso e me fazer feliz. – Fabriccio disse fazendo um beicinho charmoso.

- Sim, vamos fugir para que ilha? Porque vou precisar de proteção para te foder adequadamente, sabe que tio Neville ia me caçar para arrancar minhas bolas por tocar o filhinho dele.

- É verdade, mas ainda seria a solução ideal. Nem um, nem outro. – O italiano disse, sabiamente.

- É uma opção, a última e mais desesperada, mas uma opção. – James disse desanimado, mas ainda consciente de porque sua magia se inquietava naquela noite. – Pode avisar a Cassie que vou encontrar Teddy na Casa dos Gritos? Garanto que a transformação dele foi ruim.

- Eu aviso, só espero que ela não mate o mensageiro.

- Sempre pode fazer beicinho e se oferecer como escravo sexual para ela. – James brincou ao sair da sala.

- Ela iria me quebrar inteiro em menos de meia hora! – Fabriccio disse, pasmado com a sugestão.

A risada de James ecoava pelo corredor, enquanto ele andava.

T J C

Teddy tinha tido uma transformação ruim, claro que isso era culpa da proximidade de James e da incapacidade que ele vinha tendo de se aproximar efetivamente de seu escolhido. Mesmo com a poção de Severus, sua forma transformada já tinha se arranhado e investido contra as paredes, era instinto e ele não podia parar isso. Ele sentia toda a raiva que lutava para controlar em seu dia-a-dia e deixou-se investir contra as paredes mofadas, já previamente arranhadas e com manchas de sangue, obra de seu pai, provavelmente.

- Lobo mau, lobo muito mau. – A voz de James encheu seus ouvidos sensíveis e o fez virar subitamente para a entrada que vinha do salgueiro lutador.

O ruivo deixou sua magia fluir e Teddy ganiu em sua forma canina, era imperioso ir até o ruivo. Ele não tinha atingido o auge de sua forma animal, mas ainda assim era maior que o ruivo, por isso, abaixou a cabeça e esfregou-se no braço de James.

- É macio. – James comentou, deixando seus dedos passearem pelo pelo castanho de Teddy. – Se eu coçar suas orelhas vai ficar todo manhoso?

Como Teddy não podia responder, o ruivo testou sua teoria e ficou impressionado ao ver que sim, o lobo enorme e de garras mortalmente afiadas e sujas de sangue se deitou no chão para receber mais carinhos. James não reclamou desse fato, já que essa posição facilitou seu trabalho para curar os feios e sangrentos arranhões que o lobisomem tinha. O ruivo analisou ainda, que, suas aulas de Defesa contra Artes Escuras e sobre Criaturas Mágicas deveriam incluir a parte em que a magia curativa flui quase naturalmente entre uma criatura e seu escolhido.

O lobo adormeceu fazendo sons de contentamento, mas James foi incapaz de descansar, ele precisava se assegurar que Teddy estava bem. Ele foi dolorosamente consciente da aurora e de como a luz do dia fazia com que o corpo de Teddy convulsionasse e ossos quebrassem para voltar a forma humana. Ele também sentiu como uma pontada no coração ao ver o olhar envergonhado do ômega. James nunca tinha visto Teddy tão pequeno e frágil, sua vontade era mimar o mais velho e sumir com essa maldição.

- Você não deveria ter vindo aqui. – Teddy disse, ainda trêmulo e com espasmos, deitado nas mantas que James tinha conjurado na noite anterior.

- Por que não? Mini-Moony pareceu adorar minha presença. – James rebateu, sorrindo para quebrar a tensão. – Além disso, eu não perderia uma oportunidade de te ver nu.

Teddy corou furiosamente, ele sempre saía das transformações cheio de hematomas e rasgos pelo corpo, não queria que seu escolhido o visse tão frágil e machucado. Por isso, se surpreendeu ao constatar que dessa vez não tinha nada, nenhum arranhão ou sangue seco. Isso também o fez dolorosamente consciente do fato de que estava praticamente deitado no colo de James num ninho de mantas quentes e macias.

- Qual o problema? Não gostou de me ter aqui coçando suas orelhas e vigiando seu sono? – James perguntou, seu nariz enterrado no cabelo de Teddy e sua voz rouca.

- Não é bom quando sei que não vai estar aqui sempre. – O lobisomem choramingou, arrepiado pela proximidade de James e pela voz sexy de seu escolhido.

- Acordamos muito demandantes hoje, não é? – James provocou. – Talvez eu deva ser o único a exigir um pagamento pela minha noite insone.

Teddy não forças, nem vontade de impedir que James o girasse, deitando-o de costas nas mantas. O lobisomem podia sentir o olhar de James queimando sua pele, se sentiu exposto e excitado enquanto esse olhar percorria seu corpo. Quando o ruivo afastou suas pernas e passou a acariciar suas coxas musculosas cobertos por pelos finos e castanhos. James estava olhando em seus olhos enquanto ia se aproximando de sua virilha, o desgraçado tinha um sorriso predador no rosto enquanto arranhava a pele sensível ao redor de seu sexo.

- James, não seja malvado. – Teddy choramingou.

- Já tivemos essa conversa, não é? Eu sou malvado, e estou considerando te amarrar e amordaçar para que deixe de me interromper quando estiver me divertindo. – O ruivo disse, malévolo.

Teddy chiou, não de medo, mas porque era exatamente isso que queria. Só para ver até onde o ruivo iria, moveu sua mão e acariciou sua ereção, levando um tapa na mão ofensora e um olhar de reprimenda de seu escolhido.

- Lobo mau, muito mau. Eu ia te chupar e te fazer feliz porque o Mini-Moony foi malvado e te deixou exausto, mas agora você ganhou um castigo para o dia todo, o que acha disso? – James perguntou, segurando a ereção pulsante de Teddy e masturbando-o lentamente.

- Acho que não conhecia seu lado sádico. – Teddy reclamou, movendo os quadris para incentivar James.

- Eu andei estudando Teddy, sei perfeitamente que meus desejos refletem os seus, minha magia age me incentivando a te atar e te foder bem duro, só porque sei que você vai adorar. – James murmurou em seu ouvido.

Teddy quase implorou por isso, mas não queria pressionar James além do limite do aceitável, por isso optou pela sedução descarada.

- O que vai fazer comigo? Me foder e me deixar insatisfeito? – O ômega provocou.

- Nada disso, vou te deixar ansiando por hoje a noite. – James disse, malicioso.

Teddy viu como o ruivo sacava sua varinha e sentiu um feitiço lubrificante sobre seu pênis. Não demorou para que a mão de James escorregasse por sua carne endurecida, fazendo-o arquear o corpo e ofegar. Seus sentidos estavam a mil por hora pelo primeiro dia de lua cheia e ele sabia que podia gozar com só mais alguns golpes da mão firme de James, por isso gemeu desconsolado quando o ruivo deixou sue ereção pulsante para pegar a varinha de novo, ele desconhecia as palavras do feitiço, mas sentiu um anel surgir em torno da ponta de seu pênis e na base de seus testículos, apertando-o de forma quase dolorosa. Ele se sentia duro, palpitante e molhado… e era tão bom que ele podia uivar.

- Você gosta, não é? – James perguntou, gostando de ver Teddy excitado e se movendo inquieto, mas ele nunca iria fazer algo sem ele gostar de verdade, sua magia o guiava com base em instintos e isso não era muito informativo sobre o que Teddy queria.

- Sim, é estimulante. – Teddy disse, percebendo a preocupação do ruivo. – Mas eu quero gozar, por favor.

- Claro que você vai gozar. – James disse, sorrindo de lado. – Alguma hora.

Teddy gemeu e moveu os quadris. James pareceu se compadecer dele, ou só queria provocá-lo, porque voltou a tocar a ereção gotejante do lobisomem, só que dessa vez se concentrou em acariciar e provocar a fenda na ponta, de onde Teddy gotejava de prazer.

- Você gosta de provocar. – Teddy disse ofegante.

- É divertido. Eu gosto de assistir, e foi por isso que comprei uma coisinha pra você. – Disse o ruivo tirando algo do bolso.

Teddy tinha amigos trouxas, ele podia reconhecer um brinquedinho erótico quando via um. Mordeu os lábios, ansioso quando James desenrolou um fio longo que estava ligando um controle remoto a uma ponta maciça e oval, um pouco maior que seu polegar. Seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram o som do pequeno motor e ele abriu as pernas inconscientemente, pronto para receber o brinquedo dentro dele.

- Sim, abra as pernas e me mostre seu buraquinho. Vamos ver se merece brincar um pouco. – James disse.

Teddy estava se sentindo especialmente devasso, por isso, se virou de barriga para baixo nas mantas e empinou sua bunda descaradamente, mantendo suas pernas abertas e exibindo sua entrada.

James lutou para conter sua vontade de testar e verificar se Teddy seria tão apertado e molhado quanto aparentava. O ruivo silvou de aprovação quando viu a entrada encharcada de Teddy, a lubrificação natural do ômega manchava as bochechas perfeitas de sua bunda e a parte interna das coxas musculosas. O lobisomem era o sonho molhado de qualquer cara com um pau ele tinha que resistir a isso. Com esforço e muito autocontrole, o ruivo abriu ainda mais as perna de Teddy, expondo-o ao máximo para seu olhar devorador. Sem pressa, ele usou o dedo médio para delinear a entrada franzida e viu como Teddy pulsava e deixava sair de seu corpo um fio grosso de excitação. Com o coração batendo a mil por hora, colocou o ovo vibratório sobre e entrada, sentindo Teddy estremecer e gemer de prazer, sem prévio aviso, empurrou o brinquedo para dentro do ômega, fazendo-o soltar um grito abafado e deixar seu peito cair no chão, mantendo a bunda no ar. Teddy era um submisso natural, na opinião de James.

- Agora, seja um bom menino e fique deitado aqui me esperando.

- Ah não James, nem pense nisso. – Choramingou Teddy ofegante, ele queria terminar com aquilo, era tortura.

- Eu penso sim, e vou fazer. Não seja manhoso, pode se tocar e se divertir, só não pode gozar. Seja bonzinho, assim vou cuidar de você logo. – Disse James, aumentando a velocidade do vibrador dentro de Teddy.

Teddy gemeu em resposta, mas não protestou, aquilo era uma das coisas mais excitantes que ele tinha feito na vida.

T J C

James não saiu da casa, ficou em outro cômodo, onde conjurou uma imagem de Teddy. Podia ver o lobisomem se movendo sensualmente, Teddy beliscava e puxava seus mamilos, antes de se masturbar furiosamente e contrair seu canal em volta do vibrador.

- Confesso que essa é uma visão perturbadoramente sexy. – A voz de Cassandra não o assustou, mas o fez sentir um menino pego numa travessura.

Ele estava sentado numa cadeira, observado a imagem conjurada numa parede, que agora mostrava um close da bunda de Teddy. Cassie deixou uma cesta no chão e inclinou atrás dele.

- Talvez eu devesse te ajudar a liberar a tensão, não quero você fodendo o lobinho por causa de uma ereção frustrada. – Ela disse, abrindo as calças do namorado habilmente e segurando a potente ereção de James.

- Sou um adolescente, você se livra dessa e tenho outra em três minutos. – Ele provocou.

Ela riu, e deu a volta na cadeira para cair de joelhos na frente do namorado.

- Olhe para ele, mas sinta a mim. – Ela disse antes de levar toda a extensão do membro de James em sua boca, começando a chupa-lo sem hesitação.

James gemeu profundamente, quase cedendo ao impulso de ir mais e mais fundo na garganta da loira. Já tinha sido imobilizado pela loira para aprender sobre controle e não ia cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez. Sua paciência foi recompensada pela língua habilidosa de Cassie, que massageava sua ereção pulsante, acompanhando os movimentos ritmados da boca da loira, subindo e descendo rapidamente em sua ereção. Ele podia ver claramente Teddy adicionando dois dedos em seu buraco molhado, começando a foder ele mesmo e essa visão combinada com a boca de Cassie o fez explodir num orgasmo glorioso, sem prévio aviso. Ainda sem fôlego, ele podia ouvir as lambidas de Cassie, limpando-o e acariciando a carne pulsante de seu pênis.

- Vocês dois vão ser minha morte. – Ele reclamou.

- Um só meu amor, não se esqueça de que o lobo não quer dividir.

- Vou castigá-lo pelo egoísmo. – James brincou.

- Acho bom, nada desse seu pau pra ele, certo? – Cassie disse, se levantando, limpando os últimos rastros de sêmen de seu rosto delicado. – Eu trouxe comida e as poções revitalizantes do vira-lata, meu pai que mandou, salvei sua pele evitando a visita dele, não fica agradecido?

- Sim, vou mostrar o quanto hoje a noite.

- Desculpe querido, mas já estou indo aproveitar a oferta do Fabriccio para ser meu brinquedinho, algo me diz que ele tem uma língua fabulosa. – Ela disse maliciosa.

- Não o traumatize. – James pediu, rindo.

T J C

Quando James voltou para perto de Teddy, tinha usado um feitiço para tirar qualquer cheiro dele, um truque de aurores que seu pai tinha ensinado. O ruivo encontrou Teddy deitado de costas, parecia cansado e excitado, coisa que fez James lamber os lábios, o lobo era delicioso.

- Você demorou. – Teddy protestou.

- Nada mais do que deveria. – James respondeu, deixando a cesta no chão. – Acho que agora já podemos te fazer feliz.

Teddy tentou não se iludir e pensar que James ia tomá-lo ali mesmo, duvidava que o ruivo criaria o vínculo tão rápido. Por isso, quando o mais jovem se ajoelhou a seu lado, seu coração deu um salto, sentiu como ele passava os dedos por seus mamilos inchados e duros, fazendo-o chiar de prazer.

- Sensível? Será que consigo te fazer gozar te provocando aqui? Ou será que preciso brincar por aqui também? – James perguntou deslizando a mão pelo corpo de Teddy e enfiando o dedo médio dentro dele.

Teddy não respondeu, só gemeu alto. James se posicionou sobre ele, entre suas pernas muito abertas, e abocanhou um de seus mamilos, sugando e mordiscando, ao mesmo tempo em que girava o dedo dentro dele, fazendo o vibrador ir mais fundo, encostando-o a sua próstata e fazendo Teddy ver estrelas. O ômega sentiu os anéis restritivos saindo de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que James usava o dedo para fodê-lo duramente e sugar com violência seu mamilo maltratado. Não levou mais do que três golpes duros do dedo intrusivo dentro dele e da bica provocadora para Teddy gozar num gemido alto, muito parecido com um uivo, manchando a calça e a camisa de James no processo. O lobo não queria, nem podia resistir ao estupor e ao sono que um orgasmo tão intenso causavam, adormeceu sentindo seu pênis palpitar no mesmo ritmo que seu canal, de onde James tirava o vibrador cuidadosamente.

T J C

Quando Teddy acordou um par de horas depois, estava limpo e coberto com uma manta. James lia um livro deitado perto dele e quando viu seus olhos abertos, sorriu.

- Melhor? – Perguntou o ruivo, enternecido.

- Bastante, não vai ficar em problemas por estar aqui tanto tempo? – Teddy perguntou, sem fazer âmago de se levantar.

- Não, eu já disse que ela não é assim. – Disse James nem se incomodando em fingir não saber do que Teddy falava.

- Ela é uma tola, então. – Teddy disse, fazendo bico, ele odiava que James achasse sua rival tão malditamente perfeita.

- Não seja manhoso, estou aqui, deixando você me seduzir. Aproveite seu tempo em vez de ficar amuado com a Cassie.

- Você tem razão, mas é você quem tem que mimar porque fez de mim o que quis agora há pouco.

- Você gostou, que eu sei. Agora beba suas poções para que o Severus não me mate.

Teddy obedeceu e esvaziou os recipientes sem reclamar. E, foi incrivelmente natural para ambos que o ômega se aconchegasse nos braços de James para comer depois das poções, da mesma forma que a conversa sobre as pesquisas de Teddy e seus planos de trabalhar no Ministério fluiu. O dia passou sem que os dois se dessem conta, muito ocupados em si mesmos para perceber que o mundo lá fora não parava para que se conhecessem mais a fundo. Quando viu que já era noite, James se deu conta de que podia dizer de cor a posição das pintas nas costas de Teddy, do mesmo jeito que podia dizer sobre as pintas em Cassie. Fabriccio tinha razão, quanto mais perto de Cassie, mais parte dele o ômega fazia e isso não estava caminhando como ele queria, mas ele era incapaz de abrir mão de um ou de outro, então, se limitou a beijar os cabelos azuis de Teddy e ansiar pelos braços de Cassie na cama deles em Slytherin.

**E então? O que acharam? Me contem, estou curiosa. Apesar de que queria esclarecer que por mais que eu ame receber comentários isso não quer dizer que eu vá mudar o enredo para agradar todo mundo, eu não ia parar de reescrever se fosse assim.  
Beijos.**


	21. Façam suas Apostas

**Olá, eu voltei porque já tinha o capi pronto msm e vcs merecem, fazer os leitores esperarem me dá pena! Ah, e eu escrevi o capítulo ouvindo essa música aqui:  
www. youtube watch?v= 5Ay7uHAL43I  
Sim, é sobre os sentimentos do Teddy, e acho a música linda e a cara do lobinho, ainda que isso não quer dizer que simbolize o que vai ocorrer na fic.**

Cassandra tinha percebido a mudança, ela afinal, percebia tudo em James. O dia depois da primeira lua cheia de Teddy na escola foi angustiante para ela, viu pelos movimentos de James e pelos olhares carinhosos de Teddy que eles tinham passado a um novo nível de intimidade na relação e isso a deixou temorosa. Desde aquela primeira transformação, meses antes, James tinha adquirido o hábito de sempre passar essas noites com Teddy, ela não podia dizer que se importava pelos jogos sexuais dos dois, mas o olhar de triunfo do lobo cada vez que se derretia pelo carinho de James era algo que a rasgava por dentro. Ela não conseguia entender porque ele queria roubar James dela quando podiam perfeitamente chegar a um acordo que não precisaria chatear ninguém, mas claro que não, o lobisomem não iria dividir, ele queria conquistar. E ela o odiava cada vez mais por isso.

- Srta. Malfoy, pode por favor responder a pergunta? – Teddy se dirigiu a ela, já que seus devaneios estavam acontecendo numa das aulas que ele dava como professor assistente.

- Não. – Ela disse, simplesmente.

- É algo bastante simples e…

- A resposta foi não. – Ela disse, cortante.

- Nesse caso menos cinco pontos para Slytherin. – Teddy disse, desgostoso. – Alguém pode me responder?

Ele escolheu uma garota de Ravenclaw e ela passou o resto da aula ignorando-o como fazia sempre que ele estava ocupando o lugar do professor. Quando a aula terminou ela recolheu suas coisas e ia sair quando ele a chamou de novo.

- Srta. Malfoy, espere por favor. – A voz dele soava mais autoritária que o normal.

Rilhando os dentes, a loira parou de andar. Fabriccio olhou para a amiga e depois para o professor.

- Preciso te esperar? – Ele perguntou para ela.

- Não precisa, ele não vai morder, não é lua cheia. – Ela disse, sarcástica.

- Maldosa. – O italiano cantarolou enquanto saía da sala.

- E você adora.

Depois que Fabriccio saiu, um passe da varinha de Teddy fechou a porta e silenciou o lugar.

- Se pretende me matar sugiro que seja outra hora, todos viram você me pedindo pra ficar. – Ela disse, ajeitando a mochila num ombro.

- Esqueça nossa relação pessoal, você se inscreveu nessa aula porque precisa dela e está rendendo bem menos do que faria geralmente só por uma birra infantil.

- A vantagem de ter pais asquerosamente ricos é que a universidade me aceita porque quer meu dinheiro. Só frequento a droga das aulas porque a diretora se recusou a trocar meu horário. – Ela disse. – Não quero ter contato com você e agradeceria se pudesse enfiar isso na cabeça da velha.

- Cassandra! – Teddy exclamou, chocado. – Não pode estar falando sério, pensei que gostasse de lidar com criaturas mágicas, você montou um hipogrifo quando criança e já foi capturar cavalos alados nos Estados Unidos! Não pode deixar isso de lado só porque eu não te agrado mais, sinto te informar bebê, mas a vida é cheia de coisas que nos aborrecem, lide com isso como uma adulta.

- Estou lidando de forma muito madura, não estou te cruciando, estou?

- Não, está ignorando o problema. Espero que não esteja planejando sair de Hogwarts com uma qualificação Troll, Lucius não te deixaria em paz.

- Já falei com meu pai sobre isso, ele entende meu ponto de vista, apesar de discordar.

- E Draco?

Cassandra torceu os lábios, num esgar de desgosto.

- Ele escolheu que lado apoiar muito tempo atrás. Pode ficar tranquilo, você é mais importante que eu, pelo menos pra ele.

- Isso é absurdo! – Teddy protestou, devidamente ofendido pelo veela.

- Claro que sim. – Ela disse com falsa doçura. – Como você classificaria se a sua avó te aconselhasse a largar o James por que ele me ama?

- Não é a mesma coisa. – O lobisomem disse, teimosamente.

- Claro que não, sempre muda quando se trata de mim.

A garota saiu da sala e Teddy ficou com um gosto amargo na boca. Tinha a impressão de que acontecesse o que acontecesse, nada voltaria ao normal na família deles.

T J C

James tinha conseguido uma folga do colégio para ficar um pouco com o pai, já que Harry tinha se machucado ajudando a capturar um dragão desgarrado que tinha resolvido enlouquecer por Londres. Draco não tinha ficado nada feliz com seu marido se machucando para salvar as pessoas, e o Chefe dos Aurores terminou o dia expulso do quarto dos dois, de forma que, pai e filho estavam num dos quartos vazios da mansão, os dois deitados na cama, olhando para o teto com pinturas renascentistas.

- Se eu fizer uma pergunta, vai ser sincero? – James perguntou de repente.

Harry riu e olhou para o filho, que estava sério.

- Sim, vou ser o mais sincero possível. O que há?

- Sabe pelas minhas cartas que eu e Teddy nos aproximamos nos últimos meses.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, já sabendo por onde ia a conversa.

- Ele está me pressionando por uma resposta e não sei o que fazer. – James disse.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta. – Harry disse, calmo.

- O que eu faço? Com quem eu fico?

- O que você quer?

- Os dois, mas estamos numa situação delicada. Cassie está chegando no limite e estou prevendo que vai saltar no pescoço do Teddy a qualquer momento.

- Ela está finalmente com ciúmes? – Harry perguntou, nunca tinha entendido bem a calma com que sua cunhada levava as escapadas de James com Teddy.

- Raiva, muita raiva, o que é muito perigoso. Cassie é do tipo que guarda rancor e não perdoa fácil, eu a amo exatamente do jeito que é, como diabos faço para escolher? – James perguntou desalentado.

- O que seu coração te diz?

James revirou os olhos.

- Meu coração não fala, bombeia sangue. Mas estou divido, fui me encantando com Teddy nos últimos meses e não sei se ia aguentar saber que ele passa por transformações horríveis porque não estou perto… mas do mesmo jeito me dá uma agonia enorme pensar em não poder dormir com a Cassie, sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela ou ter alguém que me entenda sem precisar dizer nem uma palavra.

Harry pensou que escolher entre os dois era muita pressão para seu filho, que mostrava estar pensando nisso há um bom tempo. Deixou o rapaz continuar desabafando, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

- É como estar preso e ter que escolher entre o sol e a lua, os dois são perfeitos, como diabos se supõe que vou saber qual é o certo? Como você sabia que era o Draco e não a minha mãe?

Harry fez uma careta.

- A situação não se compara, eu fui apaixonado pela Ginny, mas isso tinha terminado muito antes da Batalha Final. Confesso que continuei com ela por inércia e que fui um namorado pra lá de relapso, hoje reconheço isso. Não era uma questão de escolher entre os dois, era o Draco, sempre foi.

- Isso não me ajuda. – James disse, carrancudo.

- Não, mas sinto te dizer que não existe uma resposta simples pra isso filho. Só posso te dizer que em breve vai chegar o momento em que estar entre os dois vai ser impossível, siga os seus instintos e conviva com a sua escolha. E pare de agir como se fosse uma decisão para a vida toda, você tem dezessete anos pelo amor de Merlin, tem a vida toda pela frente e pode se dar ao direito de ser um pouco inconsequente sobre isso.

- Draco sabe dessa sua opinião? – James perguntou, risonho.

- Claro que sim, acha que me chutou do quarto por causa de uns arranhões do dragão? Isso foi só uma desculpa. Se quiser passar a vida com o Teddy é excelente, vai sentir uma plenitude mágica entre vocês, e ainda vão poder trabalhar essa ligação até que seu vínculo seja forte o bastante para um casamento futuro. Se escolher a Cassie, vão poder namorar e continuar se amando, ainda que eu duvide que ela vá querer um vínculo legal… – Harry brincou.

- Ela aceitaria para agradar o Lucius e não privá-lo de organizar o casamento do século. – James disse, sorrindo também.

- Pobre garota, se bem que Draco não ficaria atrás. Merlin que cenário! – Harry gemeu desalentado pensando nos dois loiros organizando o casamento de seus herdeiros.

- Bom saber que está arrependido, Potter! – Draco disse, parado na porta, segurando a mãozinha de um sonolento Scorpius.

- Sabe que sim, amor, veio se juntar a festa do pijama?

O olhar azedo de Draco foi suficiente resposta, mas ele guiou Scorpius até a cama e o ajudou a subir. O loirinho entrou por baixo das mantas e engatinhou até estar no meio do pai e do irmão.

- Ele queria vocês, agora, deixem de jogar conversa fora e vão dormir. O objetivo de estar de repouso é descansar e não ficar falando, testa rachada.

- Sim senhor, vamos dormir, não é meninos? – Harry perguntou aos filhos com sua melhor cara de inocente.

Seus filhos assentiram solenemente, James segurando o riso. Depois que Draco saiu, ele e Harry estalaram em risadas.

- Meu veela bonito anda de péssimo humor. – Harry disse, sorrindo.

- Vai ver não anda cuidado bem dele, dizem que a idade faz dessas coisas papai. – James caçoou.

- Moleque insolente! – Harry respondeu, rindo.

- Papi mandou domi, não podemos desobedecer poque ele está com um bebê na barriga. – Scorpius disse se ajeitando entre os dois maiores.

- O quê?! – Harry perguntou atônito. – Quem te disse isso?

- Eu senti, você não pode sentir papai? – O loirinho perguntou. – Vovô disse que é verdade quando eu perguntei.

James entendeu, Scorpius era parte veela, ele podia sentir o bebê. A próxima coisa que o ruivo viu foi o pai saindo da cama e tropeçando nos lençóis.

- Veela traiçoeiro e sem vergonha, estou indo te pegar Draco! – O moreno gritou, saindo do quarto.

- Papai está bravo? – Scorpius perguntou, preocupado.

- De jeito nenhum, ele foi fazer as pazes com seu papi, quer ouvir uma história e dormir comigo?

- Dos Marotos. – O loirinho decidiu.

- Claro, sempre deles. – James concordou.

T J C

Cassandra estava estudando poções no quarto de James e Fabriccio quando o namorado chegou sorrindo como em uma manhã de natal.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada. – Não me diga que andou experimentando os produtos dos seus tios nos alunos do primeiro ano de novo.

James continuou sorrindo e arrancou o livro das mãos dela.

- Eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas! São calúnias. – Ele afirmou, subindo na cama e se aconchegando ao lado da namorada.

- Claro querido, acredito em você! – Ela disse, enquanto ele beijava seus cabelos. – Vamos lá, me conte.

- Draco está gestando de novo! – James disse alegremente.

A loira deu um sorriso, menor do que seria em condições normais e James percebeu.

- Não acha que devia resolver seus problemas com ele?

- Draco é leal ao que acredita e ele não vai se desculpar, por que eu iria querer me resolver com alguém que não se arrepende de ter me magoado? – Ela perguntou, sempre com sua lógica eficaz.

- Sabe que se um dia eu te magoar, vai ser sem querer, certo? Vai me perdoar?

- Há poucas coisas imperdoáveis James, mas receio que se fizer o que estou pensando nunca vou poder te olhar de novo. Você o escolheu, é isso? – Ela perguntou, sem poder se conter.

James sacudiu a cabeça veementemente.

- Não! Pelas poções de Circe! Eu quero que fique tudo bem, eu quero os dois. Acha que tem um feitiço que possa dar um jeito no Teddy? – Ele perguntou, brincando.

- Não creio, ele é um lobo teimoso e egoísta.

- Mas é um lobo sexy, sabe o que fiz com ele na última lua cheia? – James perguntou junto a seu ouvido com voz rouca.

- Mais brinquedos trouxas? – Ela deu um palpite.

Ele soltou um riso abafado, ocupado em deslizar a mão por baixo da blusa da loira, indo direto para um dos seios da namorada.

- Grampos nos mamilos dessa vez. Fico me perguntando se você iria gostar deles também. – Ela gemeu quando ele beliscou um de seus mamilos, provocando-a.

- Estou disposta a experimentar. Tranque a porta. – Ela pediu desabotoando a própria blusa.

James sorriu de forma predatória para a loira na cama, ia ser uma noite divertida.

T J C

Teddy estava organizando suas anotações sobre os centauros tarde da noite, quando ouviu um uivo ao longe, vindo da Floresta Proibida. Era um lobisomem, e um de linhagem pura, seu padrinho tinha tirado todos os lobisomens desgarrados da área da escola depois do incidente em seu primeiro cio e Teddy grunhiu ao perceber que se os machos alfa estavam voltando para a área era por causa dele.

- Droga de vida. – Ele resmungou.

De mau humor, se pôs a escrever uma carta para seu padrinho, de jeito nenhum iria querer o Controle de Criatura Mágicas indo por ali e capturando os lobisomens. Ele tinha estremecido de apreensão e solidariedade quando visitou o departamento e viu como tratavam os desgarrados, era algo cruel e desnecessário, mas convencer aqueles magos imbecis de que deviam tratar melhor as criaturas era o mesmo que tentar convencer Voldemort a beijar um trouxa.

Depois de enviar a carta ele foi para a Torre do castelo olhar o céu estrelado e sorriu. Ele e James tinham evoluído muito nos últimos tempos, ele esperava que isso bastasse para que o ruivo o escolhesse. Se James namorasse qualquer garota que não fosse Cassandra, com certeza já estaria enredado completamente, mas era incrível que a política de relação aberta da pequena serpente funcionasse para resguardar o relacionamento deles. Qualquer outra garota já teria gritado e recriminado James, provavelmente causando o fim do namoro, mas ela não, era calma e compreensiva. E entendia perfeitamente que os dois tinham que ter proximidade física, é magia e instinto, ela dizia, e estava certa, claro. Pelo menos no começo era algo meramente sexual e extremamente excitante, mas depois dos primeiros meses Teddy sabia que tinha ganhado espaço no coração de James e a esperança dele era que o ruivo o amasse mais, ele sabia que não podia matar o amor de James pela garota, mas tentaria suplantá-lo.

- Preciso de um golpe de sorte gryffindor, preciso que ele a faça ver que quer mais a mim do que a ela. – Ele rogou as estrelas. – Malfoys não ficam em segundo.

T J C

Harry e Draco estavam irritantemente melosos e felizes, segundo a visão de Severus e Lucius, mas quem podia culpá-los? Draco esperava o segundo filho deles e estava radiante. Harry tinha castigado o veela depois de saber que ele tinha escondido suas intenções, o esquecimento do feitiço de privacidade fez a mansão toda ouvir como o veela era punido e pedia por mais, mas os dois já não tinham nenhuma vergonha ao serem provocados pelos mais velhos.

Eles mal tinham começado o café da manhã quando uma coruja do colégio chegou para Harry.

- Por favor, ele não pode ter aprontado em tão pouco tempo. – Draco disse, gemendo, já imaginando o que James teria feito.

- É do Teddy. – Harry disse. – Ele ouviu uivos na Floresta, os lobisomens estão voltando para os terrenos da escola.

- Atrás dele, suponho. – Lucius disse, calmo. – Creio que veremos logo o fim do nosso impasse familiar.

- O que quer dizer papai? – Draco perguntou, sempre tinha detestado a mania do patriarca de dar informações pela metade.

- Muito simples, ômegas tendem a ser disputados, a magia de James vai impulsioná-lo a lutar por Teddy.

- A magia de James o impulsiona para Teddy sempre, mas ele resiste. – Draco disse. – Essa só vai ser outra situação incômoda.

- Não seja ingênuo Draco, há uma diferença entre James ficar com Teddy escondido na Casa dos Gritos e lutar por ele nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Ah, você acha que a Cassandra vai se sentir ofendida? – Harry perguntou. – Ela não é ciumenta, nem nada disso. – O moreno disse, desfazendo da ideia.

- O perigo vai para os dois lados, o lobo de Teddy vai se ofender e se sentir rejeitado se seu escolhido não lutar por ele, o que é possível se James não estiver apaixonado o suficiente para arriscar sua relação com a Cassie pelo Teddy. Se James ficar sem tomar uma decisão vai perder Teddy, lobos não gostam de indecisão

Tanto Harry quanto Draco fizeram cara de descrença, eles duvidavam que Teddy fosse desistir de James se ele não entrasse numa briga campal por ele, isso soava tão primitivo e medieval. Isso fez Lucius revirar os olhos, esses dois não entendiam nada de instinto e dominação.

- Vamos esperar então. – Disse, dando de ombros. – Se eu estiver certo, e essa situação com os vira-latas desencadear uma decisão no James, vão me deixar escolher o nome do bebê. – Lucius propôs.

- Feito! – Harry disse, impulsivo como sempre.

Draco revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça do marido.

- Eu não disse que sim. – O veela teimou. – Não pode escolher o nome do bebê.

- Seu marido disse que sim, e sei que vai honrar os compromissos deles. Não se preocupe filho, de jeito nenhum meu neto vai se chamar Albus. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

Harry percebeu pelo sorriso condescendente que Severus dava para o marido que Lucius como sempre não tinha revelado tudo o que sabia e que ele provavelmente perderia a aposta. Grunhiu irritado, ele e sua boca grande e gryffindor.

- E quem disse que é um menino papai? – Draco perguntou, desconfiado. – Nem eu pude sentir ainda.

Lucius deu um gole em seu chá e sorriu, misterioso, o que só fez irritar seu filho mais ainda.

- O que ele está aprontando, padrinho?

- Não me pergunte, sou o marido bem domesticado, se lembra? – O pocionista, brincou.

Draco revirou os olhos, disposto a descobrir o motivo dos sorrisos zombeteiros do pai. Lucius não era do tipo que apostava sem ter certeza ou ter uma carta na manga, ele iria investigar, de jeito nenhum ia deixar seu pai influenciar James a ficar com Cassandra. Se Lucius tinha um plano, Draco iria descobrir e dar um jeito de proteger Teddy, já que Lucius nunca planejaria nada contra sua princesinha.

T J C

Teddy recebeu a carta de seu padrinho avisando que tinha mandado alguns aurores para proteger o castelo pouco antes do almoço e ficou mais tranquilo. Ele olhou para a mesa da casa verde e prata e viu como James e Cassandra estudavam mesmo faltando pouco para comerem, ele se lembrava de seu sétimo ano e não inveja os dois, os exames seriam infernais.

- Eles não são um casal bonito? Nunca pensei que iria aprovar isso, mas o filho de Ginny Weasley e a filha de Lucius Malfoy se encaixam como poucos casais que conheço. – McGonagall comentou com ele, numa voz satisfeita e meio divertida, sem saber que enfiava uma faca em seu coração. – James tem sorte de tê-la, essa menina o segura em rédea curta.

- Acha mesmo? – Ele perguntou, incapaz de se conter. – Sempre pensei que fosse desses amores de escola.

- Não, se meus instintos não falham posso dizer que vão em sério. É algo que comecei a fazer anos atrás, aposto comigo mesma os casais que vão dar certo… acertei sobre seus pais. – Ela comentou, de bom humor.

Ele deu uma risada forçada e engoliu a súbita vontade de chorar ao ver como James se inclinava para massagear os ombros tensos de Cassie. Teddy quase rosnou, era o maldito cio começando e o deixando com os nervos a flor da pele. Ia ser um dia divertido, ele pensou sarcasticamente.

**E então? O que acharam, me contem, é uma ordem!**


	22. Escolhas

**Olá, eu voltei! Leiam logo que estão curiosos, que eu sei. **

Fabriccio não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver o casal de amigos sorrindo um para o outro naquela manhã. Nem parecia que iam começar com os terríveis exames na semana seguinte, nenhum dos dois estava muito preocupado com isso no momento. Enquanto vários estudantes entravam em pânico, o casal mais famoso da escola se concentrava em tecer planos para aquela noite, ou melhor, cada um buscava uma maneira de surpreender o outro, já que era algo difícil naquela relação.  
– Vocês dois vão fazer alguém vomitar o café da manhã se continuarem sorrindo desse jeito. – O italiano provocou o casal, fazendo cara de nojo.  
– Está com inveja porque ainda não arrumou nenhum outro namorado depois do imprestável. – James respondeu, sorrindo.  
– Como se isso fosse fácil depois de você ter infernizado o Luca por seis meses, ele pediu transferência pelo amor de Merlin. – O italianinho retrucou, cruzando os braços. – Agora todos os meus pretendentes tem medo de sequer chegar perto.  
– Você não ia querer nenhum desses covardes, mesmo. – Disse James dando de ombros.  
– Acho que como minha condição de solteirão é culpa sua, você é que devia tomar providências e me fazer ter orgasmos fantásticos. – Fabriccio reclamou.  
Cassandra sorriu.  
– Ele está certo amor, o que acha de ganhar o Fabriccio de presente? Posso deixá-lo amarrado numa cama com a pele brilhando de óleo de massagem. – Cassandra disse, provocando o namorado.  
– Sim, nós dois, só pra você. – Fabriccio disse, insinuante.  
James engoliu em seco e olhou de um para o outro sem saber se eles estavam brincando ou não.  
– É bom eu ganhar alguma coisa estupenda nesse aniversário de namoro, ou juro que vocês dois é que vão terminar de joelhos pra mim. – Ele prometeu, muito sério e sedutor, antes de se levantar e sair da sala.  
Fabriccio começou a se abanar com o guardanapo e Cassie sorriu de lado. Ela esperava que aquele fosse um bom dia.  
– Você tem planos muito bons para essa noite, não é? – Fabriccio perguntou. – Ele é bem capaz de nos colocar nos joelhos e…  
– Claro que sim, relaxe. Meu presente envolve um colar de pérolas e algemas. – Ela revelou. – O que ele fez? Sei que você sempre o ajuda.  
– Não posso dizer, sabe como ele é. – Se desculpou o italiano.  
– Eu acho que meu pai pode me dar um pouco de Veritaserum. – Ela ponderou, olhando para o amigo.  
– Eu vou indo… ficarei longe dos dois e amanhã me contam como a noite foi divertida pra me deixar com inveja e com as bolas roxas. – Ele reclamou, fazendo um beicinho.  
– Pobre menino. – Ela zombou vendo-o se afastar.

T J C

James sabia que Teddy estava no cio, só isso explicaria porque o lobisomem tinha se trancado no quarto pelos últimos dois dias. Ele estava preocupado porque era plenamente consciente de como o cio afetava o ômega, mas seu pai tinha dito que Severus e Draco tinham criado uma poção que ajudava a controlar o incômodo, apesar de não impedir que ele sofresse. Tudo o que ele queria era entrar no quarto e se deitar com Teddy para acalmar aquele cio, seu estômago torcia só de pensar no rapaz de cabelos azuis sofrendo. Ele parou na porta do quarto e bateu de leve, de jeito nenhum entraria no local, já que seu cheiro ia piorar mil vezes a situação do ômega.  
– Teddy? Você está bem? – Ele gritou.  
– Claro que não, filhote imbecil, suma daqui a menos que queira entrar e dar um jeito na situação. – A voz fria e irritada de Draco chegou até ele como uma chicotada.  
– Mas…  
A porta se abriu e Draco saiu rápido como um pomo antes de fechá-la.  
– James, sei que esta preocupado, mas o lobo pode te sentir perto e não é bom para o Teddy quando o lado primitivo está irritado, não sei se ele vai ficar feliz na próxima transformação, mesmo com você por perto.  
James rilhou os dentes, sabendo que seu dia perfeito ia ser um mar de culpa e auto-recriminação. Ele não queria que nada disso acontecesse com Teddy, ele deveria estar lá dentro, fodendo o ômega e fazendo-o feliz, mas também queria a namorada e isso era de enlouquecer qualquer um. Ele suspirou e olhou para Draco, que tinha clavado seus olhos cinzas nele de forma acusatória.  
– Eu vou indo, então. E podia parar de me olhar desse jeito, eu não pedi pra estar nessa situação. – O ruivo reclamou com o padrasto.  
– Não, não pediu, mas anda desfrutando bastante pelo que me consta. – Draco atacou. – Seu pai não pediu para ser o escolhido para matar Voldemort, mas lidou com a situação. Eu não pedi para ser veela, mas lidei com a situação… você? Está fugindo como um menino assustado e machucando muita gente no processo, cresça e tome uma decisão pelo amor de Merlin! – Exclamou o loiro. – Sua mãe estaria decepcionada com a sua falta de integridade.  
James acusou o golpe e olhou ferido para o padrasto.  
– Não me olhe assim, James. – Draco pediu. – Sabe que eu não menti, ela era uma vadia insuportável e vingativa, mas tinha mais decisão e coragem do que muito homens por ai. O fato de não mentir para a Cassie sobre suas escapadas com o Teddy não a machuca, eu sei, mas o machuca. Ele é obrigado a aceitar suas migalhas de afeto porque ele é uma criatura e não pode evitar. – Draco terminou, cortante.  
– Então, eu sou um canalha completo não importa de onde você olhe. Estou surpreso que ainda me deixe chegar perto do seu filho. – James disse, frio.  
– Não, não faça isso. Não se atreva a questionar meu amor por você. – Draco disse, imperturbável. – Eu não acho que você é um canalha, mas acho que está fazendo isso do jeito errado. Odeio ver Teddy reduzido a esmolar sua atenção quando ele devia ter toda ela.  
– Mas eu quero a Cassie também! E ele não pode dividir.  
– James, vocês tem dezessete anos e namoram desde os catorze. Claro que você pensa que a ama, mas é o costume. Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que não se sente completo ao lado do Teddy, negue que toda vez que o toca sente sua magia arrefecer a inquietação de quando está longe… negue que sonha com os olhos deles e que pode imaginar perfeitamente seus filhos. – Draco argumentou. – É amor, e é mágica também.  
James recuou dois passos.  
– E não, eu não estou usando legilimência com você, eu só conheço meus filhotes. Você se apaixonou por ele, pude perceber nas suas cartas, pelo jeito como você criticava o cabelo dele ou de como pôde dizer que disco seu pai poderia comprar para ele quando foram naquela loja trouxa. Agora, me diga, escreveu pra nós sobre esses encontros por quê?  
O ruivo continuou calado e só negou com a cabeça.  
– Escreveu sobre ele, porque sabia que podia contar aos seus pais algo que a Cassandra não suportaria ouvir, que se apaixonou por ele. Só quer protegê-la.  
– Ela sabe! Ela sabe, seu idiota e é isso que vocês não entendem! – Ele gritou. – Ela soube desde a primeira vez que voltei da Casa dos Gritos e nunca disse uma palavra contra, ela pode ver através de mim e não me recriminar porque ela me ama. Mas vocês, cada vez que eu olho nos olhos dele posso ver a reclamação muda, posso ver a dor quando ela me beija ou abraça. Vocês a chamam de egoísta, mas quem é que não pode dividir? – Ele perguntou.  
Draco pensou no que o enteado disse por um minuto.  
– Não reclamar é o jeito dela de lutar por você e sabe disso. Abra seus olhos James, minha irmã só não entrou num confronto direto com Teddy porque ela tem medo do resultado.  
James sabia, mas ele faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela, os dois eram Slytherin antes de tudo. Nem ele sabia o que faria numa situação dessas e uma boa serpente não se arriscava sem saber que tinha a vantagem.  
– Vou voltar com o Teddy, só vim dar a poção e daqui a pouco tenho que ir. Devia usar o dia para decidir o que fazer.  
– Como se eu não pensasse nisso todos os dias. – James disse, revirando os olhos.  
Draco não respondeu, só o viu partir dando um suspiro cansado.

T J C

James passou a tarde pensando, ficou a maior parte do tempo nos jardins da escola. Quando o sol estava se pondo, sentiu um par de braços conhecido abraçando-o pelas costas e sorriu.  
– O calamar vai ser meu presente? – Cassie perguntou, já que ele tinha passado boa parte do dia olhando o lago.  
– De jeito nenhum, ele é mais bem dotado que eu. – Ele brincou.  
Ela riu e deu um tapa na cabeça do namorado.  
– Que nojo, James.  
– Veio só me sondar sobre seu presente, ou pretende começar com o meu agora?  
– Eu vim te dizer que deve me encontrar na Sala Precisa depois do jantar, não demore ou vou começar sem você. – Ela ameaçou.  
– De jeito nenhum! – Ele garantiu, beijando-a.  
Ele sorriu mentalmente, nunca deixava de estar feliz perto dela, era como a lua, que o iluminava e inspirava, mas ainda podia sentir um frio insinuante no peito, a preocupação com Teddy e as palavras de Draco ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

T J C

A noite já tinha caído no Colégio, o jantar tinha sido estranho para James, já que ele tinha se preparado para não deixar Cassie perceber o quanto ele estava abalado pela conversa com Draco. Tudo o que ele não precisava era aumentar os motivos da briga desses dois, só Merlin poderia adivinhar o que aconteceria se esses dois resolvessem levar a briga a um patamar mais sério. Cassie era comedida e fria, mas Draco apesar de ser uma serpente tinha muitos rompantes passionais dignos da casa vermelho e dourada.  
Ele caminhou muito calmamente para seu quarto nas masmorras, sabia que tinha que estar perfeito para o aniversário de namoro ou Cassie iria castigá-lo, de uma maneira deliciosamente erótica, mas ainda assim, seria um castigo. Sem muita pressa, ele tomou banho e se trocou, quando estava arrumando sua gravata ouviu uma estranha comoção no salão e fez sua melhor cara de mau, pronto para colocar ordem na bagunça do primeiro ano. Quando chegou ao local, o que ele viu foi alunos em pânico e não uma briga.  
– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – Ele trovejou.  
O silêncio foi imediato e ele olhou para Fabriccio, que tinha tentando conter o pânico dos alunos do primeiro ano e agora parecia emburrado por James conseguir ordem tão facilmente.  
– Os professores despacharam todos os alunos para as salas comunais. Tem feitiços protetores adicionais nas portas. – O italiano disse, parecendo nervoso.  
– Por quê? – James perguntou, preocupado, Cassie estava sozinha na Sala Precisa.  
– A escola foi invadida. Foi um bando enorme de lobisomens. – Fabriccio disse, de um fôlego só.  
James levou três segundos para correr em direção a porta. Ele saiu da sala rapidamente, não sem antes lançar alguns feitiços de proteção que seu pai tinha ensinado. Os corredores estavam vazios e ele podia ouvir rosnados e os gritos de professores, que lutavam pela escola. Com o mapa do Maroto nas mãos ele seguiu os corredores secretos e saiu no corredor do quarto de Teddy, pôde ver como tinha um lobisomem rosnando e investindo contra a porta do quarto do ômega. James poucas vezes na vida tinha visto o mundo banhado de vermelho, mas essa era uma das ocasiões em que o primogênito Potter perdeu as estribeiras e uma maldição ensinada por Lucius acertou o lobisomem em cheio, fazendo-o cair numa confusão de pêlo negro e sangue. James não se enganou ao analisar o inimigo, aquele era muito pequeno e franzino para ser um alfa, era só um batedor, um beta fraco na melhor das hipóteses. Quando o lobisomem começou a se incorporar ele lançou um desmaius potente e logo um feitiço restritivo, dificilmente seguraria o lobisomem quando acordasse, mas daria mais tempo.  
– Teddy, abra a porta! Precisamos sair daqui. – Ele gritou, batendo na porta.  
Quando o ômega abriu a porta, parecia assustado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.  
– Eu avaliei mal. Não eram dois ou três lobisomens desgarrados, um alfa deve ter formado uma força de ataque. – Teddy comentou, os cabelos pretos devido a seu humor escuro. Parecia um pouco doente, como alguém com gripe.  
– Por você? – James questionou, segurando-o pelo braço e sentindo o outro estremecer sob seu toque.  
– Sim, sou um prêmio muito apetecível, sabe? – O lobisomem brincou.  
– Foda-se meus planos então, vamos te levar para o salão e fazer uma orgia. – James reclamou, sem nenhum humor.  
– Não seja atrevido, além disso, quando usa essa voz e estufa o peito me deixa mais excitado do que o cio. – Teddy disse, langoroso, se encostando no ruivo.  
James rilhou os dentes. Era difícil controlar sua vontade de corresponder aos pedidos do lobo quando sua magia também pedia isso. Ele sabia que não devia ceder, mas só de pensar em um alfa qualquer chegando perto de Teddy, ele tinha vontade de ter um tapete de pele de lobo em seu quarto na mansão. Sem pensar ele jogou Teddy na parede e prensou-o na pedra fria com seu corpo, o ômega gemeu e se esfregou contra o ruivo, o som gutural saindo de sua garganta foi cortado pela boca possessiva de James, que cobriu a sua própria. Quando suas línguas se entrelaçaram, Teddy pensou que iria derreter e só pôde apertar seus dedos na camisa de James, sentindo como o ruivo sugava sua língua sensualmente. O ômega tinha sonhado com isso por um longo tempo, já que em suas "brincadeiras" James nunca o tinha beijado e era uma sensação abrumadora, que ele tinha certeza que poderia levá-lo ao céu. Os dois estavam tão focados um no outro que nem perceberam o vulto que se aproximava lentamente pelo lado oposto do corredor.

Quando os dois se separaram, ofegantes e mergulhados um no outro. Ouviram uma voz firme e conhecida gritar um feitiço potente:  
– Estupefaça!  
A voz de Cassandra acordou James de qualquer estupor que a proximidade de Teddy pudesse causar e o ruivo só teve tempo de se virar e colocar o corpo diante de Teddy, imprensando o ômega na parede e sacando sua varinha para conjurar um protego rapidamente. A loira fez um esgar de desprezo quando os dois finalmente olharam para trás para ver o enorme lobo branco que agora jazia inconsciente do outro lado do corredor.  
– Obrigada pela confiança, amor. – Ela disse, girando sua varinha.  
– Cassie…  
– Se vai tirá-lo daqui, sugiro que use a lareira da McGonagall. – Ela interrompeu-o.  
James puxou Teddy e começou a andar rápido, sabia que ela estava logo atrás deles, podia ouvir os saltos da bota que ela usava. Sabia que estava encrencado, já que ela sim devia ter saído da Sala Precisa e ido diretamente procurá-lo. Isso seria o inferno de explicar. Não foi difícil chegar ao escritório da diretora, até que o ruivo se lembrou de que precisavam da senha.  
– Puta que pariu! Não temos a senha. – Ele gemeu, batendo a cabeça na parede.  
– Deixe de ser ridículo, ele é um professor, sabe a senha. – Cassandra disse, revirando os olhos.  
– Sim, eu sei, saía da frente, dramático. – Teddy enxotou-o.  
Quando Teddy se aproximou da pequena gárgula para dizer a senha, os três ouviram um rugido animal e feroz, ao mesmo tempo em que viam o enorme lobisomem cinzento avançar na direção deles. James se colocou a frente de Teddy e lançou um potente feitiço aturdidor no lobo, que pareceu ne, sentir, recuando apenas alguns metros para trás.  
– É um alfa sangue-puro! – Teddy murmurou, impressionado e assustado. – Resistente a feitiços, é muito forte.  
– Mais um motivo pra você falar a porra da senha e sumir daqui! – Cassie gritou, enquanto girava sua varinha para lançar uma série de feitiços cortantes, que acertaram uma das patas do lobo, fazendo-o guinchar de dor.  
Teddy murmurou a palavra animago rapidamente, e a parede começou a se abrir e a escada estreita surgiu.  
– Vai logo! Não podemos subir os três, ele vai conseguir ir nos seguir e de jeito nenhum vou enfrentar esse bicho num espação restrito! – Cassie disse.  
James que já tinha empurrado Teddy pelas escadas, parou de súbito. O ômega segurava sua mão, trêmulo e incerto, ele olhou para os olhos ambarinos do rapaz e ouviu como Cassie gritava outro feitiço restritivo, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a voz de um dos aurores de seu pai.  
– Vem comigo, por favor! – Teddy pediu, parecendo desamparado.  
O ruivo olhou para trás e viu como a trança intricada que prendia o cabelo de Cassie se movia graciosamente enquanto ela girava para desferir outro feitiço certeiro no lobo, que rugia enfurecido. Foi um instante fugaz em que os olhos cinza da menina e os verdes de James se encontraram e ele ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Isso até que viu pelo canto de olho como dois lobisomens negros chegavam no corredor, ele fez sem pensar, simplesmente empurrou Teddy com mais força e deixou a parede de pedras se fechar atrás dele.

T J C

Lucius chegou na escola quase ao mesmo tempo em que os lobisomens começavam seu ataque. O problema era que os lobos estavam em maior número do que ele tinha imaginado e mesmo ao lado de Harry e um contingente grande de aurores, tiveram dificuldades para avançar por dentro do castelo e alcançar os andares superiores onde imaginavam que estavam os lobos mais perigosos. Eles podiam ouvir os rugidos animais e feitiços furiosos enquanto avançavam, mas sabiam que graças as técnicas de caça do loiro, não seria difícil conter os lobos.  
– Onde é que Teddy se meteu?! – Harry perguntou para o nada, correndo ao lado de Lucius e lançando alguns feitiços esporádicos.  
– Deve ter ido para o escritório da diretora, ele não é tolo e sabe que o melhor local para ele no momento é a mansão. Além disso, é o local mais difícil para os lobos acessarem.  
Harry assentiu, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de sentir um aperto no peito só de pensar no que poderia estar ocorrendo com Teddy. Foi com horror que ele chegou no corredor do escritório da diretora. Havia um enorme lobisomem cinzento sangrando profusamente e ganindo lastimeiramente, um som que evocava lembranças dolorosas da guerra nele, mas quando viu Cassie ao lado de um auror, ajoelhada e parecendo exausta por sustentar com a ajuda dele um escudo potente que mal resistia as investidas de um lobo negro que gania enlouquecido seu sangue gelou. Lucius reagiu primeiro ao ver sua filha em perigo e com dois feitiços rápidos deu cabo do lobisomem, que caiu ao lado de outro, igualmente negro, mas que parecia morto.  
– Cassie, você está bem? – Harry perguntou ao vê-la sangrando no ombro, enquanto Lucius usava feitiços especiais para prender os lobisomens vivos.  
– Sim, foi só um golpe com as garras. Doí para caralho, devo ressaltar. – Ela disse, quando o cunhado afastou o tecido de sua túnica azul céu para lançar feitiços curativos.  
– Onde está Teddy? Você o viu?  
A loira assentiu, mas foi para o pai que olhou.  
– Eles foram juntos? – Lucius perguntou.  
– Ele escolheu o lobo. – Ela concluiu, com lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto manchado de sangue. – Ele escolheu a ele.  
Harry praguejou ao ver a menina chorar, mas se sentiu aliviado ao saber que o filho e Teddy deveriam estar seguros em Malfoy Manor.  
– Sinto muito. – Ele disse.  
– Sente mesmo? – Ela perguntou. – Porque tenho certeza que seu marido não o faz. – Completou, amargamente.  
– Cassie… - O moreno disse carinhosamente, sem saber como consolá-la.  
– Acha que pode dar conta do resto? – Lucius questionou o genro colocando a filha de pé.  
– Sabe que sim, para onde vão?  
– Levá-la a enfermaria.  
Harry assentiu e viu como os dois loiros partiam silenciosos, às vezes ele odiava a postura estoica dos Malfoy. Se virou, e seguido por seu auror foi usar o contra feitiço no lobisomem cinzento que ainda gania de dor, Cassie tinha mão para o Sectumsempra.  
– Como chegaram tão rápido, chefe? – O auror perguntou depois de ver como o chefe ajudava o lobisomem que não mais sangrava mas que ainda gania ao se ver imobilizado. Estava curioso já que tinha se feito de surdo-mudo durante o interlúdio familiar.  
– Não vai acreditar nisso Robb, mas meu ilustre sogro é o mais novo vidente da Inglaterra Mágica. – Harry disse, fazendo uma careta.  
O jovem auror não entendeu porque seu chefe achava isso ruim, era uma honra ter um vidente na família, ainda mais quando despertavam depois de mais velhos, eles tinham mais sabedoria e calma para lidar com as visões.  
– Mas chefe, isso é bom.  
– Diga para o marido quando tivermos que nomear nosso filho de Abraxas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Harry reclamou.  
Robb preferiu não continuar no assunto, não achava que ia entender de qualquer maneira.

T J C

Draco deu um pulo quando as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e suspirou de alívio ao ver Teddy e James. Teddy correu para seus braços estendidos, e ele primeiro se certificou de que o ômega estava bem, para só depois se dar conta de que James tinha se deixado cair de joelhos no tapete, sem se mover.  
– Jamie? – O veela chamou-o, com o apelido infantil. – Você se machucou, amor? Onde?  
– Na alma, duvido que você possa consertar. – O ruivo disse, se levantando com os olhos rasos d'água.  
– James… eu sinto muito, eu não queria. – Teddy disse, dolorido ao ver que seu escolhido se sentia mal por ter deixado a namorada para trás.  
James deu de ombros e puxou o lobisomem para um abraço apertado.  
– Eu queria e esse é o maldito problema, eu queria vir com você. – James soluçou, com o rosto escondido no pescoço do ômega.  
Teddy não se sentia bem pela felicidade que emanava em seu coração, mas seu lobo estava tão em paz que ele pôde consolar seu escolhido com murmúrios carinhosos, os dois ficaram abraçados sob o olhar perplexo de Draco por um longo tempo antes de alguém explicar algo ao veela.

**E foi isso, o que acharam? Não sejam maus e me digam.**


	23. Consequências

**Olá pessoas, eu voltei. Como o título diz, esse é o capítulo das consequências e no próximo temos o vínculo. Leiam e aproveitem. **

James deixou que Teddy o levasse para o quarto dele na mansão, quarto que pouco usava, já que costumava dormir com Cassie a maior parte das noites. Quando os dois se deitaram, ele desejava dormir por anos e só acordar quando toda a confusão tivesse acabado. Covardia? Bem, ele não tinha ido a Slytherin por bravura.

- James, você está bem? – Teddy perguntou, ao vê-lo tão calado e com os olhos fixos no teto.

- Não. – Ele disse simplesmente.

O lobisomem se deitou ao lado dele, acariciando seus cabelos e sem saber o que fazer.

- O que posso fazer?

- Nada, eu só preciso de tempo. Eu sinto muito, mas não tenho ânimo para nada hoje.

Teddy odiava a falta de interação, mas podia entender perfeitamente seu escolhido. Aquela não era uma boa noite para os dois se vincularem, e, ele não queria pressionar o ruivo mais do que a situação em Hogwarts já tinha feito. Claro, que toda essa percepção não mudava o fato de que bem no fundo, ele esperava que James saltasse em cima dele e o fodesse bem duro assim que entrassem no quarto.

- Eu entendo. – Ele disse, querendo fazer James se sentir melhor.

- Você não entende. – James disse, mais secamente do que pretendia, mas suavizou a crítica estendendo a mão e acariciando uma das orelhas de Teddy, o que era quase tão efetivo quanto acariciar MiniMoony. – E se essa relação vai funcionar tem que começar a ser honesto aqui. Eu minto para muitas pessoas, mas não para você. É assim que funciona.

Teddy assentiu, praticamente gemendo de prazer com a carícia. James percebeu e se lembrou de que o lobisomem estava no cio, o que o deixava numa posição delicada. Tomando uma decisão, ele deixou sua mão escorregar até o membro de Teddy, não se surpreendendo de encontrá-lo duro, afinal, o lobo estava no cio. Sem pressa, o ruivo começou a acariciar a ereção de Teddy, fazendo o lobo se retorcer a seu lado.

- James… você disse que não queria.

- Eu não, mas você sim. Você é a prioridade aqui.

Teddy quase derreteu ao ouvir isso, mais ainda porque o ruivo tinha baixado sua calça para ter melhor acesso a sua ereção. O lobisomem abriu mais as pernas, sentindo o sangue bombear loucamente em sua cabeça, mal registou o feitiço lubrificante que James lançou em sua ereção, mas sentiu nitidamente como ele a apertava com mais firmeza e masturbava-o num ritmo duro. O lobinho praticamente alulou e sentiu um jato quente de lubrificação saindo de sua entrada necessitada, enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximar. Praticamente uivou de prazer quando James percebeu como estava excitado e sem parar de masturbá-lo deslizou a outra mão para abrir sua bunda e enfiou dois dedos dentro dele, fodendo-o lentamente, algo que o enlouquecia. Teddy ondulou os quadris, seguindo o ritmo das mãos de James, que o conduzia a um estado de excitação exacerbado, por estar no cio. O ruivo não precisou de muito mais do que meia dúzia de golpes fortes em sua ereção e em seu buraco para fazê-lo gozar num grito baixo.

Quando o lobisomem saiu da nuvem de prazer onde o orgasmo o tinha levado, percebeu que James o limpava com uma toalha úmida. Sorriu para o ruivo.

- Acho que gosto de ter meu próprio elfo. – Brincou.

- Cuidado MiniMoony, não vou ser sempre bonzinho assim. – James disse, dando-lhe uma palmada em seu traseiro nu.

Teddy corou, mas resolveu aproveitar aqueles momentos inicias de intimidade com James. Os primeiros sem a sombra de Cassandra.

T J C

Harry só chegou à mansão na manhã seguinte. Ele tinha tido uma noite agitada tentando resolver as coisas com o Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Os lobisomens capturados eram puros e controlavam bem a transformação, o problema era que o CCM não aceitava a legitimidade disso, alegando que todos deveriam ficar nas jaulas, o que é claro, causaria um enorme problema político com os clãs da Europa. Ele tinha saído do Gabinete do Ministro sem que a discussão chegasse a um fim, mas precisava ver como andavam as coisas com sua família também. Quando ouviu Draco rindo, sabia que as coisas não podiam estar tão ruins, chegou no salão para ver seu veela rindo das tentativas de Scorpius para pegar o açucareiro mágico, que fugia do menino.

- Papai! Pega pra mim! Eu quero açúcar no meu leite! – O loirinho pediu, assim que o viu.

- Claro. – Com um simples accio, Harry capturou o pote e colocou um pouco de açúcar no leite do filho, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os cabelos de Draco.

- Noite ruim na Central? – Draco perguntou, olhando severamente para Scorpius, que parou de fazer carinhas na geleia em sua torrada.

- Você nem imagina o tamanho da bagunça que a festinha dos lobisomens em Hogwarts deixou para gente limpar. – Harry respondeu, cansado, mas sentando para tomar café com a família.

- Imagino sim, o pessoal de St. Mungo ficou esperando dezenas de alunos mordidos, mas soube que nenhum sofreu nada além de arranhões e sustos traumatizantes.

- Isso mesmo, eles explicaram que foram competir por Teddy. Pensavam que os magos entenderiam isso e que não iam machucá-los, claro que o CCM pensa diferente e quer encher as jaulas com os lobisomens puros.

- Isso é absurdo! É como querer prender pequenos magos por magia acidental! – Teddy exclamou, entrando na sala.

- Desculpe, mas não acho que os casos sejam similares. Eles invadiram a escola, não pode achar que vão deixá-los sair dessa com uma palmadinha na cabeça. – Contrapôs James, sentando também.

- É claro que são! Magia acidental é instintiva, os lobisomens terem ido atrás de mim também, se eles quisessem ter causado estrago não teria muitos alunos em Hogwarts sem um par de mordidas. Lobisomens podem ser malditamente sorrateiros e letais quando querem. – Teddy disse, franzindo o cenho.

- Que seja, mas não espere que eu lamente se os trancarem numa jaula e jogarem a chave fora.

- Isso é cruel e desumano! – Teddy exclamou, escandalizado.

- Eles atacaram pessoas que eu gosto, não dou a mínima se vão apodrecer numa jaula nos porões do Ministério. – James retrucou, sem entender a indignação de Teddy.

Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar compreensivo. Um gryffindor como Teddy nunca ia entender as posições de um slytherin como James, isso os fazia lembrar do começo do relacionamento dos dois. Temendo que o mais novo casal começasse uma briga séria, o veela interveio.

- Relaxe Teddy, ele não faria isso com lobisomens que não te atacaram, tem que entender que o jeito dos slytherins verem as coisas são muito diferentes do seu. Agora, coma alguma coisa ou a poção supressora vai te dar dor de estômago.

Teddy olhou feio para James, mas começou a comer.

- Onde estão Lucius e Severus? – James perguntou, relutante.

Draco ia abrir a boca para dizer que provavelmente na cama, comemorando a vitória de Lucius na aposta com Harry, quando seu marido se adiantou, parecendo mais cuidadoso do que o costume.

- Os dois viajaram. – Harry disse, evitando olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse sua xícara de café.

- Como assim? Meu padrinho viajou sem me avisar? – Draco parecia ofendido, já que era Severus quem preparava pessoalmente suas poções fortalecedoras de gestante.

- Eles foram para a França, mas devem voltar logo. Dois dias no máximo.

- Hum, aqueles dois deviam parar de sair de lua-de-mel nessa idade. – Teddy brincou.

- Eles foram levá-la, certo? Ela se foi. – James disse com voz sumida.

Harry assentiu, tinha discordado veementemente da vontade da cunhada, mas os pais de Cassandra quase nunca negavam nada a sua herdeira. Mesmo que isso significasse que ela mudasse de escola menos de uma semana antes dos exames e que deixasse para trás uma história mal resolvida com James.

- Ela deixou uma carta? – James questionou e Harry percebeu que ele lutava contra as lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos verdes.

- Não, só um recado. – Harry não podia se sentir mais miserável. – Ela disse que entendeu a mensagem, não quer te ver, mas deseja sorte.

James odiava aquilo, sua garganta fechou e ele saiu da mesa sem pedir licença. Ele sentia uma opressão no peito que sabia que não ia embora tão cedo. Ela tinha ido e ele tinha certeza que não era por pouco tempo, ele odiava aquilo quase tanto como as lágrimas que não podia impedir de caírem de seus olhos. Quando um par de bracinhos envolveu suas pernas, sabia que era seu irmão e o viu olhando-o preocupado.

- Não chore Jamie, os vovôs vão voltar logo. – Scorpius disse. – Te deixo dormir comigo se estiver com muita saudade.

James riu entre as lágrimas e se abaixou para abraçar o irmão.

- Queria que fosse tão simples, pequeno.

T J C

Lucius e Severus não voltaram em dois dias, mas uma semana depois, e Cassandra chegou com eles. Ela tinha resistido a ideia, mas resolveu deixar de teimosia quando percebeu que seria impossível para James estar na mansão no meio dos exames. Ela esperava que doesse menos, mas quando entrou em seu quarto, não pôde deixar de odiar cada pequeno detalhe do local, porque cada coisa em seu quarto a lembrava de James.

Enquanto a loira olhava desiludida para seu quarto, seus pais conversavam com Draco e Harry na sala. O veela estava mais calmo e muito bonito, com os cabelos soltos e uma túnica verde de tecido muito leve, que quando ele se movia evidenciava sua pequena barriguinha.

- Ela já terminou os exames? – Harry perguntou, impressionado.

- Ah, sim, em Paris eles começaram na manhã depois de chegarmos. Acho que foi bom, a manteve ocupada. – Lucius deu de ombros.

- E ela foi impressionante, é claro. – Severus disse, sem esconder o orgulho.

- Meus genes, é claro. – Lucius disse, igualmente exibido.

- Até parece! Meus genes. – Severus insistiu. – Seus genes a fizeram loira, só isso.

- Má ideia, padrinho, muito má ideia. – Draco disse rindo, ao ver o pai crispar os lábios.

Severus percebeu tarde demais seu erro e quando abriu a boca para retificar sua ofensa, Lucius já tinha sacado sua varinha e a próxima coisa de que o pocionista foi consciente era de todos pareciam muito grandes e ele muito próximo do chão. Se pudesse Severus teria gritado, mas só pôde coaxar, transformado num sapo.

- Vejamos se aprende que genes mandam depois de uns dias nessa forma. – Lucius disse de mau humor.

Draco riu dos pais e Harry teve pena do pequeno sapo-Snape e o pegou, arrulhando para os olhos negros e rindo, porque sabia que o pocionista iria matá-lo por tê-lo tratado como algo fofinho. Pensando que devia ter uma conversa com a irmã, ele se dirigiu ao quarto dela e quando sentiu cheiro de fumaça se apressou, preocupado. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou o quarto iluminado não só pelas imensas janelas da sacada, agora abertas, mas também aquecido pelo fogo vivo na lareira, onde ele podia ver queimando vários itens que sabia que a irmã amava. A começar por várias roupas.

- O que você está fazendo?! – Ele perguntou, horrorizado.

Ela parou, com o grimório que tinha ganhado de James anos atrás numa das mãos. Ela olhou para Draco com um desprezo e ressentimento que doeram no veela. Ignorando-o, ela atirou o grimório na lareira, coisa que fez Draco reagir e invocá-lo com rápido accio.

- O que diabos há de errado com você? Resolveu queimar suas coisas do nada? Isso é a coisa mais… – Ele parou de falar quando se aproximou da lareira e viu que fotos dela junto com James ardiam no fogo e de repente, ele entendeu. – Está queimando as coisas que tem a ver com James.

- Brilhante dedução, pode sair, agora? – Ela perguntou, friamente.

- Não! Isso é insanidade, essas coisas são recordações, não devia queimá-las, deve guardar porque um dia vai querer vê-las. – Ele disse.

- O que diabos você entende disso?! – Ela gritou, sem paciência para continuar ignorando o irmão. – Você, maldito traidor! Deveria estar dando pulos de alegria e colocando no quarto comigo dentro!

Draco deu dois passos para trás, assustado com o tamanho da raiva dela.

- Vocês ganharam! Ele me deixou, quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedacinhos e não sobrou nada de bom! Eu queimar cada coisa me lembre dele pra nunca mais ter que sentir essa dor de novo!

Draco não largou o grimório, mas segurou sua varinha, não queria chegar a esse ponto, mas de jeito nenhum ia entrar numa briga com a irmã desarmado, ainda mais gestando. Ela percebeu o gesto e deu um sorriso cruel.

- Não se preocupe, eu não atacaria nenhum gestante. Além disso, você não vale a pena!

- Você está brava e ferida, mas isso vai passar e vai se arrepender de ter destruído essas coisas. Agora, pare com isso. – Ele disse, ignorando a pontada de dor ao ouvir isso da menininha que tinha cuidado com tanto esmero.

- Você não o direito de falar comigo, não hoje, nem nunca mais! Eu não estou ferida, eu estou quebrada! – Ela esbravejou. – E você não respeita nem isso, porque acha que se alguém não tem sangue de criatura o suficiente pode esquecer de um amor como quem esquece de um brinquedo quebrado. Novidades pra você: não podemos! Doí como o inferno e eu nunca vou te perdoar por ser incapaz de entender isso.

Quando terminou, ela parecia extremamente cansada.

- Agora, se tem por mim um centésimo do apreço que mostra pelo seu querido lobisomem, vá embora e não volte.

Meio anestesiado, Draco se virou e saiu, mas antes invocou os álbuns de fotos e enfeites que sabia terem conexão com James, de jeito nenhum ia deixá-la queimar o passado. Quando estivesse mais calma, os dois fariam as pazes.

- Isso foi muito violento, não acha? – A voz calma de Lucius chegou até ela, aparentemente ele tinha assistido a briga de camarote.

- Ele me machucou muito e nem pediu desculpas.

- Nós somos Malfoy, pedir desculpas está além da nossa genética. – Lucius disse.

- Perdoar também. – Cassandra completou.

- Eu odeio brigas na família Cassandra. – Ele disse.

- Não é uma briga, é uma ruptura definitiva. – Ela foi categórica.

- Espero para o bem dessa família que seja sua raiva falando. Ainda vai querer viajar?

- O mais longe possível, estive pensando no Haiti.

Lucius achava uma péssima ideia, mestres vodu e muita dor e raiva podiam ser uma péssima combinação, mas não iria interferir na formação da filha, ela tinha ganhado essa viagem com as classificações brilhantes nos exames.

- Que seja, mas vai tomar cuidado, não é?

- Magia Negra não deve ser incrementada com sentimentos negativos, eu sei.

- Espero que sim.

T J C

Teddy podia sentir a tensão no ar quando ele e James chegaram de Hogwarts. O ruivo se jogou num dos sofás com aspecto sofrido.

- O que foi filhote, os examinadores te maltrataram? – Draco perguntou, carinhoso.

- Eu me ferrei na maior parte dos exames, se é isso que quer saber. – James reconheceu.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim. – Draco disse, preocupado.

- Para o filho de Harry Potter? Foi um fiasco. Não foi a melhor semana da minha vida e eu não ligo para os resultados tanto assim, administração e direito não precisam de notas em encantamentos mesmo. – Ele disse, dando de ombros.

Teddy parecia ferido aos olhos de Draco, mas o pior foi o desânimo de James, que pediu licença e foi para o quarto.

- Ele tinha razão. – Teddy disse. – Uma vez ele me disse que ela era parte dele e que não sabia viver sem a ter por perto, é verdade. É como ter um James pela metade, e eu odeio isso.

O cio já tinha ido embora, James tinha ajudado muito, mas os últimos resquícios de hormônios o deixavam sensível, e ele os culpou pelas lágrimas.

- Relaxe menino bonito, é só dar um tempo pra ele. Sei que está ansioso pelo vínculo e por um namoro tranquilo, mas se esquece de que ele está sofrendo porque acabou de romper um relacionamento longo e muito importante. Seja racional e dê espaço para ele se curar.

Teddy sorriu, entendendo o ponto de vista de James. Ele estava passando pela dor de um rompimento e ele só tinha que esperar para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

- Você está certo. – Teddy disse.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Sempre estou.

T J C

James sabia que conhecia pouco da comunidade mágica da Inglaterra, afinal, seu pai era superprotetor e ele viveu basicamente entre a mansão, a Toca e Hogwarts, Hogsmeade não contava porque era muito pequena e praticamente colada à escola. Por isso, quando vislumbrou o enorme prédio onde ficava a Universidade Mágica quase caiu para trás. Era uma versão menos glamurosa de Hogwarts, já que os prédios eram simples e cobertos de hera, mas não impressionantes como o castelo. Mas a vila ao redor era tudo menos decepcionante. Ele tinha visto os bares e cafés, um par de boates e tinha certeza que a moça que piscou para ele de uma janela era uma prostituta. Aquilo era o paraíso.

- Por que está babando pra ela, James Sirius? – A voz de Teddy foi cortante, e o ruivo corou.

- Só estou sendo educado, lobinho. – Ele se desculpou.

Teddy olhou feio para o namorado e para a moça, fazendo-a fechar a janela rapidamente. Nos meses de férias, os dois tinham aumentado sua intimidade a um grau em que Teddy podia dizer só de olhar quando James estava aprontando, ou pensando em aprontar. O lobo se sentia deliciado com aquela relação e mal podia se conter, esperando para completarem o vínculo, única coisa que ainda não tinham feito.

- Espero que não esteja planejando ser assim de educado com todos por aqui… ou em vez de te ajudar a se mudar para o alojamento, vou eu mesmo vir morar aqui.

James parou no meio da rua para olhar o namorado e viu que Teddy estava fazendo beicinho. Maldição, esse beicinho era irresistível e James não pôde deixar de sorrir e beijar o lobisomem, que respondeu ao carinho. Os dois estavam mais preocupados em se beijar do que em prestar atenção ao fato de que estavam no meio da rua, foi só quando um senhor tossiu perto deles que se separaram. James olhou feio para o velhinho.

- Eu estou ocupado por aqui, velhote, qual o problema? – O ruivo perguntou de mau humor.

- Problema nenhum, jovem Potter, mas imaginei que iria querer chegar na hora a seu exame de admissão… estou indo para o prédio agora e não gosto de ver meus alunos correndo para achar a Sala da Cúpula.

James empalideceu quando o velho homem desapareceu diante de seus olhos. Ele tinha sido aceito na Universidade, mas ainda tinha que passar nos testes dos professores para saber as turmas que frequentaria. Lucius tinha jurado que se ele fosse mandado para turma dos atrasados iria cruciá-lo ao estilo de Voldemort.

- Estou atrasado! E é culpa sua. – James acusou o namorado.

- Minha?! Quem foi que insistiu que sim, tínhamos tempo para um banho duplo que descambou para brincadeirinhas pervertidas no chuveiro?

Tinha sido James, claro, mas ele não iria reconhecer. Beijou Teddy e saiu correndo, deixando o lobisomem sorrindo, as coisas finalmente entravam nos eixos.

T J C

Draco se sentia muito grávido no natal, grávido e irritadiço, para o azar de Harry. O veela tinha passado horas preparando cada detalhe da festa, ficando obsessivo como sempre com que tudo saísse perfeito. James tinha chegado da Universidade reclamando sobre o fato de seu professor de contabilidade ser um déspota e começou a entrar em longas conversas com Lucius sobre certos professores e métodos para trapaceá-los, coisa que fez Harry olhar feio para o sogro.

- Não ensine meu filho a trapacear nos exames. – Harry, rosnou.

- Meu caro, em contabilidade os feitiços por si só já são uma trapaça. Agora, fique quietinho, quando precisarmos de músculo e não de cérebro, te chamamos.

O moreno ia replicar novamente, quando Severus entrou no salão com um carranca e uma carta.

- É melhor ler isso. – Ele disse ao marido.

Lucius pegou o pergaminho e fez uma careta quando terminou.

- Quem vai escrever a resposta? – Severus perguntou.

- Eu, você seria descortês e não vai fazê-la mudar de ideia com grosserias e ordens.

- Quem tem que mudar de ideia? – Draco perguntou.

- Cassandra não vem para as festas. – Lucius informou.

Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Mas… eu programei tudo do jeito que ela gosta. – O veela choramingou. – Eu comprei presentes perfeitos e…

- Draco, ela ainda está brava com você. Não force, vai se decepcionar. – Lucius pediu.

Harry fez um esgar de desgosto. Só ele sabia como o veela tinha ficado arrasado com o que tinha ouvido da irmã, afinal, foi nos braços dele que o loiro foi chorar.

- Mas, ela vai ficar sozinha? – Teddy perguntou, abismado.

Lucius olhou para o lobo, sentado no colo de James, que por sua vez, tinha o olhar misterioso, difícil de decifrar. Quando notou seu olhar, o ruivo começou a beijar o pescoço do namorado, fugindo da avaliação.

- Aparentemente vai viajar para Dubai com um grupo de trabalho, vai observar a construção de um novo palácio para um sheik. – Lucius contou.

O loiro ainda tinha calafrios ao pensar na profissão que a filha tinha escolhido. Arquiteta? Algo tão proletário, mas era culpa dele, quem mandou deixar a garota ir visitar um monte de monumentos e estudar? Meninas burrinhas se casam e ficam em casa, as espertas saem para desbravar o mundo. Como era difícil ser ele.

Todos na sala pareciam ler sua expressão, porque riram suavemente. Mas no fundo, todos estavam tristes, era o primeiro natal que a família passaria separada.

**Então, foi isso por hoje. O que acharam? Me digam.  
E eu tenho uma nova fic, caso queiram dar uma lida. **

**E podem me fazer um favor? Denunciar uns comentários com xingamentos da KiaraLive? Eu já fiz, mas eles ainda não tirara. Agradeceria muito.  
Beijos.**


	24. Afinal, quem é o lobo mau?

**Eu voltei, a fic está caminhando para o fim. Espero que aproveitem o capi! ;) **

Teddy sorriu quando saiu do trabalho e encontrou Dimitri esperando-o fora do Ministério. O lobisomem mais jovem abriu os braços e deu um caloroso abraço no mais velho, era seu mentor e sem ele certamente não teria chegado onde estava.

- Isso mesmo, mostre o quanto sentiu minha falta. Sei que sou assim, irresistível. – Brincou o alfa.

Teddy deu um soco de leve no braço do outro e sorriu.

- Eu estou feliz porque sou um jovem bem sucedido e ativista atuante na área do estudo e controle das criaturas mágicas. – Teddy disse, pomposamente.

- Citando as palavras daquele artigozinho minúsculo que saiu no jornal? O que a vaidade não faz…

Teddy deu de ombros.

- Posso ser vaidoso quando sou assim tão perfeito.

- Um ômega muito exibido é o que você é, eu deveria te dobrar nos meus joelhos e te ensinar boas maneiras. – Dimitri ameaçou, de brincadeira.

- Se tocar muito mais do que já está tocando, temo que vou ter que cortar seus braços.

A voz de James era modulada e calma, mas seus olhos eram duas pedras de gelo quando chegou perto de Teddy e Dimitri. O alfa soltou os braços de Teddy e deu dois passos para trás, em uma demonstração de paz. Ele não tinha ido lutar pelo ômega.

- James! Isso foi rude, é só o Dimitri. – Teddy brincou.

- Você é quem gosta de jogar no um a um amor, não pode reclamar se não quero dividir agora. – James retrucou, sem tirar os olhos do alfa a sua frente.

Dimitri sorriu.

- Esse é o espirito! – Dimitri disse, aprovando, para logo espetar: – Claro que seria mais contundente se você simplesmente completasse o vínculo. – O alfa espetou.

- Estamos treinando arduamente para isso, pode ter certeza. – James disse, arrogante.

Teddy corou quando Dimitri começou a rir.

- Vocês dois são impossíveis, por que não vamos almoçar como pessoas civilizadas e assim os dois podem me contar o que estão fazendo aqui?

Os dois convidados deram de ombros e seguiram o ômega em direção ao restaurante.

T J C

Draco gostava de estar grávido, era ótimo ser mimado e ter Harry pulando a cada palavra sua, mas seu pai era outra história. Ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sobre o nome que escolheria para o bebê e Draco já estava entrando no nono mês de gestação.

- Papai? – Chamou o loiro com voz dengosa.

- Sim? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Como vai chamar meu bebê?

- Com certeza não vai ser Albus. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

O veela deu um suspiro cansado.

- Vou esperar, mas se escolher um nome muito horrível vou fazer Harry te cruciar.

- Como se ele tivesse coragem. – Desdenhou Lucius.

- Sim, se eu pedir com jeitinho. – Draco disse, sorrindo. – Teddy e James vem jantar hoje, aquele Dimitri talvez venha também. Ele chegou na semana passada e ficou para ajudar o Teddy com o novo projeto.

- Ele fez o impensável, conseguiu um cessar fogo com os lobisomens desgarrados com a ajuda do Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Uma reunião na Floresta Proibida vai permitir que os lobisomens encontrem companheiros e comecem novos clãs, além de torná-los cientes das regras para viver na Inglaterra Mágica.

- Sim, mas ainda acho um péssimo lugar para o Teddy ir.

- Um ômega sem marcação vai ser tentador para tantos alfas, mas acho que James vai controlar bem a situação.

- Sim, porque a ideia do meu filho lutando contra uma horda de lobisomens famintos pelo Teddy é muito calmante. Obrigada papai. – Draco disse.

- Eles vão ficar bem, acredita em mim? – O mais velho disse com a aura calmante que tinha adquirido depois de ter aprendido mais sobre suas visões.

- Sim, eu acredito. – Disse o loiro sorrindo. – Cassandra mandou notícias?

- Como sempre, ela está tendo dificuldades com os feitiços de construção. Não sei porque ela insiste em saber como construir um prédio se só vai supervisionar os operários. – Lucius reclamou.

- Eu não sei… penso que nosso pai pode ter dito algumas milhares de vezes sobre ter que saber todos as etapas de algo para poder coordenar com eficiência.

- Claro que eu pensava que meus dois filhos iam fazer algo menos proletário que arquitetura mágica… medimagia já foi ruim o bastante, mas arquitetura? – O loiro disse, com desgosto.

- Ainda reclamando sobre as escolhas da nossa filha? – Severus perguntou, chegando de uma aula na França.

- Vou estar na minha cripta e ainda vai ouvir sobre isso, culpo seus genes ruins, sabe disso, não é? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro, tudo que ela faz e você não gosta é culpa dos meus genes.

- Fico feliz que tenha entendido, odiaria ter que te transformar num sapo de novo.

Severus revirou os olhos e focou suas orbes negras no afilhado.

- Ela perguntou do bebê na última carta.

- Ela faz isso sempre, mas continua devolvendo minhas cartas fechadas. Ela está me deixando de castigo, já entendi. – Draco disse, dando de ombros.

- Eu te avisei pra não ser tão aberto sobre o assunto. – Severus disse.

- Claro, porque mentir pra ela é tão malditamente fácil. – O loiro reclamou.

- Ela vem para casa nos próximo feriados. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

- Foi o que ela disse na páscoa, e nas férias. – Draco disse.

- Mas dessa vez eu a fiz fazer um juramento mágico, ela não viu quando saquei a varinha. – Lucius disse, sorrindo.

- Isso foi muito traiçoeiro da sua parte papai. – Draco disse, orgulhoso.

- Eu sou assim, a epítome da perfeição. Sorte a sua que herdou esse meu traço.

Draco assentiu vigorosamente e Severus achou melhor não tirar nenhum dos dois loiros de seus delírios de grandeza. Draco estava grávido e ele poderia terminar convertido num sapo por semanas.

T J C

Teddy estava cansado, ele tinha passado o dia todo se desvirando em mil para dar conta dos últimos detalhes da reunião que ocorreria no dia seguinte. Era exaustivo lidar com os ânimos dos alfas irritados, era como tentar manejar várias facas ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ele facilmente poderia se machucar, ou machucar os alfas claro. Ele tinha se sentido tentado a usar feitiços de castração em mais de um quando começaram a rosnar em vez de falar, mas pelo bem de seu emprego, ele tinha se controlado. Por esses e outros motivos de cansaço e estresse, o lobisomem não percebeu o vulto que o seguiu para dentro do apartamento até que braços fortes o rodearam, fazendo-o soltar um gritinho de susto.

- Pensei que um lobisomem fosse mais difícil de surpreender. – A voz provocativa de James o acalmou, junto a seu ouvido.

- Cobra sorrateira. – Teddy reclamou, se movendo para se livrar dos braços poderosos que o prendiam.

- Não adiante me elogiar, não sei se quero te soltar.

- Se não me soltar vou… vou…

- O quê? – James perguntou. Ele segurava as duas mãos do namorado com apenas uma das suas, e com a outra remexeu nas roupas de Teddy até ter a varinha dele em sua posse. – O que pode fazer comigo se eu te tenho imobilizado, e sem varinha?

Teddy podia sentir seu coração retumbando no peito. James sempre conseguia deixá-lo numa posição delicada. Mas ele sabia o que podia fazer para deslocar o mais novo. Relaxou nos braços do ruivo e deixou seu corpo relaxar de encontro ao do namorado.

- Posso te oferecer algo muito satisfatório em troca da minha liberdade. – Disse, insinuante, ao mesmo tempo em que encaixava seu traseiro na virilha do namorado.

- Mesmo? E o que seria? – James se fez de desentendido, passando a ponta da varinha de Teddy no pescoço do ômega, provocando-o.

- Posso te oferecer a oportunidade única de assistir o meu banho relaxante.

- Parece interessante, temos um trato. – James concordou com um mordisco no pescoço de Teddy.

Quando foi solto, o ômega sorriu e estendeu a mão para recuperar sua varinha para preparar seu banho, mas James ergueu o braço e colocou o objeto fora do alcance do ômega.

- Desculpe lobinho, mas sua varinha não estava na nossa barganha. Se a quiser vai ter que trabalhar. – James disse, num sorrido ladino.

- Isso é trapaça! – Teddy reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- De jeito nenhum, você me ofereceu deleite visual em troca da sua liberdade, você está livre, mas sua varinha nunca entrou na equação. – James disse.

- Cobra. – Teddy acusou.

James deu de ombros e girou a varinha do namorado, provocativo. Teddy suspirou e se dirigiu ao banheiro de forma resignada. Tirou as roupas, sabendo que James ainda estava na sala, já que podia ouvi-lo escolhendo um dos discos e logo o som de saxofone enchendo a casa, dessa forma, quando o ruivo chegou no banheiro, encontrou-o de roupão felpudo, preparando o banho.

- Pensei que tínhamos combinado um espetáculo. – James reclamou.

- Eu ainda não estou no banho. – Teddy respondeu, piscando para o namorado.

James se recostou no batente da porta e parecia despreocupado e casual enquanto via o namorado esperar a banheira encher e revirou os olhos quando Teddy jogou um bocado de sais de banho e logo outro tanto, sem parar para saber se era uma boa combinação. Seu namorado era assim, desligado e desleixado. E ele adorava isso, os dois eram tão diferentes e tão próximos ao mesmo tempo. Viu como o ômega mexia a água, formando alguma espuma e logo, se levantava da beirada de mármore.

Teddy se virou de frente para James e olhando diretamente para o namorado, balançou os ombros, fazendo com que o roupão escorregasse, mostrando sua pele levemente bronzeada enquanto o roupão ia caindo. O ômega sorriu quando James passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu a seco, ele gostava de ter o ruivo saindo de sua frieza habitual. Sem pressa, o lobinho colocou um pé na água e depois outro, se recostou na banheira preguiçosamente, como se estivesse sozinho no banheiro. Pegou sua esponja e começou a esfregar suas pernas com lentidão, dando atenção as áreas tensas, suspirando por poder finalmente relaxar. Ouvindo a alteração no ritmo da respiração de James, ele foi subindo, esfregando a barriga, braços e peito. Quando terminou, se deitou com a cabeça apoiada numa almofada e fechou os olhos. Usou a espuma para esfregar novamente seu peito, deixando os dedos resvalarem em seus mamilos, rodeando os pequenos botões de carne com os dedos, suspirando de prazer quando eles endureceram. Teddy gostava de brincar com seus mamilos, eles sempre tinham sido sensíveis, mas depois que começou a entrar no cio sentia-os como pequenos botões de prazer, que o faziam ter espasmos de excitação e enchiam seu membro, já desperto. Ele beliscou os mamilos e os puxou, deixando-os mais escuros e chamativos, o ômega girou a cabeça para ver o namorado, que o fitava com fome nos olhos verdes. Sem deixar de olhar para o ruivo, ergueu uma das pernas, apoiando-a na beira da banheira, sabia que James não podia vê-lo se tocar por causa da espuma, mas mesmo assim esmerou-se ao acariciar seu pênis, deixando-o totalmente duro, logo delineou seus testículos, massageando-os suavemente e gemendo. Sentindo-se puramente devasso, Teddy girou na banheira, ficando de barriga para baixo, numa posição meio ajoelhada. Logo, usou a esponja para esfregar a parte de trás de suas coxas e logo as bochechas de seu traseiro, sabia que essa limpeza cuidadosa daria a James uma visão privilegiada de sua entrada. Sorriu de lado ao ouvir o namorado soltando uma respiração áspera e sentiu-se agradavelmente poderoso quando viu como o ruivo tinha um volume considerável aparecendo em suas calças. Não demorou muito para que James se aproximasse da banheira, ele deixou Teddy se ensaboar como queria, e logo, reuniu água nas mãos em conchas e jogou sobre as coxas e o traseiro redondo de Teddy, assistindo de perto a pele aparecendo rosada e úmida sob seu olhar atento. Quando o ruivo deslizou a mão provando a maciez de suas nádegas Teddy fez um barulho de desaprovação.

- O nosso acordo foi sobre olhar… se quer tocar, vai ter que negociar James. – O ômega provocou, usando as armas do namorado contra ele.

- Sua varinha de volta? – James ofereceu, rapidamente.

- Me parece um bom negócio, pode tocar agora. – Teddy disse, empurrando os quadris para cima, na direção das mãos de James.

O ruivo adorava a bunda do namorado, sem demoras, agarrou os quadris de Teddy, acariciando as curvas cheias e macias, fazendo o ômega gemer, mas sem se aprofundar na brincadeira. James estava dolorosamente duro, a visão de Teddy nu e molhado era demais para ele, ele tinha tido fantasias assim há algum tempo já. Com decisão, o ruivo de inclinou até o ouvido do namorado e ordenou:

- Saia dessa banheira.

Teddy estremeceu. Ele amava aquele tom de voz demandante de James, era o mesmo tom que ele usava para mandá-lo abrir mais as pernas para fodê-lo com os dedos ou para lamber sua entrada até enlouquecê-lo. Então, agindo no modo automático, o ômega saiu da banheira e seguiu o namorado para o quarto, enxugando-se distraidamente numa toalha felpuda. Quando chegou no quarto, viu que James tinha deixado a luz apagada, e tinha acendido apenas algumas velas, que flutuavam ao redor da cama, deixando o local numa meia luz agradável aos olhos. O que Teddy não esperava é que seu namorado o agarrasse pelos braços e o jogasse na cama, logo que o teve perto o suficiente, coisa que o agradadou. Ficou ali, deitado de costas e ofegante enquanto via James tirar a camisa primeiro, para logo despir peça por peça da roupa que usava. Teddy estremeceu quando o ruivo se deitou sobre ele, os dois se encaixaram perfeitamente, suas pernas abraçando os quadris do ruivo e o corpo maior aprisionando o seu de encontro ao colchão. James mordeu-o num dos mamilos, uma mordida deliciosamente torturante. O ruivo lambeu as pequenas feridas que seus dentes tinham deixado na pele de Teddy para logo voltar a mordiscar a pele branca, fazendo uma trilha de mordiscos, que passou pelo pescoço do ômega até que chegou aos lábios carnudos de Teddy.

- Você é perfeito, sabe disso? – James perguntou, roçando seus lábios nos do namorado.

Teddy sorriu, e beijou o namorado, sentindo como James capturava sua língua e a sugava sensualmente, enviando arrepios de prazer por sua espinha. O ruivo se dedicou a provocar Teddy, beijando-o como se ele fosse o último homem na face da terra. Quando se separam em busca de ar, James voltou a sorrir de forma predatória para o namorado.

- Tenho um presente pra você. – Ele disse, movendo-se, de forma que sua ereção e a Teddy se esfregassem.

- Posso ver que sim. – Teddy disse, gemendo.

- Mas não é esse meu presente. Vire-se. – James demandou, saindo de cima de Teddy.

Teddy obedeceu sem hesitar, colando sua barriga aos lençóis e abraçando um travesseiro junto ao peito. Ele ouviu James se movendo e logo sentiu em suas costas o contato gelado de contas, ele estremeceu, imaginando o que James faria a seguir. Sem precisar receber o pedido, Teddy abriu as pernas, aproveitando para roçar sua ereção nos lençóis macios, gemendo de prazer.

- Bom menino, mas preciso que abra mais. – James pediu, deleitado com a visão.

Teddy estremeceu e obedeceu, logo, sentiu os dedos de James provocando sua entrada. Ele adorava a habilidade de James para fazê-lo gozar usando só os dedos, gemeu quando o ruivo ficou ali só provocando, delineando a entrada enrugada e esfregando a carne palpitante. Praticamente uivou quando o namorado enfiou dois dedos dentro dele e lutou por ar quando James começou a fodê-lo com força, usando os dois dedos para alargar seu canal. Sentiu-se ficar mais e mais molhado, a medida com que James movia os dedos, fazendo-o ondear os quadris para acompanhar o ritmo. Quando o ruivo tirou os dedos de dentro dele, sentiu-se vazio, mas logo sentiu como o namorado usava uma das contas para esfregar sua entrada palpitante, melando a esfera com sua lubrificação natural. Teddy gemeu, o contato da esfera era gelado e o fazia sentir-se ainda mais excitado, ele virou a cabeça e viu que James segurava um fio de contas, cada esfera negra do tamanho da metade de um ovo. Ele mordeu os lábios, mal podendo esperar para tê-las dentro de si, claro que seu namorado cuidadoso preferiu continuar provocando sua libido, com batidinhas suaves da primeira esfera em sua entrada, fazendo-o sentir-se mais molhado e palpitante antes de deslizar a primeira conta dentro dele. Teddy já tinha levado coisas maiores em seu interior, os dois tinham brincado com vibradores e plugues por meses, principalmente em seu cio, mas isso não significava que ele não amasse cada minuto da atenção de James. O ruivo tinha introduzido a primeira conta e derramou um fio de óleo lubrificante em sua entrada, para logo voltar a usar dois dedos para esticar mais a entrada do ômega.

O coração de Teddy pareceu parar quando sentiu outra coisa sondando sua entrada. Ele não tinha tentado forçar James a completar o vínculo, mas tinha deixado claro que queria ser tomado quando e onde o ruivo decidisse. A ponta inchada e dura do pênis de James entrou nele junto com a conta, empurrando o objeto mais para dentro do seu canal, a medida que o membro endurecido e túrgido do ruivo se enterrava nele até a base. Teddy perdeu o ar e afogou um grito de júbilo ao ter seu escolhido dentro dele, sentiu o peito de James colado em suas costas e a voz rouca e sexy, provocando-o.

- Respire pequeno ômega, eu ainda nem comecei a me divertir. Acho que vou usar meu pau e essas contas para te deixar aberto e marcado, acha que aqueles alfas amanhã vão poder saber que te fodi bem duro e gostoso hoje?

Teddy responderia, mas só podia gemer ao sentir seu namorado se movendo. James recuou até quase sair de dentro dele e voltou a investir com força, deslizando seu membro e a esfera dentro dele, abrindo-o e enchendo-o de uma maneira tão prazerosa que era quase insuportável. James repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes até ter Teddy ofegante e gemendo inarticuladamente debaixo de si, quando sentiu que o lobo iria gozar, o ruivo saiu de dentro dele totalmente, deixando-o insatisfeito e ansioso. James era um provocador, por isso, começou a esfregar a ponta de sua ereção na entrada violada de Teddy sem pressa, esperando que o lobo saísse da excitação louca em que estava. Sem pressa, voltou a mover o fio das contas, puxando a esfera para fora e voltando a inseri-la dentro de Teddy, dessa vez, acrescentando uma segunda. Teddy moveu os quadris de forma inquieta, achando que James continuaria brincado com as contas, por isso, gritou de surpresa quando o ruivo voltou a entrar dentro dele, com as duas contas deslizando mais para dentro de seu canal, provocando-o, abrindo-o ainda mais. Teddy se sentia quente, quente e pronto para explodir, seu lobo interno uivava, ele queria que James fosse mais rápido, que o fodesse sem piedade e que derramasse a semente que selaria o vínculo para sempre.

- Por favor James… termine. – Ele implorou, erguendo-se nos cotovelos.

- Terminar, o quê? – James incitou-o, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e dando um impulso particularmente profundo, que acertou-o justo naquele ponto que o fazia derreter.

Teddy gritou, girando os quadris e movendo-se de encontro ao membro de James.

- Por favor… goza pra mim.

- Mas eu queria todas as contas dentro de você. – James provocou. – Elas fazem meu pau latejar dentro de você, não sente?

Teddy sentia, a sensação era quase enlouquecedora.

- Eu faço o que você quiser… mas faça agora… por favor. – Teddy implorou, choramingando de prazer.

James riu e segurou os quadris do namorado com firmeza, usando as mãos para afastar ainda mais as nádegas roliças de Teddy, expondo o buraco aberto e preenchido do ômega a seu olhar, com um rosnado quase animal, o ruivo voltou a investir contra o namorado violentamente. Ele queria o lobo marcado, queria que ele fosse dele e que todos soubessem disso, queria-o assim: aberto e trêmulo para ele. Deslizou uma das mãos até a ereção de Teddy e com rápidos toques teve o lobo gritando de prazer e derramando-se na sua mão, o orgasmo de Teddy o fez contrair seu canal em espasmos rítmicos, praticamente ordenhando o pau de James, que finalmente cedeu e deixou-se gozar longamente dentro do seu ômega.

Teddy estava tão cansado e satisfeito que poderia morrer e se sentiria feliz, sentia o pênis de James palpitando dentro dele e jorrando a semente que tanto tinha ansiado. Quando o ruivo deixou-se cair sobre ele, fez seu melhor para esconder as lágrimas que tinham escorrido por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – James disse.

Era a primeira vez que o ruivo dizia isso e Teddy sabia que ia guardar esse momento para sempre.

T J C

Draco mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. O parto tinha sido exaustivo e sua gravidez muito movimentada, e seu bebê, seu pequeno filhotinho tinha tido a cara de pau de se parecer com Potter. O pequeno tinha cabelos negros desordenados e as feições do pai, o loiro nem podia acreditar.

- Isso é um absurdo, fique o senhorito sabendo! – O loiro reclamou novamente e com voz suave para o bebê em seu colo.

- Sim, que audácia a do bebê ser a cara do pai. – Lucius zombou. – E o nome do meu neto é Lucian Severus.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Seu ego não tem limites papai! – Draco reclamou.

- Nem o seu. – Lucius retrucou. – Quem foi que azarou o marido porque o bebê se parece demais com ele?

- Potter mereceu, tenho certeza que ele fez de propósito!

- Claro Draco, isso é muito possível. – Teddy disse, entrando no quarto.

- Olá filhote, pensei que não vinha nos ver. Você e James andam sumidos.

- Imagino que andam aproveitando o vínculo, mas você tem razão filho, eles já deveriam ter parado de transar loucamente, afinal já faz mais de um mês.

- Como diabos você sabe disso? – Teddy perguntou escandalizado.

- Ah, alguns alfas ficaram revoltados pelo ômega bonito ter aparecido vinculado e cheirando a sexo na reunião do mês passado… boatos correm Teddy. – Lucius provocou-o.

Teddy ficou da cor de um tomate. James tinha obrigando-o a ir para reunião com as contas dentro dele, todas elas, isso claro depois de terem sido inseridas minutos depois de James gozar dentro dele, pelo menos isso os alfas não podiam deduzir pelo cheiro.

- Oh, eu conheço essa cara… ele anda fazendo coisas pervertidas com você. – Lucius continuou provocando-o.

- Já chega papai, deixe meu filhote vir conhecer o bebê. Sente aqui Teddy, é bom ir treinando para os seus.

Dessa vez Teddy corou porque era exatamente isso que queria logo que James terminasse a faculdade, mas ainda tinha que convencer o ruivo, coisa que não achava muito difícil se envolvesse propostas indecentes. Estava conversando com Draco e segurando o bebê suavemente quando viu como os dois ficavam apreensivos.

- O que foi? Invasores? – Perguntou preocupado. Sabia que os Malfoy sentiam as proteções da casa.

- Não, só Cassie chegando para o feriado. – Lucius disse, com voz calma.

Teddy engoliu a seco, afinal, James estava na sala bebendo com Harry e Severus. Como os dois reagiriam nesse reencontro?

**E então? O que acharam? Me digam!**


	25. Final

**E então... é isso, espero que gostem. **

Harry era bom em ler pessoas, isso fazia parte de seu trabalho como auror e mais ainda quando tinha que chefiar um grupo de homens bem treinados, por isso ele sabia que quando James e Cassandra cruzaram seus olhares, os dois estavam desconfortáveis. Era uma sensação de deslocamento que deixou os quatro paralisados. O primeiro a reagir foi Severus, que correu para abraçar a filha, que mal tinha pisado para fora da lareira, depois foi a vez dele, que apertou a loira até que ela reclamou, pedindo por ar.

- Você chegou na hora exata… o bebê nasceu! – Harry disse, sorrindo alegremente.

- E por isso você estava esfregando essas verrugas nojentas em mim? O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, asqueada.

- Ah, seu irmão me enfeitiçou porque o bebê é muito parecido comigo.

- Pobre bebê, o cabelo Potter é uma maldição! – Ela zombou.

- Está com inveja porque nosso cabelo tem personalidade. – Harry espetou, mas agarrou a mão dela, ansioso. – Vai ir ver o bebê e fazer as pazes com meu veela bonito, certo?

Cassandra revirou os olhos.

- Depende, tem uma proposta interessante para me fazer esquecer de todo o meu ressentimento? Sou subornável. – Ela disse, à guisa de brincadeira.

O que ela não esperava era o sorrido de lado que Harry deu, algo muito slytherin para estar no cunhado e que deu um mau pressentimento nela.

- Talvez eu tenha… por exemplo, posso não contar ao Lucius sobre suas preferências pelos russos e planos de mudança.

- Fraco, ele vai descobrir cedo ou tarde. – Ela disse, apesar de estar surpresa.

- Eu sabia disso também, por isso, posso oferecer algo mais interessante. Quando se formar, precisa de apoio e permissões para construir o teatro em Londres Mágico… posso te dar isso de bandeja.

- Eu posso conseguir sozinha. – Ela teimou.

- Não rápido o bastante, seu sobrenome ainda é Malfoy. Não é exatamente algo que abre portas no Ministério, principalmente quando o rumor de que está brigada com seu irmão, e irritando Harry Potter se espalhar. – Harry disse, com um toque de escárnio.

- Uau, ameaças. – Ela disse, azeda.

Harry não gostava do olhar acusativo e magoado da cunhada, ele amava a garota, mas ele amava mais seu veela.

- Eu faria isso, porque você está sendo má com ele. – Ele disse, se justificando.

- Eu também poderia simplesmente escolher não trabalhar na Inglaterra. – Cassie disse, sorrindo perigosamente.

Harry sabia que essa era uma possibilidade real se ela decidisse ficar teimosa e orgulhosa. Lucius iria cortar suas bolas se fosse assim, e pelo olhar mortal que Severus lançava em sua direção, um crucio era a coisa mais leve que ele estava pensando em usar no Chefe dos Aurores, de modo que o herói resolveu amenizar os termos do acordo.

- Não precisa ser tão radical, ninguém quer que você passe a vida fora da sua casa. Malfoy Manor é a sua casa, você nasceu aqui pelo amor de Merlin! E não quero que vá correndo abraçá-lo pra irem fazer compras, quero que o deixe falar, você vem devolvendo as corujas dele há quase um ano, isso machuca.

- Sério? Ele poderia mandar cartas ao vira-lata, garanto que ele adoraria. – Ela disse, docemente.

- Isso não é engraçado, e não o chame assim. – James disse, olhando para ela diretamente, pela primeira vez.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Me obrigue. – Desafiou, sorrindo.

- Sério? Vamos nos reduzir a isso? Não é justo quando você foi embora sem nem se despedir.

- E justo você está me acusando? Você me deixou James. Me deixou na droga de um corredor com três lobisomens irritados. – Ela disse, calmamente. – Não pode reclamar da falta de despedidas, nem teve coragem de me dizer na cara que tinha escolhido o vira-lata. – Ela disse, dando ênfase ao final.

James reconhecia isso, mas não tornava menos revoltante que ela culpasse o Teddy.

- Isso! Eu o escolhi, pare de agir como se a culpa fosse dele! – Disse o ruivo violentamente.

- Oh… vocês completaram o vínculo recentemente. – Ela disse, observando o ruivo. – Interessante, sempre achei que ele teria você entre as pernas naquela noite mesmo.

- Cassandra, isso foi um pouco vulgar. – Severus disse, ainda que sorrisse, ele não ia mover um dedo para evitar que James sofresse os golpes afiados da língua dela.

- Desculpe papai, vou melhorar.

- Então, ainda está brava? Pensei que…

- Pensou que poderíamos ser amigos e que eu tomaria chá na sua casa com o vira-lata? Sinto muito, não vai acontecer, nem hoje, nem nunca. – Ela disse, começando a andar para fora da sala. – Pensei que fosse mais esperto James, mas acho que a convivência com o vira-lata gryffindor afetou sua percepção. Acha que eu teria saído do país pra só voltar obrigada por um juramento inquebrável se estivesse minimamente disposta a ver a sua cara, ou dele? Eu evito a casa onde nasci pra não ter esse desgosto, então, não. Nós não vamos voltar a ser amigos e eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Duvido que seu querido lobo queira isso também.

- Eu não me importo. – Teddy disse, chegando na porta por onde ela iria sair.

- Deveria, teve tanto trabalho para conseguir o James, deveria querer mantê-lo longe de mim.

Teddy corou.

- Eu sinto muito se isso machucou você.

- Um sentimento estúpido, eu não sentiria se ele tivesse me escolhido.

Era a mais pura verdade, ela era um serpente depois de tudo, e Teddy ignorou a alfinetada.

- Draco está esperando você… ele e seu pai.

- Sério? Porque eu não me lembro de ter dito que iria vê-lo naquele juramento. Aliás, se me desculpam, tenho um encontro no Beco Diagonal daqui a pouco e preciso me arrumar.

Ela saiu deixando os homens pasmados, apenas Severus sorria. Essas saídas ela tinha herdado dele.

T J C

Cassandra tinha ido se encontrar com o amigo Fabriccio, os dois tinham feito compras e conversado. Não se viam desde que ela tinha saído do país e ele deixou bem claro sua insatisfação com isso, além de se declarar absolutamente neutro sobre o fim do relacionamento dos dois. Ele não tomaria lados, mas disse que se dispunha totalmente a ouvi-la despotricar sobre James e até enfeitiçá-lo, porque era pra isso que serviam os amigos, coisa que a fez rir.

Foi sorrindo e cantarolando que ela voltou para a mansão, era ótimo voltar pra casa, ela realmente não tinha muitos amigos e o maior deles era agora uma pessoa que a fazia sofrer só de olhar pra ela. Ela odiava ficar sozinha, a deixava suscetível as lembranças e a melancolia, mesmo que tivesse escolhido outro quarto na mansão, ainda era doloroso voltar para a casa e ver o ex-namorado em cada objeto.

- Estou cansado disso, sabia? – Draco disse, com voz baixa, assustando-a.

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui?! – Ela questionou, com voz baixa também, já que ele segurava o bebê.

- Eu vou falar, já que se recusa a ir me ver e conhecer seu sobrinho. Ou será que nem ele ia ver? – Ele disse, com voz acusativa.

- É claro que eu iria, quando ele estivesse longe de você, de preferência.

Isso doeu, mas Draco tinha tomado uma decisão e iria resolver essa história agora mesmo, mas quando abriu a boca, ela o calou com um gesto de mão.

- Não precisa gastar saliva, ainda estamos no mesmo ponto de antes: você me machucou, não se arrepende e não vai se desculpar. Eu não vou esquecer.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse, surpreendendo-a. – Pelas poções de Circe, eu sinto muito! – Ele disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Cassandra não esperava por isso, ela sentou na cama, sem palavras.

- Sério?

- Sim, sério. Você tinha razão, eu sou veela, confesso que sempre achei os amores dos magos que não tem sangue de criatura algo menos forte e verdadeiro do que os vínculos que o destino forma. Eu sinto muito por não ter te apoiado, mas não vou mentir e dizer que lamento a escolha do James.

- Claro que não, isso seria muito empatia com a sua irmã. – Ela disse, sarcasticamente.

- Estamos bem? – Draco perguntou, sem rodeios.

- Não, não estamos. Por que diabos todo mundo acha que as coisas vão voltar a ser como antes? – Ela perguntou, mas logo que viu a cara triste do irmão, completou: – Mas eu não estou tão brava agora que você pediu desculpas, aliás, vou engarrafar essa lembrança e vender, já tinha feito isso antes? – Ela zombou, sorrindo.

Draco deu um bufido indignado e jogou uma fralda no rosto da irmão, que riu e se aproximou para ver o novo sobrinho.

- Harry estava certo, é a cara dele.

- Sim, o pequeno e lindo Lucian Severus.

Cassandra fez uma careta.

- O pai não tem noção de modéstia.

- Nenhuma, aqui, segure o bebê, estou cansado.

- Você acabou de dar a luz, não deveria estar passeando pela mansão. – Ela disse, segurando o sobrinho e beijando a testa suave.

- Estratégia, sabia que você ia ficar mais receptiva ao meu pedido de desculpas se eu tivesse sofrido para consegui-lo. – Draco explicou, se espreguiçando.

- Pensou certo.

- Então… vai me contar sobre essa história de russos? Harry disse que você estava beijando um mafioso russo.

- Mafioso é exagero! – Ela disse, rindo. – Quer dizer, acho que ele é mercenário ou qualquer coisa assim no mundo trouxa. Ele é um squib de uma família nobre da Rússia, sabe como é, ele foi praticamente expulso, e se é pra ser a ovelha negra, faça-o em grande estilo.

- Sério? Um squib mercenário? Por favor, não enlouqueça e faça um tatuagem.

Cassie corou.

- Pelas sedas de Circe! O que você fez?

- Umas runinhas de nada… odeio ser previsível, mas sou uma jovem adulta em crise, não pode me culpar por tatuagens e pelo caso com o cara mais velho e lindo de morrer.

Draco sorriu de lado.

- Quão lindo?

Cassie apontou para sua mesinha de noite e Draco invocou a foto. Quase engasgou ao ver que o homem lindo, além de um rosto anguloso e barba por fazer tinha um ar perigoso, e que ele definitivamente não queria mercenários de trinta anos atrás de sua irmã caçula.

- Mais velho não era brincadeira. – Ele disse.

- Você ficaria chocado se soubesse o nível intelectual dos magos na universidade, eles parecem ter dez anos, é meu pior pesadelo. – Ela reclamou. – O conheci em Dubai, ele estava fazendo a segurança de algum sheik e achava, erroneamente claro, que eu tinha feito um ricaço trouxa engasgar com a comida depois que ele bateu numa dançarina.

Draco sorriu de lado.

- Não devia entrar nesse tipo de aventura agora, tem que estudar e…

- Pelo amor de Merlin, não vou me casar com o homem! Mas se for avaliar o modo com que essa barba me faz arrepiar quando ele a roça nas minhas coxas…

Draco riu.

- E ele não é tão velho assim, o sheik trouxa que ele estava protegendo tinha uns cinquenta anos queria me comprar.

- O que você disse?

- Que ele não poderia pagar meu preço.

- Ele acreditou? – Draco perguntou, interessado.

- Sim, ele conhecia o mundo mágico e quando eu disse que era uma Malfoy, ficou pálido e saiu de fininho. Acho que nosso pai andou fazendo negócios no Oriente Médio.

- Sim, ele cuidava dos recrutas de lá nas duas guerras.

- Ele andou assustando trouxas também.

- Um dos negócios preferidos do velho.

Lucius protestaria por ser chamado de velho, mas não ouvia os filhos rindo juntos há algum tempo, por isso deixou passar e ficou olhando suas crias da porta, silenciosamente.

T J C

Teddy odiava a introspecção de James, era um traço da personalidade do ruivo ficar calado e pensativo quando estava chateado, mas isso irritava o lobisomem, que era naturalmente falador e expansivo. James sorriu quando o viu se remexer na cama.

- Venha aqui. – Chamou.

O lobo não hesitou em pular da cama e ir se sentar no colo do namorado, que estava numa poltrona perto da janela.

- O que há de errado? – Foi logo perguntando.

- Cassie vai embora hoje.

- Eu sei, acabou o feriado.

- E ela não voltou atrás.

- Sobre ser sua amiga?

- Sim, eu não fui mais a mansão, se é isso que está pensando. Eu mandei cartas, que ela não respondeu.

- Isso te magoa, certo?

- Sim, não fique chateado, mas ela é minha amiga mais antiga. E eu não tenho amigos sobrando. – O ruivo reconheceu, penalizado.

- Por que não para de ser uma serpente comportada e fria e age como um leão? Vá atrás dela e grite até conseguir o que quer. – Teddy disse, dando de ombros. – Funciona pra mim.

- Pensei que ia ter ataques de ciúme.

- O lobo se acalmou depois do vínculo e já não rosna quando a vê. Uma vez você me disse que sem ela nunca estaria inteiro… é verdade, não quero você pela metade. Vá até lá e resolva o problema.

- Ou morrer tentando?

- Isso! Esse é o espírito! – Teddy disse, dando palmadinhas afetuosas na cabeça de James.

- Sério, amor, você é insano e nossos filhos não vão ser leõezinhos desmiolados.

Teddy riu da cara pasmada de James e o beijou.

- Devia ir rápido, ela vai querer sair do país mais rápido do que um pomo.

- Me jogando para os braços da ex… não me sinto amado aqui. – James zombou.

- Idiota. – Teddy disse, dando-lhe um tapa, mas rindo descontraído.

- E violento ainda por cima, acho que vou ter que te deixar de castigo enquanto resolvo esse problema. – James disse, escorregando as mãos para a cintura do lobisomem.

Teddy arregalou os olhos quando viu aquele sorriso predatório no namorado. Da última vez ele tinha terminado indo a uma importante reunião de alfas com contas dentro dele, torturando sua próstata a cada passo que dava.

- Agora, seja um lobo obediente e fique de quatro na cama mostrando essa bundinha linda pra mim. – James ordenou, naquela voz demandante que enviava arrepios pela coluna de Teddy.

O lobisomem mordeu os lábios, mas obedeceu, estava curioso para saber o que James faria.

T J C

Cassie estava pronta para ativar sua chave de portal internacional na área do de aparição internacional do

Ministério, quando viu James vindo correndo em sua direção. Ela não queria acreditar em seus olhos, mas ela pensava que aquilo era provavelmente culpa dos genes ruivos dos Weasley.

- O que diabos é isso? – Ela perguntou, quando ele parou ofegante a sua frente.

- Você não pode ir embora sem se despedir de novo! E muito menos guardar todo esse rancor, vai te fazer mal, sabia?

- Jura? – Ela disse, zombando, quase achando divertido e tendo dificuldade para ignorar a irritante voz da sua consciência que dizia que aquele era James, seu James e que ela estava abrindo mão dele.

- Juro, mesmo porque posso te seguir como um cachorrinho por toda a Europa, sendo insuportavelmente bajulador e servil até que você resolva que pode me perdoar e me mandar de volta pra casa.

- Seu vira-lata não vai gostar disso. – Ela disse, dando de ombros. – E posso gostar de ver você rastejando.

- Por favor Cassie, não me tire da sua vida. – Ele pediu, sério.

- Você saiu dela porque quis.

- Eu fiz uma escolha, eu te pedi pra não me odiar por isso.

- E eu disse que algumas coisas não podem ser perdoadas… ou esquecidas.

- Eu estaria aqui pra você, se fosse o contrário. – Ele acusou.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou quebrada. Você está tão feliz que não pode ver isso. – Ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse doer tanto, quando entrou naquela escada com ele, nosso vínculo quebrou e eu fiquei vazia por dentro, é como se tivesse um oco dentro de mim.

James ficou calado, ele tinha tido essa sensação de vazio, mas Teddy tinha entrado dentro dele e enchido seu mundo com a luz de seu sorriso e a calidez do seu amor.

- Agora, você entende. – Ela disse, vendo seu rosto triste.

- Sim, mas por favor… quando o vazio se for, prometa que volta pra casa e pra mim.

- Eu não acho que ele se vai.

- Agora parece que não, mas dizem que o tempo cura tudo.

- O tempo piora a solidão James.

- Se não aguentar, volte para casa. Eu ainda te amo, e posso cuidar de você.

- Não do jeito que eu quero.

- Do jeito que eu posso, às vezes tem que ser suficiente. – Ele disse, se aproximando e beijando-a na testa. – Se cuide, e mande cartas, quando estiver pronta.

Ela assentiu, sabendo de antemão que isso poderia demorar anos. Sem dizer mais nada, ativou sua chave de portal e sumiu bem diante dos olhos marejados de James.

T J C

James voltou para a casa se sentindo mais leve e com esperanças de recuperar a amizade de Cassie. Ela era necessária em sua vida, uma parte essencial da qual ele sentia muita falta, ela era sua primeira amiga, seu primeiro amor e foi com ela que ele adquiriu gostos tão peculiares em relação a sexo, ele gostava muito de jogar, e Teddy era tão deliciosamente inocente nisso, era muito tentador corrompê-lo. Sem pressa, James atravessou o quarto e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho e se enrolou numa toalha e só então é que se dirigiu à cama. Teddy estava amarrado com lenços de seda a cabeceira da cama, uma venda o impedia de ver o que acontecia ele gemia suavemente, movendo os quadris levemente. James mordeu os lábios ao olhar para as coxas afastadas do lobisomem, ele tinha introduzido dois vibradores ovais em Teddy e os tinha ligado antes de sair. Agora, podia ver como os brinquedos continuavam massageando o canal de Teddy, e o lobisomem estava tão excitado que sua lubrificação natural tinha manchado os lençóis da cama. Com um olhar guloso, James afastou mais as coxas do namorado, fazendo-o expor mais seu buraco aberto e fazendo os vibradores entrarem mais fundo. Sem pressa, o ruivo pegou os controles que estavam ao lado do corpo de Teddy, ligados por fios longos aos vibradores e aumentou a velocidade.

- James! Não faça isso.

- Por que não? Eu gosto de ver sua agonia, amor. – O ruivo respondeu sem tirar os olhos da ereção de Teddy, que gotejava, pesada e inchada apoiada na barriga do ômega.

- Por favor, James… eu não aguento mais. – Teddy choramingou.

- Relaxe amor, vai adorar isso.

Com um movimento fluido, o ruivo tirou a toalha que estava em volta de sua cintura e se ajoelhou entre as pernas do namorado. Invocando um vidro de óleo, untou os as mãos e começou a massagear os testículos de Teddy, fazendo o lobisomem se mover, inquieto. Logo, ele começou a dar atenção ao membro latejante do namorado, espalhando óleo por toda a ereção, deixando-a escorregadia e brilhante. Sem prévio aviso, James se posicionou sobre a ereção de Teddy e empalou-se no membro rígido do namorado de uma só vez.

O grito surpreso do lobisomem era música para os ouvidos de James, ele tinha se preparado durante o banho, e tinha sentido falta de ser estimulado assim. Sem pressa, rebolou sobre os quadris do lobisomem, deixando-se acostumar com a invasão, se inclinou e beliscou os mamilos duros de Teddy, fazendo-o choramingar.

- Seu castigo é me foder, quando for um menino malvado, nada do meu pau dentro de você. Vou te montar e não vou te deixar gozar, vai ficar assim, duro e necessitado dentro de mim… só pra mim. – James sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, começando a se mover.

Teddy se esforçou para não explodir dentro de James, a sensação era abrumadora. O prazer era tão intenso que ele sabia que não iria aguentar, como resistir depois de horas sendo torturado pelos vibradores e agora tinha James subindo e descendo em sua ereção. O ruivo diabólico se deixava cair sobre seu membro e rebolava, encaixando melhor a ereção dentro dele, se estimulando habilmente. Apesar da venda impedi-lo de ver, sabia que o ruivo se masturbava pelos gemidos guturais que ele soltava e Teddy descobriu um tipo de orgasmo mais intenso, esse, que é provocado quando seu amante te estimula até o limite, apertando o canal em torno de seu pênis e gozando por todo seu peito com um grito de vitória.

O lobisomem foi aos céus e voltou, como num mergulho reto de vassoura, seu coração retumbava no peito e ele mal podia controlar os membros, menos ainda evitar os gemidos altos que saíam de sua boca enquanto ele enchia James com sua semente, uma experiência totalmente nova.

- Que lobinho malvado você é… - James disse junto a seu ouvido numa voz safada, enquanto fazia desaparecer magicamente a venda e as amarras.

Teddy piscou, e sorriu para o namorado quando pôde focá-lo decentemente.

- Por que está sorrindo lobinho? Eu não tinha dito que você podia gozar, por isso, vamos continuar seu treinamento amanhã, tem que saber quem manda aqui… olha a bagunça que você fez. – James reclamou como um menino mimado, mostrando suas coxas manchadas, do sêmen que escorria de dentro dele. – Seja um bom lobinho e limpe.

Quando James se deitou de bruços e abriu as pernas descaradamente, Teddy sentiu um espasmo em seu pau ainda latejante do orgasmo. Esse ruivo iria matá-lo.

T J C

_Querida Cassie, _

_Já faz algum tempo, não é? Sei que tenho estado ausente, mas deve entender que foram meses meios malucos com os preparativos para o casamento e depois a lua-de-mel. Senti sua falta na festa, você e Fabriccio teriam se divertido falando das roupas horríveis dos meus parentes ruivos ou dos amigos de Teddy. Ainda custo a acreditar que estou casado, sou um homem sério agora. E seu pai se aproveita disso para me deixar mais e mais trabalho com a administração do dinheiro de vocês, até me formar e começar a trabalhar com ele não tinha ideia de quão asquerosamente ricos os Malfoys são. Devia ter escolhido você, não precisaria trabalhar nunca. Teddy manda lembranças, e não faça essa cara, ele é um leão, não sabe que você nunca vai perdoá-lo, ele tem fé na humanidade, o que me faz colocar um par de guarda-costas atrás dele nessas viagens que ele anda fazendo com a doida da tia Luna. Ele insiste que ela realmente pode ser uma fonte imensa de informação para o novo livro dele sobre criaturas mágicas… acho que os dois estão dementes, mas ninguém me escuta. Seu pai deu dinheiro para a pesquisa dos dois, acredita? Claro que depois que eu soube que Teddy teria que viajar para a África por dois meses logo depois da nossa lua-de-mel, ele teve um estranho acidente com o shampoo e ficou ruivo. Estranho, muito estranho. _

_Sinto sua falta, gostaria que me respondesse algum dia. Ainda não sei nem se lê as cartas ou se só as recebe e manda as corujas de volta. Sinto sua falta srta. Arquiteta de sucesso. _

_Sempre seu, _

_James Lupin-Potter. _

_PS: Soube que a inauguração do seu Teatro em Paris foi uma festa monumental, só que ainda acho que aquele armário squib podia ter largado seu braço pelo menos por dois minutos. Draco disse que ele é insuportavelmente atencioso e está em todas as fotos, relações maníacas e ciumentas não combinam com você, quer que eu o mate?_

_Querido James,_

_Eu li cada uma das cartas desde que comecei a recebê-las, não seja estúpido. Seria muito falso te felicitar pelo casamento, de forma que me limito a dizer que Fabriccio me mostrou as fotos da festa e das roupas dos seus parentes, rimos do mesmo jeito que teríamos feito na festa. Se você está sem tempo, imagine como eu estou. Depois que terminei a faculdade e comecei o projeto do primeiro Teatro não pude nem respirar, minha única diversão é transar com meu querido Sasha, então, não encha o saco. Faz mais de dois anos que tento, de verdade dessa vez, voltar para casa, mas a construção e novos projetos me impedem. Deveria tomar cuidado com papai, ele nunca vai te perdoar por tê-lo deixado ruivo, e nós dois sabemos que foi você. E minha relação não com Sasha não é maníaca e ciumenta(levamos um bailarina russa linda para casa aquela noite, se quer saber), ele estava me tocando o tempo todo porque eu estava nervosa e querendo cruciar o pai imbecil dele na festa. O desgraçado teve a cara-de-pau de aparecer (é patrono da companhia de espetáculos que inaugurou o palco), e fazer de conta que não viu o filho. Ideias para eu me vingar elegantemente? _

_Sinto saudades, _

_Cassandra._

_PS: James Lupin-Potter? A sério? Eca. _

_Querida Cassie, _

_Estou sofrendo, sério! Scorpius está só com doze anos e ontem um garotinho atrevido saiu de mãos dadas com ele do expresso e disse na minha cara que estava namorando meu irmãozinho! Quase cruciei o pequeno Don Juan, mas Teddy estava lá e sabe como ele é, não me deixou fazer nada, nem uns cascudos no moleque! Imagina a injustiça? Como o tempo passa rápido, acredita que ele já vai para o segundo ano em alguns meses? Me sinto velho. _

_Soube que tem um projeto seu fazendo sucesso no Ministério, quer me contar o que é? Tem muitos magos andando com ar escandalizados, depois que o projeto passa por suas estâncias para aprovação, por favor, me diga que finalmente vai fazer como te pedi e construir um strip-club na Travessa do Tranco? Fabriccio me levou num lugar assim trouxa e estou babando até agora, apesar de Teddy ter me chutado da cama por uma semana inteira, meu marido é um pudico. Estamos pensando em ter filhos, o próximo cio dele está chegando, o que acha? _

_Venha para casa logo, sinto sua falta. _

_James. _

_Querido James, _

_Deixe Scorpius em paz, ele e Ian não fazem nada além de andar de mãos dadas e serem fofos, não pense que todos tem sua mente pervertida. Mas se souber de verdade que o garoto está sendo atrevido com meu sobrinho, me avise, seu vira-lata não pode me impedir de nada, certo? _

_Meu projeto me fará voltar pra casa, prometo que dessa vez te verei ao vivo e conversaremos, ok? Não me culpe, mas é tão seguro falar por cartas que preferi não te ver quando visitei Malfoy Manor nos últimos anos. E claro que não é um strip-club, mas talvez eu possa persuadir o Sasha a fazer algo pelo estilo, só não me culpe se o seu lobo te morder por isso._

_Acho que você será um pai incrível, se estiver pronto, siga em frente, o vira-lata vai adorar. (Sim, doeu escrever isso, não me faça falar, por favor). _

_Sempre sua, _

_Cassandra. _

Quando chegou a seu apartamento de Paris aquela noite, Cassie foi recebida pelo namorado no vestíbulo.

- Olá bonito, seco contra a porta?

- Não. Tem uma visita para você. – Alexander disse, com seu inglês carregado, que fazia Cassie estremecer.

- Quem? – Ela perguntou, estranhando o ar grave no homem.

- O das cartas, ele parece mal.

- Merlin…

- Vou sair, jantar fora.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu, e beijou antes de sair. Ela foi para a sala, onde James olhava fixamente para um copo de uísque. Ele parecia abatido e quebrado.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos macios.

Ele bebeu, sem responder. Ele não desfrutava do toque carinhoso dela desde que escolheu Teddy na invasão dos alfas e já iam uns bons anos por ai. Eles nunca mais tinham conversado cara-a-cara, sempre por cartas.

- James, você está me assustando.

- Ele está morrendo. A gravidez o está matando. – Ele disse, sem emoção.

Ela caiu sentada ao lado dele, impressionada e chocada. Ela não esperava por isso.

- Como? Por quê?

- A magia dele, por ser um metamorfo o protegia dos rigores da transformação, mas agora ela se concentra em proteger o bebê e ele sofre cada momento da lua cheia, e termina machucado e doente depois de cada uma e quando está se recuperando… começa tudo de novo! Estamos vivendo esse inferno há quatro meses! – O ruivo explodiu. – Por que ele não pode ser racional e fazer a porra do aborto? Eu não posso viver sem ele.

- Mas ele corre perigo? Muito?

- Sim, os medimagos dizem que ele está muito debilitado e que pode não se recuperar do parto. São gêmeos Cassie, eles demandam muita magia.

Eles não tinham falado da gravidez a pedido dela, que tinha sofrido um aborto um ano antes.

- Não funciona assim para os lobos, as crias vem primeiro. – Ela disse, sabendo que Draco e seu pai já deveriam ter repetido o mesmo a exaustão.

- Eu os amo também, mas amo mais o Teddy.

- Eu sei, mas você sabe também que os lobisomens na condição dele tem uma expectativa de vida menor, certo?

- Acredite em mim, eu não esqueci isso nem por um minuto desde que ouvi que era o escolhido de um lobisomem. – Ele disse com voz embargada.

Cassie assentiu, tomando uma decisão.

- Por que não deita e dorme um pouco? Tenho algo para te dar, mas preciso de tempo.

Ele olhou-a, estranhado.

- O quê? Vim para poder conversar.

- Eu sei, mas eu posso fazer algo mais que isso. – Ela disse, estendendo a mão para ele.

James a seguiu até o quarto e deitou na cama obedientemente, não demorou a dormir, já que vinha passando por tempos difíceis e insones.

Quando acordou, podia ver a luz da alvorada começando a manchar o céu e por isso ficou preocupado, sentou-se na cama abruptamente, só para dar de cara com Cassie sentada na poltrona, no colo do armário russo e folheando um livro que parecia muito antigo.

- Bom-dia raio de sol. – Ele disse, meio zombador.

- Dormi demais, tenho que voltar, devia ter me acordado. – Ele disse, acusativo para ela, que ainda estava calada.

- Sim, você tem que ir, mas antes, tem que fazer um ritual.

- Que ritual? – Ele perguntou, com um fio de esperança.

- Quando fui ao Haiti conheci um mestre vodoo muito poderoso. Eu estava com raiva do seu vira-lata e ele percebeu, mas era um bom mestre e não me levou a nada perigoso, mas me ensinou muito sobre lobisomens e a maldição que os cerca. Há um ritual que pode anular maldição por um espaço de tempo, aqui, leia.

Ele o fez, e empalideceu quando descobriu os requisitos.

- É magia negra muito poderosa.

- Sim. – Ela concordou.

- E exige uma morte humana para cada mês que ele ficar livre.

- Sim, por isso precisei de tempo. – Ela disse. – Quer fazer isso?

- Aqui?! Agora?!

- Você não tem tempo, certo?

- Não… você pegou trouxas? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu fiz… alguns moradores de rua viciados, não me agrada, mas já fiz coisa pior. – Disse Alexander, com olhos frios.

- Pode lidar com isso? Eu faria o ritual por você, mas precisa ser alguém com forte ligação com o lobisomem e…

- Eu faço, vamos começar? – Ele disse, com voz de ferro e decisão.

Cassie assentiu e olhou para o namorado.

- Sasha, querido, podemos ir para aquela cabana? Não quero que a magia faça metade do bairro ficar sem luz, pode chamar a atenção do Ministério.

- Deixei-os lá, amor, sabia que iria querer isso.

Ele saiu do quarto primeiro e James segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, olhando-a com imenso amor e gratidão.

- Nunca vou poder agradecer por isso.

- Você o mesmo por mim.

- Sim, porque amo você. Sempre amei os dois, só que tive que escolher.

- Ainda é mútuo, mas nunca vou te perdoar pela escolha.

- Vou viver com isso.

T J C

_Querida Cassie, _

_Fico imensamente feliz em informar que nasceram meus lindos e perfeitos gêmeos, apesar de prematuros de sete meses. É um casal, a menina se chama Luna e o menino Remus, de jeito nenhum seria Ninfandora. Teddy está bem, milagrosamente não sofreu mais nos últimos três meses da gestação, coisa que os medimagos ainda não explicam. Milagres da magia, a meu ver. _

_Soube que mês que vem você e seu russo vem morar em Londres para começarem a construção. Escola de Magia e Arte? A primeira do Mundo Mágico, estou impressionado. Meus filhos podem estudar lá? Diga que sim, prometo que não ensino muitas coisas muitos magos escandalizados com a ideia de uma escola que não seja Hogwarts, nem um internato. Você está revolucionando o mundo, como eu sempre soube que faria. _

_Espero te ver em breve. _

_Sempre seu, _

_James Lupin-Potter, pai orgulhoso. _

Cassie largou a carta e sorriu. Ele estava feliz e ela em paz, era o que importava.

T J C

Teddy abraçou os filhos, eles eram meninos lindos e estavam deslumbrados com a imensa construção. Eles só tinham cinco anos e o maior lugar que conheciam eram Malfoy Manor, mas aquela escola que Cassandra tinha construído era impressionante. Um par de braços fortes agarrou sua cintura e ele olhou para o marido, deliciosamente bonito numa túnica de gala.

- O que acha? Nossa menina pode ser uma bailarina.

- Por que só ela?

- Porque bailarinos não vão querer fazer coisas pervertidas com minha filhinha, mas com meu filho sim. Então, ele vai pra Hogwarts onde você pode ficar de olho, já que resolveu dar aulas. Ei, isso doeu! – Ele reclamou, esfregando o braço que tinha sido beliscado.

- Não seja machista! Não me casei com um estúpido.

- Não, foi com um homem perfeito para você. – James disse, convencido e atraindo-o para um beijo.

- Oh, pelo amor de Merlin, tem gente vendo isso, depravados. – Cassandra disse, com autoridade, fazendo-os se separarem.

Teddy corou e pediu desculpas, mas sorriu e abraçou-se ao marido.

- Você está linda, a gravidez te cai bem.

- Obrigada vira-lata. – Ela disse, sem veneno.

- É uma menina. – Sasha disse, ao lado da esposa.

- Parabéns, pode começar a ter pesadelos com os namorados. – James disse, rindo.

- Já providenciei um convento, claro. – Ele respondeu.

Cassie e Teddy reviraram os olhos, mas riram.

Do alto das escadas Lucius sorriu, ele olhava sua filha sorrindo e conversando no salão, e a seu lado Severus captou seu olhar.

- O quê?

- Eles estão bem, assim como previ. – Ele disse, arrogantemente.

- Sim, mas podia ter dito de uma vez que ia ser assim papai, teria me poupado muitos cabelos brancos. – Draco reclamou, num degrau logo atrás deles.

- Não é assim que funciona filho. A vida tem que seguir seu curso.

- Sim amor, que graça tem viver se não podemos nos deliciar com as surpresas da paixão? – Harry perguntou, beijando o pescoço do marido.

Draco resmungou, mas logo sorriu. Tudo estava em paz, sua família tinha superado as diferenças e se unido. A vida era boa.

**O que acharam? Ainda vai ter um epílogo, mas aviso aos fãs do Teddy que é melhor pararem por aqui. Me digam o que acharam, por favor.  
Beijos.**


	26. Epílogo

A lua só pode ser vista quando o sol não está iluminando o céu, mas quando o sol se põe e já não está, é a lua que resplandece no céu noturno. No dia do enterro de Teddy Lupin-Potter, a noite era coroada por uma lua cheia gigantesca e linda. James estava olhando o céu da sacada do apartamento dos dois no Beco Diagonal, eles tinham vivido ali por trinta anos e cada polegada do lugar estava cheia de lembranças do lobisomem, mas não era algo que pudesse consolar o ruivo, pelo contrário, o martirizava. Era praticamente tortura que ele não pudesse mais tocar os cabelos azuis, nem sentir o cheiro tão peculiar de Teddy. As lágrimas voltaram a se acumular em seus olhos e ele olhou com certo rancor para a lua brilhante.

- Você ganhou. Eu sempre tive vontade de te destruir e descobrir se isso pararia a maldição. Pena que papai não me deixou tentar. – O ruivo reclamou.

Seus dois filhos tinham passado o dia com ele, desde que tinham enterrado o corpo de Teddy em Malfoy Manor, ao lado de Andrômeda, que tinha partido apenas alguns anos antes. Blacks tem vida longa, quando não morrem em guerras ou pela licantropia, claro. Ele, que se achava uma serpente fria não tinha podido evitar chorar como um menino perdido sem Teddy. Ele não chegava ao extremo de ter querido morrer com o marido, mas desejava ter tido muitos anos mais com o lobisomem, a vida era injusta. E foi com essa sensação desgarradora que ele foi se deitar na cama que dividiu com Teddy desde antes do casamento, era a última noite que ele passaria ali, pelo que lhe restava de vida.

T J C

Alexander sempre foi um homem precavido e que sabia prever os movimentos da maior parte das pessoas perto de si e as que tinha que investigar por seu trabalho. Ele já era um homem velho, sessenta e três anos, mas altamente vigoroso, o que era incomum num squib, já que ao contrário dos magos, eles não viviam vidas centenárias sem problema nenhum. A explicação para sua boa aparência e saúde eram o motivo de ele e Cassandra viverem num dos hotéis Malfoy nas Bahamas. A loira tinha pesquisado com afinco e com a ajuda dos pais tinha usado um ritual de magia negra e uma série de poções que o deram uma vida muito mais equilibrada e parecida com a dos magos, claro que isso o impedia de viver em Londres, os magos ingleses tinham muitos receios de magia negra ainda.

Ele estava tomando um Bahama mama, bebida muito popular na ilha, quando ouviu o som característico de um mago saindo da lareira.

- Bem-vindo James, você demorou mais do que eu esperava.

Era verdade, Alexander tinha pensado que o ruivo apareceria ali nada menos o marido fosse enterrado, mas já tinham se passado meses.

- Sabia que eu viria?

- Sem sombra de dúvida, não sei se conhece, mas uma escritora trouxa disse uma vez que quando o sol desaparece a lua é quem exerce fascínio.

- Não, o que isso tem a ver com minha visita?

- É de um excelente livro, Morte no Nilo. Cassie sempre foi sua lua e Teddy seu sol… sem o sol, a lua pode brilhar de novo, certo?

James fechou os olhos, mortificado. Ele e Sasha nunca tinham sido inimigos, até simpatizava com o homem, por isso, era estranho ter esse tipo de conversação.

- Eu nunca tentaria nada para atrapalhar seu casamento. Eu só… não quero mais ficar sozinho.

- Ela diz que eu teria ido uma serpente como vocês… e não tenho nada contra um pouco de ajuda para mantê-la feliz e contente.

James parecia surpreso, o que fez Sasha sorrir. O russo se levantou e se aproximou do ruivo, o cabelo dele continuava tão vermelho flamejante como sempre.

- Além disso, eu sempre quis ter você gemendo pra mim.

Se tinha uma coisa que James sabia fazer era flertar, por isso, se aproximou do russo e fez um beicinho.

- Não sei se pode me fazer gemer Sasha… ouvi dizer que squibs são menos resistentes, talvez esteja velho demais para me domar.

O riso maldoso do russo foi música para os ouvidos de James, que logo se viu preso nos braços fortes e sentindo a barba áspera passar por seu pescoço, provocando-o.

- Não sou só mais velho ruivo, sou muito mais experiente. – Sasha disse, mordiscando a pele branca de James.

- Muita conversa, pouca ação. – James murmurou.

Alexander sorriu, Cassie tinha dito sobre a impaciência de James, seria épico ajudá-la a dar lições de controle para o novo amante deles, mas enquanto isso, atacou a boca do ruivo, dominando-o e fazendo-o estremecer junto a seu corpo.

- Que feio rapazes, começando a festa sem mim.

James separou-se do russo apenas o suficiente para ver Cassie parada na porta, úmida de um banho na piscina e usando nada mais que uma tanga transparente na cintura.

- Ela é uma deusa, não acha? Sempre fica deliciosa depois de um mergulho… a água fria, a pele dela quente… a deixa toda arrepiada. – Sasha disse no ouvido de James, abraçando o ruivo pelas costas.

Cassie sorriu para o ruivo, e se aproximou, passando os braços por seu pescoço e pressionando os seios em sua túnica.

- Você está em casa agora, é seguro. – Ela disse, antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo.

James sorria internamente. Ali, apertado entre Cassie e o marido dela, era a primeira vez desde a morte de Teddy que podia dizer que o buraco em seu peito diminuía. Ele realmente estava em casa.

**E foi isso, para quem leu até aqui, obrigada e nos lemos por ai!**


End file.
